El Guardian de la Nieve
by Ice devil 80
Summary: Un libro antiguo de magia, encontrado por un jinchuuriki rubio, el hielo y la nieve su arma, todo el cielo esta bajo su control, el demonio mas poderoso su compañero. Enviado atreves del espacio-tiempo. Guardián de uno de los anillos Vongola, hará amigos, enemigos y conocerá muchas personas locas. Una de las magias mas poderosas en sus manos, el ultimo Devil Slayer del hielo.
1. Prologo Un libro de Magia

" **El Guardián de la Nieve"**

 **Bueno esta será mi segunda historia, tal vez sea un poco apresurado pero esta idea no sale de mi cabeza por más que intente, volví a ver de nuevo katekyo hitman rebon en estos días y realmente ahí se me prendió el foco.**

 **Lo único que tengo que decir es que Naruto si nació en Konoha, pero por medios que no diré, ira al mundo moderno de Namimori.**

 **Naruto aquí es el mismo que el de mi otra historia "El estudiante del mago de hielo" Pasen a verlo les gustara. Como sea, en este fic Naruto seguirá siendo Naruto Fullbuster, por la razón que me gusta cómo se escucha, aquí el no es hijo de gray ni ha tenido ningún contacto con él, pero si sabrá quien es y las habilidades de Naruto serán las de Ice Make, porque me gusta esa magia, Ice devil Slayer, esta es genial, y cualquier técnica que pueda aprender de las "llamas de la nieve"**

 **El arma de Naruto serán los Kunai hiraishin de minato. (Seee, Naruto usara hiraishin aquí, lol)**

 **Los emparejamientos no estoy seguro de si hacerlos o no, particularmente no me gustan ninguna de las mujeres de katekyo. Mucho menos lambo, si a ese chiquillo no fuera necesario en la historia realmente lo mataría de forma completamente gore.**

 **También como ya habrán leído arriba, este fic tendrá elementos de Fairy tail, aunque serán pocos.**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " _ **quiero salir a jugar**_ _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Katekyo hitman reborn, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Akira Amano.

* * *

" **Prologo"**

" **Un libro de magia"**

Hace 5 años un zorro demonio de nueve colas apareció de repente, de un tamaño titánico, su pelaje anaranjado pero por la noche oscura se veía como si fuera de un rojo como la sangre, sus ojos tan rojos como rubíes mostraban el puro odio hacia la humanidad, sus nueve colas atacaban destruyendo montañas y causando maremotos que impactaban en las costas, los ninja se alzaron contra la bestia en busca de defender a su aldea.

"¡Resistan el ataque y esperen al Yondaime Hokage!" (Cuarta Sombra del Fuego)

"¡Se está acercando! ¡No dejen que se acerque a la aldea!"

Un shinobi enfrento al zorro demonio de nueve colas en un enfrentamiento mortal, el sacrifico su vida para derrotar al demonio y sellarlo dentro de un cuerpo humano, en un bebe recién nacido para ser exactos, este niño a pesar de conocer la vida tan solo unos momentos ya tenía una pesada carga sobre sus hombros, el hombre que lo maldijo o le bendijo fue alguien que sabía que grandes calamidades se acercaban a su aldea, como Hokage que era no tenia permitido dejar desprotegida a su preciada aldea, el bebe que esa trágica noche, llena de miles de muertes y del inicio de un gran odio, fue encontrado en brazos del Yondaime, muchos se preguntaron de donde provenía ese bebe, sin embargo, solo el Sandaime Hokage y unos cuantos elegidos se les permitió saber acerca del patrimonio de ese niño, muchos exigieron su muerte, otros querían que se convirtiera en un arma, pero el amable corazón del Sandaime no permitió que eso pasara, el pidió que se le reconociera como un héroe, diciendo que el sacrificio de su líder no fuera en vano, el escogió al niño de entre muchos para llevar a cabo el papel de carcelero, la persono que salvo a su aldea y fue responsable de traer al mundo a una de las entidades que se convertirían en una de las más grandes en existir, este shinobi fue conocido como…

…El Yondaime Hokage

 **Actualmente.**

Un niño pequeño de 5 años, cabellos rubios, de grandes ojos azules, con seis marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas, con aspecto bastante desnutrido, caminaba por las calles de la aldea escondida entre las hojas mientras se preguntaba la razón de su existencia, aun a la tierna edad de 5 años el niño ya entendía lo que significaba estar solo, toda su corta vida no conocía nada más que la fría soledad, cuando pregunto porque estaba solo, lo único que recibía eran insultos, golpes y demás, solo pocas personas le mostraban la amables que pueden ser las personas, sin embargo eso no llenaba el vacio de su pequeño corazón, al tener solo 5 años el niño ya pensaba como un adulto, esa inteligencia le sirvió para saber que él era diferente de los demás, tenía algunas cosas que nadie más tenia, como por ejemplo:

Su nombre era Naruto, aunque no contaba con un apellido, estaba contento de por lo menos tener algo con lo que identificarse.

El era probablemente la persona más odiada de toda la a aldea.

No tenía amigos, así que no podía estar cerca de las personas.

No tenía ni una madre ni un padre, se preguntaba si sus padres también lo odiaban como todos o si solo le pusieron un nombre para luego abandonarlo sin mirar atrás. Esos pensamientos realmente hacían que el niño se preguntara mas sobre su existencia, era un niño malo que hiso que sus padres se hartaran de él hasta el punto de abandonarlo? El era alguien que no valía la pena mantener? O tal vez… sus padres si estaban vivos y solo lo dejaron solo porque era una carga para ellos?

Al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos el niño se palmeo su cara para despejarse de esos pensamientos, sin embargo siempre regresaban, como cuando sentía miedo de saber si el realmente no tendría a alguien que lo amara. O como esas veces en las que soñaba con que una mujer y un hombre entraban a su pequeño apartamento diciendo que son sus padres y que van a vivir felices por siempre, solo para despertar en la cruda realidad de que él no tenía nada de eso.

Siempre tubo inseguridades respecto a las personas, ellos le daban miedo, no podía evitarlo, siempre salía de su apartamento con el temor de que nunca regresara, pero si nunca lo hacía era algo bueno? Muchos por no decir todos lo odiaban, todo ese odio se acumulaba en el pequeño corazón del niño, solo por un tiempo quiso llamar la atención a toda costa, solo un poco, un poco de atención era lo que pedía, la obtuvo claramente, pero no de la forma en que se lo esperaba, todos esos maltratos e insultos se gravaban en su mente, cada vez que caminaba por las calles escuchaba los susurros de las personas de la aldea, cada vez que lo escuchaba sentía como si fuera un fenómeno.

 _Mira es ese chico…_

 _Que desagradable, me gustaría que desapareciera…_

 _Maldito mocoso demonio, lárgate…_

 _Ese niño es solo una desgracia…_

Muchos y mas susurros escuchaba diariamente, todos llenos de mucho odio hacia él, se sentía como…

Si tu existencia no tuviera ningún valor, era normal que un niño sintiera que no debía existir? Era normal que un niño quisiera morir a temprana edad? Era normal sentirse como basura? Que lo odien solo por estar vivo? El porqué no se le permitía tener una familia? Un papá y una mamá que lo amen? Todas esas noches que anhelaba unos suaves brazos que lo abrazaban, una suave vos que le cantaba canciones para dormir, fuertes brazos que lo levantaran cuando se sentían orgullosos, una vos suave pero firme que le dijera cuan orgulloso esta por tenerlo. Eran solo ilusiones que el mismo se impuso? El no tiene una madre o un padre que se preocupen por él, ser marginado sin no saber el motivo, por eso se metía tanto en problemas, solo para que la gente lo note, tal vez ante muchos no lo mostraba, pero siempre está pensando en la familia que no tiene.

Por lo tanto con esos pensamientos deprimentes, el niño continuaba con su recorrido, el sonido de su estomago gruñendo lo saco de sus pensamientos, colocando una mano en su estomago, Naruto la acaricio levemente, tenía hambre, y no había comido en varios días, unos brabucones se llevaron todo su dinero afirmando que _Los demonios no merecen nada_.

Estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando entro en el bosque a las afueras de la aldea, como llego tan lejos en tan poco tiempo? El niño no tenía ni la menor idea, sin embargo el área en el lugar se sentía extraño, como si algo lo estuviera llamando, cada vez se estaba alejando más de la aldea, probablemente ya estaba a uno kilómetro fuera de los muros de la aldea, mas sin embargo el niño continua su recorrido, viendo como el paisaje se sentía más vivo en esta área que el toda la aldea, no se dio cuenta como unas especies de escrituras extrañas estaban comenzando a aparecer por debajo de sus pies, solo dio unos pasos más cuando el suelo debajo de él se partió.

"¡AAAHHH!"

Grito el niño aterrado por la enorme caída,, pero lo extraño es que no sintió cuando toco el suelo, ni cuando en realidad la gran caída no era tan grande, levantando la vista hacia el agujero en el suelo/techo? Vio que no fue una caída tan grande, probablemente podía salir de ahí si escalaba un poco, pero una ráfaga de aire frio le golpeo la nuca, enviando escalofríos por la espalda del niño ante el repentino cambio del clima, girando la cabeza vio que el lugar donde cayó era lo que parecía unas antiguas ruinas o lo que quedaba de ellas, lo más extraño era que el lugar estaba cubierto por hielo y nieve, el lugar se veía como una especie de taberna, bar o alguna especie de local de comida, si las numerosas sillas y mesas congeladas eran un indicio.

Siendo un niño obviamente tenia curiosidad por ese lugar tan extraño, normalmente no se puede ver nieve en Konoha a menos que sea invierno, aun en esas fechas raramente nevaba por el lugar donde estaba ubicado Konoha, quiero decir, vamos es la tierra del _fuego_ claramente no puede ave mucho del frio en estas tierras, sin embargo ahí estaba todo el lugar perfectamente congelado sin ningún rastro de que el lugar haya sido habitado en años.

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_ Se pegunto el niño, el lugar se vía bastante conservado por la capa de hielo que cubría las mesas, sillas, suelo, etc. Solamente un libro grueso estaba descongelado, la curiosidad gano lo mejor de él y se encaminaba revisar el misterioso libro, viendo que el libro estaba completamente en blanco, estaba a punto de tirar el libro cuando una especie de escritura apareció en la portada, y una luz cegante apareció, impidiendo la visión del niño, al momento de abrir los ojos vio como un su pecho derecho y en su brazo derecho aparecían una especie de tatuajes en color azul oscuro, el primero de su pecho parecía una especie de persona con… alas? Y una cola? Era un Hada o una diabla? No lo sabía, mientras en su brazo derecho apareció un tatuaje complejo que no entendía, sin embargo sintió una repentina cantidad de poder que comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo, las marcas en su cuerpo brillaban en una bonito color azul, cuando se apagaron se sintió como si pudiera vencer a todos los que se le cruzaran en su camino, se sentía más fuerte, rápido, todas las habilidades físicas incrementaron notoriamente, también se dio cuenta de que sus sentidos se hicieron más sensibles, ahora podía oler mejor, sus ojos podían ver más claramente que antes y también podía ver a una distancia considerable, sus oídos percibían cada pequeño sonido en el lugar. Su apariencia cambio solo ligeramente, el color azul cielo de sus ojos cambio a un azul marino, como si se invirtieran sus colores, del cielo al mar en segundos, su cuerpo ya no era tan desnutrido y hasta tenía masa muscular decente.

Bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que no estaba usando ropa, más que solo su ropa interior. Avergonzado busco su ropa por todos lados, solo encontrando sus sandalias y su pantalón corto azul marino. Un leve brillo que molestaba a sus ojos desde hace rato decidió molestar otra vez, el niño molesto por la luz fue hacia la fuente de dicho problema encontrando en el suelo un collar, tenia forma de espada invertida con una joya azul en el centro, con una cadena de posiblemente plata, encogiéndose de hombros el niño lo guardo en su bolsillo, tal vez podía venderlo y comprar algo de comida.

Satisfecho con su gran idea el niño estaba a punto de salir cuando el libro en blando comenzó a brillar y una especie de círculo extraño apareció por encima de del libro, cuando el circulo desapareció mostro ya la escritura y decía.

 _Hola a quien encuentre este libro._

 _Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y soy un mago de hielo y también un Ice Devil Slayer, si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que estoy muerto, no sé cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que este libro sea encontrado, pero por favor no dejes que este libro caiga en manos equivocadas, coloque en este libro una runas que son escrituras que pueden hacer muchas cosas, con el fin de que este libro solo se mostrara a alguien de corazón puro._

 _Te contare mi historia, y el porqué aparecieron unas marcas en tu cuerpo, seguramente te preguntaras para que sirven._

 _Bueno, empezare._

 _Yo nací en una tierra de magia, y si, la magia si existe, o existió si ya paso mucho tiempo, como sea, un día un poderoso demonio ataca mi pueblo, matando a todos los habitantes dejándome solo a mí como sobreviviente, fui rescatado por una mujer que después se convirtió en mi maestra, pase un tiempo con ella aprendiendo su magia,_ _ **Ice Make**_ _, que es una magia que le da forma al poder mágico, usando el elemento hielo para crearlo, pero eso no importa ahora, lamentablemente yo fui un tonto y un estúpido al creer que yo solo podía vencer al demonio Deliora, mi arrogancia me hiso retar al demonio creyendo que lo vencería, sin embargo el ni siquiera tuvo un rasguño no importaba que hiciera, mi maestra Ul fue quien me salvo otra vez, ella junto a mi compañero aprendiz Lyon , fueron a salvarme de una muerte segura, pero ella pago el precio por mis tonterías, ella se sacrifico su vida para salvarme a mí, a mi compañero, a todo el pueblo, congelándolo eternamente con un hechizo prohibido._

 _Yo me separe de mi compañero después de eso, acusándome de haber matado a nuestra maestra, y sinceramente yo sí creo que fue mi culpa su muerte._

 _Pero después de eso busque por un tiempo forma de cómo descongelar a mi maestra y traerla de nuevo a la vida, llegue a un gremio de magos donde el Maestro del gremio me recibió amablemente, conocí a muchas personas en ese lugar, hice amigos, rivales y hasta llegue a amar a una persona en especial._

 _Tuvimos muchas aventuras, mi equipo y yo estuvimos en grandes aprietos en varias ocasiones, pero la peor de todas fue una guerra entre mi reino Earth-land y el reino vecino, el Imperio Alverez, la guerra fue de lo más sangrienta, muchos murieron en esa guerra, fui de los pocos sobrevivientes, nuestro enemigo resulto ser el hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo, y mi mejor amigo resulto ser un cadáver viviente que su hermano revivió en forma de demonio, sin embargo el no lo sabía, su hermano mayor era el peor mago de todos, el más oscuro y maligno que existía era…_

 _El Mago Oscuro Zeref Dragneel._

 _No sé exactamente como lo hiso, pero él fue capaz de revivir a su hermano que resulto tener más de 400 años, Natsu Dragneel era el nombre de mi mejor amigo, con quien tuve que luchar a muerte, hasta mi último día de vida aun me sentía culpable por haber matado a mi mejor amigo, no tenia mas opción, el demonio en su interior había despertado, destrozando todo a su paso, mi magia Devil Slayer era lo único que podía hacer efecto en el, aun recuerdo el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo tendido en mis brazos, lleno de sangre y hielo, me sentí tan culpable al hacer eso, en ese entonces ya no se podía hacer nada, era una guerra, la vida de muchas personas estaba en riesgo, tuve que dejar de lado mis sentimientos, muchas personas contaban conmigo para protegerlas, sin embargo, después que la guerra acabo solo quedamos un grupo pequeño de sobrevivientes, yo incluido, pero al ver a nuestros compañeros, amigos y familias muertos, todos nos separamos, yo regrese a lo que quedaba de mi pueblo natal, ahí pase mucho tiempo reflexionando sobre que hacía con mi vida, al final decidí revivir mi antiguo gremio por mi cuenta, regrese a la ciudad de magnolia para empezar, lo reconstruí, me volví el maestro del gremio y estuve muchos años cuidando de los nuevos magos que llegaron a integrarse al gremio._

 _Aunque no era lo que esperaba, tuve un buena vida, si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que estoy muerto, escribí este libro con el fin de compartir mi magia contigo, tal vez en tu futuro la magia ya no exista, o nadie recuerde mas la magia, sin embargo eso no importa, en el momento que este libro sintió tu buen corazón te permitió tener mi magia, las marcas que de seguro te preguntas para que son, te lo diré, la marca en tu pecho es la marca donde yo tuve la mía, esa marca es señal de que eres el primer y último miembro del gremio de Fairy tail, ¿acaso las hadas tienen colas? ¿Siquiera existen? Eso significa la marca, una aventura eterna, esa marca es señal de que se abrió tu contenedor mágico, después explicare que es, y la marca en tu brazo, es la marca de que has recibido la magia Ice Devil Slayer._

 _Quiero que uses mi magia de buena forma, te explicare como aprender a controlarlo, pero por ahora solo falta algo mas, seguramente este libro lo encontrara en las ruinas de mi gremio, bueno para el entrenamiento de mi magia se necesita de un lugar donde haya mucho frio, por esa razón en el momento en que el libro sintiera a alguien de corazón puro, la magia guardada en este libro se libero, congelando el lugar, proporcionando un lugar de entrenamiento personal, no dejes que mi magia sea usada para el mal._

 _Sinceramente te agradezco tu paciencia, y en las próximas páginas encontraras todo sobre mi magia._

 _Te lo agradece, Gray Fullbuster._

Naruto al terminar de leer las primeras páginas del libro, solo pudo pensar en que tuvo la mejor de las suerte, no solo encontraba un lugar secreto, sino que también podía aprender de algo antiguo que de seguro nadie podía hacer, estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era, ya era de noche y el niño tenía que regresar, pero no le importó, se quedo en las ruinas, el tomo una decisión, aprendería esas magias, se volvería fuerte con ellas, cumpliría sus sueños, no había nadie que se lo impidiera, con eso en mente tomo de nuevo el libro en sus manos y continuo leyendo, al parecer para lo primero que tenía que hacer era desnudarse, si él quería controlar el frio, tenía que ser uno con el frio.

Los primeros días fueron usados para el ejercicio, tenía que construir resistencia, así que se puso a hacer varios ejercicios en ropa interior, aunque le costaba, pues se mantenía temblando enormemente, lo siguiente fue aprender las posiciones de manos para realizar los hechizos, continuo de esa manera por semanas.

Por un tiempo ese era su entrenamiento, en el libro decía que para mayor resistencia al frio debía bañarse con agua con hielo, sin duda eso era lo peor del entrenamiento, pero debía admitir que daba sus frutos, estuvo aprendiendo todo lo que podía sobre la magia creadora de hielo, sin embargo dejo unas pequeñas peculiaridades en el, aun recuerda el primer día de ingreso a la academia ninja…

FLASHBACK

 _Todos los niños estaban sentados escuchando al profesor, era el primer día, y todos tenían que presentarse, cuando llego su turno solamente dijo._

" _¡Mi nombre es Naruto, voy a ser el próximo Hokage-Dattebayo!" Nadie dijo nada y el profesor Iruka era? Se veía molesto por algo._

" _¡Porque demonios te quitas la ropa!"_

 _Al parecer los *Pequeños* ejercicios que hiso para aprender la magia se le pegaron demasiado, ahora se había convertido en un habito común, eso era parte de él ahora, no podía quitarse el habito no importa que hiciera, su ropa siempre encontraba la manera de desaparecer en segundos._

FIN FLASHBACK

Después de eso ahora tenía unos nuevos insultos apodos como quieran llamarlo. No le importaba, oh algo que se le olvidaba, había decidido aquedarse con el collar, cuando lo vieron las personas creyeron que se lo había robado, pero unos palabras al Sandaime y era suficiente para que todos creyeran que se trataba de un regalo del Hokage.

Con la academia, el entrenamiento y sus lecciones para ser ninja, el niño no tuvo mucho tiempo de ir a las ruinas en varias ocasiones, sin embargo estaba progresando, ya sabía crear objetos inmóviles pequeños, dedico mucho de su tiempo a ser un mago de hielo, eso dejaba algunas cosas de la academia atrás, bajando sus notas y haciéndolo el último lugar de la clase, pero a él no le importaba.

Regresando al entrenamiento para ser un mago de hielo, el niño se llevaba en ocasiones el libro a su casa para solo leer, si alguien vio a Naruto solo veían a un niño con un enorme libro en blanco, al parecer las escrituras llamadas runas impedían que nadie fuera de él viera lo que estaba escrito en el libro, eso hacia las cosas más fáciles.

Regresando a l cueva el niño estaba entusiasmado, hoy era el día en que probaría uno de los hechizos de creación de hielo.

"Muy bien, debo respirar profundo, concéntrate y…. **Aisu Meiku: kitsune** (Creación de hielo: Zorro) un pequeño zorro de hielo negrizco apareció en un llamativo circulo azul. Se arrodillo para ver a su pequeña creación, esta era una de las primeras cosas que Gray Fullbuster explicaba en el libro.

Naruto siempre se repetía lo que decía Gray Fullbuster sobre la magia Ice Make, por lo que leyó él hablaba de ella con gran respeto y admiración hacia esa magia. Recordaba una y otra vez lo que decía de su magia.

 _De todos los tipos de magia, la magia de creación, es la magia con mayor libertad…_

 _La magia de creación está limitada a la imaginación misma del usuario, puedes crear lo que sea con solo imaginarlo…_

 _La magia de creación de cada persona es única…_

El entrenamiento para la magia era duro, eso sin duda, en la academia no hacía mucho, pero le prestó gran atención a las prácticas con armas, los Kunai y shuriken eran las armas básicas de un ninja, solamente aprendió como usarlas y ya estaba experimentando al día siguiente en cómo hacerlas con hielo, lográndolo bastante bien, al parecer podía hacer los dos tipos diferentes de creación de hielo.

 _La magia de Ice Make se divide en dos tipos, creación Estática y Creación Dinámica…_

 _La creación Estática se usa mas para la creación de armas, u objetos inamovibles…_

 _La creación Dinámica se usa para crear objetos que se mueven por si solos *Hielo vivo* se le podría decir, se utiliza mas para la creación en ataques basados en animales…_

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el niño estaba haciéndose más fuerte en las sombras, ocultando sus habilidades para sorprenderlos en el futuro, sin embargo tanto convivir con el hielo y la nieve paso algo interesante…

FLASHBACK

 _Todos los alumnos de su clase estaban en el patio de entrenamiento, hoy era día de prácticas de tiros, a cada alumno se le daba un número determinado de shuriken para lanzarlo, la precisión, coordinación, numero de aciertos era lo que se calificaba en estas lecciones. Esta vez era el turno de Sakura Haruno, una niña de cabello rosado de ojos verdes y una gran frente, el niño rubio tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento de ella, pero murió hace tiempo atrás._

" _Bien Sakura es tu turno"_

" _Pero sensei…" se quejo la peli rosa._

" _Hazlo rápido, aun faltan varios de tus compañeros"_

" _Hai… ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Mírame hacerlo!" Grito a un niño de cabello negro en forma de trasero de pato, ojos negros y de mirada indiferente._

" _¡A Sasuke-kun no le importas frentona!"Le grito una niña de cabello rubio palido, de ojos celestes sin pupila._

" _¡Cállate Ino-Cerda!" en un arranque de furia la peli rosada tomo los shuriken._

" _¡E-Espera Sakura! ¡No arrojes los shuriken a tus compañeros!" Grito en pánico Iruka-sensei, pero la niña frentona no escucho, sus compañeros se dispersaron tratando de huir de la niña, quien cerrando los ojos lanzó los shuriken con fuerza, al ser su primera vez con esas armas, la niña los arrojo en la dirección equivocada, los shuriken volaron a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Naruto, quien no tuvo tiempo de correr y solo se cubrió la cara con las manos en un intento de protegerse, sin embargo los shuriken nunca llegaron…_

" _Mira eso"_

" _¡Es nieve! ¡Sugoi!"_

" _¡Gua, Gua!"_

" _¡Pero es verano!"_

" _Mira Shikamaru"_

" _Que problemático"_

" _N-Naruto-kun"_

 _Los gritos de asombro de sus compañeros hicieron que Naruto abra los ojos, cuando lo hiso una pared blanca tapaba su visión, la pared blanca comenzó a caer, dejando ver al incrédulo rubio. Nieve, era nieve los que lo protegió de los shuriken, eso lo alarmo, el no estaba listo para mostrar su magia, sin embargo no recuerda haberla usado. Todos sus compañeros veían en asombro la nieve que se movía sola, rodeando al niño impidiendo que nada le pase. Iruka al ver la nieve rápidamente mando a todos los alumnos a la clase, quedándose solo él y Naruto._

" _Naruto acompáñame con el Hokage" Dijo serio el maestro de la academia. El niño rubio seguía aturdido, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a caminar en dirección de la torre Hokage. Cuando llegaron a la torre, pasaron con la secretaria que le dio a Naruto una mirada de asco, no era la primera vez que se la daba, de hecho ya le daba igual._

 _Cuando entraron a la oficina, parecía que el Hokage ya los esperaba, Sarutobi Hiruzen un hombre que lucho en las tres Grandes Guerras Mundiales Shinobi, y haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo, era de los pocos ninja que llegaban a la vejez, sin embargo aun poseía la fuerza para mantener el sombrero de Hokage un poco más de tiempo._

" _Hokage-sama, vinimos aquí porque-"_

" _Ya lo sé Iruka, lo vi en mi bola de cristal"_

" _Entonces Hokage-sama…"_

" _si, Naruto, quiero que me digas como hiciste eso"_

" _Yo… no lo sé…" No estaba mintiendo, pensaron los dos hombres, sin duda el niño no tenía la más remota idea de lo que paso."¿Sabes que paso viejo?"_

" _¡Tenle más respeto a Hokage-sama! ¡Tu idiota!" Grito el Chunin, golpeándolo en la cabeza, pero antes que impactara, nieve apareció de la nada, formando un escudo esférico alrededor del niño aturdido, impidiendo que el puño llegara a tocarlo. Siendo visto de forma calculadora por los dos hombres._

" _Hokage-sama eso es…"_

" _Si… Naruto parece que ha despertado un Kekkei Genkai, sin embargo nunca he visto que se manifiesten de esta forma" Dijo el Profesor pensando en una razón para que el niño tenga una tecina de línea sucesoria, no podía ser de parte de su madre, ella era una Uzumaki, de eso no hay duda, solo quedaba el linaje del padre, tal vez, solo tal vez él tuvo un linaje y nunca lo supo._

" _Viejo… ¿Qué es un Kekkei Gemai?" Pregunto confundido el niño._

" _Es Kekkei Genkai, una técnica de línea sucesoria, son habilidades que se heredan dentro de un clan, cada uno de ellos es diferente, por ejemplo el sharingan del clan Uchiha o el Byakugan del clan Hyuga."_

" _Oh, entiendo pero… yo soy huérfano, no tengo un clan así que… como paso esto" Hiso unos gestos con la mano apuntando hacia la nieve._

" _Realmente no lo sé… pero la nieve puede que sea parte del linaje del clan Yuki"_

" _¿Clan Yuki?"_

" _Era un clan de la aldea escondida entre la neblina, ellos están extintos desde hace tiempo, no creo que existan más usuarios del Kekkei Genkai Hyoton…" (Estilo de Hielo)_

" _Ya veo…"_

" _Naruto, el saber que despertaste un Kekkei Genkai debo de saber todo sobre él, tendrás que entrenar para dominarlo, no existen personas que sepan usar este elemento, ni usuarios del mismo, tendrás que aprender por errores y logros como manipular este elemento, te lo encargo mucho" Dijo el tercero._

" _No te preocupes viejo, yo podre dominarlo como quiera-Dattebayo "Dijo el jinchuuriki alegremente. "Pero viejo… eso quiere decir ¿que tendré que usar el apellido del clan Yuki?"_

" _Mmm, no pensé en eso, pero puedo hacerlo, serás Naruto yuk-"_

" _¡Esperas un poco viejo-Dattebayo!"_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _¿Puedo escoger yo mi apellido?"_

" _No veo el problema, pero recuerda que no puedes tomar el apellido de algún clan al que no pertenezcas"_

" _Eso ya lo sé viejo…. De ahora en adelante seré ¡Naruto Fullbuster-Dattebayo!"_

" _Fullbuster Naruto ¿Eh? ¿Por qué ese apellido? No recuerdo que exista"_

" _Es porque no existe, yo me lo invente solo"_

" _¿Así? Bueno mientras estés feliz con el no tengo ningún problema"_

" _¡Gracias viejo!"_

" _¿Naruto?"_

" _¿Si?"_

" _¿Por qué te quitas la ropa?"_

FIN FLASBACK

Con su defensa de nieve el niño ya no podía ser tocado por nadie, sin embargo eso era una pequeña bendición y una gran maldición, ya que al no poder ser lastimado, los habitantes de la aldea se vieron mas frustrados que antes por no poder hacerle daño al rubio, cosa que dio como resultado más ataques a su persona, casi al punto de esperar un ataque diario, cuando las personas en realidad traían de todo para intentar matarlo el corrió, lo persiguieron hasta que salió de la aldea, solo ahí pararon, regresaron después de eso, dejando a un cansado Naruto de todos ellos, ya no quería seguir viviendo en un lugar donde tuviera que ser perseguido.

" _ **Parece que no eres más que una presa escapando de su cazador ¿Eh?"**_

"¡Q-Quien está ahí!"

" _ **Tonto… yo siempre estoy contigo"**_

"Quien quiera que seas, ¡Sal ahora, no es gracioso!"

" _ **Realmente eres paranoico respecto a las personas ¿Verdad? Pero no te culpo, cálmate y trata de entrar a tu mundo interior…"**_

"No sé quien seas, pero no hare lo que dices-Dattebayo seguramente también quieres matarme"

" _ **Estúpido humano, aunque quisiera matarte no puedo, después de todo si tu mueres yo muero, esto es solo para mi beneficio… bueno, como no puedes entrar por tu cuenta, entonces tendré que traerte yo mismo"**_

"¿Eh?"

Un repentino sueño invadió el cuerpo del niño, cayendo al suelo, se dejo ir a la inconsciencia, despertando en una alcantarilla, había varios pasadizos, pero el niño estaba completamente perdido.

" **Acércate, Naruto…"**

" _Es la misma vos de antes… ¿Qué está pasando?"_ Caminando hacia la vos, el rubio entro en una cámara más grande que los pasillos, encontrando solo una gran jaula, pero eso lo confundió, para que una gran jaula? El podía fácilmente entrar i salir de las barrotes si él lo quería, a menos que… sea algo muy grande lo que estaba detrás de la jaula?

" **Por fin nos vemos cara a cara, mocoso"** hablo la vos del zorro demonio de nueve colas, es un kitsune con el pelaje color rojo-naranja y ojos rojos, posee una estructura superior del cuerpo del ser humano, con pulgares opuestos en sus manos con garras, nueve colas ondeando detrás suyo.

"Tú eres… ¡¿El Kyubi?!"

" **Si, te traje a este lugar porque tengo algo que hablar contigo."**

"¿De qué?"

" **¿Hum? ¿No estás asustados?"**

"¿Por qué debería?"

" **Yo soy un demonio, es natural temer a los demonios"**

"A mí también me llaman demonio, además me he encontrado con un libro que cuenta historias más allá de lo sorprendente, que tu estés frente mío, no es tan impresionante, como una guerra entre dragones y humanos" (1)

" **Hm, mocoso tenme más respeto, ¿Cómo es que te tomas estar en frente de un demonio tan normal? ¿No estás por lo menos preguntándote porque te estoy hablando?"**

"Lo siento, ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar conmigo?" pregunto inexpresivamente.

" **Ni siquiera lo estas intentando"** Dijo el gran zorro con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza **"Pero eso no importa… como ya dije quiero hablar contigo, y decirte la verdad de quién soy"**

"¿Verdad?"

" **Si… Yo soy el Kyubi no Yoko** (Zorro demonio de nueve colas) **y estoy sellando en tu interior"**

"Ya veo"

" **¿Eso es todo?"**

"¿Debo actuar más sorprendido? Bueno… ¡Ahh! ¡El kyubi está sellado en mi interior! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!" Es evidente el sarcasmo en su vos.

" **Tu infantilismo es proporcional a tu estupidez ¿Cierto?"**

"Tú querías que actuara mas sorprendido" Dijo el niño entrando en la jaula y sentándose frente al zorro, quien lo vio como si le hubiera crecido colas y una segunda cabeza.

" **¿Por qué entras a mi jaula? Sabes que puedo matarte ahora que estas dentro ¿Verdad?"**

"Si quisieras matarme, ya lo hubieras hecho"

" **Hum, mocoso listo, bueno no importa, te traje aquí porque quiero hacer un trato contigo"** Dijo el zorro agachándose a la altura del niño.

"¿Un trato? ¿Por qué _tu_ quieres hacer un trato conmigo?"

" **Voy a serte sincero, me interesas, y también esa magia que has estado aprendiendo"**

"¿Mi magia? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi magia con todo esto?"

" **Para empezar, tu magia es algo que existió antes de mi, he incluso antes que el mismo Rikudou Sennin, es probablemente la ultima magia que se verá en años, sin embargo la verdad de porque quiero hacer un trato contigo es por la segunda magia que recibiste"**

"¿Segunda magia? ¿Quieres decir mi **Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō**? (Magia del Devil Slayer del Hielo) aun no entreno esa magia, quiero dominar primero el **Ice Make** (Creación de hielo) y después pasar a esa magia mas avanzada"

" **Esa es la razón del porque hablo contigo, escucha, esa magia es peligrosa, no estoy seguro del porque, y creo que tú no te diste cuenta, pero al parecer esa magia puede conducirte al mal, como lo explicaba ese humano Fullbuster en el libro"** Dijo el zorro seriamente. **"Sin embargo, debo de admitir que esa magia es poderosa, lo que yo busco es una tregua, si prometes no usar esa magia en mí, no hare nada que ponga en riesgo tu vida"**

"¿Esa magia te asusta?"

" **¡Quien esta asustado! ¡Lo digo solo para no arriesgarme! Esa magia parece que es usada para matar demonios, y si aun no te das cuenta, yo soy un demonio"**

"¿Estas preocupado porque esta magia puede matarte?"

" _ **Realmente es espeluznante hablar con un niño que piensa como adulto…**_ **Escucha mocoso, los Bijuu somos inmortales, incluso si morimos volvemos a regenerarnos, pero es molesto tener que pasar años reuniendo Chakra para regresar, solo para que te encierren de nuevo, mi intención es que tu no uses esa magia en mí y yo te ayudare en lo que pueda, como por ejemplo contarte la verdad de tu nacimiento"**

"¿Mi nacimiento?"

" **Hablaremos de eso después, por el momento solo tienes que saber que no tengo intenciones maliciosas ante ti, ¿Quieres hacer el trato?"**

"Si cumplo con el trato tu me ayudaras y me contaras la verdad de mi nacimiento, a cambio yo no uso esa magia en ti… acepto, será interesante ver que resulta de hacer un trato con un demonio" Dijo el niño rubio.

" **Hum, bueno ya que hicimos el trato te diré algunas cosas, presta atención que no lo repetiré"** Dijo el gran zorro, el niño solo se sentó mas cerca del zorro, poniéndolo un poco incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a tal cercanía. **"En primer lugar, te daré el permiso para invocarme, tendrás que darme un poco de tu sangre"**

"¿Invocarte? ¿Como un Kuchiyose? ¿Mi sangre?"

" **Calla y escucha sin interrumpir, tu puedes invocarme, al ser mi jinchuuriki podemos comunicarnos si enlazamos nuestras mentes, de ese modo no tendrás que venir aquí para hablar conmigo, además de que podre ayudarte en batallas cuando me invoques, que te parece?"**

"Es bastante… bueno… eso será de mucha ayuda" Dijo el niño mordiendo su pulgar y extrayendo un poco de sangre que fue lamido por el zorro. **"Con esto será suficiente, con solo lamer tu sangre reconozco que puedes invocarme, es como un pergamino de contratos, sin embargo, los Bijuus no tenemos contratos de invocación, por lo que tomamos la sangre de a quien creamos digno"**

"¿Así es como funciona? Qué raro"

" **No me culpes a mi, como sea, con esto puedes invocarme en batalle y mejor si lo haces seguido para salir a dar una vuelta por ahí, 5 años aquí realmente me tiene arto, estoy listo para estirar las patas un poco"**

"Si hago eso todos entraran en pánico porque un zorro gigante apareció de la nada"

" **Yo seré tan grande como tanto Chakra pongas en el jutsu, si colocas poco entonces seré pequeño, si pones mucho seré mas grande, ¿entiendes?"** Dijo el kitsune recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza. **"Bueno con eso hecho, falta algo, ahora tengo que decirte la verdad tras tu nacimiento"**

Naruto lo vio con preocupación. "¿Qué paso el día en que nací?"

Por su parte el zorro suspiro y se recostó, quedando frente a frente. **"Mejor ponte cómodo, esto tardara mucho…"**

* * *

El kyubi le conto todo de su nacimiento, era demasiada información para un solo día, ser secuestrado de las manos de su madre, que el kyubi no fuera el causante directo de la destrucción de Konoha, del sacrificio de sus padres solo para protegerlo a él y a toda la aldea, realmente sus padres eran increíbles, sin embargo trajo lagrimas a sus ojos el saber que murieron por amor, amor hacia el, algo que se le fue negado por mucho tiempo, el kyubi también le dijo que si quería ser fuerte debía de conocer, aprender y dominar las técnicas de su padre y madre, ellos eran shinobi destacados y poderosos, así que Naruto en secreto fue a la antigua casa de sus padres, la cual estaba rodeada por una barrera, que solo permitía el paso a las personas de la sangre Namikaze y Uzumaki, encontrando varias cosas, como una habitación lista para recibir a un bebe, la habitación principal donde dormían sus padres, fotos de su madre y padre juntos, también la oficina de su padre, donde en un lugar secreto encontró los jutsus de su padre, el niño sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero esas cosas eran suyas por derecho de nacimiento, joder, prácticamente era como el príncipe de Konoha, al ser hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Bueno, él no se molesto en lo mas mínimo por eso, con una sonrisa y con una foto de sus padres apretando contra su pecho, el niño decidió que solo por esa noche dormiría en la casa de sus padres, envolviéndose con el olor y amor que aun quedaban en el lugar.

Pasaron unos días y Naruto seguía entrenando en la magia de hielo, en sus tareas de la academia ninja, y en los jutsu de su padre, había encontrado los Kunai por los que su padre era tan famoso, muchos de ellos en realidad, un curso rápido de sellado y el niño aprendió a sellar objetos en pergaminos, un sellado simple y muy útil en ocasiones, se llevó todos los Kunai, y también algunas cosas de la casa, su libro de magia siempre acompañándolo a todos lados, de vez en cuando recibiendo gritos de ser un pervertido exhibicionista por su habito de extracción de ropa, sin embargo no todo era color de rosa y felicidad, había momentos en que varias veces era perseguido por los aldeanos, encontrándolo ya inútil pues ahora yo no huía de ellos, ahora solo caminaba normalmente entre ellos, molestándolos y tratando de atacarlo, lo bueno de todo eso es que descubrió que la nieve instantánea solo aparecía en momentos en que corría peligro, y al ser inmediata no le llegaban los ataques, ni siquiera los jutsus de fuego de ninjas que lo odiaban.

Con todo eso, el niño pasó tres años tranquilo, ahora de 8 años ya había aprendido a usar su magia con maestría, comenzando a entrenar en su segunda magia del Devil Slayer, encontrándola un poco difícil de dominar, según el libro, esta magia permite al usuario tener habilidades que pueden matar demonios y también se podía *Comer* su elemento para ganar más energía y restauras su poder mágico, que en realidad era el Chakra de la naturaleza, según lo que dijo Kurama, los Ethernanos eran Chakra de la naturaleza, que juntándolo con la energía espiritual de su cuerpo se convertía en magia, según lo que entendió, si juntaba la energía espiritual, la energía del cuerpo y la energía natural (Alias Ethernano) se obtenía algo llamado Senjutsu. Algo que el aun no podía hacer, no estaba en el nivel para poder aprender eso, además que también solo se puede aprender de ciertos contratos de invocación.

Con eso el niño regresaba a las ruinas congeladas para seguir con sus entrenamientos, de vez en cuando practicaba con los Ninjutsus de la academia ninja, pero el Bunshin era su peor técnica, por la cual pidió ayuda a Kurama, este solo le dijo de un jutsu de clones más potente que el normal que solo eran ilusiones, ganando así el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Técnica de clones de sombras) que sirvió en gran medida, al parecer se sabe que estos clones son capaces de ganar experiencia (vivir, aprender, etc.) de forma individual y luego toda esta experiencia pasa al individuo original ya sea por que desaparezcan los clones por un golpe o un ataque o porque el usuario los haga desaparecer de forma automática, esto es aprovechado por Naruto para aprender rápidamente la magia caza demonios.

Sin embargo un día mientras entrenaba en las ruinas congeladas, había llevado muchas cosas para que sus clones lo aprendieran, el jutsu de su padre, su libro de magia de hielo y uno que otro objeto, sin mencionar que estaña en ropa interior, eso y su collar de espada, algo a lo que ya se acostumbro. Pero mientras estaba en su entrenamiento, cerca de una de las partes más profundas de las ruinas, en lo que el niño suponía que era una antigua biblioteca, encontró algo en especial.

Otro libro de magia.

Emocionado por ver si puede aprender una nueva magia el rubio estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando…

" **¡Naruto, no se te ocurra abrir ese libro!"** Su compañero el zorro de nueve colas le grito.

"¿Qué pasa Kurama? Este libro puede tener algo impresionante en el, ¡Y quiero verlo!"

" **¡Idiota! ¡Este libro es diferente! Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este libro"**

"Te preocupas demasiado, a ver…" Levantando el libro y leyendo la portada que decía *Memory Days*(2) "Que nombre tan extraño…"

" **Naruto lo digo en serio, deja ese libro"**

"Pero Kurama… no quieres saber que pasará si encontramos una magia fuerte, imagina en un futuro lejano como seriamos, muy fuertes y tal vez sea Hokage" Dijo el niño pensando en el futuro, sin embargo ese pensamiento hiso que el libro se activara, en un círculo mágico y en una luz deslumbrante el niño y el zorro se vieron segados por la luz, desapareciendo del lugar.

Ese día y año, se produjo la desaparición del jinchuuriki del kyubi, hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y de Kushina Uzumaki, el niño de la profecía desapareció para jamás ser encontrado, llevando al mundo shinobi al caos, el equilibrio entre los Bijuus fue roto, la resurrección de la diosa conejo se llevo a cabo con la mitad Yin del zorro, sellada en el cuarto Hokage, muchos pelearon contra la diosa, pero al final fue inútil, dejando al mundo en una tierra muerta, que solo en muchos años verían otra vez al niño de la nieve.

* * *

"¡Hey niño! ¡¿Estás bien?!"

"Parece que fue abandonado, no tiene nada consigo, mas que esos libros y pergaminos que no entiendo"

"¿Quién sería capaz de dejar a un niño abandonado?"

"Quien sabe… por el momento hay que llevarlo al hospital"

El sonido de algo chillante y movimientos fuertes entraron en la cabeza de un niño pequeño, de 8 años de edad, cabello rubio, con 6 marcas en sus mejillas como si fueran bigotes, abriendo los ojos un poco dejando ver un color azul marino.

"¿Dónde estoy…?"

"Oh, es un alivio ya despertaste"

"… "

Quien era esa persona? Porque era bueno con el? Que era ese sonido tan molesto? "Que… ¿Qué me paso…? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mi nombre… mi nombre es… Naruto Fullbuster, ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿A dónde me llevan?"

"Tranquilo, es normal estar ansioso en estas situaciones, bueno quien soy, soy un bombero voluntario, mi nombre es Takatsuki Hiro, nosotros estamos en una ambulancia, te estamos llevando al hospital, y donde estamos, estamos en la ciudad de Namimori Japon"

" _¿Qué esta pasando?"_ Se pregunto el niño.

" _ **Te dije que no abrieras ese libro Naruto…"**_ Ante el sonido de una voz oscura el niño se levanto de golpe de la camilla. "¡Quien eres!"

"¡Whoa! ¡Cálmate, ya te dije quien soy!"

" _ **Sera mejor que te tranquilices, hablaremos de esto luego"**_

" _¿Quién eres?"_

" _ **¿Ya me olvidaste? Te refrescare la memoria, zorro de nueve colas…"**_ Ante la mención de ese nombre los ojos del niño se abrieron enormemente, los recuerdos de antes de esa luz regresaron a el, quien era, de donde venia, todo regreso. **"** _ **Parece que recordaste"**_

" _Kurama… ¿Qué está pasando?"_

" _ **Parece que ese libro nos trajo a un lugar completamente diferente, no siento nada de Chakra de estas personas, incluso si son civiles, todos tienen Chakra, de lo contrario estarían muertos. Pregúntale ese tipo que año es"**_

" _De acuerdo._ Umm, señor podría decirme en ¿qué año estamos?" El bombero un poco extrañado respondió. "Estamos en 7 de julio del año 2007"

" _¿Qué clase de facha es esa? ¿2007?"_

" _ **Naruto… parece que viajamos en el tiempo"**_

" _¿EH?"_

" _ **Es obvio, no sabemos nada de esto, quien sabe cuántos años nos saltamos"**_

"Niño… Niño… NIÑO"

"A-Ahh, lo siento, no escuche"

"(Suspiro) ya llegamos al hospital, dime… ¿tienes a alguien que cuide de ti? Podemos llamarlos"

"No… No creo que vengan…"

"¿Huh? ¿Porque no?"

"Soy huérfano, mis padres murieron el mismo día en que naci"

"Um lo siento… ¿Algún familiar?"

"No"

"¿Tutor o guardián?"

"No"

"¿Quién te cuida entonces?"

"He vivido solo desde que tengo memoria"

Un incomodo silencio se presento, ninguno quería hablar, el bombero por lo incomodo de la situación y Naruto que estaba hablando por vía mental con su compañero.

"Um. Ya llegamos"

"… "

Entraron en el hospital, el niño espero un poco a que el bombero voluntario hablara un poco con la recepcionista acerca de la condición del niño, quien estaba viendo en varias direcciones de forma analítica, algo le llamo la atención, un padre y su hijo, quien parecía de su edad, salvo que era un muy alto para su edad, tiene la tez un poco oscura, el cabello en punta de color negro y ojos café claros. Quien parecía haber llorado mucho, tenía los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, su padre por otro lado trataba de consolar a su hijo, el era un hambre de aproximadamente 34 años, vestido con una camisa blanca pantalón azul marino, un delantal de cocina y una banda blanca en su cabeza.

"Tranquilo Takeshi… A ella no le gustara que estés llorando por ella"

"P-Pero Tou-san, Kaa-san esta… hip, hip (Sollozo)" El niño azabache no dejaba de llorar, Naruto solo supuso que algo debió pasarle a la madre de este.

"Takeshi, sabes que tu madre no le gustaría que llores, a ella le gusta cuando sonríes y-"

"¡Déjame! ¡Yo quiero a mi Kaa-san de vuelta!" Grito el niño azabache, alejándose de su padre y corriendo a la salida, limpiándose las lagrimas que se negaban a detenerse, sin embargo el tratar de limpiarse las lagrimas no vio su camino y choco contra el niño rubio, cayendo ambos al suelo, Naruto abajo con Takeshi arriba de él, se vieron a los ojos sorprendidos, el niño más alto vio los ojos azules del rubio, esos ojos le recordaron a los ojos de su madre, no aguantando mas el niño azabache, abrazo fuertemente al confundido rubio, porque lo abrazaba? Eso era extraño, era el primer abrazo que resibia en años, pero aun así se sentía extraño.

"¡Takeshi! ¡No puedes corres así nada mas! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si chocabas con un auto o algo?!" Regaño su padre. "Y deja al niño, el no tiene nada que ver en esto"

"P-pero Tou-san, sus ojos…"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué tiene que ver sus ojos en esto?"

"…Son como los de Kaa-san" Lo que dijo su hijo hiso que el hombre mayor viera a los ojos del niño rubio, y efectivamente, los ojos del niño era del mismo color que los de su amada esposa, pero había algo diferente, esos no eran los ojos de un niño, mas parecían los ojos de un adulto, un adulto que ha pasado por muchas cosas.

"U-Um, no sé qué está pasando pero… ¿Puedes soltarme? Me tengo que ir"

"S-Si… lo siento mucho, es solo que tus ojos me recuerdan a los de mi Kaa-san" Dijo en un susurro el azabache menor.

" **Naruto, no te involucres mucho con estas personas, percibo emociones negativas de este hombre, el sospecha algo Naruto"**

"Dime niño… ¿Quién eres? ¿No eres de esta ciudad verdad?" Antes que el niño pudiera responder, el bombero Hiro regreso con unas ropas para niño, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones grises. "Disculpe, pero este niño será puesto la sección de pediatría"

Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, entrecerró los ojos, preguntando. "¿Hay algo mal con este niño?"

"No lo sabemos, fue encontrado en un callejos inconsciente, lo único que había con él fueron dos libros y una mochila, se cree que puede ser un caso de abandono"

"¿Abandono, eh?"

"Si… por el momento el dice que lo único que recuerda es su nombre y edad, por otro lado lo que encontramos y en sus pertenencias nos tienen confundidos, los libros están completamente en blanco, mientras en sus pertenencias solo hay algunos pergaminos, pero por alguna razón no pueden ser abiertos."

"Ya veo…"

Mientras los adultos hablaban, los niños tenían su propia conversación.

"U-Um ¿Cómo te llamas?

"Fullbuster Naruto, ¿Y tú?"

"Me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi"

"No quiero ser entrometido pero… estabas llorando por tu Kaa-san ¿Cierto? ¿Paso algo? No tienes que decirme si no quieres"

El pequeño Yamamoto solo desvió la mirada. "bueno… mi K-Kaa-san acaba de morir…"

"Oh, lo siento por preguntar"

"No importa… Hey, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Yo no tengo muchos amigos, dicen que soy demasiado fuerte como para jugar con ellos, el otro día lastime a un niño por lanzar muy fuerte una pelota" Explico el niño azabache.

Naruto no sabía que decir, por un lado acaba de enterarse que la madre del niño acaba de morir, por el otro, era la primera vez que alguien, aparte de Kurama, quería ser su amigo, no sabía si reír como un idiota o llorar por que alguien quiere ser su amigo, en cambio se conformo con una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

"¡Qué bueno! ¡A partir de hoy seremos amigos!"

"No grites tan alto en un hospital" Dijo el rubio con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

"O-Oh lo siento"

"Ahh (Suspiro) bueno seguro eres energético…"

"Ajaja Ma, Ma"

"Huh, Parece que estas un poco mejor, eso es bueno" Dijo el rubio, haciendo que el azabache se rascara la parte posterior de su cabeza con nerviosismo.

"Takeshi tenemos que irnos" Dijo de repente el Yamamoto mayor.

"Pero Tou-san…" Se quejo el niño peli negro, volteo a ver a su nuevo amigo con preocupación. "Um ¿Te volveré a ver?"

"Eso creo, no saldré de esté lugar por un tiempo, así que si, si estaré por aquí un tiempo."

"Ajaja, que bueno, creía que te irías lejos, no quiero eso eres mi primer verdadero amigo"

El niño rubio comenzó a caminar hacia el bombero Hiro, pero antes vio por encima del hombro a su nuevo amigo. "Nos veremos luego"

"¡Sí! ¡Vendré a visitarte pronto!" Dijo el niño azabache, despidiéndose con una mano y siendo tomado por la otra por su padre, quien pensó en la interacción del su hijo y eje niño. _"El fue capaz de traer una sonrisa a Takeshi con solo unas palabras, ese niño es especial… parece que tengo a alguien más a quien cuidar…"_ Su seño se frunció un poco al recordar lo que dijo el bombero. _"Abandono ¿Eh? Ese niño realmente está pasando por mucho…"_

La primera interacción entre la lluvia y la nieve, como será el futuro de estos guardianes? Las ruedas del destino fueron cambiadas, y la reencarnación de Ashura está en un nuevo periodo de tiempo, regresara a su hogar con su sueño de ser Hokage o se quedara con su nuevo amigo?

* * *

 **Se termina el prologo, hasta ahora esta idea vino a mi mente alrededor de una semana, así que me la saque de la cabeza, y ahora está en esta página, bueno lo único que tengo que decir es…**

 **Era bueno? Malo? Les gusto el prologo?**

 **Si alguien se pregunto porque Naruto apareció en el año 7/7/7 es porque parece mas como en Fairy tail, además con ese año Naruto tendrá umm 14 años si no cuento mal, la edad de todos los personajes de katekyo.**

 **Ahora las aclaraciones.**

 **La historia que conto Gray sobre como termino la guerra de fiore contra alveres es de mi invención, aun no se sabe como terminara todo.**

 **Naruto hacia referencia a la batalla que Fairy tail y los demás gremios tuvieron contra future-Rouge y los 7 dragon.**

 **El libro que mando a Naruto y Kurama al futuro es el mismo que apareció en la OVA 3 de Fairy tail, yo se que ese libro manda a las personas al día en que pasaron por un recuerdo que no quiere ser recordado, y en esta historia ese libro tiene el poder de mandar a las personas al futuro cuando estas piensan en el, como lo hiso Naruto.**

 **Naruto no usara el byakugan como en mi otro fic, aquí solamente sabe los jutsus básicos de la academia ninja, el Ice Make, y Devil Slayer del hielo.**

 **Para que no haya confusión, los objetos que Naruto se llevo al futuro son: el libro de Gray, el libro de Memory Days, pergaminos con los jutsus de su padre, una mochila donde guarda todo, el collar de Gray que lleva en su cuello, los Kunai especiales de Minato sellados en un pergamino.**

 **Bueno eso seria todo, si tienen dudas de este fic pueden preguntarlo aca en los review.**

 **Como sea, espero muchos review que son gratis y sayonara.**


	2. Lagrimas, Amigos y Decisiones

**"El Guardián de la Nieve"**

 **Konichiwa! Lo siento! Lo siento mucho! Lamento no haber actualizado el fin de semana, pero se me acumularon las tareas, todos los cursos que llevo decidieron que era una *Gran idea* dejar tarea (La escuela no es de Dios) Después de dos semana día sin escribir de esta historia casi sentí que fue demasiado pronto para hacer otra historia, sin mencionar que "El estudiante del mago de hielo" esta apenas iniciando, pero! No se preocupen haré todo lo posible por actualizar ambas historias!**

 **Y contestare los review del prologo.**

 **XxNatsu370xX** **: Saludos. Me alegra que te guste, y ya no tendrás que esperar más! Nuevo capítulo!**

 **Uzu No Kami** **: Saludos! gracias por darme buena suerte! No diré nada del libro Memory Days pero es bueno que hagan sus suposiciones.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! me alegra que pienses así de mi fic.**

 **loko89772** **: Saludos! agradecimientos por tus comentarios, parece que varios piden a una OC parecida a Juvia, siendo sinceros tal vez lo haga, sin embargo aparecerá en raras ocasiones.**

 **Naruto aguero** **: Saludos. No creare ningún anillo diferente, investigue un poco y en uno de los juegos de KHR aparece un cierto personaje con las llamas de la nieve y es el aparente guardián de la nieve vongola, así que usare ese anillo para Naruto.**

 **Timebreaker09** **: Saludos! gracias por tu comentario, tu fic también me gusta, es divertido y siendo sinceros nunca he visto un fic de un Naruto Uchiha en katekyo, espero mucho de esa historia!**

 **GINE-HYUGA: Saludos! me alegra que te guste!**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Katekyo hitman reborn, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Akira Amano.

* * *

 **"Capitulo 1"**

 **"Lagrimas, Amigos y Decisiones"**

 ** _Anteriormente._**

 _El niño rubio comenzó a caminar hacia el bombero Hiro, pero antes vio por encima del hombro a su nuevo amigo. "Nos veremos luego"_

 _"¡Sí! ¡Vendré a visitarte pronto!" Dijo el niño azabache, despidiéndose con una mano y siendo tomado por la otra por su padre, quien pensó en la interacción del su hijo y eje niño. "El fue capaz de traer una sonrisa a Takeshi con solo unas palabras, ese niño es especial… parece que tengo a alguien más a quien cuidar…" Su seño se frunció un poco al recordar lo que dijo el bombero. "Abandono ¿Eh? Ese niño realmente está pasando por mucho…"_

 _La primera interacción entre la lluvia y la nieve, como será el futuro de estos guardianes? Las ruedas del destino fueron cambiadas, y la reencarnación de Ashura está en un nuevo periodo de tiempo, regresara a su hogar con su sueño de ser Hokage o se quedara con su nuevo amigo?_

 ** _Actualmente._**

Naruto se despertó de la misma manera que tenía desde hace un día que llego a este nuevo mundo, el futuro para ser exactos. Sentado en la cama del hospital, el rubio se frotó los ojos cansados como su visión comenzó a aclararse. La noche anterior ha sido bastante confusa para su joven mente, por un lado paso algo que realmente trajo una sonrisa a su rostro, hiso su primer amigo humano, humano porque a quien considera su primer amigo es al zorro sarcástico de Kurama, por lo otro, necesita saber que tan lejos en el futuro lo envió el libro Memory Days, necesita saber que ha pasado con el mundo que el recuerda, que paso con los ninjas? Porque no ya no sentía Chakra en las personas? Qué pasaría con el si no regresa a su tiempo?

 ** _"Nunca te habría catalogado como un pesimista, mocoso. Pero supongo que es comprensible, mas en la situación en la que estamos"_** Hablo la voz en su cabeza, Naruto sonrió al oír la voz de uno de sus compañeros más cercanos ahora.

 _"Ha, entonces tal vez no me conoces tan bien como pensabas, bola de pelos"_ El rubio luego frunció el ceño. " _No importa lo que me digas, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir inquietud acerca de todo esto. Es decir, este no es el mundo que conocemos, tampoco sabemos que nos espera si no regresamos, cuando veo por esta ventana y veo a las personas y esos extraños carruajes y todos estos edificios tan extraños… siento como si…_

 _…Estoy perdido"_

El Bijuu se mantuvo en silencioso, opción de sólo escuchar lo que su anfitrión tenía que decir. Después de unos momentos de silencio, respondió el zorro gigante.

 ** _"Lo que estás sintiendo en este momento es natural, mocoso. Eres todavía humano en el interior. No importa si quieres admitirlo ante sí mismo o no, tienes miedo. No sé cómo has sido capaz de pasar el rato hasta ahora, pero no importa. Ninguno de nosotros tenemos ese lujo. No con lo que está en juego. Además, usted lo dijo por sí mismo. Sólo sigue haciendo una de las cosas que usted es bueno en realidad"_**

Naruto casi podía sentir la sonrisa enorme en la cara del Bijuu.

 ** _"Sólo improvisar. La suerte ha estado de nuestro lado hasta ahora. Vamos a ver si podemos exprimir un poco más de milagros antes de que se agote."_**

Naruto rió para sí mismo, sintiendo el miedo que había estado tratando de darle la lata a él durante las últimas horas dejarle.

 _"Kurama… gracias. Realmente lo necesitaba"_

El zorro solo se limito a dar un bufido, Naruto solo soltó una suave risa al oír a su compañero, para luego fruncir el seño, girando la cabeza en dirección a la ventana al lado de su cama, vio como las personas caminaban tranquilamente, padres e hijos, ancianos, novios con sus novias, grupos de amigos charlando, niños corriendo y riendo, los raros carruajes pasando en su lado del camino, todo eso trajo otra vez pensamientos a su mente, encogiéndose de hombros el rubio tomo el libro de Memory Days en sus manos, abriéndolo y dispuesto a investigar.

Una hora después

"¡Argh! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dice esto!" Grito frustrado el jinchuuriki. Volvió a ver el libro con determinación, no lo derrotaría un libro, él era el más increíble mago de hielo en la historia, o lo iba a ser hasta que el maldito libro lo mando al futuro.

Kurama estaba durmiendo cómodamente, pero las contantes quejas de su carcelero lo despertaron, con un gruñido le dijo. **_"Naruto… te recomiendo que repases los acontecimientos previos al viaje"_**

"¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

A Kurama se le olvido por completo que está hablando con un niño de 8 años, los mocosos a esa edad no entendían palabras grandes, según Naruto. **"A lo que me refiero es que recuerdes que paso que hiciste y que dijiste antes de que abrieras el libro, idiota"**

 _"Ohh, mmm… si mal no recuerdo… estábamos hablando de que era mala idea abrir el libro… de dijiste que era peligroso… comenzamos a hablar del futuro…"_

 ** _"¡Eso es mocoso!"_** El repentino grito del zorro sacudió al rubio, casi dándole un infarto, casi.

 _"¡¿Qué demonio Kurama?!"_

 ** _"¡El futuro! Pensamos en el futuro cuando abrimos el libro revisa bien ese libro Naruto tal vez el pensar en el futuro hiso que fuéramos transportados a este tiempo"_**

Inspeccionando el libro detenidamente,, ambos zorro y niño estuvieron unos 20 minutos hasta que el zorro dijo. **_"Naruto, lee lo que dice aquí"_** Dijo mostrándole donde leer.

El niño lo hiso, pero mientras mas leía mas se confundía y más sentido tenía todo esto que pasaba. Nerviosamente trago saliva al leer lo que decía el libro. Kurama también se encontraba un poco nervioso, pero él no lo admitiría a nadie, no señor, el es el zorro demonio de nueve colas, el más fuerte de los Bijuus el tiene una reputación que mantener, muchas gracias.

El libro contenía una magia que podía transportar por el espacio-tiempo a una persona a un recuerdo que no se quiera recordar, dando un intervalo de 6 horas y luego este libro regresaría a la persona a su tiempo, sin embargo esto dejo fuera de lugar a Naruto, quien esta confundid por este libro, no entendiéndolo en nada, pero Kurama, el si entendió a que se refería el libro.

 ** _"Parece que fue mi culpa que no regresaras…"_** Murmuro el zorro.

 _"¿A qué te refieres?"_

 ** _"El libro mandara a quien sea a su peor recuerdo… ¿pero quien dice que no puede mandarlo si se piensa en el futuro?"_**

 _"No lo entiendo…"_

 ** _"Escucha mocoso este libro te trajo a ti al futuro, porque eras tú quien pensaba en el futuro, yo solo fui arrastrado contigo ya que esto sellando, pero mi presencia te afecto más de lo que esperaba"_**

 _"Kurama… ¿Q-Que estás diciendo?"_

 ** _"Mi presencia hiso que tú te quedaras atrapado en este tiempo, este libro lo explica bien, tu no lo entiendes porque eres un idiota, pero… parece que si traes a alguien más al recuerdo, ese alguien debe estar contigo cuando se cumplan las 6 horas dadas, si ese alguien no está con el usuario cuando la magia termine, ese alguien se quedara atrapado por la eternidad en el recuerdo…"_**

 _"Pero tu estas en mi interior ¿Cómo es que no regresamos si tu técnicamente estás conmigo?"_

 ** _"Supongo que debe haber algún tipo de contacto, yo originalmente soy solo un intruso en tu vida, algo así como la ropa, estoy contigo siempre pero a la vez no soy parte de ti ¿Entiendes? Yo soy ese alguien que estuvo contigo al momento de este viaje, ya han pasado más de 6 horas y solo puedo pensar en que si yo no hubiera estado en tu interior, tu habrías regresado después de 6 horas"_**

 _"… "_

 ** _"¿Mocoso?"_**

 _"…Estoy bien, Kurama… ¿ya no puedo regresar?"_

 ** _"…Me temo que no"_**

 _"… "_

 ** _"¿…Estas bien?"_**

 _"Kurama… me siento…vacio"_

 ** _"¿Por qué?"_**

 _"Yo… siento que… todo lo que hice hasta ahora… no tiene importancia…"_

 ** _"… "_**

 _"¿…Realmente no puedo regresar?"_

 ** _"…No tiene caso repetirte la misma pregunta cuando ya tienes la respuesta Naruto"_**

Pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por la comisura de los ojos de Naruto, todo el entrenamiento, todo el esfuerzo, todo! Todo se fue al diablo! Solo por su torpeza y terquedad! Si tan solo…! Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Kurama no tendría que pasar por este problema! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se supone que viviría ahora? No conoce nada de este tiempo, no conoce que ha pasado, A parte de las personas amables del hospital, no conocía a nadie, que puede hacer un niño en esta situación? Llorar? Sentarse como un inútil y esperar a que regrese por milagro? ¡¿Por qué no escucho a Kurama cuando le advirtió JODER?! Que se supone que hará con su vida de ahora en adelante, atrapado en un lugar diferente y sin esperanzas para regresar, habrá ninjas en este tiempo? Si los encontraba ellos podían regresarlo a su tiempo? Si los buscaba…

"Naruto-kun… ¿puedo pasar?" La repentina vos de una de las enfermeras lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se abrió la puerta y de ella entro una enfermera amable, ella tiene cabello negro atado en una cola alta, el típico uniforme de enfermera traía consigo una bandeja con comida. "¿Ya te despertaste? Es un alivio, te traje el desayuno, debes tener hambre"

Su estomago decidió traicionarlo y gruñir a todo volumen, sonrojando al rubio. Y haciendo reír a la enfermera.

"Jeje parece que si tienes hambre, come todo lo que quieras, regresare después por los platos" Dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

"…No es Ramen" Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al niño, encogiéndose de hombros comenzó a comer calmadamente, era raro ver como otras personas no lo trataban como escoria, a como estaba acostumbrado a que lo tratasen, esas sonrisa amables, que hacían que su interior se calentara un poco, era el tipo de cosas que siempre quiso, pero no de personas que no sabían quién era, seguramente si supieran que era él, entonces estaba seguro que sería igual que antes.

 ** _"Mocoso termina y busca información de esta era"_** Dijo el zorro.

Aun sin dejar de comer, el jinchuuriki contesto mentalmente. _"¿Buscar información? ¿Para qué?"_

 ** _"¡Baka! No puedes regresar, lo que significa que tendrás que quedarte en esta era, por lo tanto, tienes que aprender todo lo que puedas de esta era"_**

 _"No entiendo…"_

 ** _"(Suspiro) Escucha, tienes que aprender de todo, que lugar es este, que país es este, todo"_**

 _"Pero no puedo salir del hospital hasta que me den de alta"_

 ** _"En ese caso yo iré, con mi forma y mi inteligencia superior, iré a buscar la información que necesitamos, mientras no esté no digas ni hagas nada que pueda delatarnos, no necesitamos que te encierren por creerte loco"_**

 _"De acuerdo"_

 ** _"Bien, ahora invócame"_**

"Hai" Jabalí → Perro → Pájaro → Mono → Carnero trazando los sellos de manos y mordiendo su dedo pulgar, el niño presiono su mano al lado de su cama e invoco Chakra. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Técnica de Invocación) en una pequeña bomba de humo, apareció un zorro rojo-anaranjado de una cola.

 **"Hum, parece que puedes invocarme bastante bien"** Comento indiferente el zorro, estirando sus extremidades y dando un bostezo. **"Es bueno salir a estirar las piernas de vez en cuando"**

"No te acostumbres, no podre hacerlo seguido, significaría ser descubiertos muy pronto"

 **"Como sea, regresare tan pronto como encuentre algo útil mocoso"** Con eso dicho, el kitsune salto por la ventana y posteriormente a un poste de electricidad, mientras saltaba de poste en poste, observaba la interacción de los humanos, eran todos civiles, no percibía Chakra en ninguno, continuo saltando cuando el sonido de un choque y una explosión atrajeron su atención, tal vez aun existían ninjas, si esa explosión fue un indicio, cuando llego al lugar solo vio uno de eso extraños carruajes en llamas y destruido, muchos humanos se agruparon a ver qué pasaba, con un bufido el zorro continuo con su camino, no importándole lo que le pasara a esos humanos.

Continua hasta donde el supuso que era un parque, había juegos que reconocía, como trampolines, columpios, toboganes, y otra clase de juegos para mocosos humanos, estaba a punto de continuar con su recorrido, cuando la risa de unos mocoso y el ligero llanto llegaron a sus orejas.

Girando la cabeza vio a un grupo de mocosos intimidando a otro mocoso más pequeño, al zorro no le hubiera importado de no ser por los insultos que escucho.

"¡Realmente eres el bueno para nada Tsuna!"

"¡Dame-Tsuna!"

"Chicos déjenlo que no ven que va a llorar… Después de todo eso es lo único que sabe hacer bien ¡Solo sabe llorar como una niña Jajaja!"

"¡SI! ¡Qué patético! ¡Pero qué se puede esperar del buen para nada!"

"¡Bueno para nada!"

En momentos anteriores al zorro no le afectara nada de lo que dices los humanos, pero la forma miserable en la que se veía ese niño le recordó a alguien a quien conoce.

 _"¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije que no le hablaras!"_

 _"Vámonos de aquí"_

 _"¡Cuidado es…! Es el de nuevo…"_

 _"¿Por qué no solo te largas? ¡Lárgate! Fenómeno…"_

 _"Fenómeno…"_

El recuerda bien como Naruto lloraba después de todas las veces en que lo insultaban y despreciaban, recordó lo mucho que Naruto pedía consuelo en otros, solo para ser rechazado, recordó como el niño tratando de salir de su soledad recurrió a él, al demonio que trajo la desgracia al niño, recurrió a él para llenar el vacío que otros no podían llenar, no supo porque pero, en un rápido movimiento de su cola, empujo a todos los mocosos intimidadores, los cuales al ser lanzados lejos corrieron gritando sobre una serpiente gigante, que ridículo! Confundir su hermosa cola con una serpiente? Inaceptable! Pero bueno cumplió con lo que tenía que hacer salto a un árbol y luego a otro, no se dio cuenta de cómo el niño lo vio sorprendido.

"M-Me p-pregunto si Kaa-san sabe que era eso…" Dijo el niño en un susurro, pero trajo una pequeña sonrisa a su rostro. "P-Pero… G-Gracias señor Zorro"

Continuando saltando de poste en poste, el zorro vio a una humana saliendo de un edificio con varios libros, se acerco sigilosamente a una ventana y vio como todo el edificio estaba lleno de estantes con muchos libros en ellos, eso trajo una sonrisa al zorro, por fin encontró algo útil, se escabullo dentro del edificio y siendo lo más silencioso y sigiloso posible busco entre los estantes de la biblioteca (Leyó el nombre del edificio en la entrada) cualquier cosa que sirviera, encontró de todo en esos libros, plantas, animales ( Se detuvo un poco en estos solo para ver imágenes de zorritas sexis) minerales, ecosistemas, arte, muchos temas, pero finalmente después de un tiempo buscando encontró algo que sería útil para él y Naruto.

 ** _"Libro de historia universal… Hum, esto puede ser útil, pero… no es suficiente"_**

Busco mas y encontró otro libro, este era de Sociología, por lo que recuerda, ese tema habla de la sociedad y cosas que afectan a ella, no puede ser muy útil, pero puede que sirva para ver como es la sociedad hoy en día, busco más y mientras lo hacía, encontró varios libros útiles, conforme con eso, los tomo todos y los metió en una bolsa (Se la había robado a un tipo que vendía mochilas y bolsos) ya con ellos se dispuso a regresar. También se acerco a una tienda donde habían figuras planas de personas haciendo cosas que posiblemente fueran jutsus, al acercarse mas vio que todas esas figuras planas también tenían libros sobre ellos, se acerco para ver mejor y vio que esas figuras hacían cosas similares a los jutsus, tomo unos cuantos que se veían interesantes, le llamo la atención uno donde había un tipo vestido de negro, similar a un kimono, con una gran espada, junto a otros tipos vestidos igual, no le tomo mucha importancia y tomo el libro del estante. En su camino de regreso sintió algo perturbador, levanto la vista y vio que el cielo se oscurecía, con un gruñido de fastidio acelero el paso para no mojarse por las nubes de lluvia que se acercaban. Cuando estaba cerca del hospital vio algo que lo incomodo, Naruto estaba llorando en silencio (Aunque no lo sabía pues él estaba afuera) se pregunto porque lloraría justo en estos momentos, pero sabe que no debe meterse en nada, ese niño puede ser bastante molesto cuando llora. Sentándose en un árbol espero a que el niño se calmara.

Momentos antes con Naruto.

El niño se encontraba sentado en silencio, contemplando el cuerpo de su compañero zorro perderse en la gran ciudad, con un nudo en la garganta, se contuvo de salir de la cama y gritar para que su compañero no se fuera, estando en este nuevo mundo desconocido para el, trajo viejos sentimientos que nunca quiso recordar, la soledad. Las imágenes de su querido Sensei y de su abuelo sustituto vinieron a su mente, Iruka fue amable con el después de conocerlo bien, el siempre fue amable, lo llevaba a comer Ramen de vez en cuando, lo mismo hacia el viejo Hokage, una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, pensando en muchas cosas.

 **Naruto Soundtrack-Sadness and Sorrow**

 _Todos esos buenos y malos recuerdos… que pase con Iruka-Sensei y el viejo Hokage… se terminaron hoy._

 _Y por estúpido fui enviado a otro tiempo… supongo que era lo mejor, para Iruka y el viejo solo me convertí en una carga…_

 _Todos los días maravillosos… ¿Llegaron a su fin?_

 _Kurama se fue y ni siquiera dijo adiós. Solo me dijo que no hablara y me sentara tranquilo._

 _Todos los buenos recuerdos que me dieron Iruka y el viejo estarán conmigo para siempre. Prometieron cuidarme toda su vida ¿Hice algo mal? Pero Iruka y el viejo… como me gustaría que me sacaran a comer Ramen otra vez ¿A dónde se fueron? Kurama… ¿Por qué me dejas aquí? No me dejes por favor. Todavía estoy aquí, esperándote ¿Ya no me quieres más? No me dejes espera por mí. Te prometo que seré bueno de ahora en adelante._

 _Espérame, por favor…_

 _Después de que vine a este tiempo, conocí a un señor que me rescato, el fue amable, eso me hiso extrañar mas a Iruka-Sensei. Kurama… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? Quiero regresar, esta cuidad es como un gran parque de juegos y hay muchos lugares que nunca he visto, pero yo solo quiero regresar, eso es lo que llamaría "El cielo" también conocí a un chico, el fue amable conmigo, pero yo solo pensaba en Iruka-Sensei y en el viejo, nunca nadie me querrá como ellos lo hicieron…_

 _Los extraño…_

 _¿Ustedes me extrañan?_

 _Este hospital no es tan divertido como imagine, tampoco me gusta la comida, Kurama… ¿Volverás conmigo? Como la enfermera que me trajo agua para tomar, pero como quisiera que ella hubieses sido tu._

 _Quizás es porque hice algo mal y eso te molesto ¿No te gusto que no te escuchara? Pero Kurama…_

 _Te quiero tanto, eres mi primer amigo. En este hospital he conocido gente que ha expresado su amor por mi y han querido cuidarme, incluso quisieron darme un nuevo hogar, pero eso solo me hiso pensar en Konoha._

 _Kurama… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Regresaras? espero estar haciéndolo bien y estoy intentando sobrevivir con todas mis fuerzas, pero es difícil, cuando no conoces nada._

 _Creo que algún día regresare y los volveré a ver, Iruka-Sensei, viejo Hokage…_

 _Nunca los voy a olvidar…_

 _¿Pueden no olvidarme ustedes por favor?_

Las lagrimas caían suavemente por su rostro, se dio cuenta de que llovería pronto, el cielo también sentía lo que él sentía? Si es así entonces… él puede regresar si se lo pide al cielo? Siempre pensó que el cielo era bonito, armonioso, lleno de tanta vida, todo lo que él quería ser, quería ser como un cielo, ser alguien inalcanzable, estaba mal pensar en que quisiera estar en el cielo ya? El merecía ir al cielo? Cada vez más pensamientos deprimentes se arrastraban en su mente, frustrándolo, el no era así, no quería ser el mismo llorón de hace muchos años, pero las lagrimas no se detenían, el conocía ese tipo de lagrimas, eran del tipo que no se detenían aun con fuerza de voluntad, lo que lo frustraba mas, era que mientras mas tiempo pasaba, mas solo se siente, esta habitación es muy silenciosa, casi da miedo, nunca le gusto el silencio, le recordaba lo solo que estaba, por eso siempre fue un bocaza gritón, era para llenar el vacío silencio de todas las noches.

 **FIN Naruto Soundtrack-Sadness and Sorrow**

"Naruto-kun ¿Puedo pasar?" La voz de la enfermera lo regreso a la realidad, secando sus lágrimas el niño, casi con voz rota dijo. "P-Pase"

"Perdón por la intromisión… Naruto-kun tienes un visitante ¿Le permito entrar?"

Ok quien era la persona que quería visitarlo a _él,_ lo dejaría entrar, tal vez eso hacía que se le quitara la tristeza. Solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza,, la enfermera entendí y dejo pasar a el mismo niño que vio el día anterior, y su primer amigo humano.

"¡Yo!" Saludo con una mano el niño azabache, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Hola…" La simple respuesta del rubio confundió al azabache.

"Ajaja lamento no haber venido mucho mas antes… yo… están preparando la ceremonia de entierro de mi Kaa-san" Dijo suavemente.

"No es necesario que vengas a verme" Dijo un poco cortante. "Pero… me alegra que vinieses" Al final no podía negar que si está feliz por tener al otro cerca, su soledad desapareció por completo cuando vio esa sonrisa, aunque esta era un poco mas forzada.

"¿Así? Maa, Maa, yo solo quería ver a mi nuevo amigo" Esta vez una verdadera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero luego frunció en poco el seño. "Pero tú te vez como si comieras algo acido… ¿Estás bien?"

Whoa, que perceptivo. "Solamente estoy recordando algunas cosas…"

"Ohh, ya veo, ya veo, es bueno ver que mejoras, ¿Cuándo te darán de alta?" Pregunto cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"No estoy seguro…"

"Umm es aburrido estar aquí dentro, ¿quieres ir a jugar?"

"No debo salir de esta cama hasta que me lo permitan… es muy molesto"

"Ajaja, Si, puede ser molesto estar sentado sin hacer nada, pero yo tengo la solución" Dijo mientras subía a la cama y tomaba una de las almohadas. "¡Tendremos una guerra de almohadas!"

"Qu- ¡E-Espera!" Trato de detenerlo pero Yamamoto le lanzo un poco demasiado fuerte al almohada. La fuerza fue suficiente como para sacarlo de la cama.

"¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento! No medí mi fuerza…" Vio preocupado al rubio, fue demasiado duro? El también le diría que no quiere ser su amigo por haberlo lastimado? Una almohada tapo su visión, esta tenía la fuerza suficiente para que el también callera de la cama.

"¡Ha! ¡Eso te pasa por retar al gran Naruto-sama a una pelea de almohadas!" Grito alegre el jinchuuriki.

"Ajaja ¡Eso lo veremos!" Grito igual de alegre el azabache.

Pronto entre ambos chicos se libraba una guerra de almohadas, ambos eran un poco fuertes en sus lanzamientos, rompiendo unos muebles con la suavidad de las plumas. La risa lleno la habitación, los pensamientos deprimentes del rubio fueron olvidados y remplazados por una alegría que esperaba durara para siempre. La alegría de los niños conmovió los corazones de las enfermeras que con corazones en los ojos veían a los dos niños jugar, eran tan adorables, quieran abrazarlos y mimarlos, ellas ni lentas ni perezosas, comenzaron a tomar fotografías de los, según ellas, los niños mas lindos y adorables.

La *Guerra* se prolongo por una hora, las risas de los dos niños llenan la habitación, el juego fue suficiente para que Naruto olvidara por un momento su mal estado, por alguna razón, el tener a Yamamoto cerca lo calmaba, se fijo en la lluvia que hacía rato caía silenciosamente, y luego vio a su amigo, la lluvia le sentaba bien, no podía expresarlo, pero sentía que su amigo era un tipo de lluvia tranquila, que lava sus preocupaciones, hasta que Kurama regresara, no quería que su amigo se fuera.

* * *

Kurama está bastante aburrido, seguía esperando a que Naruto y el otro mocoso terminaran de jugar, para poder mostrarle a Naruto sus hallazgos, pero el mocoso no dejaba de jugar, era muy molesto esperar en la lluvia, bueno! No hay nada que hacer, mejor leía los libros que trajo y buscaba algo útil.

Mientras leía y leía buscaba información, este tiempo solo a experimentado dos guerras mundiales, nada de importancia, en el tiempo de dónde vienen ya tenían tres guerras mundiales, también descubrió que el planeta está en deterioro, los humanos se están aprovechando de la naturaleza, dejando al mundo poco a poco desértico, el libro de historia mitología no dice nada sobre el mundo ninja, solo cosas como reptiles gigantes que se hacían llamar dinosaurios, y eso fue aproximadamente 540 millones de años atrás! cuantos malditos años se saltaron? Naruto dijo de un futuro lejano, pero no uno tan lejano! No había información desde antes de la era de los reptiles gigantes, o si la hay no la encontró, otro dato interesante que descubrió fueron los _Kyubi no Kitsune_ lo tomo como algo que debía y debe relacionarse con él, pero no tenía nada que ver sobre su aparición, aunque algunas cosas si eran ciertas, no puede dejar de pensar en que este tiempo descubrió cosas que el aun no sabía, como criaturas míticas, demonios poderosos, entes sobrenaturales, dioses u otras cosas.

Este nuevo mundo tiene muchas posibilidades de las que él nunca había pensado, este mundo era más avanzado, pero lo que realmente, _realmente_ lo intrigo fue que este mundo ha pasado por millones de años y aun no se sabe con certeza que paso antes de esos dinosaurios, acaso la era shinobi paso antes de los _dinosaurios_? Era una posibilidad, no encontró nada que dijera lo contrario, y si era cierto, entonces estaban a millones de años lejos de casa, que habrá pasado con el mundo shinobi? Que paso con la profecía?! El viejo Rikudou se los dio a él y a sus hermanos, sus hermanos! Por primera vez en muchos años el kyubi estaba preocupado por sus hermanos, que les paso? Donde están? Desaparecieron? Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse de tales pensamientos, no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por ellos.

Naruto aun no termina? Ya se está tardando mucho, dejando la bolsa con los libros, el kyubi entro sigilosamente a la habitación del hospital, en la cama, acostados de forma incomoda, están los dos niños durmiendo tranquilamente, bueno, el libro de kitsunes hablaba sobre que a ellos les gusta hacer bromas, una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro, tomo unas botellas de crema (Que no tenía la menor idea de porque estaban ahí) y lo unto sobre las caras de los dos chicos, por todo el cuerpo, y siendo un demonio, encontró un marcador, y pinto muchas cosas en la cara de ambos chicos. Posterior mente, regreso a la ventana y tomando con su cola un plato vacio, lo arrojo a la pared, rápidamente saltando hacia el árbol.

¡TRASH!

"¡AAHH!"

"¡GYAHH!"

La sonrisa del zorro no podía ser más grande, casi parte su cara en dos, al diablo su nombre, de ahora en adelante se llamara Zorro de Cheshire (Zorro Rizón)

"¿Q-Que paso?"

"…No se" Amos niños veían de un lado a otro, ninguno a su propia cara.

"Ne… Naruto ¿Qu-" su pregunto se vio interrumpida cuando vio la cara de su amigo, tratando inútilmente de callar su risa, el azabache se volteo, no queriendo ver otra vez semejante cosa. Naruto está confundido por el repentino cambio de su amigo, por alguna razón sintió que le pasaba algo a su cara, antes de tocarse la cara Yamamoto volteo y al mirarse ambos estallaron en risas.

"¡Jajaja! ¡¿Qué pasa con esa cara?! ¡Pareces un perro!"

"¡Ajaja! ¡Eso debo decirlo yo! ¡Pareces un gato!"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Are?"Ambos se vieron bien la cara. Sus risas se detuvieron, Naruto tenía orejas de gato hechas con crema, sus bigotes solo hicieron más realista la cara de gato. Mientras que Takeshi tenía orejas de perro hechas de crema y los ojos con ojeras pintadas, bigotes finos y un hueso dibujado en la mejilla.

"¿Qué nos…

"…Paso?" ambos no sabían que paso, Yamamoto rápidamente se acerco a un espejo y vio su cara, tomando un trapo y mojándolo un poco (De nuevo las cosas aparecieron de la nada)se limpio tanto como pudo, luego de terminar, se dio la toalla a Naruto, quien también se limpio la cara. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, ninguno tenía la menor idea de cómo paso eso, aunque Naruto tenía sus sospechas.

"Yamamoto ¿Qu-"

"Llámame Takeshi"

"Yamamoto-san…"

"No, es Takeshi"

"Yamamoto-kun…"

"¡Takeshi!"

"Yamamoto-Chan"

"¡NO! ¡Dime Takeshi!"

"Yamamoto-sama"

"¡Eso es demasiado! ¡Es Takeshi! ¡Takeshi!"

"Yama-"

"¡Takeshi!"

"Yam-"

"¡Takeshi!"

"Takeshi…"

"¡Yamamoto!"

"¡Ha! Ahora te llamare Yamamoto!"

"¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Llámame Takeshi!"

"Ok… ok… Takeshi entonces… ¿Qué harás ahora?"

"Umm… No sé, ¿qué hora es?"

"No lo sé"

"Mm, supongo que todavía tengo un poco de tiempo para estar aquí. Por cierto Naruto…"

"Fullbuster por favor"

"No, tú me llamas por mi nombre y yo te llamo por el tuyo"

"Pero…"

"No, dije no…"

"(Suspiro) de acuerdo"

"Bueno, por cierto, Na-ru-to ¿Vas a estudiar?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"No"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Acaban de encontrarme no saben nada de mí, además no estoy interesado en estudiar"

"Oh, eso es malo, mi Tou-san siempre dice que si no estudias, no podrás ser alguien en la vida"

"Nadie me dijo eso"

"¿A si? Ajaja, no importa, ahora yo te lo digo… Ne… ¿Te inscribirás a la escuela este año?"

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Es más divertido estar en la escuela cuando tienes amigos"

"¿No tienes amigos?"

"Bueno… unos… pero no estoy seguro de si son verdaderos amigos"

"Ya veo…"

"¿Iras?"

"No lo sé"

"Prométeme que iras a mi escuela, será más divertido si estamos los dos juntos"

"Yo… lo prometo"

"¡Genial!"

"… "

"¿Naruto?" comenzó un poco inseguro de preguntar.

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué te desnudas?"

"… "

"… "

"Cállate Takeshi…" Respondió sonrojado, donde estaba su ropa? En qué momento se quito la camisa?

"Ajaja, Maa, Maa. Pero en serio ¿Por qué te desnudas?"

Un poco incomodo el rubio respondió. "Es… es un habito, lo tengo desde los 5 años"

"Ohh… ¿No tienes frio?"

"No…"

"Ya veo… ¿Y ese tatuaje?" Pregunto señalando la marca en el pecho derecho del rubio. Este está sumamente nervioso, como explicaría eso?

"Es…" Sudando balas, el jinchuuriki estaba en un aprieto. "¡Es una marca de nacimiento!" Grito esperando que se lo creyera.

"¡Ohh! ¡Es genial!"

" _¡¿Se lo creyó?!"_

"Yo también quiero una marca de nacimiento así" Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

" _Takeshi… eres muy ingenuo"_ Pensó el jinchuuriki con una gota estilo anime bajando por su cabeza. -_-U

"Pero en serio, es una marca genial, casi parece un tatuaje"

 _"Técnicamente es uno pero…"_ El rubio se limito a ver como su amigo admiraba la marca de Fairy tail de su pecho.

"Pareces bastante fuerte… ¿Entrenas?"

Ok, este tipo daba miedo, como hacia eso? Leyó su mente? "Si… por eso tengo este habito" Dijo mientras se colocaba de nuevo la camisa.

"No entiendo…"

"Mi entrenamiento es para tener mayor resistencia a bajas temperaturas"

"¿Eso que tiene que ver, con que seas un exhibicionistas?"

"¡No soy un exhibicionista! ¡Mi entrenamiento requería que me quitara la ropa! ¡Por eso se me pego el habito!" Grito eufórico el rubio, llamarlo exhibicionista era demasiado! Se imagino a un chibi Naruto congelando a un chibi Yamamoto por tal insulto. "¡Además si estoy desnudo mi cuerpo se acostumbra al frio más fácilmente!"

"¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No quise ofenderte!"

"¡Ya es muy tarde!" Naruto se negaba rotundamente a ver a su amigo a la cara. Mientras este trababa miserablemente de obtener su atención.

"Naruto…"

"… "

"Naruto…"

"… "

"Naru-"

"Takeshi es hora de irnos" Dijo la voz repentina del padre de Yamamoto, entro por la puerta, y lo que vio le saco una pequeña risa, su hijo trataba de llamar la atención del niño rubio, y este solo le aplicaba la ley del hielo (Irónico, teniendo en cuenta que es un mago de hielo) riendo para sí mismo, toco el hombro de su hijo. Llamando su atención. "Takeshi, no sé qué hiciste pero… discúlpate ¿Si?"

"Ya lo hice… pero Naruto no me perdona" Dijo miserablemente.

"¡El me llamo un exhibicionista-Ttebayo!" Grito de repente Naruto.

"Bueno… si estas medio desnudo frente a otras personas… entonces si eres un exhibicionista" Dijo el azabache mayor arrastrando las palabras, dejando blanco como una hoja a Naruto.

" _No necesitan recordármelo…"_ Pensó el rubio.

"De cualquier forma… Takeshi, es hora de irnos"

"Pero Tou-san…" Se quejo.

"Vamos. Vamos, además el tiempo de visitas ya termino"

"Bueno…" Acepto a regañadientes el azabache menor. "Vendré mañana ¿Está bien?" Pregunto a Naruto.

"Está bien…" Dijo con un puchero molesto.

"Bueno, vámonos Takeshi" Dijo su padre, tomándolo de la mano y saliendo de la habitación.

Naruto se quedo solo en la habitación, era extraño, pero también bueno, tener un amigo, tal vez estar en este tiempo no sería tan malo.

 **"No te hagas ilusiones mocoso"** Dijo el kyubi entrando por la ventana.

"Kurama"

 **"¿Qué?"**

"Tú fuiste el de la broma ¿No?" No era una pregunta, era una acusación.

 **"No sé de qué estás hablando…"**

"Bueno, no importa… ¿Encontraste algo útil?

 **"Si… será mejor que te pongas cómodo para esto"**

* * *

540 millones de años! Qué demonios! Kurama dijo que la era shinobi podría haber sido antes de los dichosos dinosaurios, tanto tiempo a pasado? Es una locura! Ok calma, ante todo calma… ¡Al diablo la calma! Esta mas de 540 putos millones de años de su casa! Maldito libro! Maldita su curiosidad! Maldito todo mundo! Comenzó a sudar frio, sus respiraciones se hicieron entre cortadas, su cuerpo no deja de temblar.

 **"Cálmate, vas a atraer la atención de los humanos"**

"Pero…"

 **"Escucha Naruto, sé que esto es difícil de entender, también que estas entrando en un ataque de pánico, no necesitamos la atención de los demás humanos ahora, pero ¡cálmate maldición! No te exaltes, tranquilízate, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, además tienes que aprender muchas cosas si quieres encajar en este nuevo tiempo, tienes suerte que acabáramos en un país donde hablan el mismo idioma, descubrí que hay muchos idiomas diferentes, pero eso no importa, tenemos que hablar de algo importante…."**

"… "

 **"Escucha… este tiempo tiene indicios de la era shinobi, me tome el tiempo para ver sobre la historia de esta era, y me he encontrado con algunas cosas sobre shinobis, también parece que hay países que tienen las características que tuvieron las naciones elementales"**

"¿Qué clase de lugares?"

 **"Grandes desiertos como en Suna, varias Islas que pudieron haber sido Kiri, pero lo que mas me ha llamado la atención es una montaña con rostros tallados (1), no estoy seguro pero hay muchos lugares que son similares a las naciones elementales"**

"Lo que quiere decir…"

 **"Que incluso si han pasado millones de años, algo debe de haberse quedado, si buscamos esos restos podremos encontrar una manera de regresar, recuerda que existen Ninjutsus de Espacio-tiempo, como el Hiraishin no jutsu de tu padre o el Kuchiyose no jutsu, ambas son jutsus espacio-tiempo, nosotros ya no podemos regresar por ese libro, pero… ¿Quién dice que ese libro es la única forma de regresar?"**

"Quieres decir… ¡Podemos regresar si encontramos un jutsu espacio-tiempo!" Preguntó/grito el jinchuuriki.

 **"No te apresures mocoso, no he dicho que aun existan jutsus, pero algo debe de haber es este mundo que pueda ayudarnos, debemos recorrer este mundo e investigar los lugares con indicios de shinobis en el, por otro lado, tu entrenamiento aun no termina, buscaremos un lugar donde halla hielo y nieve en abundancia, necesitas mejorar tus habilidades, quien sabe que cosas encontraremos en este viaje, pero… aun no hay que darse por vencidos"**

Naruto lo vio con determinación. "Si… encontraremos la forma de regresar, aun es muy pronto como para rendirse" Dijo con una sonrisa.

 **"Es bueno ver al Naruto de siempre, no va contigo ser un llorón"** Dijo el zorro con una sonrisa retorcida.

"¡Tu… ¡ ¡¿Tu me viste?!" Pregunto alarmado.

 **"¿Recuerdas que puedo sentir las emociones negativas? Es un juego de niño sentir tu tristeza, pero al menos recobraste un poco de buen humor, me niego a que mi jinchuuriki sea un pesimista emo llorón"**

"¡C-Cállate-Dattebayo!"

Kurama obviamente disfruta de atormentar a su mocoso, varios años de estar junto a este humano ablandaron su frio corazón, nunca se molesto en escuchar a sus anteriores jinchuuriki, esta es la primera vez que esta tan familiarizado con un humano en décadas. Lo que el Rikudou dijo en su lecho de muerte era cierto? Un niño de ojos azules llamara a las nueve bestias con cola por su nombre y jugara con ellas, la profecía del niño que salvaría al mundo… podría ser este niño? Si es así, entonces él, como ultimo Bijuu vivo debe de cuidar de este salvador, solo eso importa, y cuidar de él no solo significa su salud, también debe cuidar sus emociones, no le molesta pasar otros años al lado de este mocoso llorón, después de todo es su mocoso, solo eso importa.

"¿Kurama?" Comenzó ha hablar el rubio después de enfriarse. XD

 **"¿Huh?"**

"Si vamos a ir en un viaje… ¿puedo despedirme de mi amigo?"

 **"No lo recomendaría, de ahora en adelante, nuestra presencia debe estar en el anonimato, no debemos destacar"**

"Al menos… ¿puedo despedirme por última vez?"

 **"Haz lo que quieras mocoso, pero no pienso cumplir esa promesa que hiciste"** Dijo el kyubi entrecerrando los ojos.

"Me escuchaste… no importa, no puedes hacer nada, sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas" Dijo en serio el rubio, solo consiguiendo un suspiro del zorro.

 **"¿Qué harás si regresamos antes de que cumplas esa promesa?"**

"No sé porque… Pero tengo el presentimiento que podre estar al lado de Takeshi por un tiempo, no regresaremos hasta que cumpla esa promesa"

 **"No puedo detenerte aunque quisiera, bien, regresaremos a esta ciudad después del viaje de investigación y que tu entrenamiento haya concluido"**

"Seguro"

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi es un niño que ahora está pasando por un problema familiar, su querida madre había muerto hace unos días, la tristeza y el dolor por la pérdida de su madre eran algo que no podía ser olvidado, su madre era su inspiración, muy optimista, alegre y siempre con una sonrisa, aunque daba miedo cuando se enojaba! Su muerte quedo grabada en su mente, los recuerdos maravillosos, la alegría y amor que recibió de su madre son cosas que nunca van a ser reemplazadas, el debe ser optimista como su madre, para que así su padre pueda seguir adelante, el también sufre la perdida de quien fue el amor de su vida, pero si el demuestra que puede seguir adelante, aun a pesar de su perdida, su padre también podrá hacerlo.

Cuando fueron a ver el cuerpo de su madre en el hospital de Namimori, a él no lo dejaron entrar, pero con la noticia de su muerte, era demasiado para él, simplemente no lo podía creer, cuando resibio la noticia sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lagrimas, ni las palabras de su padre, ni los recuerdos de su madre, podían llenar el vacio que quedo tras la partida de su madre, sin embargo, ese mismo día llego alguien diferente de los demás, un niño, que llego al hospital después de ser rescatado de un callejón, según lo que dijo su papá al niño lo habían abandonado, no entendió bien eso, pero cuando su padre le explico que es un abandono se enojo mucho, como era posible que alguien abandone a su hijo?! Eso no es bueno, es muy malo! Pero lo que realmente lo sorprendió fueron sus ojos, al momento de chocar con el niño rubio, vio en él lo mismo que vio en su madre,(2) unos ojos tan azules como el mar, llenos de un sentimiento misterioso, pero ocultos en medio de ese mar, habían los verdaderos sentimientos, eran los mismos ojos de su madre, no solo el color, sino también los mismos sentimientos que transmitían, solo bastaron unas palabras para que él quiera a ese niño como su amigo, no quería alejarse de esos ojos que le recuerdan tanto a su madre, aun si es solo una pequeña parte, siempre podría recordar a su madre viendo esos ojos.

Fullbuster Naruto es el nombre de su nuevo amigo, aunque sea un poco raro el nombre y hasta tiene un eslogan! Dattebayo! Que divertido! debe tratar de tener un eslogan? Pero también es bastante raro, digo, una persona normal no se desnuda por nada, aun cuando está empezando el verano, el dijo que era un habito, además esa marca de nacimiento, es muy interesante! Su nuevo amigo está lleno se curiosidades y de sorpresas! Lo mejor de todo es que prometió ir a la escuela con él! Eso fue lo mejor! A pesar de hablar con sus compañeros, aun se sentía excluido, tener un verdadero amigo a su lado era muy bueno, podría ser divertido!

Pero eso cambio cuando el día después de su promesa, su amigo desapareció, nadie en el hospital sabe donde se encuentra, policías y bomberos estaban actualmente buscando a su amigo, pero parece como si fuera tragado por la tierra no hay pistas nada que diga hacia donde se fue su amigo, lo único que quedo, fue la nota que le dejo, eso y un extraño tipo de navaja? Cuchillo? No lo sabía, pero en esa carta decía…

 _Yamamoto Takeshi._

 _Siempre te recordare amigo a la distancia_

 _Nunca me han gustado las despedidas, porque me dejan triste, porque arrancan una parte de mi cuando alguien ha sido tan importante en mi vida. Ya sé que no es una despedida real, porque nuestra amistad tiene que estar muy por encima de las circunstancias, pero entonces, ¿por qué estoy tan triste?_

 _La verdad que siempre las despedidas son difíciles, y más cuando no hay palabras para expresar lo difícil que será decirte adiós, ya que los pocos momentos que hemos estado juntos han sido bien positivos ya que han marcado mucho mi vida. Tú te acercaste a mí y tus ojos no estaban llenos de odio ni de temor, no sabes lo feliz que estuve cando me pediste ser tu amigo._

 _Veras yo no tengo amigos, así que te podrás imaginar lo feliz que estuve, solo puedo decir un poco de mi pasado, pero lo que necesitas saber es que yo soy huérfano de nacimiento, mis padres murieron poco después que nací, pero eso no importa, he vivido toda mi vida aislado de las personas, yo no era reconocido por nadie, era como si no existiera, solamente a través de los ojos de otras personas es que nuestras pequeñas vidas tienen sentido, cuando no hay nadie que te mire o tan siquiera te voltee a ver, es como si no existieras, pero tu si me reconociste, y no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy por eso._

 _Más me siento tan mal porque ni tiempo tuve de despedirme de un ser tan especial como eres tu amigo, de verdad que extrañare mucho ya que tú eras mi primer amigo, pero no quiero que estés triste, yo regresare después de unos años,, no puedo decir mucho, pero algo se presento y requiere mi atención, deje contigo algo muy valioso para mi, esa arma que deje, pertenecía a mi padre, es muy importante para mí, y te lo dejo, porque tú la cuidaras mientras yo no este, no te preocupes, regresare por ella en unos años, así que por favor espérame, pero si no regreso, puedes quedártela, será un recuerdo,_ (Aquí hay un dibujo de una mano apuntando hacia arriba y la marca de Fairy tail) _Tal vez te preguntes que significan estos dibujos, te lo diré:_

 _La mano que apunta hacia arriba significa:_ _Aunque_ _no pueda verte...Incluso si nuestros caminos se tornan diferentes. Siempre estaré velando por ti, siempre estaré mirándote._

 _La marca en forma de hada: Es ¡Fairy Tail! ¿Acaso las hadas tienen colas? Nadie sabe si existen en primer lugar, es por eso que es un misterio eterno, una aventura interminable, ese es el significado detrás del nombre._

 _Creo que te doy suficientes motivos para que puedas entenderme como me siento ante mi partida. Te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva etapa que comienzas ahora. No tengas miedo por los cambios, porque precisamente la vida es cambio y tú vas a evolucionar. Tú vales mucho y yo creo en ti. Puedes conseguir todo aquello que te propongas. Yo estaré si tú quieres, siempre, a tu lado, porque dejaste hace tiempo de ser una persona común, para ser mi amigo. Gracias Takeshi, gracias por ser así, gracias por existir._

 _Fullbuster Naruto._

* * *

 **Avance**

 _"Chicos silencio, ya estamos dentro de la clase, también tengo que presentarles a un nuevo compañero"_

 _"me llamo Fullbuster Naruto. Es un placer._

 _"Teñirse el cabello y portar armas es contra el reglamento de la escuela"_

 _"¿Tienes algún problema con los rubios chico tonfa?"_

 _"¡¿Por qué te fuiste todos estos años sin decir adiós?!"_

 _"¡Yamamoto-kun está tratando de saltar del techo!"_

* * *

 **Ya he terminado! Y lo siento por la espera! No has esperado mucho ¿Cierto? No ha pasado mucho tiempo =_=U**

 **Hare las aclaraciones.**

 **Kurama se refiera al monte rushmore, y también Kishimoto se inspiro en este monte para crear el monte Hokage, así que me aproveche de este pequeño dato.** **Nadie sabe cómo es realmente la madre de Yamamoto, así que me invente algunas de sus características.**

 **Y Naruto y Kurama han emprendido un viaje para investigar y encontrar alguna forma de regresar a su tiempo, también para completar su entrenamiento.**

 **Se me olvido algo?**

 **Bueno como sea, sayonara. Y espero muchos review!**


	3. Intento de suicidio parado por el tiempo

**"El Guardián de la Nieve"**

 **Bienvenidos sean humanos a este nuevo capítulo, por favor dejar like a mi fic, suscríbanse y comenten, sino… Hibari vendrá por ustedes y los morderá hasta la muerte, no es broma XD.**

 **Contestare los review del capítulo 1.**

 **ronaldc v2** **: Saludos. Buenas preguntas, pero ninguna será contestada (Sorry) leer y averiguar qué pasa.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! no tienes que esperar más.**

 **Timebreaker09** **: Saludos! gracias por tu comentario, y yo uso lo segundo. XD**

 **Fnix de Plata: Saludos! me alegra que te guste!**

 **Dark Draggenel: Saludos! Porque a la mayoría le gusto mas la despedida? No entiendo, la hice sin inspiración…**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Llamas Ultima Voluntad, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Katekyo hitman reborn, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Akira Amano.

* * *

 **"Capitulo 2"**

 **"intento de suicidio parado por el tiempo"**

 ** _Anteriormente._**

 _Creo que te doy suficientes motivos para que puedas entenderme como me siento ante mi partida. Te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva etapa que comienzas ahora. No tengas miedo por los cambios, porque precisamente la vida es cambio y tú vas a evolucionar. Tú vales mucho y yo creo en ti. Puedes conseguir todo aquello que te propongas. Yo estaré si tú quieres, siempre, a tu lado, porque dejaste hace tiempo de ser una persona común, para ser mi amigo. Gracias Takeshi, gracias por ser así, gracias por existir._

 _Fullbuster Naruto._

 **Actualmente**

Gota

Gota

Pequeñas gotas de agua salada de las lágrimas caían en la hoja de papel de despedida, una vez más ese sentimiento de impotencia se apodera de su cuerpo, porque no puede hacer algo bien? Una vez más perdió algo preciado, una vez mas no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, porque era tan cobarde que no podía permanecer cerca de otros?

Lo único que pasa por la mente del pequeño Yamamoto Takeshi son dos palabras…

 _Porque…_

Porque todo lo que quiere huye de él?

Porque todo lo que quiere desaparece?

Acaso no ha sido un niño bueno? El no es exigente con la comida, no es mimado, respeta a sus mayores, es amable, muchas cosas que su Kaa-san y Tou-san dices que él es, pero…

Porque tienen que irse?

Porque Kaa-san se fue? Sabe que es su culpa, si no habría salido a jugar imprudentemente en un día de fuerte lluvia, tal vez su Kaa-san no hubiera tenido que ir a buscarlo, sino se hubiera negado a irse, solo por jugar más en la lluvia, tal vez su Kaa-san seguiría con él y su Tou-san, tal vez si hubiera tenido más cuidado al cruzar la calle, ese camión no lo hubiera casi matado, tal vez si se quedo en casa su Kaa-san no hubiera dormido por mucho tiempo, tal vez si hubiera intuido que su amigo se marchaba, tal vez ahora no se sentiría tan solo.

Solo… solo porque fue terco! Si tan solo hubiera escuchado… su Kaa-san no…

 _Porque…_

 _Porque… esta lluvia se siente tan deprimente…_

 _Porque Kaa-san tiene que dormir ahora?_

 _Porque… su amigo se fue…_

 _Su amigo vendrá por el… entonces se volverán a ver?_

 _Si es así… entonces solo tiene que esperar ¿No?_

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi está teniendo el momento más difícil de su vida, no solo su amada esposa falleció, sino que también su querido y adorable hijo tiene el corazón roto, pero por ahora no puede hacer nada, más que tratar todo lo posible de animar a su hijo, oh… como desea que aquel niño rubio estuviera aquí, ese niño supo como animar a Takeshi con solo unas palabras, un poco admirable de hecho, pero todo eso desapareció, al igual que el niño rubio, como se llamaba? Takeshi había dicho su nombre… Naru... ¡Naruto! Si ese nombre, el nombre del niño que desapareció dos días después de ser llevado al hospital de Namimori, como se escapo? Nadie siquiera sabe, lo que se sabe es que no dejo rastro alguno, salvo la carta para su hijo, el niño prácticamente desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

Su hijo se estaba recuperando de la muerte de su madre poco a poco y mejoro mas cuando le dijo que había hecho su primer amigo, su rostro tan feliz, esa _verdadera_ sonrisa en su rostro no tenían precio, pero… porque el niño de repente desaparece? Su hijo quedo devastado después de enterarse que su nuevo amigo se fue, aun si la carta no da información congruente, su hijo dijo que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, el siempre esperara a su amigo. Que lealtad la de su hijo, incluso separados dijo que ellos siempre estarán juntos, viendo por el otro, nunca olvidándose de quienes eran, una aventura interminable ¿Eh?

Su pequeño hijo, no tan pequeño, ya que es más alto que un niño se su edad, se acerco a él con la carta, preguntando por los dibujos de esta, dijo que no entendía esos dibujos, aun cuando estas tienen sus significados, lo único que pudo pensar en ese entonces es que son un símbolo, un símbolo que tiene sentimientos más profundos que las palabras que dicen.

"Takeshi, este es un símbolo, es una manera de decir algo sin usar palabras, esta señal tiene un significado "Dijo tomando la mano de su hijo y colocarla en la misma posición que en el dibujo. "De esta manera dices a tu amigo que aunque no pueda verte... Siempre estará velando por ti ¿Entiendes?"

Takeshi asintió. "Con este símbolo… ¿Puedo decirle que yo también estaré velando por él?" Pregunto.

"Supongo que sí, solo ustedes saben cómo se comunican"

"Gracias Tou-san… " Después de decir eso, se fue a su habitación, no supo porque pero al ver la lluvia caer le atrajo la atención, acercándose a la ventana, vio como en un poste esta una figura encapuchada, esta era pequeña, como un niño, pero algo le sorprendió, al ver la mano de la figura que…

…Levanto la mano con la misma señal que en el dibujo, pero de repente cayo un rayo, iluminando por un segundo la noche, el serró los ojos ante el repentino ruido, pero cuando los abrió, la figura encapuchada ya no estaba, solo pocos segundos después entendió de que se trataba todo, con una triste sonrisa levanto la mano, en la misma señal, solo espera que la figura lo haya visto.

 _"Aunque no pueda verte...Incluso si nuestros caminos se tornan diferentes. Siempre estaré velando por ti, siempre estaré mirándote. ¿Eh?"_ Pensó Takeshi. " _Te esperare… no importa cuánto tiempo pase… Naruto…"_

Aun cuando ninguno podía verse de frente, ambos saben que se reunirán en el futuro, sin saber que sus destinos están ligados a otras personas, solo por la intromisión de un pequeño infante, sus vidas cambiaran, para bien o para mal, lo único que pueden hacer ambos es no rendirse ante nada y no renunciar a su palabra, ambos lluvia y nieve se reunirán junto a otros elemento para proteger al cielo, solo queda esperar. Vivir hasta que se vuelvan a ver.

Y con eso los años pasaron.

Siete años para la reunión de los primeros elementos, lluvia y nieve se reunirán con el cielo.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi es un chico de 14 años de edad, tiene el cabello largo y erizado, de color marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Es de complexión delgada, y normalmente es llamado "Dama-Tsuna" se consideraba un perdedor abiertamente, piensa que jamás va a lograr nada y es malo en todo lo que hacía. Es pésimo en la escuela y en los deportes y no es nada popular, pues no se esfuerza para hacer las cosas y se conforma con ser un perdedor. Lo único por lo que va a la escuela es para poder ver a Sasagawa Kyoko, la ídolo de la escuela y su amor platónico, hoy en día él está nervioso, hoy llega un nuevo alumno a su escuela, y personalmente el esta preocupado ya que el nuevo alumno será instalado en su clase, para su mente solo pueden haber tres posibilidades con este nuevo alumno.

La primera: el nuevo alumno es un brabucón que lo usara a él cómo saco de boxeo.

La segunda: el nuevo alumno ignorara su existencia como casi la mayor parte de la población.

Y la tercera y posiblemente la más imposible: el nuevo alumno puede ser alguien amable con quien puede llegar a hacer amistad.

Pero él sabe que es imposible, sus compañeros de clases obviamente se aseguraran de que el nuevo no tenga nada que ver con él, después de todo él está completamente seguro que los demás alumnos hablaran mal de él y de sus calificaciones, solo para que el nuevo alumno no se acerque a él. Es un poco triste, saber que no tiene posibilidad de hacer por lo menos un amigo hoy en día, su madre constantemente le dice que traiga a sus amigos a casa para cenar, pero que amigos? Lo más cerca que esta de las personas es cuando estas lo intimidan y él absolutamente se niega a traer a esos buscapleitos a su casa. Así que resignado se fue a su escuela, un poco deprisa porque no quiere ser mordido hasta la muerte por el presidente del comité de disciplina.

El sonido de un Bate le llamo la atención. Ah el equipo de Beisbol está practicando, sus ojos se posaron en el ídolo masculino de su escuela, Yamamoto Takeshi no ha cambiado mucho en estos años, salvo que se ha vuelto más alto que la mayoría en la escuela, fácilmente sobresalía en el montón de personas. Normalmente a él no le importa en lo mas mínimo la que hagan los equipos deportivos de su escuela, pero usualmente el equipo de Beisbol es el único que llama ligeramente su atención, después de todo en ese equipo se encuentra uno de los pocos que no han hecho nada para él, normalmente es ridiculizado y humillado por sus compañeros en cualquier torpeza que haga pero Yamamoto Takeshi es de los pocos que no se ríen de él, pero tampoco hace nada para ayudarlo, supuso que él no le importa a nadie, típico.

Con un suspiro Tsuna se encamino a su clase, a parte de la llegada del nuevo alumno, no hay nada más interesante en la clase, solo sus compañeros hablando de cómo será el nuevo alumno, los chicos diciendo que esperan una chica sexi y linda, las chicas esperan un chico guapo y atractivo, otras por alguna razón quieren que sea lindo y tierno, perfecto para ser abrazable, las mujeres son tan raras…

Realmente al castaño no le importa lo que piensen los demás del nuevo, él solamente espera que no sea alguien a quien tiene que evitar completamente.

Ya sentado en su respectivo escritorio, el castaño apoya su rostro en la mano, viendo el cielo azul.

"Chicos silencio, ya estamos dentro de la clase, también tengo que presentarles a un nuevo compañero" Dijo el Sensei. Solamente esas palabras bastaron para que todos sus compañeros comenzaran a susurrar sobre quien puede ser.

"Esperen un segundo" Dijo el Sensei saliendo de la clase.

"Chicos silencio, ya estamos aquí" Dijo el Sensei entrando a la clase acompañado de un chico, mucho a la decepción de los chicos y el alivio de las chicas.

El chico nuevo es rubio su cabello en punta y un mechón de cabello más largo que los demás cae entre sus ojos, que por cierto son unos ojos azules, algo completamente inaudito, no hay japoneses que sean rubios, al menos que sean mezcla con otro país extranjero, vestía el uniforme de la escuela, así que eso no resaltaba mucho, lo que hiso que algunas chicas babearan y que varios chicos murieran de celos, era el cuerpo tonificado, pero no musculoso, a pesar de llevar el uniforme, se podía ver claramente los contornos de sus músculos, Las características físicas más importantes y resaltantes del nuevo son las tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas. Además, el rasgo más mencionado con regularidad por casi toda la clase era su baja estatura para su edad.

"Escribiré su nombre" Dijo el Sensei usando una tiza y escribiendo el nombre del nuevo. "Este es Fullbuster-kun, viene del extranjero, es su segunda vez que viene a Namimori, así que sean amables, di unas palabras Fullbuster-kun"

"Me llamo Fullbuster Naruto. Es un placer" inmediatamente las chicas comenzaron a susurrar entre ella.

"Es tan lindo…"

"¡Mira esas marcas en sus mejillas! ¡Ahh! ¡Tan lindo, quiero abrazarlo!"

"Me pierdo en esos ojos azules…"

"Se ve tan abrazable…"

"Oigan clase, guarden silencio, bien Fullbuster-kun siéntate atrás de Yamamoto-kun, ah es el asiento vacío de haya" Dijo el Sensei señalando el asiento.

Naruto solo asintió en silencio, comenzando a caminar hacia el asiento, pero fue detenido cuando el Sensei puso su mano sobre su hombro, curioso lo vio y él se veía muy molesto por algo, vio a la clase, y todas las chicas tenían un rubor fuerte en su rostro, los chicos parecían querer matarlo, ok esto es confuso, que pasa?

"…Fullbuster-kun ¿puede decirme porque se quita la ropa?" Dijo el Sensei con una deslumbrante sonrisa, demasiado deslumbrante, casi da miedo, Naruto al escuchar lo que dijo vio hacia abajo y efectivamente, parece que perdió la camisa en algún momento.

"¡Waaahh! ¡¿Cuándo paso esto?!" Dijo el rubio exaltado, un sonrojo de vergüenza muy notable en su cara.

Por su parte las chicas de la clase están que babean, todas con corazones en los ojos al ver el cuerpo semi-desnudo del rubio, lo único en sus mentes, rubio de ojos azules y de cuerpo excelente. Se sacaron la lotería.

Por su parte los chicos todos están tan celosos del nuevo, ese es un cuerpo que muchos quisieran tener y también toda la atención de la chicas que quisieran tener, la vida es tan injusta.

Por parte de Tsuna, el solo vio boquiabierto la exhibición del nuevo alumno, no esperaba que este fuera un exhibicionista, algo hiso click en su cabeza, y rápidamente volteo a ver a Sasagawa Kyoko su amor platónico, ella es de estatura media y posee una complexión delgada. Ella tiene el cabello castaño anaranjado que le llega hasta el cuello y ojos dorados. Ella se encuentro cubriendo sus ojos inocentes de la exhibición, mucho al alivio del castaño.

"Fullbuster-kun si no quiere ir la oficina del director en su primer día le sugiero que me explique tales actos" Dijo el Sensei pacientemente.

"L-Lo siento Sensei… no lo puedo evitar, es un habito que desarrolle cuando tenía 5 años…"

"¿Puedo preguntar porque te desnudas a esa edad?"

"En realidad era por entrenamiento"

"¿Entrenamiento?"

"Si… vera, yo estuve entrenando por un tiempo en que mi cuerpo tuviera resistencia a bajas temperaturas, así que mi maestro me dijo que entrenar en ropa interior reforzaba mi resistencia, así que seguí sus consejos, y pues… ahora inconscientemente me pasa esto" Dijo el rubio bastante avergonzado. Y creando una pequeña mentira.

"…Ok, perdonare esto solo esta vez, más vale que no pase una próxima vez" Dijo el Sensei resignado.

"Gracias Sensei…"

"Solo ve a tu asiento Fullbuster-kun"

"Hai…"Dijo ya con la ropa puesta.

Mientras caminaba, todos los ojos están puestos en él, las chicas pare ver que más se podía _quitar,_ Los chicos para asegurarse de que no se quite nada, cuando paso al lado del ídolo del beisbol los ojos de ambos se encontraron, ninguno dijo nada, solo se vieron a los ojos, la atención de todos está en los dos rubio y azabache.

Yamamoto fue quien decidió hablar primero. "Naru-"

"Hablaremos en el descanso" Corto rápidamente el Naruto.

Luego de eso ninguno dijo nada, Naruto tomo su asiento, aun todos los ojos puestos en el. No queriendo ver a nadie, opto por ver el cielo por la ventana.

Las clases pasaron, muy aburridas en opinión del rubio, cuando llego el descanso, un grupo rápidamente se acerco a Naruto, no con buenas intenciones.

"Oye tu… el nuevo"

"… "

"¿Me estas escuchando?"

"… "Aun sin respuesta.

"Grrr ¡Oye te estoy hablando!" Dijo molesto por ser ignorado, aun así, el rubio no dijo nada, de hecho solo bostezo y vio en dirección a la ventana, más molesto que antes el tipo estaba a punto de golpear a Naruto cuando una mano lo detuvo.

"Maa, Maa, hay que llevarnos bien" Dijo sonriente el fanático del beisbol.

"Yamamoto-san… Tks tienes suerte rubio" Dijo el tipo molesto. Retirándose junto a los demás.

"Ha sido un tiempo Takeshi" Dijo de repente el rubio.

"Ajaja si ha sido mucho tiempo, por cierto tenemos que hablar de algo" Dijo aun con su sonrisa.

Naruto lo vio por un segundo, antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Tu guías el camino" Dijo parándose de su asiento. El azabache asintió y salió de la clase, siendo seguido por el rubio, ambos siendo vistos por el castaño.

 _"Me pregunto si ellos ya se conocen…"_ Este nuevo alumno no parece tan malo, simplemente tiene algunas cosas complicadas difíciles de explicar.

* * *

Ambos mago de hielo y fanatico del beisbol fueron a la azotea, cuando llegaron todo está en relativo silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, y el silencio está matando a ambos.

"Escucha Takeshi/Escucha Naruto" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Tu primero/Ajaja tu primero" Una vez más al mismo tiempo…

Ok esto es raro.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, es bueno verte otra vez" Dijo después de un tiempo.

"Maa, ha sido un largo tiempo"

"Si…" Un silencio incomodo se hiso presente. "Si tienes algo que decir, dilo escuchare"

"Bueno… en realidad no hay mucho que decir, solo estoy feliz de que cumplieras tu promesa" Dijo sonriente.

Naruto abrió ligeramente los ojos. "¡Que esperabas! ¡Yo nunca rompo una promesa-Dattebayo!" Dijo igualmente sonriente.

"¡Ajaja si supongo que no lo harías!"

"Es bueno estar de vuelta" Dijo cerrando los ojos un momento.

"Neh… ¿Te quedaras solo un tiempo o…?"

"Me quedare aquí" Dijo serio. "No planeo irme por un tiempo, la ultima vez se presento algo inesperado y tuve que partir de emergencia"

"Ohh ¿y que se presento?"

"No puedo decirlo"

"¿Eh? ¿Porque?"

"Es complicado" Dijo apartando la mirada. "Pero olvidémonos de eso, dime que ha pasado desde que me fui, tengo curiosidad"

"Mmm, ¡Oh! ¡Soy el capitán del equipo de beisbol!" Dijo pescando un cumplido.

"¿Beisbol?" Qué rayos es eso? Se pregunto mentalmente.

"¿N-No sabes?" Casi parece con el corazón roto.

"No" Dijo el rubio y por alguna razón del universo, todo se convirtió en chibi.

"¿P-Pero alguna vez lo has visto?" Pregunto chibi Takeshi. "¡Dime que si!"

"… ¿Si?"

"¡No mientas! ¡Te has convertido en un villano! ¡El beisbol es vida! ¡El beisbol es lo que se necesita para vivir!"

"Yo estoy muy vivito y coleando por ahí y no sé nada de beisbol" Dijo inexpresivamente.

"…Eres un zombi"

"Mmm, ¡Pues si! ¡Soy un Zombi! ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!" Dijo fingiendo ser un zombi. Ambos se vieron por unos segundo, antes de estallar en risas, parece que el universo regreso a la normalidad, el mundo chibi desapareció.

"Bueno será mejor regresar" Dijo Takeshi.

"Adelántate, iré en un momento"

"¿Seguro? Maa, está bien" Dijo marchándose. Dejando al rubio solo, pero inesperadamente este cayó al suelo, sudor frio cubría su rostro.

" _Aun no... no puedo… debo levantarme"_ Pensó este parándose difícilmente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, herbívoro?" Dijo una vos por encima de él, volteando la mirada vio a un joven de estatura promedio, tiene el cabello corto de color negro y los ojos de un color grisáceos. Su vestimenta es la del Comité Disciplinario de Namimori, una camisa formal de color blanco y con mangas largas, un cinturón marrón, pantalones negros al igual que los Zapatos, y un Gakuran de color negro por fuera y rojo por dentro. En su brazo izquierdo tiene una franja del Comité de Disciplina. "¿Y bien" Dijo aparentemente desafiando a que responda.

"Nada realmente, solo descansando un poco" Dijo sin mala intención el rubio.

"Tu… eres el nuevo alumno, teñirse el cabello va contra las reglas de la escuela"

"¿Ha? Soy un rubio de nacimiento, además si fuera teñido las rices de mi cabello serian de diferente color" con un poco de esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie.

"… "El presidente se mantuvo en silencio, un aura oscura a su alrededor. "La exhibición pública va contra las reglas de la escuela. Kamikorosu" (Te morderé hasta la muerte) Dijo el peli-negro con una tonfa plateada.

"¿Eh? ¿Morderme? ¡Muérdeme el trasero!" Grito molesto. Parece que no se da cuenta de que la parte superior de su cuerpo esta desnuda.

Si es posible el aura oscura se hiso aun más oscura. Sin decir nada el peli-negro ataco al rubio, ambas manos armadas con tonfas, lanzo un golpe hacia el rostro del rubio, pero repentinamente este desapareció.

"¿Tienes algún problema con los rubios chico tonfa?"Dijo una vos a sus espaldas, ligeramente sorprendido, Hibari analíticamente vio a su adversario, nada parecía fuera de sí, acaso ese herbívoro es más rápido que el.

Una vez más lanzo otro golpe a la cara, pero esta vez el rubio no desapareció, en su lugar una cuchilla de tres puntas se interpuso entre su tonfa y la cara del herbívoro rubio. "¿Puedes dejar de atacarme?"

"Teñirse el cabello y portar armas es contra el reglamento de la escuela" Dijo colocándose en posición de ataque. "Kamikorosu"

"¡Hey! ¡Ya te dije soy rubio de nacimiento! ¡Y si porto armas es para defenderme de locos psicópatas como tú!" Grito molesto el rubio.

"Faltar el respeto a un superior va contra el reglamento de la escuela. Kamikorosu"

 _"¡Este tipo no me escucha!"_

Esta vez Naruto no esquivo los ataques, totalmente se enfrentaron, el choque de las armas hacen eco en la azotea, (Como se hace eco cuando estas al aire libre?) la batalla duro más de lo que el peli-negro esperaba, con un último choque ambos se alejaron del otro. "Wao, parece que no eres un herbívoro"

"Ano… Yo como carne ¿Sabes?"Dijo el rubio con una gota estilo anime bajando por la sien. -_-U

Hibari está a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, pero en un rápido movimiento de Naruto, sus tonfas fueron cortadas, volteo a ver al rubio, esta vez molesto, pero cuando vio a sus alrededores, el rubio no estaba por ningún lado. "Hm ¿Así que huyo?"

"Tomare en cuenta a ese omnívoro para luego" Con eso dicho, se fue de la azotea.

* * *

Naruto se encuentra apoyado contra la pared, su respiración es entrecortada, sudor frio cubre su rostro, lentamente cayó de rodillas, frente a él se encuentra un Kunai Hiraishin de su padre, el cual esta ubicado en el otro lado de la escuela, donde el rubio sabe que el loco psicópata le tomara un tiempo averiguar dónde está.

 ** _"No debes sobre esforzarte Naruto…"_** Dijo la vos de Kurama, comunicándose a través de su enlace mental.

 _"No me culpes… ese tipo fue quien pidió pelea"_

 ** _"Y tú de buena gana lo enfrentas… Baka"_**

 _"Urusai… la próxima vez no me contendré"_

 ** _"Hablas como si fueras a enfrentarte a él otra vez"_**

 _"Algo me dice que ese tipo vendrá en busca de pelea más adelante"_

 ** _"Como sea, te mandare Chakra para que te recuperes, aun no entiendo que te obliga a hacer_** **eso** **"**

 _"Tú sabes que si paro ahora todos morirán"_

 ** _"Hum, nosotros fácilmente podemos sobrevivir"_**

 _"Pero los demás no… es mejor hacerlo de esta manera"_

 ** _"Eres demasiado bueno con los humanos, aun cuando estos son quienes se buscan su propia destrucción, tu muy fácilmente te interpones en lo que sería lo último de este planeta"_**

 _"Urusai, aun hay cosas que hacer, no puedo dejar que le pase nada a este mundo hasta que regresemos"_

 ** _"Aun sigues con eso ¿Eh? Ríndete Naruto, llevamos años intentando buscar información sobre shinobis"_**

 _"Estoy seguro que encontraremos algo"_

 ** _"Dejaremos esta conversación para después, siento que tu amigo humano viene hacia nosotros"_** El zorro corto la comunicación entre ellos, fastidiando al rubio.

"¡Naruto! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡El Sensei te puso una detención por faltar a clases!" Dijo el futuro guardián de la lluvia.

"¿Eh? ¿Detención? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No hice nada malo!"

"Faltaste a clases después del descanso"

 _"¿…A-Acaso tarde mucho peleando con ese chico tonfa?"_ Pensó en shock.

 ** _"Cuando te emocionas en una pelea se pierde la noción del tiempo_** **"** Dijo divertido el zorro.

 _"¡URUSAI! ¡Bakegitsune!"_

"¿Me estas escuchando? Ahora estamos en la clase de educación física, el Sensei quería comprobar que tan bueno eres en deportes, pero no apareciste, así que le dije que te buscaría"

"Um gracias por decírmelo ¿para qué quiere el Sensei comprobar mi condición física?"

"Creo que quiere ver si eres bueno en algo que beneficie a algún equipo"

"En otras palabras me quiere utilizar"

"Maa, Maa el Sensei no quiere eso, recuerda que es importante unirte a un club, ¡Ah! Y hablando de eso ¡¿Quieres unirte al club de beisbol?!" Pregunto muy entusiasmado.

 _"Está muy entusiasmado… Prácticamente puedo ver destellos a su alrededor"_ -_-U

"L-Lo tomare en cuenta… por otro lado, ¿No deberíamos regresar con los demás?" Pregunto cambiando de tema.

"Tienes razón, vamos" Naruto siguió a Takeshi hasta los campos de beisbol. Cuando llegaron vieron lo que parece ser una pelea entre dos grupos, y un chico castaño entre los dos grupos.

"¡Quédense con Dame-Tsuna! ¡No queremos perder!"

"¡Imposible! ¡Quédenselo ustedes!"

"¡Tómenlo!"

"¡No!"

"Tómenlo ustedes!"

"¡Nos negamos!"

Tsuna se encuentra con la mirada baja, esto es igual en cada deporte de la escuela, todos se pelean por ver en qué equipo debe quedar, si alguien desconocido preguntara el porqué, seguramente estaría encantado, dos equipos peleándose por una persona, no en su caso, las peleas de equipos son para ver qué equipo no lo tiene. Extraño ¿no? Normalmente las personas se pelean por tener a alguien en su equipo, no para deshacerse de alguien. Bueno esto es todos los días, así que está acostumbrado. A pesar de esperar esto de sus compañeros siempre, no quita el sentimiento de rechazo que todos tienen hacia él, bueno no es que pueda cambiarlo, ni siquiera el mismo espera grandes cosas de él, como todos dicen dame ahora dame siempre.

"¡Bien! ¡Lo decidiremos con piedra, papel o tijeras!"

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!"

"1… 2… 3… ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Ahora!"

"… "

"Tijera corta papel, ustedes se lo quedan"

"… "

"¡Bueno chicos tenemos suerte! ¡Dame-Tsuna no viene a nuestro equipo!"

"…Ya perdimos ¿No?"

"…Si"

El juego prosiguió normalmente, claro si normalmente te refieres a un derrota aplastante por parte del otro equipo, no fue culpa de nadie más que de dame-Tsuna, el muy (Censurado) dejo caer el bate contra uno de sus compañeros, hiriéndole la cabeza. Este se molesto.

"¡Mira lo que haces Dame-Tsuna!"

"¡L-Lo siento!"

"¡No te perdonare! ¡Mira! ¡Ahora tendré que ir a la enfermería! ¡Me perderé el juego!"

"¡HHHIII! ¡Lo siento mucho!"

"¡De esta no te salvas!" Grito el tipo a punto de lanzar un golpe, Tsuna vio esto y se encogía a sí mismo, colocando las manos sobre la cabeza, las rodillas contra el pecho, esa posición es la de alguien que sabe cómo proteger los órganos más importantes, esa posición es la misma que Naruto usaba en el pasado, es la misma posición en la que se colocaba con sus propios agresores. El tipo lanzo su golpe, sin embargo este nunca llego.

A una gran velocidad Naruto se interpuso entre el atacante y el chico tímido. Recibiendo el golpe de frente.

¡GOLPE!

El sonido de piel chocando fuertemente contra otra piel llego a los oídos de todos, incredibilidad reflejada en la cara del atacante. La fuerza fue lo suficiente como para mover la cabeza de Naruto a un lado.

Una mirada asesina por parte de Naruto fue suficiente para hacer a todo mundo retroceder un paso atrás. "¿Puedo saber porque ibas a golpearlo si el ya se disculpo'" Dijo cortante Naruto, todos y absolutamente todos creyeron ver un gigante zorro naranja detrás del rubio, y se veía enojado.

"P-Po-porque e-el f-fu-fue q-quien m-m-me a-arrojo el b-bate a l-la ca-cabe-za" Dijo muerto de miedo el atacante.

Tomando al chico muerto de miedo por la camisa Naruto dijo. "Así que porque él **accidentalmente** Te arrojo eso tu lo quieres golpear a cambio" Dijo remarcando la palabra accidente.

"Maa, Maa, Naruto, todos ahí que llevarse bien" Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El entrenador que estuvo quien sabe donde apareció, separo a él rubio y al chico muerto de miedo. "¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? ¿Están peleando?" Dijo muy molesto.

"¡Entrenador! ¡Dame-Tsuna me arrojo un bate a la cabeza y el tipo nuevo trata de golpearme! ¡Por favor ayúdeme!"Dijo cobardemente.

"¡Qu-!" Naruto ni termino de hablar cuando el entrenador lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, junto al chicos castaño que protegió.

"Ambos tendrán detención al finalizar las clases, ¿Entendido?" Dijo molesto.

"H-Hai Sensei"

"Como sea"

"Bien se quedaran aquí hasta finalizar la clase" Dijo el entrenador dejando a los dos lejos de todos los demás.

Un silencio los envolvió a ambos, ninguno sabe cómo empezar una conversación, pasaron el resto de la clase ahí parados como postes, Naruto de vez en cuando manda miradas al chico de al lado, encontrando que este sigue con la mirada baja, suspirando internamente el rubio se mantuvo en silencio por la paz.

Para Naruto esto es simplemente genial (Evidente el sarcasmo) solamente falta que le caiga un rayo para que su día se arruine.

Tras el transcurso del día, Naruto se la paso muy aburrido, al finalizar las clases se junto al chico castaño y se quedaron en clases, siendo vigilados por un maestro por la detención, para Naruto peor ya que tiene doble detención. Naruto se relajo un poco, volteo a ver a su compañero, aun no sabe su nombre, así que… que mejor momento para presentarse que ahora?

"Hey… no nos hemos presentado formalmente, me llamo Fullbuster Naruto, es un placer" Dijo estirando la mano para ser apretada.

"E-Es un placer, me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi" Dijo un poco nervioso.

"¿Puedo preguntar algo? No tienes que contestar si no quieres"

"S-Seguro, pregunta lo que quieras"

"¿Porque te dejas intimidar?"

" _¡No hubiera dicho nada!"_ Pensó el castaño evitando la mirada del rubio. "B-Bueno, tu viste que el equipo perdió por mi culpa ¿No? Eso es porque soy Dame-Tsuna siempre soy torpe y nunca soy bueno en los deportes, soy muy débil así que es natural"

"*Bueno para nada Tsuna* ¿Eh?"

 _"¡Ahh! ¡Ahora el también me llamara así!"_ Pensó rendido.

"Si me preguntas esos tipos están equivocados" Dijo el rubio viendo por la ventana.

"¿Eh? ¿ _Porque dice eso? ¿Me tiene lastima? ¡Ahh! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Acaso eso es lo único que soy!"_

"Todos tenemos nuestras fortalezas y debilidades, nadie puede decidir eso por otro" Naruto aun no ve a los ojos a Tsuna. "Pero no hay que desanimarse si no podemos hacer algo, está en la naturaleza humana cometer errores"

"P-Pero yo no puedo hacer nada bien" Protesto débilmente.

"Incluso si tú crees que no puedes hacer nada, aun hay muchas cosas en este mundo que puedes tratar de hacer, nunca sabremos en que somos buenos si no intentamos nuevas cosas" Dijo calmadamente.

"P-Pero aun así… _¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡No puedo hacer nada bien!"_ Pensó lo último.

"Es decisión de uno mismo el cambiar su forma de ser, incluso tu puedes cambiar, pero solo si lo deseas" finalmente, los ojos azules se reunieron con los ojos café. "¿Acaso hay alguien apreciado por ti?" Pregunto el rubio.

"¿Apreciado? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿A qué te refieres con apreciado?" Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Naruto se limito a observar al chico a su lado, recordando su pasado, en ese entonces aun era un niño en un nuevo mundo, un mundo donde no conocía nada, un mundo donde nadie siquiera lo reconocía, era una total soledad, fría y oscura. Pero gracias a que Kurama siempre estuvo con él, no se sintió tan solo, además aun había alguien que lo esperaba, alguien a quien aprecia.

 _"¿En que está pensando? ¡Esto es muy incomodo!"_ Pensó el castaño.

"Sabes… cuando una persona tiene a alguien a quien quiere proteger… entonces se hace verdaderamente fuerte…" Naruto entonces volvió a ver a los ojos a Tsuna, estudiando los sentimientos que esos ojos transmitían. "Repetiré la pregunta… ¿Acaso hay alguien apreciado por ti?"

Por su lado, Tsuna pensaba en las personas que él aprecia, incluso si son pocas, su madre, quien lo ayuda en todo lo posible,, aun al saber que es un caso perdido, a su enamoramiento Kyoko, la forma en la que ella nunca mostro malas intenciones hacia él ni hacia nadie. "Si… entiendo… entiendo perfectamente a que te refieres…"

"Yo tengo personas a las que aprecio, por ellas no se dé que sería capaz… probablemente diera mi vida por ellos…." Murmuro.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada… Sabes tú eres fuerte…"Dijo de repente.

"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡E-Eso no es cierto! ¡Soy muy torpe! ¡No soy inteligente! ¡Todos se meten conmigo porque saben que soy un bueno para nada"

"No hablo de ese tipo de fuerza, hablo de tu fuerza de voluntad… muchos ya hubieran acabado con sus vidas con solo un poco de lo que has vivido" Dijo recostándose en el escritorio, con la mirada perdida. "Tú has sufrido mucho ¿No? Puedo verlo, ser intimidado no es algo bonito ¿Cierto? De hecho… creo que eres muy fuerte en el interior, ser capaz de soportar todo eso por quien sabe cuánto tiempo…"

 _"No entiendo lo que dice… pero…. Habla como si se hablara a si mismo…"_

"Si tu lo deseas puedes hacer grandes cosas, bueno, siempre debes empezar por las más pequeñas y así, poco a poco te haces más fuerte"

"… "

"Tú te harás fuerte, de eso estoy seguro…"

"Fullbuster-san…"

"¿Me permitirías ayudarte a hacerte más fuerte? Quiero ver que puedes hacer" Pidió gentilmente.

"Fullbuster-san… ¿Porque me dice todo esto? No lo entiendo" Pregunto con los ojos oscurecidos por su cabello.

"Supongo porque… tu me recuerdas a como yo era antes…" Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

 _"¡Imposible! ¡¿Fullbuster-san fue como yo?!"_

"No es algo bonito ¿No? Ser intimidado por otros sin que te conozcan, ser rechazado por todos, saber que incluso si haces imposibles ellos eventualmente te olvidaran…" Continúo murmurando, aunque Tsuna lo escucha perfectamente. "Ser odiado por todos, solo unos pocos te aprecian… el odio y el amor entran en conflicto en tu mente cada vez que te intimidan"

Tsuna se dio cuenta de algo, Fullbuster-san ya no está hablando de él, sino de sí mismo. "A-Ano… Fullbuster-san… ¿E-Esta bien?"

"¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Me perdí en el camino del recuerdo!" Dijo nervioso rascando su mejilla con un dedo."Pero… ¿Me dejaras? ¿Puedo ser tu amigo y ayudarte a ser mas fuerte?" Pregunto el rubio.

"¿A-Amigo?"

"Hai…Yo… recuerdo a alguien que era como tú" Una chica de cabello azulado y ojos blancos vino a su mente. "Ella tenía los mismos problemas que tu" Recordó cuantas veces la vio entrenando sin descanso. "A diferencia de ti, ella… no tenía la aceptación de su padre… recuerdo que… ella solía estar sola siempre… y yo siempre quise estar a su lado…" Una sonrisa sin emoción apareció en su rostro. "Jeje si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, tal vez… solo tal vez… ni ella ni yo… hubiéramos estado solos…" Esta vez vio a Tsuna a los ojos, y por un momento vio a un niño rubio de mirada triste, al segundo siguiente una niña peli-azul sonrojada. "Realmente… me recuerdas a mi antiguo yo… y a quien me quise acercar en el pasado… por eso quiero ayudarte, quiero ser capaz de redimirme por las acciones que no hice antes, quiero ser capaz de ayudar a alguien que sabe que es estar solo, tus ojos y los míos son parecidos, ambos buscamos una razón para nuestra existencia ¿Cierto? Quiero ayudarte a que encuentres esa razón y si de paso yo puedo encontrar la mía pues, jeje seria increíble" Dijo con una sonrisa al final.

Tsuna no dijo nada, solo pensó en las palabras del rubio, realmente el habla por experiencia, esas palabras no las diría nadie que no conociera del tema no? Además, Fullbuster-san es asombroso, si el que una vez fue como el entonces, eso quiere decir que puede llegar a ser así verdad? El puede llegar a poner una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de su madre, algo que difícilmente puede lograr por sí solo. Si no puede el solo entonces tiene que recurrir a otros, es lo que siempre le dijo su madre antes, pero antes no había nadie a quien podía pedir ayuda, pero ahora… esta persona, que apenas conoce de él quiere ayudarlo? Fullbuster-san sabe perfectamente como es ser rechazado por los demás? Si es así… puede apoyarse en él? Puede recibir ayuda de Fullbuster-san? Seria increíble poder colocar una sonrisa en el rostro de su madre, y seria aun mejor poder hacer algo en lo que fuera bueno.

Lentamente Tsuna asintió con la cabeza. "M-Me gustaría poder ser su amigo Fullbuster-san…" Tener un amigo ¿Eh? Se escucha increíble, al fin puede llamar a alguien su amigo.

"¿De verdad? ¡Eso es muy bueno-Dattebayo!" Dijo alegre el oji azul.

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro del castaño, su vida puede cambiar para bien verdad? Solo necesita apoyarse en su nuevo amigo para cambiar.

"Ahora que somos amigos tengo que decirte algo" Dijo de repente serio. "No me gusta ver a mis amigos siendo intimidados, así que lo primero que vamos a hacer es cerrarle a esos tipos las bocas y demostrar que no eres un bueno para nada"

"¡HHII! ¡¿Vas a golpearlos?!" Grito en pánico. _"¡Este tipo es peligroso!"_

"¿Huh? ¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre golpearlos?"

"¿N-No los golpearas?"

"No, a lo que me refiero es a que debemos mejorar todo de ti, se que será difícil, pero no te preocupes, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, veras que una persona puede cambiar si tiene la voluntad de hacerlo" Naruto uso dos dedos y con ellos empujo la frente de Tsuna. "Jeje me encargare de acerté una persona increíble, no me rendiré hasta hacer que una sonrisa orgullosa aparezca en tu cara" Termino sonriendo tontamente.

 _"A pesar de saber quien soy… Fullbuster-san cree en mi, el quiere ayudarme… tal vez no será tan malo tener un amigo…"_ Pensó el atún. "S-Si m-me gustaría poder hacer eso Fullbuster-san"

"¡AH! ¡No aceptare eso! ¡Si eres amigo de Naruto tienes que llamar a Naruto por su nombre!"

 _"¿Está hablando en tercera persona?_ C-Claro, lo siento Naruto…san?"

"Deja el _san_ lo odio cuando está en mi nombre"

"Oh, está bien" ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, no obstante el cómodo silencio fue interrumpido por un comentario de Tsuna. "Naruto… tu ropa"

"¡Gyahh! ¡En qué momento paso esto!" Dijo buscando su ropa por el lugar.

"Ja…jaja… ¡Jajaja!" La risa de Tsuna lleno la clase, pero Naruto se lo tomo como otra cosa.

"¡Te estas burlando de mi-ttebayo!"

"Jaja… N-no eso es… puf.. Jajaja… Ay mi estomago" No tardo mucho para que el rubio también se uniera a la risa. Se rieron como idiotas por poco tiempo, el silencio es bastante cómodo, pero Naruto no puede dejar pasar las burlas del chico tímido.

"Hey Tsunayoshi"

"¿Qué? Puedes llamarme Tsuna si quieres"

"Nah, me gusta mas así, por cierto… ¿Sabías que los tímidos son siempre los mas pervertidos?"

"¡HHII! ¡No digas cosas como esas!"

"¡Jajaja estas todo rojo-Dattebayo!"

* * *

Ya han pasado cerca de dos meses, y Naruto los disfruta enormemente, por ahora no han habido cambios en nada, salvo que Tsuna ha cambiado un poco, con la ayuda de Naruto, Tsuna ha podido subir sus notas un poco, no mucho en realidad, solo en los temas que Naruto se sabe bien, los demás pues… mejor no hay que recordar eso, por otro lado, ellos han salido a correr por las mañanas, cuando Tsuna pregunto porque, dijo que debe construir resistencia para los deportes, no importa si no es bueno en ellos, siempre es bueno tener resistencia, salir a correr fue lo más sencillo que Naruto pudo hacer por su amigo, ya que Tsuna no está acostumbrado a usar su cuerpo mucho (Ya que la mayor parte del tiempo juego videojuegos) y salir a correr es bastante bueno y mas fácil, pero también ha cambiado en algunas cosas, recientemente a Tsuna le asigno su madre un tutor para elevar sus notas, y por alguna razón el tutor es un bebe, un bebe vestido con traje elegante y posiblemente más costoso que la casa de Tsuna.

La llegada del bebe trajo sospecha a Naruto, desde que el llego se alejo un poco de Tsuna, este se dio cuenta por supuesto y el podre estaba asustado de ya no querer ser su amigo, solamente una mentirita fue suficiente para calmarlo, le dijo que el también extraña pasar tiempo con su otro amigo Yamamoto Takeshi, eso es normal se dijo a si mismo Tsuna, después de todo ellos dos pueden ser amigos mas cercanos de lo que son con Tsuna, pero la realidad era que Naruto no quiso verse involucrado en nada que tenga que ver con ese bebe sospechoso, así que desde lejos investigo, la llegada del bebe a traído buenas y malas cosas a la vida de Tsuna, por un lado sus notas están aumentando, por el lado malo, al parecer Tsuna creyó que su habito de desnudarse era bueno, pues varias veces lo vio corriendo en su ropa interior.

También no se ha acercado a Tsuna por un tiempo debido al nuevo estudiante transferido, este al principio odiaba a Tsuna como si fuera Laura Bozzo. Pero repentinamente este lo adora el día siguiente, que demonios es eso? Se puede odiar y luego idolatrar de la noche a la mañana?

Como sea, ya que ese tipo que parece un delincuente se mantiene con Tsuna el rubio no puede acercarse mucho, el delincuente aleja todos los demás de Tsuna, amenazando con bombas si llegan a acercarse al Jyudaime. (Qué demonios eso de un Jyudaime) por ahora Naruto se mantiene alejado del delincuente tsundere.

En estos últimos días Tsuna ha estado "Increíble" en palabras de los demás, pero Naruto sabe que algo está oculto bajo eso, no por nada ve como Tsuna parece como si hubiera muerto por unos segundos para luego "revivir" siendo completamente diferente a su personalidad tímida y amable, estos sucesos ocurren solo en ciertos eventos que ponían a prueba a Tsuna, cobardía, valentía, torpeza, inteligencia, amabilidad, brutalidad, muchos más aspectos cambian cuando una extraña llama naranja aparece en la frente de Tsuna Naruto si que esta preocupado por su amigo.

Los sucesos en los que ha usado esa llama tienen que ver con que Naruto sienta la presencia del bebe extraño cerca, cada vez que algo pasa ese bebe le dispara y Tsuna cambia, lo que le preocupa es que cuando recibe un disparo su vida se extingue por un segundo, para luego aparecer repentinamente, estos cambios en la vida o la muerte de Tsuna preocupan a Naruto, en algún momento el teme que la vida de Tsuna no regrese después de recibir un disparo,

Es por eso, que pase lo que pase, debe impedir que Tsuna reciba mas disparos, un mal presentimiento le molesta, porque siente que el número diez es un mal augurio? Como sea, no debe permitir que Tsuna reciba la decima bala. Hasta entonces debe mantener una extrema vigilancia sobre Tsuna y ese bebe solo debe actuar normal, nada más importa, solo proteger la vida de su amigo.

Hoy es un nuevo día, y un nuevo dolor de cabeza, una vez más están todos reunidos en el patio de la escuela, y una vez mas todos se pelean por ver quien no tiene a Tsuna en su equipo. El rubio se acerco a su primer amigo Yamamoto Takeshi susurrando en su oído algo. "Mételo en tu equipo, el es buena persona, no lo dejes solo" dijo el rubio.

"Vale" Dijo completamente convencido.

Con Tsuna.

"¿Ya tenemos los equipos?"

"Solo queda uno"

"Les estoy diciendo que pueden tener a Dame-Tsuna, es tu equipo"

"¡Imposible! ¡No queremos perder!"

"Estuvo increíble en el partido de voleibol pero sabemos que apesta en el beisbol"

"Ahh (Suspiro) _educación física siempre es un asco"_ Pensó el decimo vongola. " _Gokudera-kun fue a recargar dinamita, así que creo que todo finalmente será más tranquilo"_

"¿Está todo bien? Únete a nuestro equipo" Dijo Yamamoto.

"¿Hablas en serio Yamamoto? No tienes que dejar que ese perdedor se nos una"

"Maa, Maa, no seas tacaño, solo tengo que evitar que batee ¿No?" calmadamente puso su brazo en el hombreo de uno de sus compañeros.

"Bueno si Yamamoto lo dice… está bien" todo el equipo no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

 _"Esta es la primera vez… la primera vez que soy aceptado en un equipo aparte del de rochambeau"_ Pensó Tsuna viendo al azabache. _"Es el estudiante de primer años y es el capitán del equipo de beisbol, y tiene la lealtad y respeto de todos, Yamamoto…"_ Lamentablemente todo el equipo perdió, por alguna razón Yamamoto no dio el 100 % en este juego, pero aun así todos lo alababan. "Yamamoto es asombroso… si tan solo yo fuera como el…"

"¿Ser como quien?" Dijo una vos su lado, asustado el castaño vio a su primer amigo, solo espera que Reborn no lo involucre en la mafia, Naruto es buena persona. "Repito… ¿Ser como quien?"

Como escapa de eso? No puede decirle que quisiera ser como Yamamoto, Naruto se molestara con el de seguro, después de todo el lo ha ayudado mucho en estos meses, una distracción, debe haber alguna distracción, vio a su amigo y luego hacia su pecho. "Naruto… tu ropa" La distracción perfecta!

"¡Uwah! ¡¿Dónde están ahora?! ¡Ropa! ¡Vuelvan no les hare daño!" Grito el rubio alejándose de todos buscando su ropa que *Escapo* de él.

 _"¿Acaso piensa que la ropa está viva?"_

Mientras en un tanque de agua, en la azotea de la escuela, un bebe está observando el partido, sus ojos son enormes, una cabeza grande y tierna y una estatura de casi 40 centímetros, con un cuerpo pequeño y delgado, usa un sombrero de fieltro negro con una franja anaranjada, Sus ojos son negros , su tez es clara, su cabello corto tirado hacia atrás con unos largos y delgados rulos hacia delante cerca de su oreja, la vestimenta usual que posee una camisa roja con una chaqueta negra elegante al igual que sus pantalones y sus zapatos. El es el tutor de Tsuna (Un bebe enserio?)

"Yamamoto, su atletismo y popularidad son necesarios para la familia" Dijo viendo el juego con un par de binoculares. "Fullbuster Naruto, su fuerza, inteligencia y astucia también son necesarias para la familia, sin embargo… es muy sospechoso, creo que debo investigar"

De regreso con los demás.

Como el equipo de Yamamoto terminan perdiendo el partido y dejan a Tsuna limpiando solo y Yamamoto regresa a ayudarle y le dice que últimamente está empeorando su rendimiento en el beisbol y que no sabe qué debería hacer y Tsuna lo trata de ayudar y como no se le ocurre nada le dice que cree que esforzarse es la mejor manera y este le dice que piensa lo mismo y que se quedara practicando como loco.

Luego Tsuna regresa a casa y Reborn le dice convierta a Yamamoto en su subordinado y Tsuna le dice que no quiere meterlo en la mafia solo quiere ayudarlo como amigo y que él es ardiente en el beisbol y Reborn le dice que debería arder el también

* * *

Al día siguiente.

"¡Oigan todos!" Grito una de las chicas fan de Yamamoto. "¡Yamamoto-kun está tratando de saltar del techo!"

"¿Yamamoto de nuestra clase?"

"¿El? Eso es imposible"

"Hay buenas y malas bromas ¿sabes?" Nadie creía lo que dijo la mujer.

"Cuando ayer se quedo luego de la escuela a practicar… fue demasiado lejos y se rompió el brazo" Explico la chica fan. Tsuna recordó cuando Yamamoto le pidió consejos, la mentira que le dijo debió ser el causante de todo esto.

Todos fueron corriendo a la azotea, pero Naruto no estaba por ningún lado, todos saben que si alguien podía detener al beisbolista es Naruto, en el tiempo que el rubio ha estado en la escuela se puede decir que él y Yamamoto son como mejores amigos, si Naruto no está, eso quiere decir que tiene que tratar tranquilamente y con calma esta situación, un paso en falso y el azabache puede arrojarse a la muerte. Mientras todos tratan de hacer que Yamamoto desistiera del suicidio, Tsuna está escondido detrás de un muro, pero Reborn lo amenazo con una pistola si no hacia algo, aterrado por la pistola el castaño corre hacia el frente chocando con varios de sus compañeros cayendo frente a todos y detrás de Yamamoto.

"Tsuna…" Dijo débilmente el beisbolista.

"Ah.. Eh.. ¿Qu-que debo hacer?"Dijo nervioso viendo de un lado para otro.

"Si viniste a detenerme no sirve de nada. Tu deberías ser capaz de entender mis sentimientos"

"¿Huh?"

"Para ser alguien que es llamado "Dame-Tsuna" todo el tiempo, puedes entender mis sentimientos de preferir morir antes que fallar en todo de nuevo ¿No?"

"¡Eh…! Yo, eh… no… tu y yo somos diferentes, así que…"

Estas palabras parece que molestan a Yamamoto. "¡Que arrogante, el recientemente fantástico, Tsuna-sama!" Dijo con un sorprendente veneno en su voz.

"¡Wah! ¡N-No estás equivocado! ¡Es porque soy un perdedor!"Dijo el castaño tratando de corregirse.

"¡¿..?!"

"¡A diferencia tuya, nunca me he esforzado en ninguna cosa… arrogantemente te dije eso de *Esfuérzate* pero realmente no he hecho nada!" Arrepentido este hiso una inclinación. "Lo que dije ayer fue una gran mentira… ¡Lo siento! Diciendo que estas tan frustrado, que quieres morir o que quieres morir porque un accidente acabo con tu carrera… a diferencia tuya, yo nunca he tenido esa clase de intensos pensamientos" No puede verlo a los ojos por la culpa. "De hecho, soy una persona patética que se arrepiente al morir, pensando que si voy a morir debería haberlo hecho como mi última voluntad, pensando que es un desperdicio morir de esa manera…"Todos los espectadores guardan silencio, limitándose a escuchar. "Así que no puedo entender tus sentimientos…lo siento… ¡Hasta luego!"Es atún está a punto de salir corriendo cuando cocho con alguien, esta persona tiene el pecho al descubierto dejando ver n collar en forma de espada y una marca azul en forma de hada.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?" Dijo oscuramente Fullbuster Naruto, muchos se aliviaron que el rubio haya venido. "¿Y quién es esa persona?" Dijo señalando a Yamamoto.

"¿A-A que te refieres Naruto? Es Yamamoto" Dijo nervioso Tsuna.

"No… ese no es Yamamoto?" Nadie sabe a qué se refiere el rubio con esa declaración tan repentina. "Este no es el Yamamoto por quien Yamamoto Misame sacrifico su vida" (1)

"¿Qué has dicho?" Dijo Yamamoto bien feo a Naruto, la mayor parte de los alumnos se asustaron al ver al normalmente sonriente Yamamoto con una expresión tan terrorífica. "¿Cómo sabes tú el nombre de mi madre? Nunca te lo dije"

"El cómo lo sé no importa, no puedo creer que tú seas la persona que Yamamoto Misame dejo con vida, ¿Crees que tu madre le gustaría que su amado hijo muera por algo tan tonto como el beisbol?" Mientras Naruto habla, este se acerco más a Yamamoto, Naruto se subió a la barandilla, se sentó en el borde, dejando sus pies colgando. "No creo que a tu madre le guste ver como tratar de quitarte la vida, estoy seguro que ella le gustaría verte feliz como siempre lo haces" dijo el rubio viendo el cielo. "¿Recuerdas a tu madre verdad? Aun recuerdas sus sonrisas ¿No? La forma en cómo te protegió de morir… las madres realmente hacen de todo solo por ver a sus hijos seguros" la imagen de una mujer pelirroja vino a su mente. "Ellas nos han protegido desde que nacemos, así que no desperdicies la vida que ella te dio" Naruto hiso una señal conocida por el azabache, y este se la mostro. "¿Recuerdas lo que significa esto? porque no se lo muestras a tu madre la próxima vez que visites su tumba"

"Aunque no pueda verte...Incluso si nuestros caminos se tornan diferentes. Siempre estaré velando por ti, siempre estaré mirándote" Dijo el azabache en un susurro.

"Exacto, díselo la próxima vez que la visites, estoy seguro que estará muy feliz"

"¿Por qué haces esto Naruto? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en no dejarme hacer esto?" Pregunto Yamamoto.

"¿Por qué no lo haría? Eres mi amigo, nada más importa"

"Lo dices como si supieras por lo que pase antes… tú te fuiste cuando yo necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para salir adelante, y ni siquiera te despediste… solo dejaste esa carta" La mirada de Yamamoto esta oculta por su cabello. "Dime porque… ¡¿Por qué te fuiste todos estos años sin decir adiós?!"

"¿Quién dice que no me despedí?" En ese momento Naruto levanto la mano junto con la señal. Yamamoto al verla recordó aquella figura encapuchada que yacía en aquel poste en esa noche de lluvia. "Esta señal tiene su significado, uno que tú conoces… yo… siento mucho haberme ido cuando más me necesitabas… pero… nunca deje de observarte… en estos años siempre supe que pasaba contigo, todo aquello que pasaste hasta ahora… yo siempre lo supe, aunque nuestros caminos se tornen diferentes, yo siempre estaré velando por ti…" Finalizo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Naruto…"

"Yamamoto… Naruto moriría por ti…" Dijo de repente Tsuna. Los ojos de Yamamoto se abrieron ante eso. "Así que tu vida ya no es solo tuya, y parece que… la mía tampoco lo es… ¿Lo entiendes? Tu vida ya no es solo tuya… debes llevar esas palabras, esos sentimientos en tu corazón… por eso nuestras vidas están conectadas, por eso somos compañeros… eso es lo que creo" Dijo nervioso por toda la atención que recibe.

Yamamoto reflexiono sobre sus acciones. _"Yamamoto… Naruto moriría por ti…"_ Las palabras de Tsuna aun grabadas en su mente. _"Así que tu vida ya no es solo tuya…"_

"¡Por supuesto que no lo es!" Grito de repente Naruto. "¿Te olvidaste de mi?"

"¡N-No lo hice! Pero… mi carrera… lo único en lo que soy bueno…"

"¡Si te sigues quejando te juro que seré yo quien te arroje al vacio!" Dijo molesto Naruto. "¡¿Lo olvidaste?! ¡Tu madre sacrifico su vida en aquel accidente! ¡Dio su vida para que tú vivas feliz, para que nos conociéramos, a mí, una persona que no debió existir! ¡Tu vida está conectada con ella desde que naciste!"

Una mujer de largo cabello negro y de hermosos ojos azules vino a la mente de Yamamoto. (2) _"Takeshi-kun, no debes preocuparte por estas pequeñas cosas, tu Kaa-chan siempre estará contigo para repararlas…"_ Lo recuerda, las palabras de su madre cuando era niño, como pudo ser tan estúpido? Penar en acabar con su vida, con la vida por la que su madre se sacrifico! Realmente es estúpido, un idiota, olvidar las palabras de su madre tan fácilmente, olvidar a las personas con quienes está conectado, su padre, Naruto, su madre… las personas más preciadas en su vida, los primeros en reconocerlo.

 _"Fui un estúpido al tratar de acabar con mi vida… ellos tienen razón, mi vida no es solo mía, estoy conectado a varias personas… nuca mas quiero volver a pensar de esta manera… no quiero separarme de mis amigos… gracias… Naruto… Tsuna…"_

"¿Y-Ya decidiste parar con esto Yamamoto? Si es así no soy necesario ahora… ¡Me voy!" Grito Tsuna dando media vuelta dispuesto a salir corriendo.

"¡Espera Tsuna!" Grito Yamamoto tomando por la parte trasera de la camisa de Tsuna y atrayéndolo hacia él, sin embargo la fuerza que uso fue demasiada, al chocar el castaño con la baranda esta se rompió, y sumado a la fuerza que uso el azabache estos dos cayeron, Naruto por un momento le pareció como si el tiempo pasara en cámara lenta ver a sus dos amigos caer lo aterro, trato de moverse y atraparlos, pero fue demasiado tarde estos cayeron.

"¡WAAHH! ¡Cayeron!" Todos los alumnos gritaron en miedo y pánico.

Naruto sabe que solo puede hacer una cosa para salvarlos, pero eso significa quedar al descubierto, pero a quien le importa. _"¡No tengo tiempo para atraparlos! ¡No tengo más opción, tengo que usar "eso" ahora!"_ Pensó el rubio concentrando su poder.

 ** _"Mahāpadoma"_** (Mahapadma/Octavo Infierno Congelado) todo el entorno de Naruto junto al mismo tiempo fue "Congelado" todas las personas se vieron afectadas salvo Naruto, es el único que se puede mover. "Ahh (Suspiro) no quería usar esta técnica, pero no tengo más opción" Dado que solo el se puede mover, la caída de sus amigos se detuvo. "Ahora que hago para detener a estos dos, si los subo levantara sospechas, ya que se supone que deben estar cayendo… mmm… bueno, supongo que llevarlos hasta el suelo y que ellos crean que cayeron muy rápido" Con eso en mente, Naruto uso su nieve para mover los cuerpos congelados de sus amigos más cerca del suelo. "Mmm, pero ellos tendrán cierta velocidad al caer Jeje esas clases si sirven para algo, bueno si ese es el caso…" Ya que el tiempo está congelado, a Naruto le dio "Tiempo" de ir por un inflable de bomberos a la estación de estos, inflándola y colocándola justo debajo de sus amigos.

"Mmm… será sospechoso que un inflable aparezca de la nada… ¡Ha! Ya se. Espero y Hibari no esté en alguna parte cerca de por aquí." Dijo el rubio regresando al lugar donde estaba. "Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar el tiempo a la normalidad… ¿Huh?" Algo llamo su atención, una bala estaba suspendida en el aire, seguramente por el tiempo congelado, usando su nieve como plataforma, el rubio vio al mismo bebe extraño con una pistola en la mano, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que intenciones tenía ese bebe.

 _"Detuve una de esas balas… este bebe tiene la intención de dispararle a Tsuna… me alegra poder evitarlo, pero… este bebe es sospechoso, tengo que mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre el"_ Naruto cambio la trayectoria de la bala, para que esta se vaya hacia otro lado. _"Con esto es suficiente… "_ Pensó el rubio regresando al lugar donde estaba. _"He, seria sospechoso que yo me mueva de mi lugar en un instante"_

Chasqueando los dedos, el tiempo regreso a la normalidad.

"¡Uwah!"

"¡Gyahh!"

PUFT

Ambos castaño y azabache cayeron en un inflable de bombero que salió de la nada. "Ustedes dos…" Dijo una vos a sus espaldas. Girando la cabeza vieron a Hibari viéndolo con una mirada de pocos amigos. "Causar un alboroto en horas de clases, Kamikorosu" Dijo con su tonfa en mano.

"¡HHHiii! ¡Lo sentimos Hibari-san!" Dijo el castaño en pánico. "¡Por favor no nos muerda hasta la muerte!" el susodicho simplemente lo vio con odio, para luego marcharse sin decir nada.

En el techo Naruto suspiro de alivio, su plan resulto un éxito, pero frunció el seño al ver como la bala volaba libremente hasta perderse con la mirada. Sus compañeros de clase no están contentos con lo que paso, pero están aliviados de que estén a salvo.

"¿Qué demonios? ¡Realmente estaba preocupado!"

"Esos dos casi me dan un infarto"

"Vamos, vamos"

Con Tsuna y Yamamoto.

"¡Yamamoto! ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto preocupado por el brazo de azabache.

"Tsuna… ¡Eres genial!" Ok eso no lo esperaba. "No sé en que estaba pensando, nada bueno viene de mi idiotez" Dijo apenado. (¡Debes estarlo casi matas a Tsuna!)

"Yamamoto… _No sé qué paso pero… seguramente fue gracias a Reborn"_

Luego de eso, ambos se volvieron muy unidos, Naruto los veía satisfecho desde el techo, dio media vuelta y se fue para no ser visto por nadie, cuando nadie lo vio, este exploto en una bomba de humo. Su trabajo apenas comienza, volver al pasado puede esperar un tiempo, por ahora es mejor disfrutar de las pequeñas alegrías que tiene, sin embargo…

En un rincón oscuro de la escuela, recostado contra la pared esta Hibari, en una explosión de humo este revelo a Naruto, quien se había trasformado en el líder del comité de disciplina. Este respiraba pesadamente, sudor frio cubría su rostro. "Ha… Ha… lo hice" Dijo con una sonrisa.

 ** _"No deberías abusar de esa habilidad de esa manera Naruto… recuerda que solo puedes hacerla una vez por día"_** Le recordó el zorro.

 _"Ya lo sé… pero tenía que hacerlo"_

 ** _"Más te vale no meterte en asuntos de otros, ya es suficiente con nuestros problemas, no necesitamos los de otros"_**

 _"Je eso es imposible, sabes que siempre ayudare a quien lo necesite…"_

 ** _"Hmph, no importa, mandare Chakra para que te recuperes"_**

 _"Gracias Kurama…"_

* * *

Un bebe con traje elegante veía la interacción de el castaño y del azabache con un seño fruncido, el vio todo lo que paso, como su alumno caía y repentinamente apareció mas cerca del suelo, y ese inflable que no estaba ahí hace unos segundos apareció de la nada, y Hibari también apareció de la nada, esto no tiene sentido para él, además su bala nunca llego hacia su objetivo, que es lo que paso? Debe encontrar las respuestas pronto.

Bueno por el momento dejara a su alumno disfrutar de su nueva amistad, eso le recuerda que debe vigilar más de cerca a aquel rubio, este le da una mala espina, no importa como el debe hacer que se una a la familia de Tsuna, ya sea voluntariamente o por amenaza, después de todo el es el mejor asesino del mundo, un mocoso rubio bigotudo no puede negarse a él.

"Bueno, por el momento, Tsuna ya tiene un nuevo subordinado." Dijo el bebe caminando hacia casa. "Familia adquirida"

* * *

 **Ohayo todo mundo.**

 **Que le pasa a Naruto? Porue se cansa con cosas tan simples? Esto es un misterio…**

 **Bueno, por hora solo hare unas aclaraciones.**

 **1\. Bueno dado que no se sabe de la madre de Yamamoto pues aquí tengo mi propia versión. Originalmente quería llamarla Miu (bella lluvia) pero parece que también hay otro nombre que significa lo mismo, así que ese me gusto más.**

 **Nombre compuesto: Mi, de 'mei' (belleza) + U, de 'uru' (llover, mojarse)  
Significado: Bella lluvia  
Lecturas: Miu, Misame**

 **2.** **Si quieren saber cómo es la madre de Yamamoto, vean una imagen de Mikoto Uchiha la madre de sasuke e itachi.**

 **La técnica que uso Naruto es la de Esdeath de akame ga kill.**

 **yo he termindado de ver el anime de KHR y ahora estoy comenzando con el manga desde 0 ya que hay capituos del maga que no salen en el anime, asi que quiero verlos desde 0, y por ahora estoy en el numero 6 y me sorprendi cuando lei que Nana (mama de tsuna) lo considera un hijo perdedor, que demonio? eso no me lo esperaba.**

 **Creo que eso seria todo, esta vez no habrá avance ya que me ataco el monstro de la pereza.**

 **Como sea espero muchos review y sayonara.**


	4. Hora de cazar Zorros

**"El Guardián de la Nieve"**

 **Bienvenidos sean humanos a este nuevo capítulo, por favor dejar like a mi fic, suscríbanse y comenten, sino… Hibari vendrá por ustedes y los morderá hasta la muerte, no es broma XD.**

 **Contestare los review del capítulo 2.**

 **xirons: Saludos! realmente creéis que diré ahora que tiene Naruto?**

 **loko89772: Saludos! sí, soy consciente que existe el anillo del glaciar, pero esto es diferente, ya que en uno de los juegos de KHR aparece de forma exclusiva de ese juego la llama de la nieve. Y no saltes a conclusiones, no sabrán que le pasa a Naruto hasta el futuro…**

 **Timebreaker09** **: Saludos! gracias por tu comentario, y yo uso lo segundo. XD**

 **Dark Draggenel: Saludos! ya lo dije antes, no diré nada de qué le pasa a Naruto.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA: Saludos! O-ho no rebelare nada por ahora, pero gracias por tu alago.**

 **ronaldc v2: Saludos! Bueno, no tan pervertido, Naruto aun es inocente, eso creo… su regreso al pasado mmm… me alegra que te guste el fic!**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Llamas Ultima Voluntad, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Katekyo hitman reborn, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Akira Amano.

* * *

 **"Capitulo 3"**

 **"Hora de cazar Zorros"**

 ** _Anteriormente._**

 _Un bebe con traje elegante veía la interacción de el castaño y del azabache con un seño fruncido, el vio todo lo que paso, como su alumno caía y repentinamente apareció mas cerca del suelo, y ese inflable que no estaba ahí hace unos segundos apareció de la nada, y Hibari también apareció de la nada, esto no tiene sentido para él, además su bala nunca llego hacia su objetivo, que es lo que paso? Debe encontrar las respuestas pronto._

 _Bueno por el momento dejara a su alumno disfrutar de su nueva amistad, eso le recuerda que debe vigilar más de cerca a aquel rubio, este le da una mala espina, no importa como el debe hacer que se una a la familia de Tsuna, ya sea voluntariamente o por amenaza, después de todo el es el mejor asesino del mundo, un mocoso rubio bigotudo no puede negarse a él._

 _"Bueno, por el momento, Tsuna ya tiene un nuevo subordinado." Dijo el bebe caminando hacia casa. "Familia adquirida"_

 **Actualmente.**

"Fullbuster Naruto. Edad 14. Miembro de la clase 1-A. Los resultados de sus exámenes son normales. Los lazos familiares desconocidos. Vive solo en un edificio de apartamentos. No muchos amigos o ninguno en absoluto, únicos amigos son Yamamoto Takeshi y el más reciente Sawada Tsunayoshi. Comida favorita es el Ramen y los helados. Aficiones… quitarse la ropa en los peores momentos… lema de vida: Las promesas se deben cumplir" Reborn sonrió ante las estadísticas.

El rubio sin duda puede ser interesante, pero la falta de información también es de tomar en cuenta.

"¿Qué es todo esto Reborn?" Pregunto su dame-alumno.

"Solo unas investigaciones"

"¿Huh?" El decimo vio el archivo en las manos del bebe y de inmediato comenzó a gritar. "¡¿Por qué tienes un archivo de Naruto-kun?! ¡Si estas pensando en meterlo en esto cosa mafia, pues déjalo ya! ¡No quiero que se vea involucrado en esto! ¡¿Qué no tiene suficiente con Yamamoto?!"

"¿Hm? ¿Estás levantando la vos al mejor Hitman del mundo?" Pregunto con una sonrisa demasiado feliz apuntando su pistola a la cara del decimo vongola.

"¡Hiiiee! ¡Y-Yo no dije nada!"

"Hm, eso creí" Dijo bajando su pistola. "¿Pero no crees que es un poco sospechoso?"

"¿S-Sospechoso? ¡Naruto-kun no es sospechoso!" Defendió a su amigo.

"Hace 7 años, el día 7 del mes 7, del año 2007 fue encontrado un niño rubio sin ropas más que unos cuantos objetos en un callejón de Namimori, los informes del hospital dicen que puede ser un caso de abandono, ya que este dijo que no recuerda nada antes de ser abandonado, luego de un día de estar internado en el hospital, en la biblioteca pública fueron robados libros de historia universal mas otros que tienen que ver con la historia del planeta, con la cultura, y luego en ese mismo día, se conocieron dos niños, el primero un niño rubio, el segundo un niño de cabello negro acompañado de su padre a quien su esposa falleció el 7-07-2007, un día después ese niño desapareció y no fue encontrado no importando los esfuerzos de la policía para encontrarlo, hace dos meses, el chico rubio llego a Namimori y se inscribió en la escuela secundaria de la ciudad, se reencontró con su viejo amigo y se hiso amigo de un estudiante bueno para nada poco después" Concluyo el bebe.

"¿Como sabes todo eso…? ¡¿Y porque hay tantos 7 en eso?!"

"Soy el mejor asesino del mundo"

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!"

"¿Luego de esto no crees que es sospechoso?" Pregunto el bebe.

Tsuna guardo silencio por un momento. "N-No estoy seguro de que paso antes pero… no quiero que metas a Naruto-kun en esto Reborn, además nada de lo que dices es por culpa de Naruto-kun ¿Cómo sabes si no fue secuestrado o… o algo, es mera coincidencia" Dijo Tsuna lentamente.

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero aun así no hay información que diga que hiso en ese lapso de 7 años después de desaparecer" dijo tranquilamente. "Además cuando lo encontraron habían 2 libros extraños que no pudieron ser descifrados por los trabajadores del hospital, esos libros junto con el niño desaparecieron poco después, quiero investigar a Fullbuster Naruto un poco más, el guarda muchos secretos Tsuna, no bajes la guardia cuando estés con él, entendido"

"R-Reborn estas exagerando, Naruto-kun es alguien en quien puedo confiar, n-no es necesario investigarlo" Dijo tratando de persuadir al Hitman de seguir en eso.

"Entonces pregúntaselo mañana en la escuela, si el es tan confiable entonces no tendrá problemas en decírtelo"

"¡E-Eh! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Eso es meterse en la vida de otras personas!" Grito negando con la cabeza.

Reborn simplemente tomo a su mascota Leon, y este se convirtió en una pistola. "Lo harás, si no quieres que continúe investigándolo, entonces tu como el jefe debe de saber todo sobre sus futuros subordinados" Dijo apuntando su arma a la cara de Tsuna.

"¡Hiiieee! ¡No apuntes eso a otras personas!"

Mientras su bueno para nada alumno continuaba balbuceando sobre lo que las personas consideran bueno y malo, el Arcobaleno pensó. _"Que escondes Fullbuster Naruto… je no importa que secreto ocultes, soy el mejor asesino del mundo, esto no es nada"_

* * *

A la siguiente Tsuna hiso todo lo normal antes de salir a la escuela, cuando salió Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto lo están esperando en la entrada, saludo a Yamamoto y luego vio a su otro amigo, Gokudera Hayato, el tiene cabello plateado y ojos verdes, su cabello se asemeja a un pulpo, al igual que Tsuna y Yamamoto viste el uniforme de la secundaria Namimori, pero el lo usa de diferente manera, colocándose anillos y collares, pereciendo un delincuente.

"¡Buenos días Jyudaime!" Dijo el peli plata saludando a su jefe.

"¡Yo Tsuna!" Saludo el azabache.

"Buenos días a ambos" dijo el peli castaño comenzando a caminar con sus amigos a ambos lados, Yamamoto el izquierdo porque Gokudera dijo que solo él puede ir a la _derecha_ de Tsuna.

Mientras caminan vieron una figura rubia delante de ellos, aparentemente está leyendo un libro grueso mientras camina. No pudieron saludarla porque un tipo enmascarado los empujo a los tres cayendo al suelo.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Es un ladrón! ¡Un ladrón me robo!" Grito una mujer corriendo al lado de ellos, estaban a punto de salir a ayudar a la mujer cuando vieron como el ladrón corría mas rápido ahora y paso justo al lado del rubio. Pero este no hiso nada para detener al ladrón.

"¡Naruto-kun por favor detén a ese ladrón!" Grito Tsuna al rubio que parece que no lo escucho. Pero lo que si hiso fue patear un contenedor de basura que estaba cerca y arrojándolo al frente del ladrón, impidiendo que escape.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo mocoso?! ¡Quieres que te mate ¿Verdad?!" Grito el ladrón sacando un cuchillo afilado y con el tratar de apuñalar en la cara al rubio. Lográndolo, el cuerpo del rubio cayó al suelo.

"¡Naruto/Kun!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo Tsuna y Yamamoto.

El ladrón sonrió bajo su máscara, el rubio idiota está muerto, ahora solo tiene que escapar.

"¿Por qué estas tan feliz?" Dijo una vos a sus espaldas. El ladrón volteo rápidamente a ver quién era, encontrando al mismo rubio, sorprendido vio al suelo y encontró solo un trozo de madera con una apuñalada. "No deberías robarle a las personas… sabes que eso no está bien ¿Verdad? Pero si ese es el camino que escogiste pues…" El rubio alzo su pierna derecha, golpeando al ladrón justo en la cara, haciendo que este caiga, una marca roja en su cara. **"Reduciré todo tu cuerpo a escarchas"** Dijo mientras continuaba pisándolo con su pie, la fuerza suficiente para enterrar su cabeza en… el… duro… _asfalto!_

Los demás Tsuna y compañía, junto a la mujer se limitaron a ver la… ¿Sangrienta? ¿Divertida? ¿Extraña? Forma de resolver problemas de Naruto.

"U-Umm G-Gracias jovencito…"Dijo la mujer cuando se acerco al rubio y este le quito al ladrón lo que sea que le robo a la mujer, al parecer fue su cartera, hum perdió el tiempo solo por una cartera? Que patético de su parte.

"Como sea, este más atenta de ahora en adelante señorita" Dijo suavemente el rubio, sonrojando un poco a la mujer quien hiso una inclinación y se fue, dejando a Naruto junto a los otros tres solos. "Bueno… a menos que ustedes quieran quedarse ahí parados todo el día y ser mordidos hasta la muerte por Hibari entonces quédense ahí, yo me voy" Dijo alejándose de los tres.

"¡H-Hey bastardo! ¡No ignores al Jyudaime de esa manera maldito!" Grito en furia el peli plata.

"Ajaja no sabía que Naruto podía dar miedo antes" Dijo completamente fresco como lechuga el azabache.

"E-El da miedo…" Dijo asustado el podre joven vongola.

En la escuela.

Al parecer Naruto ha tenido un mal día, si la gran golpiza que le dio al ladrón en la mañana y la forma en cómo contesta a lo que le dicen los profesores es un indicio, entonces el joven vongola no sabe que mas hacer. Naruto ha estado tan de mal humor que casi se siente como si la temperatura del lugar decayera unos grados, bueno, no hay que culparlo, al parecer su renta se está atrasando, el rubio tiene que hacer trabajos de medio tiempo para pagar a tiempo, bueno, eso sin duda molestaría a cualquiera.

"Fullbuster-kun resuelve esta operación" Dijo el Sensei mostrando un problema de aritmética en la pizarra.

"Ahh (Suspiro) como sea…" Dijo indiferente el rubio. Solo paso a escribir unas cuantas cosas y espero a que el Sensei hable.

"Correcto Fullbuster-kun… y por favor póngase su ropa" Dijo ya no importándole la apariencia de jinchuuriki.

El rubio solo bajo la mirada y si, perdió su camisa en algún lado, suspirando regreso a su asiento y busco en su bolso, sacando una camisa extra. Volviendo a su estado anterior, ver atreves de la ventana ignorando todo lo demás.

 _"quiero investigar a Fullbuster Naruto un poco más, el guarda muchos secretos Tsuna, no bajes la guardia cuando estés con él, entendido"_ Tsuna recordó lo que dijo Reborn anoche, ahora que lo piensa aun no sabe de los padres de Naruto.

Luego de las clases Tsuna junto a Gokudera y Yamamoto arrastraron a un aburrido Naruto a la azotea de la escuela para el descanso y para comer sus bentos tranquilamente.

"Estoy tan aburrido…" Dijo el rubio tendido en el suelo, ni siquiera se molesto en poner resistencia cuando Yamamoto lo arrastro a la azotea.

"Maa, Maa tal vez sea aburrido, pero no hay que desanimarnos" Dijo cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Ni siquiera tengo las energía para contestarte eso…" Dijo aun tendido en el suelo, parece que este tipo realmente no le interesa nada.

"Ajaja ¿Qué te está pasando hoy Naruto? Usualmente no estás tan aburrido como ahora"

"A diferencia tuya, yo no tengo un padre que me mantiene, yo debo trabajar para estar aquí" Dijo cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

"A-Ano… Naruto-kun… si no te importa que pregunte ¿Dónde están tus padres?" Pregunto nervioso el joven vongola, Naruto abrió un solo ojo, viendo por un largo minuto a Tsuna. "¡N-No tienes que responder su no quieres!" Dijo rápidamente, la pregunta en si no es mala, pero si llamo la atención de Yamamoto y Gokudera.

Naruto solo suspiro antes de contestar. "Yo soy huérfano de nacimiento, mis padres murieron el mismo día en que nací, así que mi _Abuelo_ cuido de mi hasta que yo era lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarme por mi solo." Dijo vagamente.

"¿Tu abuelo? Creí que no tenias otra familia a parte de tus padres" Dijo Yamamoto.

"En realidad no es mi abuelo, solo un viejito que se apiado de mí y me cuido hasta lo años, luego de eso me creí yo solo" Volvió a responder vagamente. Todos guardaron silencio por un rato, un incomodo silencio cayó sobre ellos, fue Naruto quien rompió la atmosfera tensa. "Bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya ni siquiera recuerdo al viejito, pero siempre le agradeceré lo que hiso por mi… ¿quieren helado?" Pregunto mostrando la comida fría que había traído con él.

"N-No gracias"

"Yo no quiero nada que venga de un bastardo de corazón frio" Dijo indiferente Gokudera.

"Ajaja siempre comes helado en el descanso Naruto ¿Cómo es que no subes de peso?" Pregunto entre risas Yamamoto.

Naruto solo les sonrió con arrogancia. "Un mago nunca acumula grasa, no importa que coma" Dijo con brillos a su alrededor.

"…" un viento paso entre los chicos.

"¡Ya veo!" Dijo Yamamoto comprendiendo lo incomprensible.

"No tienes que creerle…" Dijo Tsuna con pena.

"Ignórelos Jyudaime, son idiotas" Dijo rechinando los dientes Gokudera.

Antes que ninguno dijera algo, un bebe cayó sobre la cabeza de Tsuna. "Ciaossu, ¿Qué es eso de un mago?" Pregunto aun sobre la cabeza del peli castaño.

"¡Reborn! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vengas a la escuela?!"

"Cállate Dame-Tsuna" con la fuerza que ningún bebe debe de tener, este tomo por el brazo al joven vongola y lo torció de forma en que este tenga dominio completo sobre el joven vongola. "Estoy hablando con el rubio"

Naruto entrecerró los ojos a la llegada del Arcobaleno, pero fingió no haberlo visto. "¿Quieres helado Takeshi? Es sabor vainilla" Dijo tendiéndolo el postre al azabache.

"Ajaja ¿Por qué no? Un poco no hará daño" Dijo aceptando el postre.

"Oi rubio, aun no contestas mi pregunta, que es eso de un mago" Dijo el bebe con traje elegante.

"¡Takeshi te lo estas acabando! ¡No tengo más para comer, solamente el helado!" Parece que la pregunta del bebe fue completamente ignorada.

"Oye rubio" Reborn ya tiene la vista oculta por su sombrero.

"Ajaja pero Naruto dijo que tomara helado, así que puedo tomar lo que quiera"

"¡Eso no quiere decir que te lo acabes-Dattebayo!"

"¡Ajaja dijiste "Dattebayo" otra vez! ¡Naruto está nervioso!"

"¡No lo estoy!"

La vista de Reborn está completamente oculta,, un aura oscura lo rodea, Tsuna y Gokudera si que tienen miedo de esa aura, ellos sí que saben que no hay que ignorar al mayor asesino del mundo.

"Toda estas tonterías infantiles me están molestando…" Susurro el Arcobaleno. León el camaleón compañero se transformo en una pistola, y disparo.

Naruto quien tiene un concurso de fuercitas con Yamamoto por el helado no vio la bala acercarse más a su cabeza. Sin embargo en el último milisegundo este se agacho esquivando por completo la bala.

"Supongo que ya no podre seguir fingiendo…" Dijo dejándole el helado a Yamamoto. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Finalmente tengo tu atención, quiero que me digas que es eso de ser un mago" dijo sin rodeos.

Naruto afilo su mirada por un segundo para luego una mirada alegre la sustituyera. "¡Oh! Es eso jeje bueno eso lo dije porque soy un mago ¡Mira!" Sacando una baraja de cartas y demás, el rubio comenzó a hacer trucos de magia baratos. Divirtiendo a los demás pero irritando a Reborn.

"Una última pregunta" Esta vez se guardaría su irritación, por ahora a lo que vino. "¿Quieres unirte a la Familia Vongola?"

"¡¿Huh?!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo Tsuna y Gokudera.

"¡Reborn-san no me diga que quiere a este bastardo dentro de la Familia!" Gokudera dijo sorprendido y molesto. "¡El no es necesario!"

Una mirada de Reborn fue suficiente para callar al peli plata. "¿Y qué dices? ¿Quieres unirte?"

Naruto pensó por unos segundos lo dicho por el bebe. "Dices que quieres que me una, pero no me has dicho nada acerca de esta "Familia Vongola" fácilmente puedo interpretarlo como una invitación a una especie de mafia o algo así" Dijo viendo hacia el cielo. "Si ese es el caso… entonces me niego"

Lo que dijo sorprendió a Tsuna y Gokudera, pero con Reborn solo obtuvo una cara en blanco, carente de emociones. "Ya veo…"

Naruto se levanto y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones, comenzando a caminar a la puerta que trae a la azotea. "No quiero involucrarme en nada de ese mundo maldito, y espero que no involucres a Tsunayoshi ni a ninguno de los demás en eso… si lo haces… **reduciré todo tu cuerpo a escarchas** " Dijo con vos profunda y ronca, saliendo del lugar.

"…"

"R-Reborn… Naruto-kun no quiere tener nada que ver con la mafia, a-así que no seguirás involucrándote ¿Verdad?" Pregunto nervioso y asustado, que solo aumento cuando el bebe lo vio con oscuras intenciones.

"Después de clases iremos a entrenar al bosque, prepárate para la tortura" Esta vez ni siquiera trato de ocultar lo que quiere hacerle a Tsuna.

"Ese bastardo de Fullbuster si que tiene agallas para encarar a Reborn-san de esa manera…" Murmuro Gokudera.

"¿Are? Naruto no se comió su helado, bueno mas para mi" Dijo contento el azabache completamente ajeno a la tensa atmosfera.

En el pasillo de la escuela, Naruto camina lentamente sin un rumbo fijo, pero este se apoyo en una pared, respirando levemente de forma agitada. _"Debo averiguar las intenciones de ese bebe pronto… me trae un mal presentimiento todo lo involucrado con ese bebe, y lo peor es que todo lo que lo involucre también involucra a Tsunayoshi y los demás. ¿Qué eres Reborn?"_

 ** _"Me parece que este "humano" tiene alguna característica diferente a un humano normal"_** Dijo la vos del zorro demonio de nueve colas. ** _"No sé que es, pero ese no es un humano normal, algo no se siente bien cerca de él, puede ser mi imaginación, pero lo que sea que sea ese bebe es peligroso"_**

 _"¿A sí? ¿Qué tan peligroso?"_

 ** _"Lo suficiente como para averiguar nuestro secreto, te recomiendo que te alejes de tus "amigos" por un tiempo, mientras mas estés con ellos, más posibilidades tiene ese humano de averiguar quién eres"_**

 _"Lo entiendo"_

* * *

Después del descanso, ni Tsuna ni Yamamoto supieron algo de Naruto después de lo platicado con Reborn, Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, negándose a hablar con ellos, las clases continuaron normales, pero incluso los otros compañeros de clases se dieron cuenta de la tensión entre los tres rubio, castaño y azabache.

No hablaron por un tiempo, mientras Tsuna continuaba con su vida un poco triste por el repentino distanciamiento entre Naruto y ellos, el joven vongola culpa totalmente a su espartano tutor por hacer que Naruto se aleje de ellos, pero no puede hacer nada, en el tiempo que Naruto evito por completo su existencia y la de Yamamoto y Gokudera, los tres tuvieron unas pocos aventuras locas, conocieron a una niña china llamada I-pin, quien al parecer confundió a Tsuna con otra persona que tenía que matar, luego de eso conocieron de la peor forma a Hibari Kyoya, también al boxeador Sasagawa Ryohei el hermano mayor de Sasagawa Kyoko. Ya han pasado unos días desde la discusión entre Naruto y Reborn y el primero aun no les dirige la palabra, pero en una tarde donde Tsuna fue arrastrado por Reborn al bosque para tortu-trenamiento, encontraron algo que ninguno esperaba.

Naruto está en medio de un claro, con los ojos vendados, completamente inmóvil, ni Tsuna ni Reborn dijeron nada, solamente se limitaron a ver qué hace el rubio en el bosque.

Un ruido de algo rompiéndose llego a sus oídos y a los de Naruto, este rápidamente saco cuchillas de tres puntas de una bolsa trasera colocada en su cinturón, en el momento que las tuvo en sus manos, cientos de Kunai salieron de los árboles para atacar a Naruto, Tsuna estaba a punto de gritar pero Reborn se lo impidió tapando su boca con un león transformado en mordaza, el joven vongola vio con lagrimas en los ojos el final del rubio, serró los ojos para no ver el derramamiento de sangre, pero lo el sonido de metales chocando lo obligo a abrir los ojos, y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Naruto aun con los ojos vendados, podía detener los Kunai de tocarlo, el rubio se mueve de tal forma que casi parece que está bailando, cientos de Kunai y ahora también shuriken salieron de los árboles y el jinchuuriki aun continua deteniéndolos, cuando estos acabaron, Tsuna ahora si quería ir a ver a su amigo de posibles heridas, pero de nuevo Reborn se lo impidió y le dijo que viera. Este haciéndole caso lo hiso.

Y vio como troncos amarrados de los arboles caían hacia el rubio, como péndulos, mas este los esquivaba elegantemente, realmente parece que Naruto baila cuando esquiva todo lo que viene a su alrededor, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, adelante y atrás, todos los trancos caían en esas direcciones, pero lo sorprendente es que Naruto puede esquivarlos todos, repentinamente el rubio salto, alejándose de los troncos y mientras esta en el aire, uso sus cuchillas y corto hilos casi invisibles a la vista y una vez cortados, mas Kunai salieron, pero esta vez Naruto ya no tenía los ojos vendados, ahora el ve por completo el panorama, tomando los Kunai arrojados en medio del aire, este dio giros y aterrizo en el centro de otro claro donde hay múltiples blancos para atacar. Todo siendo visto por Tsuna y Reborn, cada quien con su respectivo pensamiento.

 _"S-Sugoi… Naruto-kun es increíble"_

 _"Totalmente lo necesitamos para la Familia"_

Naruto se quito la camisa de deportes que tenia y la arrojo a algún lado por ahí, tomo una botella de agua cercana y la vertió sobre si mismo, la vista sin duda hubiera vuelto loca a cualquier mujer sana que le guste un cuerpo joven musculoso y mojado, pero con Tsuna y Reborn eso no funciona. Naruto ahora tomo unos Kunai entre sus manos y repentinamente salto, girando hasta quedar de cabeza en el aire y posteriormente arrojarlos a los blancos, usando mas Kunai este los arrojo, pero en direcciones equivocadas, pero este no se detuvo ahí, saco mas Kunai y con ellos golpeo los Kunai arrojados, cambiando por completo su trayectoria, dando en el centro de los blancos y también a puntos fuera de vista como un blanco que estaba detrás de una roca. (Como lo hace Itachi en su entrenamiento)

Cayendo de espaldas a Tsuna y Reborn, quienes están sorprendido por el despliegue de habilidad con armas de Naruto.

"Uf… aun no es suficiente… debo intensificar el entrenamiento" alcanzaron a escuchar lo dicho por el rubio. Tsuna dio un paso adelante, pero sin darse cuenta que piso una rama, rompiéndola. El sonido llego a los oídos de Naruto y este rápidamente saco un Kunai de tres puntas y lo arrojo a la dirección del sonido. Aterrizando el Kunai a centímetros de la cara de Tsuna, quien se desmayo del miedo. "¿Tsunayoshi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo el rubio cuando se acerco a ver.

"Dame-Tsuna vino a hacer algo en el bosque, cuando te vimos entrenando decidió quedarse y ver" Dijo sin rodeos Reborn.

"… Ya veo, sin embargo, no puedo dejarlo aquí inconsciente, ¿Podrías decirme donde está su casa?" Pidió con cautela.

"¿Por qué no lo llevas a tu casa? Está más cerca ¿Verdad?"

"No hare ningún comentario sobre como sabes donde esta mi apartamento, pero sin duda eso está más cerca, supongo que lo llevare allá."

No dijo nada después de eso, cargo en su escalda en cuerpo inconsciente de Tsuna, camino por los campos del bosque, cuando la ciudad estuvo a su vista acelero un poco el paso, la noche ya está cayendo sobre ellos, es mejor llegar antes del anochecer. Naruto los llevo a un edificio de apartamentos, Llegando al apartamento de Naruto, Reborn se dio cuenta de lo acogedora que se veía tanto por fuera como por dentro, El apartamento de Naruto está ubicado en la parte más alta de un edificio de Namimori, tiene una fachada algo rustica de color celestino con sócalos negros, techo de color café y ventanas no muy grandes. También tiene un balcón, que al parecer tiene buena vista. La entrada al apartamento se encuentra en un pequeño pasillo, por dentro tiene puras paredes azules, claro con mucho espacio de almacenamiento. Su dormitorio principal es muy grande e incluye una gran cantidad de muebles como una cama, escritorio, estantes para libros, cómoda, un armario, una mesa con tres sillas, una mesa de café y un sillón. Las entradas para el baño y la cocina están en el otro extremo de la habitación, con dos cortinas de color turquesa. El cuarto de baño con azulejos de color blanco, junto con todos los artefactos necesarios, inodoro, lavamanos, también cuenta con una tina y una ducha. En cocina y el comedor se puede observar que la cocina no es demasiado grande, pero permite una buena movilidad. Es muy sencilla, además, hay una ventana con marco metálico y decorada con Cortinas blancas. Del lado izquierdo de la cocina hay una planta y en la pared una repisa de madera con otras plantas. En el centro de la cocina hay un comedor de madera con un mantel blanco y acompañado de una silla, y ahí Naruto deja una cafetera eléctrica. Del lado derecho de la cocina, están las alacenas, un ventilador, la estufa y otros aparatos. En la sala Naruto no tiene mayor amueblado, solo un sofá para tres personas y un sillón para una, en el centro una mesa baja, un mueble que tiene encima una televisión. Al lado de esta un aparato de videojuegos con los empaques de los juegos al lado. Con unas plantas a los lados del mueble.

"Bueno ya estamos aquí… dejare a Tsunayoshi en mi cama, espera aquí" No espero la respuesta del bebe y se fue a su habitación. Dejando a Reborn inspeccionando el apartamento.

Naruto dejo a Tsuna en su cama, dejándolo descansar del susto que tuvo, cuando regreso a su sala, encontró a Reborn inspeccionando el Kunai Hiraishin de su padre que deja colgado en la pared como adorno. "¿Algo que te interesa?" pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

"Esta es un arma inusual, nunca he visto algo como esto ¿De dónde la sacaste?"

"Eso no tiene importancia" Esquivo la pregunta rápidamente. "¿Tienes algún numero de la casa de Tsunayoshi? Quiero llamar a su casa y decir que se quedara aquí hasta que despierte, no quiero problemas por lo sucedido"

"Seguro, es…" Después de llamar a la casa de Tsuna y que la madre de este aceptara las disculpas de Naruto este espero a que el joven vongola despierte. Pero no todo estuvo tan tranquilo, Reborn continúa acosándolo con preguntas que no quiere contestar. Sin embargo aun continúa con la insistencia de que se una a la Familia Vongola.

"¿Por qué quieres tanto que me una a la mafia, mocoso?" Pregunto cuando está preparando la cena.

"Tú eres fuerte, Dame-Tsuna necesita personas fuertes para protegerlo, además pareces el tipo de persona que no abandona a un amigo"

"Incluso si eso es cierto, yo no quiero involucrarme en ese bajo mundo, desprecio todo lo que hacen, yo _odio_ la forma en cómo hacen las cosas en la mafia, y supongo que estos vongola no son diferentes ¿Qué te hace creer que a mí me importan personas que son peores que los demonio?" Pregunto sin voltearle a ver, picando unas verduras para le cena.

Reborn se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. "No todo es cómo crees, Vongola fue originalmente un grupo de vigilantes que mantenían la paz entre las personas y las protegían"

"Ahh (Suspiro) no me dejaras en paz hasta aceptar ¿No?"

"Me alegra que entiendas rápido"

"Sin embargo, no me uniré a algo que no conozco, si quieres que me una dime todo lo que sabes de los Vongola" Pidió dejando las verduras picadas en una hoya con mas ingrediente.

"No puedo revelar ese tipo de información. En la mafia existe un voto llamado Omerta, es un voto de confidencia que no permite revelar información de la Familia a la que perteneces" Dijo con la vista oculta por su sombrero.

"…Ya veo, si ese es el caso entonces me niego" Dijo cortante. "Bueno eso es lo que diría si no estuvieran involucrados mis amigos, prometí protegerlos de todo, y viendo que están involucrados en todo eso no tengo más opción"

"¿Entonces aceptas?"

"Nunca dije eso… tú crees que soy digno de unirme a los Vongola, pero ¿Acaso Vongola es digno de que yo me una a ellos? Si puedes darme una razón para creer que los Vongola valen la pena mi tiempo, entonces dilo"

"…Tsuna será el próximo jefe de los vongola, mas preciso será el decimo jefe de la Familia Vongola, ¿No quieres proteger a tu amigo de posibles ataques?"

"Esa es otra de mis dudas, ¿Por qué Tsunayoshi?"

"Tsuna es descendiente directo del primer jefe, el que creo a la organización de vigilantes. Vongola Primo" Revelo.

"Mañana no hay clases, así que aremos una apuesta para ver si Vongola realmente vale la pena, sin embargo aun no tienen mi completa confianza, ¿Que puedes hacer para ganar mi confianza?"

"Debo admitir que también tengo dudas respecto a quién eres ¿Qué tal suena esto? yo revelare quien y que soy y tú me dirás quien y que eres tú" Dijo sonriendo. "es un todos ganan ¿No? Pero… ¿Acaso estás preparado para saber que soy? No podrás sonreír como antes al saber la verdad"

"Je, astuto, sin duda quiero saber que eres, no eres un niño normal, pero… ¿Acaso _tú_ estás preparado para saber quién soy?" Contrarresto el comentario.

"Difícilmente creo que puedes sorprenderme, pero puedes intentarlo" Dijo si preocupación.

"En ese caso… **Empecemos"**

* * *

Tsuna se despertó alterado, casi sintió que su vida de iba de su cuerpo, está oscuro y no puede ver bien, los recuerdos nublosos llegaron a su mente, Naruto y muchos cuchillos siendo arrojados a él, Naruto y troncos veloces, Naruto y maniobras increíbles con cuchillos, eso sin duda debió ser un sueño, no hay manera en que Naruto pudiera hacer todas esas cosas tan increíbles, Naruto nunca ha mostrado interés en ningún deporte, ni las constantes invitaciones de Yamamoto al club de beisbol, pero esas maniobras con cuchillos son algún deporte? Tsuna no está realmente informado sobre los deportes, pero sin duda Naruto no muestra interés, solo parece que le importa el Ramen, el helado, ser perezoso y varias cosas más, como es posible hacer todas esas cosas?

"Oh estas despierto" Dijo una vos entrando en la habitación y encendiendo la luz, Tsuna serró los ojos ante el repentino cambio, abriéndolo lentamente vio a Naruto sin camisa apoyado en el marco de una puerta, Tsuna vio a su alrededor, y esta no es su habitación. "Me estaba preocupando de que no despertaras, te tomo bastante tiempo, lamento casi haberte rebanado en ese entonces" Se disculpo el rubio.

"Naruto-kun… ¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunto viendo la habitación.

"Estamos en mi apartamento, después de que Cof… casi te rebano… te desmayaste, el mocoso me dijo que te trajera a mi casa ya que está más cerca que la tuya, así que te traje y espere ¿Quieres cenar? Hice suficiente para nosotros y el mocoso" Dijo casualmente lo último.

"¿El mocoso? ¡¿T-Te refieres a Reborn?!" grito en shock total, Naruto realmente es valiente al llamar así al bastardo espartano reencarnación de Satanás. "N-Naruto-kun… ¿E-Estás bien? Eso que hiciste en el bosque…"

"Oh, te refieres a los Kunai y los troncos, no te preocupes, no me paso nada, es parte de mi entrenamiento" Le reto importancia al asunto. "Como sea, vamos a comer" Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Tsuna sin mas de que hablar siguió al rubio a la cocina, grande su sorpresa al ver a Reborn comer tranquilamente Ramen en la mesa.

"Oh, ¿ya despertaste Dame-Tsuna?"

"¡Reborn! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste a Naruto-kun que me llevara a casa?!" Se quejo molesto.

"Cállate Dame-Tsuna, habían cosas que quería hablar con Fullbuster" Contesto inexpresivamente.

"¿Hablar? No me digas que…" Volteo a ver al rubio y este se encuentra sirviendo Ramen en una tasa. "¡Naruto-kun acepto unirse a la Familia!"

"¿De que estás hablando Tsunayoshi? Nunca acepte unirme, además vongola no es digno de mi" Dijo con cara arrogante.

"Mañana tendremos una competencia con Fullbuster, trae a Gokudera y a Yamamoto, ellos pueden ser útiles" ordeno el Arcobaleno.

"¿Competencia? ¡¿Qué hiciste ahora Reborn?!" Exigió al Arcobaleno.

"Yo no hice nada, esto es decisión de Fullbuster"

"¿Eh?"

"Así es, el mocoso y yo hemos hecho una apuesta, si el gana yo me uniré a su _o tan grande Familia_ " Dijo con sarcasmo. "Pero si yo gano él se irá y dejara en paz a todos" Dijo volviéndose serio.

"¡E-EH! ¿U-Una apuesta y R-Reborn se irá si ganas?" Dijo sorprendido el oven vongola.

"Exacto, pero hablaremos de eso mañana ¡Por ahora comamos el alimento de los dioses! ¡Ramen!" Dijo feliz el rubio.

Reborn no dijo nada durante la cena, aun procesa la verdad del rubio, ahora todo tiene sentido, quien lo imaginaria, los demonios realmente existen, la verdad del rubio sobrepasa por mucho la maldición de los Arcobalenos, si Tsuna y los demás ganan mañana, tendrán un gran aliado, pero si pierden… todo acaba, no pueden perder no cuando existe la posibilidad de hacer a Tsuna alguien más fuerte y a los Vongola ser la Familia más poderosa en siglos. Fallar no es una opción, el es el mejor asesino del mundo maldita sea! No perderá ante un niño ni a un demonio.

Esa noche, cuando Tsuna y Reborn se fueron a su casa, Naruto reflexiono sobre lo aprendido, este nuevo mundo es interesante, supone que todos estos años pacíficos terminaran en algún momento.

 **"Fue demasiado arriesgado hablarle a ese humano maldecido sobre mí, Naruto…"** Dijo Kurama cuando fue invocado al mundo real para hablar con el rubio.

"¿Tú crees? Fue un trato justo, ahora sé que es ese mocoso, con el va uno, me pregunto cómo serán los otros seis, jeje los 7 más fuertes en este mundo ¿eh? Sin duda será divertido"

 **"Claro, diviértete contando nuestros secretos"**

"Tranquilízate, solo le conté que hicimos en estos 7 años, y de ti, pero no sobre que soma del pasado, mi magia puede que la sepa, pero será el único"

 **"Sabes queahora que sabe quien eres no te dejara en paz hasta que te unas a esa Famila ¿Verdad?"**

"Quien sabe… tal vez sea divertido ser parte de eso"

 **"No olvides que es la mafia, es lo uqe esta pudriendo este mundo, y este mundo ya esta bastante mal, recuerda que este mundo habría llegado a su fin si no hubieras interfedido"**

"Eso fue hace tres años"

 **"Y mira como te dejo, apenas tienes fuerzas, no puedes usar tu magia correctamente debido a este mundo podrido"**

"Cálmate, me estoy recuperando poco a poco, regresare a lo que fui en poco tiempo"

 **"Eso espero, no quiero un jinchuuriki débil"**

"Je, no te preocupes…" Naruto vio hacia el cielo nocturno. "…No perderé ante nadie, si es necesario… **Reduciré toda la creación a escarchas…"**

A la mañana siguiente.

Tsuna y sus amigos Gokudera y Yamamoto se presentaron frente a la escuela Namimori. Ninguno de los dos últimos tiene ni idea de porque están aquí, pero Gokudera acepto porque el Jyudaime lo quiere y Yamamoto solo porque pensó que sería divertido, pero lo que ninguno esperaba fue a Naruto viéndolos fríamente, ni siquiera se ha quitado ninguna prenda desde que llego, así que quiere decir que Naruto está siendo serio por quien sabe que cosas.

"Bueno, ustedes están aquí… ¿Dónde está el mocoso?" Pregunto al no ver a Reborn.

"¡Hey bastardo! ¡No le faltes el respeto a Reborn-san! ¡Jyudaime deberíamos irnos, no vale la pena estar con este idiota!" Dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

"Detente ahí, Gokudera" Dijo Reborn saliendo de uno de sus escondites. "Él y yo tenemos algo que decirles a ustedes tres"

Naruto tomo esa oportunidad para hablar. "Escuchen, este mocoso aquí" Señalo a Reborn. "Y yo hemos hecho una apuesta, si yo gano Reborn se va, si el gana yo me uno a su Familia"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Es eso cierto Reborn-san!" grito sorprendido y viendo al bebe.

"Ah, Fullbuster tiene planeado una competición en la que serán ustedes contra él, mas les vale ganar si no…" Leon se convirtió en una pistola, y no se debe ser un genio para saber que pasara.

"¡¿Pero qué mierda tiene en la cabeza este bastardo?! ¡Deberías sentirte honrado de que Reborn-san está dejando a un maldito exhibicionista entrar a la Familia Vongola!" Grito molesto el peli plata.

"Tú debes calmarte Gokudera, todos ustedes aceptan muy rápidamente entrar en esta _Familia_ solo por el prestigio de esta, ¿Alguna vez han pensado que los Vongola los merecen?" Pregunto fríamente a los tres. "No me gusta el hecho que se vieron obligados a aceptar esto, más específicamente tu Tsunayoshi, ¿Realmente estas aceptando que escojan tu vida sin tu consentimiento?" Pregunto de nuevo esta vez viendo al joven vongola.

"Y-yo… yo…"

"No es necesario que contestes ahora, pero quiero saber si realmente quieren hacer esto, yo pienso muy bien de mi mismo, por eso pienso que vongola no me merece, pero… no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que ustedes estén involucrados en la mafia"

"¡Y a ti que te importa bastardo! ¡No tienes ninguna razón para decirnos toda esta mierda!"Exclamo Gokudera.

"Si que la tengo" Dijo el rubio.

"¡¿Y cuál es Huh?!"

"Porque me preocupo por ustedes" eso callo a todos, nadie dijo nada. "Estoy preocupado por ustedes, tengo miedo que por alguna razón ustedes entren en gran peligro por estar involucrados en ese maldito bajo mundo, es por eso que dependiendo de su rendimiento hoy probaran si vongola vale mi tiempo"

"¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo?!"

"Maa, Maa cálmate Gokudera, esto puede ser divertido" Dijo calmado Yamamoto.

"¡No me digas que hacer Yakyu-Baka!"

Naruto ignoro las peleas unilaterales de esos dos y continuo hablando. "Esta será un competición para decidir que pasara con nosotros… lo que deben hacer es…"

Todos están en suspenso, esperando que dirá el rubio. "¡Atraparme!" Grito el rubio dando un gran salto y aterrizando en un poste de luz eléctrica. "¡Si pueden atraparme antes del atardecer ustedes ganaran, pero sino yo ganare!" grito desde lo alto, para luego saltar a otro poste y posteriormente a otro, saltando rápidamente se perdió de vista.

Los demás se quedaron con los ojos como platos y la boca por los suelos, viendo como el rubio desaparecía entre los edificios.

"…Ustedes también vieron eso ¿Verdad?"

"¡Ajaja no sabía que Naruto puede saltar tan alto! ¡Yo también quiero hacer eso!" Grito el azabache corriendo en la dirección en la que se fue Naruto. "¡Alcancémoslo chicos! ¡Sera divertido!"

"¡Hey Yakyu-Baka espera al Jyudaime!" Grito Gokudera corriendo tras el azabache, dejando solo a Tsuna con Reborn.

"¿Y bien? Tu eres el jefe Dame-Tsuna, no dejes que tus subordinados hagan todo el trabajo" Dijo Reborn viendo al moreno.

"¡P-Pero Reborn! ¡¿Cómo diablos Naruto-kun puede hacer eso?! ¡Nunca dijo algo como eso!"

"Fullbuster tiene entrenamiento ninja, así que es natural moverse ágilmente"

"¡¿N-Ninja?!"

"Cállate, tus gritos patéticos me molestan" Exclamo el bebe levantando su pistola. "Encuentra a Naruto con tu última voluntad" Disparo.

La bala llego a Tsuna en la cabeza, comenzó a caer, pero cuando lo hiso una llama naranja apareció en su frente y su ropa fue destrozada, quedando en ropa interior. **"¡REBORN! ¡Encontrare a Naruto con mi última Voluntad!"** Grito el transformado moreno corriendo por la calle.

Reborn sonrió bajo la sombra de su sombrero. "me pregunto quien ganara… es hora de cazar zorros"

* * *

"¡Donde esta Naruto!" grito el moreno buscando por toda la zona, abriendo cajas, basureros, irrumpiendo en las casas ajenas, por todos lados.

"¡Aquí NO!" De tras de un gran anuncio.

"¡AQUI TAMPOCO!" debajo de un árbol?

"¡Aquí NO!" por encima de un camión?

Sus amigos le siguen de cerca, buscando al rubio a su manera, Yamamoto preguntando a las personas si vieron a un rubio saltando por doquier, Gokudera amenazando a las personas de dejar de esconder al rubio, ninguno dándose cuenta de que el rubio esta encima de un tanque de agua viéndolos divertido.

"¿Es esto lo mejor que pueden hacer los Vongola? Son tan inocentes, no conocen el verdadero mundo en el que viven… no conocen… la verdadera desesperación" Dijo con una oscura sonrisa.

 **"¿Lo estas disfrutando?"** Pregunto Kurama, Naruto lo saco del sello para ver lo divertido de la persecución, y sin duda es divertido. **"Debo admitir que esos humanos son insistentes, vas a unírteles después de esto ¿verdad? Puedo verlo en tus ojos, quieres divertirte con los humanos"**

"¿Para qué te miento? Es divertido" Dijo el rubio apoyándose en una mano. "¿Quieres jugar con ellos otro rato?"

 **"Je empecemos"** El zorro salto al hombro del rubio, quien salto y cayó en el suelo. Inmediatamente corrió por la calle, asegurándose que los tres lo vieran, comenzó una persecución de gato y ratón, pero Naruto se sentía más como un ladrón a quien la policía trataba de atraparlo, se rio hasta que le dolió el estomago, jugar con esos tres es muy divertido, como demonios termino aceptando esta competición con el mocoso?

Las horas pasaron y ni Tsuna ni los demás han podido atrapar a Naruto, es cierto lo que dijo Gokudera antes, Naruto es un zorro escurridizo, no importa cuantas trampas coloquen, Naruto siempre las evade fácilmente, el atardecer se acerca, y aun no encuentran a Naruto, a este paso Reborn se ira, y los efectos de la bala de última voluntad acabaron, Tsuna realmente debe encontrar al rubio o de lo contario Reborn lo matara antes de irse.

"¡¿Dónde demonios esta ese hijo de puta?! ¡Nadie puede escapar por siempre!" Grito furioso Gokudera.

"Maa, Maa lo encontraremos tarde o temprano"

"¡Atraparlo tarde es lo peor que nos puede pasar idiota!"

"G-Gokudera-kun c-cálmate… debemos encontrarlo rápido"

"¡Por supuesto Jyudaime!"

"Ajaja ¿Por qué no vamos a sus lugares favoritos? Tal vez esta por ahí" Comento casualmente Yamamoto con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Un silencio incomodo cayó sobre ellos.

"¡Porque putas no dijiste eso antes hijo de puta!" Grito furioso el peli plata.

Yamamoto se limito a reír, no afectado por el insulto. "Nadie pregunto"

"Bastardo…"

"D-De cualquier manera, Yamamoto ha dicho algo cierto, Naruto-kun puede estar en cualquiera de sus lugares favoritos, hay que ir allí ahora" Dijo nervioso por las coloridas palabras del peli plata.

Unos segundos pasaron. "¿Alguien sabe sus lugares favoritos?" Pregunto Tsuna.

"L-Lo lamento Jyudaime, no tengo la menor idea de dónde va con regularidad ese bastardo" Se disculpo por no ser útil al Jyudaime.

"Hum… no estoy seguro, pero creo que veo a Naruto en una tienda de helados cada vez que voy de regreso de las practicas de biesbol, podemos empezar por ahí"

"E-Eso ayudara Yamamoto" Dijo agradecido de que por lo menos tienen un lugar en mente. "En ese caso tu sabes donde es, guíanos"

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Yamamoto en pose militar, inmediatamente lidero el grupo de tres hacia la tienda de helados que convenientemente estaba a unas cuadras por delante. Mas fue en vano ya que Naruto no está ahí, suspirando decidieron tomar un descanso, pero una voz conocida llego a sus oídos.

"¡Hahi! ¡Tsuna-san y los demás! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí-Desu?!" Pregunto Miura Haru, ella es una chica de estatura media, y delgada. Su cabellera es larga, en un color negro/castaño, la cual la mayor parte del tiempo está recogida en una coleta alta, dejando un fleco enmarcando su rostro, pero mantenido con un broche para que no moleste a su vista. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos son de un color cafe chocolate, y siempre lleva un tierno e infantil sonrojo en sus mejillas La mayor parte del tiempo se le ve usando el uniforme del instituto midori, el cual consiste en una falda tableada gris, blusa escolar de manga larga blanca, corbatín azul, chaleco amarillo claro, chaqueta azul marina y calcetas grises, mas cuando utiliza ropa común, parece optar por ropa cómoda pero coqueta, casi siempre en colores azules o amarillos combinados con colores oscuros en la zona inferior.

"¡Haru! ¿Qué hace aquí?" Pregunto Tsuna a la chica.

"Solo vine por una merienda refrescante-Desu" Dijo entrando a la tienda de helados. "¿Quieres un helado Tsuna-san?"

"N-No gracias, estamos buscando a alguien" Declino la oferta rápidamente.

"¡Hahi! ¿A quién está buscando Tsuna-san-Desu?"

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia estúpida mujer!" Grito con desagrado Gokudera.

"¡Hahi! ¡Haru no es estúpida!"

"Maa, Maa, no debe faltarle el respeto a una mujer Gokudera" Reprendió Yamamoto.

"¡Cállate Yakyu-Baka!"

Reborn apareció de la nada como siempre. "¿Realmente tienen tiempo para discutir? Busquen a Fullbuster rápido, el atardecer se acerca" Dijo el bebe elegante.

"¡Reborn-chan! ¿Puedes decirle a Haru a quien están buscando-Desu?" Pregunto viendo al bebe.

"Fullbuster Naruto, cabello rubio y ojos azules con tres marcas como bigotes en la cara" Informo el bebe.

"¡Hahi! ¡Haru vio a una persona así hace poco!" Dijo la peli castaño oscuro, sorprendiendo a los tres chicos.

"¿Donde está, Haru?" Pregunto amablemente pero también ansioso Tsuna.

"Haru lo vio cerca del parque, estaba junto a un zorrito lindo" Dijo recordando a un chico rubio con un lindo zorrito naranja en su hombro.

"¡Gracia Haru! ¡Te debo una!" Dijo Tsuna al tiempo como él, junto a los otros dos se iban de la tienda.

"¡Haru está feliz de ser útil para Tsuna-san!" despidió la oji chocolate.

Los tres chicos corrieron hacia el parque, llegaron con la respiración entre cortada, la distancia entre la tienda de helados y el parque era bastante larga, los dejo por completo sin aire, pero valió la pena cuando vieron una cabeza rubio sobresalir de unos bancos del parque, se acercaron silenciosamente, por alguna razón, Gokudera tenía consigo una red de pesca, en silencio estos la arrojaron a la cabeza rubia.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios?!" La cabeza rubia giro y vio a los tres chicos y estos lo vieron, un hombre adulto rubio pálido, ojos azules viejos y un bigote espeso, líneas de cicatrices en sus mejillas. "¿Qué demonios están haciendo mocosos?" Escupió con veneno a los chicos.

"L-Lo sentimos señor, no queríamos molestarlo" Se disculpo rápidamente le moreno.

"S-Si lo sentimos señor, lo confundimos con alguien más" Secundo Yamamoto. El hombre solo fulmino con la mirada, saliendo de la red, procedió con una conferencia inútil sobre el respeto a los mayores, pero en medio de la conferencia, Tsuna vio algo saltar entre los árboles, un zorro naranja paso por encima de su cabeza, al instante reconoció al zorro.

Era el Sr. Zorro que lo salvo de los agresores cuando tenía 8 años, en ese entonces le pidió a su madre que era un zorro mágico y ella le contesto que podría haber sido un kitsune, zorros mágicos que juegan y son traviesos, zorros que nacen con una sola, pero al pasar de los años estos les crecen más llegando a un límite de 9 colas. Generalmente, un gran número de colas indica a un zorro más longevo y más poderoso; de hecho, algunas narraciones populares mencionan que un zorro tendrá colas adicionales cuando haya alcanzado los mil años. En las historias son comunes los kitsune de una, cinco, siete y nueve colas. Cuando un kitsune obtiene su novena cola, su pelaje se vuelve blanco o dorado. Los zorros de nueve colas o kyūbi no kitsune tienen la habilidad de ver y oír cualquier suceso que ocurra en el mundo. Otras historias le atribuyen sabiduría infinita, esencialmente omnisciente.

Ver al Sr. Zorro otra vez trajo a Tsuna los mismos sentimientos lejanos, antes no tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerle al zorro en persona, así que cuando lo vio, este corrió ignorando los gritos de sus amigos y las coloridas palabras del hombre.

Corrió por el parque, saliendo de este hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, pero el zorro desapareció de su vista, un poco decepcionado por la pérdida del zorro, Tsuna decidió regresar… solo hay un problema, correr a ciegas persiguiendo un zorro no es tan bueno, Tsuna está totalmente perdido.

"¡Hiiee! ¿Dónde estoy?" Se pregunto caminando por las calle, paso por un callejón viendo por dónde ir. "Reborn me matara, pronto atardecerá y aun no encuentro a Naruto-kun…" tan perdido esta que no se dio cuenta de cómo un zorro lo vigila desde lo más alto de un edificio. "Pero… realmente debo seguir buscándolo, si Naruto-kun gana Reborn se ira, y yo por fin podre estar tranquilo pero… ¿Podre hacerle eso a Reborn solo porque no quiero ser el decimo?"

Tsuna continuo caminando por las calles, aun preguntándose que hacer, si gana, Naruto se unirá a la mafia, cosa que no quiere, pero si pierde, Reborn tendrá que irse, no importa que escoja, ninguna de las opciones son de su agrado, porque tiene que ser él siempre? No puede pasarle esto a otro? N es como si le desea esto otra persona, simplemente no entiende porque todo tiene que ser obligado, que no tiene palabra sobre su propia vida? acaso no cuentan sus deseos?

 _No me gusta el hecho que se vieron obligados a aceptar esto, más específicamente tu Tsunayoshi, ¿Realmente estas aceptando que escojan tu vida sin tu consentimiento?_

Realmente está de acuerdo en que digan que tiene que hacer? No es justo que solamente el sea quien está obligado a esto, no es justo. Tan profundo eran sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que chocó contra una persona.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un mocoso de la escuela Namimori?" Dijo un chico que parece de tercer grado de secundaria, lleva el uniforme del instituto Ishiyama la peor escuela para delincuentes de Namimori. Esta acompañado de varias personas de su misma edad. "Esa es la escuela donde está el maldito de Hibari ¿Cierto?" Pregunto a sus compañeros.

"Así es jefe, este mocoso debe ser alguna mascota de Hibari" Dijo otro tipo.

"¿Porque no nos divertimos con el jefe? A si le mostraremos a Namimori que nuestra escuela es la mejor, ese bastarde de Hibari no podrá hacer nada Jajaja" Rio otro de de los tipos que parecen delincuente.

 _"¡Hiiieee! ¡En que me he metido ahora!"_ Grito mentalmente, trato de salir corriendo de ahí, pero fue tomado por el brazo por uno de los delincuentes.

"Me parece bien Jejeje" Dijo de acuerdo el jefe. "¡Vamos a divertimos contigo!" Dijo con cara retorcida.

"¿Qué creen que hacen malditos?" Dijo una vos conocida por Tsuna, volteo con esperanza y felicidad cuando vio a Naruto sin camisa y con un helado en manos acercándose hacia los delincuentes.

"¡Naruto-kun!" Grito aliviado.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Otro estudiante de Namimori?" Dijo el que Naruto supuso era el jefe.

"Discúlpennos tenemos prisa, tomare a mi amigo y saldremos de aquí" Dijo tranquilamente Naruto tomando a Tsuna por el brazo, alejándolo del tipo.

"Jeje vamos no sean tan fríos" Dijo el delincuente tomando a Tsuna por el brazo. "¡Vamos a divertirnos juntos!" Tsuna tembló de miedo.

"¡Suelta a Tsunayoshi!" Grito de repente Naruto. Alejo a Tsuna de los delincuentes y le dio su helado. "¿Podrías sostener mi helado por un minuto?" Pidió para luego encarar a los delincuentes.

"¡Preferiría morir antes de traicionar a un amigo!" Dijo oscuramente sacando un tubo de hierro.

"¡¿EEHH?!"

"¿Un tubo de hierro?" Dijo sorprendido uno de los delincuentes.

"¿D-De donde lo saco? Además qué es eso de *Traicionar*" Dijo otro.

"No hay nada que temer, el hierro es lo que más me gust- ¡Gagh!" Grito cuando Naruto lo golpeo con el tuvo en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo y pisándolo con el pie.

"¡Lo golpeo!" Grito Tsuna asombrado.

"¿Una pelea?" Grito Gokudera acercándose corriendo.

"¡Venimos a ayudar Tsuna!" Grito Yamamoto detrás del peli blanco.

"¡Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto! ¿De donde aparecieron ustedes?"

"¡Olvídese de eso, solo quédese atrás Jyudaime!" Grito Gokudera colocándose frente a Tsuna.

"¿Y-Yamamoto Takeshi también? ¡La estrella de beisbol de Namimori está aquí! ¡Guargh!" Grito al ser golpeado por el tubo y hierro.

"¡Convertiré cada fibra de mi ser, para acabar con ustedes!" Grito furioso Naruto, tomando por los pelos a un delincuente y arrojándolo a otro. La pelea continua siendo visto por un ajeno Tsuna.

"¿Qué hago? Todo esto es mi culpa, esto paso porque acepte sostener el helado de Naruto-kun" Dijo Tsuna con una canastita con azufre y cenizas en la cabeza echando humo negro sobre sí mismo, dando un aspecto sobrio a su alrededor.

"¡Tus cosas no tienen efecto en mi!" Grito un delincuente arrojando a Naruto a la basura.

"Se sintió tan bien tener un día de descanso de vez en cuando…" Dijo Naruto levantándose de la basura.

"¡Vamos Naruto!" Grito Yamamoto.

"¡No te quedes ahí parado bastardo!" Grito Gokudera.

"A callar, no tengo tiempo para- Kya!" Al parecer Naruto cayó en un agujero que nadie sabe como llego hay.

"…Naruto dijo Kya" Dijo Tsuna en blanco.

"O-ho parece que cayó en una de mis trampas" Dijo Reborn saliendo del suelo con un disfraz de topo.

"¡Reborn! ¿Por qué hiciste eso!"

"Él fue quien cayó en mi trampa, deberías ayudarlos tu eres el jefe" Dijo el bebe disfrazado golpeándolo con las garras del disfraz, haciendo que Tsuna tropiece y que el helado precioso de Naruto caiga.

"El helado de Fullbuster esta…" Comenzó lentamente Gokudera, vio lo que paso junto a Yamamoto, y ambos ya están temblando de miedo, una cosa que ha quedado claro entre todos, es que los helados son como el pan de cada día de Naruto.

"Esto es malo" Está de acuerdo Yamamoto.

Naruto lentamente sale del agujero. "Apenas hace unos minutos compre ese increíble helado… sin mencionar que tengo un día de descanso que usar luego…" Naruto tiene la vista tapada por el cabello. Gokudera y Yamamoto en pánico se abrazaron de miedo **. "¡Nadie puede verme así y vivir!"** Grito el rubio saliendo por completo del agujero, la mera vista del rubio saliendo de la tierra parecía como un demonio saliendo del infierno.

"¡Naruto a desaparecido!" Gritaron de miedo todos sus conocidos.

"¡Qué bien! ¡Está lleno de aberturas! ¡Tan triste!" Grito el más grande de los delincuentes acercándose por detrás al endemoniado Naruto.

Naruto le envió una mirada de muerte. "¡El triste aquí soy YO!" Grito golpeando el tipo grande con una silla de metal sacada de quien sabe dónde.

"¡Naruto da miedo!"

"¿Qué hacemos? Nadie puede detenerlo cuando se pone así"

"¡ESTA PELEA NO TERMINARA HASTA QUE ALGUIEN MUERA!" grito sobre el montón de cuerpos inconscientes.

"Es un demonio…" Dijo Tsuna temblando de miedo bajo una caja.

 **TIME SKIP /después de la masacre de Naruto/**

"Tks ¿Esto es todo lo que tienen'" Dijo con disgusto Naruto contando una faja de billetes.

"¡E-Esto es todo lo que tenemos! ¡P-Por favor ya no más golpes Naruto-sama!" Dijeron todos los delincuentes.

Naruto solo chasqueo la lengua, golpeando a todos con fuerza suficiente para noquearlos de su miseria. "Tienen suerte de que sea muy amable y que este dinero sea suficiente para comprar helado, no quiero volver a ver sus caras nunca más" escupió el rubio dejando a los delincuentes noqueados.

A su lado, Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera no dijeron nada, vieron en carne propia la furia del demonio de hielo, Fullbuster Naruto su nombre, lo que ese tipo hiso fue suficiente para traumar a más de uno, esto es una regla sagrada entre ellos de ahora en adelante. Nunca. Jamás. Te metas. Con Naruto. Y los helados. Saldrás mas muerto si lo intentas.

Siguieron a Naruto hasta la tienda de helados, este compro cantidades exageradas de helados, realmente este tipo debe tener un gran metabolismo para no engordar por tanto helado, eso o tener un demonio sellando que te mantiene sano, aunque esto último nadie lo sabe.

Repentinamente Naruto fue interrumpido de su festín de helado cuando una red de pesca cayó sobre él. Gokudera debe tener deseos de muerte.

"Gokudera-kun… ¿Puedo saber que estás haciendo?" Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa cálida que oculta las oscuras intenciones. "¿Quieres que reduzca toda tu existencia a escarchas?"

"Eso es tu culpa Fullbuster" Dijo Reborn saliendo de un escondite. "Has perdido, ellos te atraparon, ahora debes unirte a la Familia Vongola"

Naruto se encogió de hombro. "No me importa, de todos modos planeaba unirme, puede ser divertido… pero enserio… te quedaras sin personal si no me quitas esta cosa de encima"

"No sé de qué estás hablando" Dijo inocentemente.

Naruto tiene grandes venas que sobresalen de su cabeza. "Bastardo"

"N-Naruto-kun tranquilízate" Pidió Tsuna intentando calmar al rubio.

"Ajaja Maa, Maa, Naruto"

"No me importa lo que digan, no se metan conmigo y mi precioso helado" Advirtió el rubio.

"¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Jyudaime?!"

Reborn sonrió, todo termina bien al final, ahora tienen a un nuevo aliado poderoso que los ayude. _"Un humano entrenado por un demonio ¿Eh? Una magia antigua muy poderosa… un devil Slayer de hielo… esto será interesante"_

Una nueva adquisición para la Familia Vongola, que traerá caos y alegrías a el cielo, porque él protege con pureza y como una fuerte ventisca ataca al enemigo, siendo lejano y frio hacia todos, Fullbuster Naruto será una gran guardián para Tsuna.

* * *

 **Hola a todo aquel que lea esto.**

 **Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, pero esto es importante.**

 **Esta historia no tendrá emparejamientos, ya sé que varios piden una OC para Naruto, pero realmente no veo nada romantico para este fic, así que discuplas a todos los que quieren una OC.**

 **O y algo mas, les gusto la frase de naruto? "Reduciré toda tu existencia a escarcha" escomo el "Te morderé hasta la muerte" de Hibari, la escarcha es ese polvo de hielo que hay en las refrigeradoras, y en los inviernos, solo para informar.**

 **Y para que no me odien pues, les dejo un Omake.**

* * *

 **Omake**

 **"Pregúntale a la Familia Vongola"**

Ice Devil 80: Hola todo mundo, aquí el autor Ice devil 80, esta es una nueva escena, pueden preguntarle a Naruto lo que quieran, seguro tienen dudas, así que pueden preguntarle a Naruto lo que quieran. Esto aplica con todos los demás personajes.

Naruto: ¿Porque estoy aquí? Prefiero comer mi helado…

Tsuna: ¡Hiiee! ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Reborn esto es obra tuya ¿Verdad!"

Reborn: Cállate Dame-Tsuna, esto es una nueva escena del autor, te preguntaran cosas embarazoso, ¡Hey lectores! ¿Quieren saber secretos embarazosos de Dame-Tsuna? El es realmente inútil, se chupa el dedo cuando duerme y una vez lo sorprendí tanto que mojo sus pantalones.

Tsuna: ¡Hiee! ¡No digas mis secretos Reborn!"

Gokudera: ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí?! ¡Oh! ¡Jyudaime! ¡No sabía que estaría aquí!

Yamamoto: Ajaja todos están divirtiéndose tanto

Ice devil 80: ¡A callar todos! ¡Yo manejo los hilos de esta historia, no querrán que por alguna razón uno de ustedes muera!

Todos se quedan callados…

Ice Devil 80: eso pensé, como sea, no tengan miedo de preguntar, estos lacayos responderán a sus preguntas, mientras más mejor, puede haber retos y saber verdades ocultas de estos inútiles.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no firme para esto!

Ice devil 80: **repito, pueden retar a lo que quieran a esta gente.** Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y sayonara.


	5. Zorro vs Caballo

**Saludos y buenos días o tardes o noches dependiendo la hora en que estés leyendo esto, mis disculpas por la tardanza, aunque no lo siento mucho.**

 **Contestare los review del capítulo 3.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! Si, soy malo y me gusta serlo, si te gusta no saber qué le pasa a Naruto, para que lo preguntas otra vez?**

 **Jose: bueno, en primer lugar, creo que ya dije que no hare ningún emparejamiento, además en KHR casi no se ve eso, y hay pocas mujeres "Decentes" que se podrían usar para romance, además de que no me agrada ninguna de las mujeres que aparecen en este anime.**

 **ronaldc v2** **: Saludos! Bueno, me alegra que te guste.**

 **white kurama** **: Saludos, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, aquí tienes otro, y no estoy tan interesado en los romances, soy más un hombre de acción.**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Llamas Ultima Voluntad, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Katekyo hitman reborn, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Akira Amano.

* * *

 **"El Guardián de la Nieve"**

 **"Capitulo 4"**

 **"Zorro vs Caballo"**

 ** _Anteriormente._**

 _"N-Naruto-kun tranquilízate" Pidió Tsuna intentando calmar al rubio._

 _"Ajaja Maa, Maa, Naruto"_

 _"No me importa lo que digan, no se metan conmigo y mi precioso helado" Advirtió el rubio._

 _"¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Jyudaime?!"_

 _Reborn sonrió, todo termina bien al final, ahora tienen a un nuevo aliado poderoso que los ayude. "Un humano entrenado por un demonio ¿Eh? Una magia antigua muy poderosa… un devil Slayer de hielo… esto será interesante"_

 _Una nueva adquisición para la Familia Vongola, que traerá caos y alegrías a el cielo, porque él protege con pureza y como una fuerte ventisca ataca al enemigo, siendo lejano y frio hacia todos, Fullbuster Naruto será una gran guardián para Tsuna._

 **Actualmente**

Un nuevo día, un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, adolecente de 14 años, estudiante de la escuela Namimori, una persona normal hasta que de repente le dicen que es el heredero de una familia mafiosa, antes de saber de sus orígenes, Tsuna nunca tuvo amigos, no amigos verdaderos, solo las personas que les gustaba meterse con él, siempre ha sido tímido y un cobarde, nunca queriendo destacar mucho, sus compañeros siempre diciéndole que es un bueno para nada, y en realidad no los culpaba, como es posible que una persona sea mala en todo lo que hace? No debe ser posible, o simplemente hay alguien allá arriba que le gusta su sufrimiento? Porque tiene tan mala suerte? No es su culpa ser torpe y tímido. Ok tal vez si es su culpa, pero que esperan de él? Es malo en los deportes, en el estudio, en las tareas, en socializar, algo más? No es como si el pidió ser así, como puede poner una sonrisa en el rostro de su madre, cuando se es tan malo en todo? Desde pequeño, nunca vio en el rostro de su madre una sonrisa de orgullo, normalmente las sonrisas que ve son de esas que dicen "Tu puedes mejorar" pero nunca cambia, no importa que tanto se esforzara, o incluso si alguna vez se esforzó, simplemente acepto que él es un bueno para nada.

Pero no, alguien que llego a su vida no piensa eso, bueno, si piensa que es un bueno para nada, pero él dijo que lo cambiaria todo, sin pedir su opinión, acaso él escucha la opinión de alguien en primer lugar? A pesar de los extremos métodos que usa ese maldito bebe del infierno, tiene que admitir que su llegada cambio varias cosas, algo muy bueno y que probablemente agradezca de por vida es que, gracias a él consiguió lo que siempre deseo, amigos, verdaderos amigos, locos, extraños y algunos molestos amigos, pero amigos al final.

Desafortunadamente, el tener amigos hiso que en él surgiera algo que antes tenía, pero ahora en un nivel completamente nuevo, inseguridades, ahora que tiene amigos no puede dejar de pensar sobre qué debe hacer con cada uno de ellos, alguna vez ellos se aburrirán de él? Se sienten molestos por lo cobarde e inútil que es? Se desesperan de saber que no es bueno en algo? Más y más preguntas similares se plantean la mente del Decimo Vongola, solo espera que estas personas que llegaron a su vida se queden con él por más tiempo.

Estos pensamientos hacían que la mente del Decimo Vongola siempre pensara lo peor, mientras camina a su hogar de otro largo y tedioso día de estudios, este se preguntaba que le depara el sádico hijo del diablo de Reborn.

"Apuesto a que Reborn me espera en casa… quizás tenga que huir" Pensó en voz alta el castaño, levantando la vista vio a un grupo de hombres vestidos con trajes negros, todos se ven bastante intimidantes, Tsuna retrocedió a las miradas afiladas que estos le daban, cayendo sobre su trasero, el pobre de Tsuna casi se fue corriendo del lugar, los detuvo solo lo que dijeron los hombres.

"Bienvenido a casa, Sawada Tsunayoshi-Dono"

"¿Eh?" Ok que rayos está pasando? Quienes son estas personas que lo tratan tan respetuosamente? De forma cautelosa, Tsuna camino entre los hombres que hicieron dos filas dándole paso, sin despegar la vista del suelo, Tsuna corrió a la seguridad de su casa.

Al entrar a su casa, Tsuna fue recibido por su madre, Sawada Nana, Tsuna hereda la mayoría de sus miradas de ella. Como él, ella tiene el pelo y los ojos marrones, y una acumulación pequeña y delgada. "Bienvenido a casa Tsu-Kun, Tenemos un invitado" Informa su madre, confundiendo a Tsuna.

"¿Qué?" El castaño se quitó los zapatos y subió a su habitación, pero logro escuchar lo último que dijo su madre.

"No sabía que Reborn-kun tenía un amigo tan guapo" Dijo su madre con voz soñadora.

Sabiendo cómo es ese pequeño demonio, Tsuna subió rápido a su habitación. "¡Reborn! ¡¿Qué has hecho ahora?!" Grito Tsuna abriendo la puerta de su habitación, sus gritos muriendo en el instante en el que vio a más de esos hombres con traje. "¡También están dentro de la casa!"

"Te esperábamos, Tsuna" Dijo Reborn.

"¿Qué es esto?" Le pregunto Tsuna al bebe.

"Tú, jefe de los Vongola" Dijo la voz de un joven adulto, sentado en un sillón de aspecto muy cómodo. "He venido de Italia para verte, Soy el Décimo jefe de la Familia Cavallone. Mi nombre es Dino" Dijo un joven de unos 20 o 22 años, suponiéndolo claro, cabello rubio largo que llega hasta los hombros, de ojos marrones. Por la ropa que llevaba, Tsuna no pudo ver claramente el tatuaje que se alcanzaba a ver desde su cuello y también en su brazo.

"Cavallone… ¡¿De la mafia?!"

La respuesta de Dino fue una mirada penetrante y afilada, poniendo nervioso a Tsuna, aunque luego comenzó a reírse. "Jajaja esto no es bueno" El rubio se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta estar al frente de Tsuna. "No tienes presencia. No pareces atrevido. No tienes instinto y no me haría ilusiones de ti" Insulto el rubio.

"Además tus piernas son cortas. No tienes dinero. No tienes fuerza" Continuo insultando él bebe de traje elegante.

"Además parece un perezoso, su talento como jefe es de cero" Termino los insultos el rubio. Reborn estando de acuerdo con eso último, haciendo reír a los hombres de traje negro.

 _"Un completo extraño se está burlando de mi…"_ Pensó Tsuna rojo de vergüenza. Su vergüenza rápidamente se convirtió en molestia, molestia dirigida a un cierto bebe. "¡Reborn! ¡¿Quiénes son estos tipos?!" Exigió saber.

"Dino es tu Anideshi" Dijo él bebe ignorando la anterior pregunta. (Nota: "Anideshi" Literalmente significa "Aprendiz superior" denota algo como un "Senpai" en cualquier situación de maestro-aprendiz)

"¿Anideshi?"

Cuando todos se calmaron, Tsuna junto con Reborn y Dino tomaron asiento. "Dije algunas cosas duras, pero no te lo tomes a mal, Vongola Décimo. Antes de conocer a Reborn, yo no tenía talento para ser un jefe"

"¿Antes de conocer a Reborn? ¿Eso significa…?"

"Antes de venir aquí, yo estaba entrenando a Dino para ser un jefe de la mafia" Contesto Reborn.

"¡¿En serio?!"

"Las lecciones de Reborn no son tarea fácil. Hubo muchas veces en las que creí que iba a morir" Dijo el rubio recordando los métodos "Algo exagerados" del bebe para enseñar.

 _"¿Yo también tengo que pasar por eso?"_ Pensó asustado el castaño.

"Gracias a él ahora soy un Jefe a cargo de 5000 Familias. La verdad es que quería aprender más cosas de Reborn, pero él dijo que tenía que ir contigo, así que lo vi partir"

"Um… yo no tengo ningún interés en convertirme en un Jefe de la Mafia, No me importa si te llevas a Reborn contigo"

"Exacto, dejen de decirle que hacer a Tsunayoshi" Dijo una voz conocida por el castaño, dando media vuelta, Tsuna vio que efectivamente, Naruto estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, en que momento llego?

"¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunto Tsuna.

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Identifícate!" Dijeron los hombres de Dino.

"¡Hiiee! ¡Él es mi amigo! ¡Él es mi amigo!" Grito rápidamente Tsuna agitando los brazos de arriba abajo. Aceptándola respuesta del Decimo Vongola, los hombres de traje negro se calmaron.

"Um… ¿Es un mal momento para venir?" Pregunto Naruto viendo las miradas feas que le daban los hombres de negro. XD "Olvida eso, Tsunayoshi ¿Ahora a que te está obligando el mocoso?" Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

"Ah… Bueno… Eso no… Um…"

"Él es el Anideshi de Tsuna, su nombre es Dino" Presento Reborn al rubio mayor. "De cualquier forma ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Fullbuster?

"Vine porque Tsuna me pidió hoy en la escuela si podía ayudarlo con las tareas de matemáticas, no soy tan inteligente como Gokudera, pero aun así matemáticas es de mis mejores cursos" Respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

 _"Es verdad, me olvide por completo que le pedí ayuda a Naruto-kun"_ Pensó Tsuna y en su mente un chibi-Tsuna estaba en su clase hablando con un chibi-Naruto.

 _Naruto-kun… ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme con la tarea matemáticas?_

 _¡Por supuesto Tsunayoshi! ¡Déjamelo a mí-Dattebayo!_

"Así que tú eres amigo de Tsuna. Un gusto conocerte" Dijo amigablemente Dino estirando su mano, esperando un saludo.

"Tsunayoshi, debes usar esta fórmula para resolver esta Factorización, ¿Sabes cuál de los 10 casos es?" Le pregunto Naruto a Tsuna ya con libro en mano e ignorando por completo a Dino, sacándole una gota estilo anime.

"¿Um… Trinomio Cuadrado Perfecto?" Respondió Tsuna un poco incómodo por el cambio de acontecimientos.

"Hey Fullbuster ¿Cómo entraste a la casa? La entrada está custodiada por los hombres de Dino" Pregunto él bebe de traje elegante.

"¿Hm? Ah te refieres a esos tipos ¿Verdad? Eran un dolor de trasero, así que entre por la ventana trasera" Respondió Naruto sin quitar la vista del libro. Ok en este punto Dino se pregunta cómo demonios este chico le habla así al ser más diabólico y sádico que ha conocido, acaso ese rubio es un masoquista?

"¡Entraste por la ventana! ¡Eso no era necesario Naruto-kun! ¡Debiste haberme llamado, tu hubiera ido a traer!" Grito Tsuna al oído de Naruto.

"No es necesario que me grites Tsunayoshi, las cosas tontas te parecen importantes, eso es un mal hábito" Dijo Naruto.

 _"Da justo donde duele ¿Eh?"_ Pensaron Reborn y Dino.

De repente escucharon pequeños pasos, la puerta de la habitación de abrió bruscamente, donde entraron dos niños pequeños, un niño y una niña.

Un niño vestido de vaca y una niña de aspecto chino, Lambo y I-Pin entraron a la habitación, Lambo persiguiendo a I-Pin con granadas rosas.

"El monstruo de brócoli da miedo" Dijo la niña china, obviamente el insulto lo dice por el cabello afro que tiene el niño vaca. La persecución continúo en el cuarto.

"Ese… ¿Es un niño verdad? No una vaca mutante, extraña, parlante y horrible ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Naruto, esta es la primea vez que viene a la casa de Tsuna, y aunque antes con los demás ha venido a traerá Tsuna cuando van a la escuela, nunca ha entrado, así que él no sabe de los inquilinos del hogar Sawada.

El niño estúpido vestido de vaca se tropezó, lanzando de paso las granadas sin el seguro.

"¡Idiota!"

"Esto es malo, los subordinados de Dino están esperando afuera" Dijo Reborn.

"¡Yo me/encargo!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Dino.

"¡Todos abajo!" Grito Dino a sus subordinados, sacando un látigo, tomo una de las granadas y la arrojo al cielo, en la cima de la casa Sawada se puedo ver una explosión desde lejos. Dino cayendo a la calle de afuera.

"¡Espera! ¡Donde está la otra granada!" Grito Dino buscando por varios lados.

"Ya me encargue de ella" Dijo indiferente Naruto sentado en el techo de la casa. A una distancia ridículamente lejos de la casa Sawada se pudo ver una explosión.

 _"¿Cómo lo envió tan lejos? Espera… ¿En qué momento el salió de la habitación? Solo lo escuche gritar, pero no vi que se moviera ni un centímetro ¿Quién es este tipo?"_ Pensó Dino seriamente. Por otra parte sus subordinados no están nada preocupados, en realidad parece que la explosión no fue nada más que un espectáculo.

"El Jefe lo hiso otra vez"

"Nos hace preocuparnos al menos una vez al día"

"Vamos, eso no es cierto" Dijo Dino. Bueno, por el momento ignorara al rubio menor, pero debe mantenerlo vigilado.

"Él es genial" Dijo Tsuna viendo todo desde su ventana.

"Hum, yo soy más genial-ttebayo" Dijo Naruto con un puchero.

"¿Entiendes? Un Jefe es alguien que pone la vida en juego por sus subordinados" Dijo Reborn.

"¡No solo trates de conectar todo junto!"

"Dino, vas a pasar aquí la noche" Dijo Reborn, aun vez más, ignorando al castaño. "Ya obtuve permiso de Maman"

"No tengo problemas con eso, ¿Pero qué hay de ellos?" Preguntó el rubio mayor refiriéndose a sus hombres.

"Tus subordinados pueden regresar"

"Me sentiré calmado si esta con Reborn-san"

"Me sentiré mucho mejor"

"Por dios, chicos… bien creo que voy a comenzar a sermonear al Vongola Décimo"

 **TIME SKIP/ En la noche/**

Naruto regresa a su apartamento después de una tarde de estudios con Tsuna, el castaño está mejorando poco a poco, pero hubiera sido más fácil si no tuviera que haber estado protegiendo a Tsuna de las constantes explosiones de granadas y dinamitas que el mocoso de sombreo no colocara en el asiento de Tsuna, ni que este las explotara cada vez que Tsuna se equivocaba, Naruto honestamente piensa que ese mocoso tiene algún fusible roto o le falta un tornillo, nadie puede ser tan sádico, por otro lado, el invitado de Tsuna, Dino era su nombre? El tipo es un completo inútil si sus subordinados no están. Eso es completamente ridículo, si está en problemas y no tiene a nadie de su Familia con él, entonces el tipo es hombre muerto.

Además esa tortuga del rubio mayor es completamente extraña! En el mundo shinobi, existen criaturas que pueden ser invocadas para las batallas, pero Naruto no creyó que aun existían, si es que esa tortuga que crece con el agua es una de ellas, una tortuga que aumenta de tamaño por causa del agua, un camaleón que puede transformarse en lo que sea, sea cuales sean los animales que usan el mocoso y el rubio mayor, Naruto sabe que tiene algo mucho mejor y más fuerte que esos animales.

 ** _"¿Quién imaginaria que llegaría el día en que me esté presumiendo? Incluso si se tratan de animales débiles en comparación conmigo"_** Hablo la voz de su amigos zorruno en su mente.

 _"No pienses tan bien de ti mismo, Kurama. La arrogancia se está mostrando en ti"_

 ** _"Hm. De cualquier forma, parece que ya se te considera un miembro de la "Familia" como dijo el mocoso ¿No?"_**

 _"¿Oh? ¿Estuviste escuchando?"_

 ** _"Solo la parte en la que la Familia del mocoso Sawada, son el mocoso de las bombas, el mocoso del beisbol y tú, el mocoso exhibicionista"_** Naruto casi puede ver la sonrisa de burla del zorro.

 _"¡Hey! ¡Este habitó no es mi culpa!"_

 ** _"Y que ese mocoso carnívoro junto con el mocoso boxeador son también potenciales miembros"_** Dijo el zorro ignorando el grito de su Jinchūriki.

 _"Tienes razón… pero juntar a personas de personalidades tan diferentes ¿Crees que eso este bien?"_

 ** _"¿Quién sabe? Ese mocoso Sawada no me parece un líder, si tendría que escoger un líder entre todos los que mencione antes, te escogería a ti, sabes del mundo y tienes más experiencia en lo que a combates se refiere, sin mencionar que eres el más fuerte"_**

 _"Creo que te había dicho que no solo la fuerza se necesita para liderar un grupo"_

 ** _"Tal vez el mocoso Sawada pueda ser el que entienda a los demás, pero no tiene fuerza, las personas nunca seguirán a alguien débil, los humanos siempre quieren seguir al más fuerte"_**

 _"Tienes razón en eso…. Pero Tsunayoshi no quiere ser Jefe de la Mafia, la Mafia es la escoria de este mundo. No quiero que alguien tan amable como Tsunayoshi sea corrompido por la oscuridad de ese mundo"_

 ** _"El sigue siendo humano, nunca sabrás en que se puede convertir"_**

 _"Si puedo impedir eso, entonces lo haré"_ Respondió Naruto con determinación.

 ** _"Naruto, invócame, quiero salir por un rato"_** Pidió el zorro.

"Um… Claro" Naruto vio a su alrededor, para su suerte, no hay personas por el camino, así que trazo los sellos necesarios y extrajo un poco de su sangre. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** (Técnica de Invocación) en una nube de humo, un zorro pequeño de dos colas apareció.

 **"Humm, es bueno estirar las patas de vez en cuando"** Dijo mentalmente el zorro estirándose las articulaciones.

"No te acostumbres mucho, no puedo invocarte muy seguido, incluso s quiero, tu no poder ir muy lejos, si lo haces siempre regresas al sello"

 **"No creas que no lo sé, solamente me gusta sentir el viento por mi pelaje, sentir los olores y las sensaciones de estar fuera de ese sello"** Dijo el Kyūbi caminando sobre un muro.

"Lo se… Lamento ser quien te quite eso" Dijo lastimeramente el rubio.

 **"No te preocupes por eso, no fue tu culpa volverte un Jinchūriki, además, no pude pedir mejor contenedor para mí, si hubiera estado en cualquier otra persona, seguramente lo odiaría"**

"Kurama… ¡Es la primera vez que me dices algo tan lindo como eso!" Grito el rubio llorando cómicamente, en un rápido movimiento, tomo al zorro y lo abrazo fuertemente. "¡Wahh! ¡Kurama!"

 **"¡Mocoso estúpido! ¡Suéltame!"**

"¡No quiero!"

 **"¡Suéltame o te morderé!"**

"¡No seas un Hibari!"

 **"¡¿Qué has dicho mocoso?!"**

"¡Que te quiero amigo!"

 **"¡Deja de decir tonterías!"**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

"¡Me voy!" Grito Tsuna a su madre saliendo de su casa. Pero inmediatamente paro en seco al ver otra vez a los mismos hombres de traje negro.

"Buon giorno, Decimo Vongola" Dijeron los hombres en idioma italiano.

"Hola, si se trata de Dino-san" Comenzó a hablar el castaño.

"¿Por qué están aquí?" Pregunto el rubio tatuado parado en la entrada de la casa Sawada. "No pedí que vinieran por mi"

"Nadie vino por usted, Jefe. Solo llegamos aquí de casualidad por andar deambulando"

"Del hotel frente a la estación ¿Eh?" Se quejó el rubio.

Tsuna rio entre dientes al ver la interacción entre los Mafiosos. _"Dino-sanes realmente querido por sus subordinados"_

"¡Buenos días, Decimo!" Grito Gokudera Hayato.

"¿Gokudera-kun?"

"Me desperté temprano y mientras deambulaba, llegue aquí de casualidad"

 _"Está diciendo lo mismo"_

"¡Tsuna-san! ¡Cuando estaba deambulando, yo también llegue aquí de casualidad!" Imito Miura Haru. "¡Soy tan afortunada de verte en la mañana!"

 _"Es igual de energética en la mañana"_

"¡Buenos días! ¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo?" Pregunto Yamamoto Takeshi llegando desde atrás.

 _"¿También Yamamoto?"_

"¡Buenos días-Dattebayo!" Grito Fullbuster Naruto corriendo con un pan en la boca, su camisa abierta, dejando ver su torso al descubierto.

 _"Naruto-kun también vino"_

"Hola, Bomba huracán" Dijo Dino. "Esta es la primera vez que nos conocemos"

"Tú eres… ¡Caballo Bronco Dino!"

"C-Chicos, vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela, así que vamos" Dijo Tsuna arrastrando a Gokudera.

"Está bien…" Dijeron Naruto y Yamamoto.

"¡Haru los acompañara parte del camino!" Pronto todos los estudiantes se fueron, dejando solo al bebe de traje elegante y al rubio tatuado.

"Así que esa es la Familia de Tsuna. Aun son niños"

"Parece que estas interesado ¿Crees que valen la pena?"

"No lo sé, lo más importante para una Familia es la confianza. Si no veo eso, no los aceptare"

"Entonces ¿Quieres probarlos?"

Con los estudiantes.

"¿Dino-san?" Pregunto Tsuna.

"Sí. Es bien conocido que él fue capaz de solucionar los problemas financieros dejados a su Familia por su predecesor" Contesto el peli plata. "Ahora la Familia Cavallone es la tercera más fuerte de nuestra alianza"

"Dino-san también es bueno en administración. El en verdad es genial"

"Él no me agrada" Dijo Gokudera con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué?"

"Todos los sujetos mayores son mis enemigos"

"¡Ese es un rango enorme!"

"Oye Tsuna" Llamo Yamamoto. "¿Hiciste la tarea?"

"Oh si, Naruto-kun me ayudo a terminarla ayer"

"¿Huh? ¿Por eso no querías ayudarme, Naruto? Yo no entendí nada de la tarea" Dijo Yamamoto viendo de reojo al rubio.

"Tsuna me pidió ayuda primero, si quieres mi ayuda se un poco más rápido" Dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

"¡Eso no es justo!"

De repente un carro último modelo, bien genial y velos, paso rápidamente al lado de los estudiantes, pero freno en seco y de la puerta trasera salió una soga que amarro a Tsuna, llevándoselo secuestrado.

"¡Decimo!"

"¡Tsunayoshi!"

"¡Tsuna!"

Gritaron sus tres amigos a punto de perseguir el auto.

"Esperen" La voz del bebe con sombrero los detuvo. "Ése es el auto de los yakusas Momokyokai asentados en este distrito"

"Reborn-san"

"Ustedes no son rivales para ellos. Déjenselo a Dino y sus subordinados"

"No podemos dejar que se encargue de esto"

"Parece que nos subestimas demasiado mocoso, nosotros rescataremos a Tsunayoshi"

"Así es. Te dejamos el resto"

Fueron las respuestas de los tres mosqueteros…. Quiero decir los tres amigos de Tsuna. Inmediatamente partieron hacia donde sea que se llevaron a su amigo castaño, dejando a Haru junto con Reborn. Cuando los tres salieron corriendo, ninguno se dio cuenta que el mismo auto regreso por el otro lado. Del cual salió Dino, junto con su mano derecha, Romario, también salió Tsuna, completamente ileso.

"Me agradan" Dijo el rubio tatuado. "Solo pensaron en rescatar a Tsuna, aunque no diría que mantuvieron la calma, salvo por el rubio"

"¡Tsuna-san! Estás bien. Estoy tan aliviada" Dijo Haru suspirando de alivio.

"¡¿En qué estás pensando Dino-san?!" Exigió saber el castaño.

"Perdón, perdón, solo estaba probando a tu familia"

"¿Probando?"

"Los Momokyokai no existen. Solo quería ver si ellos intentaban ayudarte"

"Jefe, entonces voy a partir" Hablo su mano derecha, Romario, llevándose el auto.

"Tsuna, debes estar feliz, es inusual ver a una Familia que piense tanto en su Jefe"

"No. No son mi Familia, solo son mis amigos" Pero en realidad, el castaño está realmente feliz, sus amigos a pesar de haber caído en una de los juegos de Reborn, ellos fueron a rescatarlo sin dudad, y él de muy tonto pensando que no lo querían, que tan equivocado que estaba, ellos son sus amigos, debe creer más en ellos.

"Oh si, olvide decirte" Hablo Reborn. "Los Momokyokai son verdaderos yakusas asentados en este pueblo"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Eso quiere decir que esos tres realmente fueron tras ellos?" Grito en shock Tsuna.

"¿En que estabas pensando Reborn? Esos no son oponentes que esos chicos puedan manejar" Regaño el rubio tatuado. "Cielos, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ir al extremo?"

"¡Así es! ¡Y que si les pasa algo a ellos!" Continúo gritando Tsuna. Pero los dos vieron que él maldito mocoso se quedó dormido con los ojos abiertos.

"¡Se durmió! ¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Yamamoto!" Grito Tsuna corriendo hacia donde se fueron sus amigos. Dino siguiéndole los pasos.

 **TIMESKIP /En el edificio de los Yakusas/**

Tsuna y Dino llegaron al edificio, pero no encontraron a los amigos del primero, subieron hasta el tercer nivel de edificio, ahí encontraron la mochila de Yamamoto y la camisa de Naruto…

Cuando entraron lo que los recibió fueron varios hombres inconscientes y a Gokudera y Yamamoto zarandeando a los hombres tratando de sacarles información, Naruto apoyado al lado de la puerta.

"¿Los vencieron?" Naruto al ver al castaño se lanzó a este, aplastándole mientras lloraba lágrimas anime.

"¡Tsunayoshi! ¡Estás Bien! ¡Qué alivio! ¡No me asustes así! ¡Wahh!" Grito Naruto revisando a Tsuna de pies a cabeza tratando de buscar alguna herida.

"¡Décimo!/ ¡Tsuna! ¡Estás bien!" Gritaron Gokudera y Yamamoto.

"Son asombrosos"

"Si"

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose trajo la atención de todos, del otro lado de la habitación, varios hombres armados aparecieron, todos con una mirada que no dice que quieren jugar.

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo, malditos mocoso?" Dijo el que parece el líder del grupo.

"Nos han insultado" Hablo el más grande del grupo.

"¡Hiiee! ¡Se ven demasiado fuertes!"

"Siguen apareciendo" Dijo molesto Gokudera, listo para pelear, al igual que Yamamoto.

"Esperen, están en un nivel diferente de los otros. Aun es imposible para ustedes" Dijo Dino. "Es mi culpa que esto pasara, Pagare el costo de servicio médico y amueblado, así que dejémoslo así" Dijo mostrando una tarjeta de crédito dorada.

"No bromees. Tomaremos el dinero pero no los dejaremos ir"

"Entonces no hay trato, supongo que tendré que pelear "Dijo sacando un látigo.

"Espera Dino, Gokudera y Takeshi no me dejaron pelear con nadie, esta vez es mi turno" Dijo Naruto colocándose al frente de su grupo.

"¿Que estás diciendo? ¡¿Esto no es algo que puedas hacer tu solo?!" Regaño Dino.

"Relájate, terminare en un segundo" Dijo Naruto sacando un Kunai de tres puntas.

"¿Qué fue eso? No nos subestimen" Hablo el líder del grupo. Todos tomaron sus armas, listos para la pelea. "Los arrastraremos por el suelo y los aremos pagar por los daños"

Naruto adquirió una sonrisa algo espeluznante. "Bien… Empecemos ¡Ya!"

En un instante, Naruto desapareció del lugar donde estaba, y reapareció detrás de todos los yakusas. Cada persona normal simplemente hubiera visto un destello azul pasar, en un segundo, en el cuerpo de todos los yakusas aparecieron cortes y contusiones, uno a uno fueron cayendo, quedando solamente el líder de pie.

"Qu-"Dijo Tsuna con asombro en sus ojos.

"…En un instante" Hablo sorprendido Dino.

"I-Imposible… nadie puede moverse tan rápido…" Hablo Gokudera en shock.

"Sorprendente" Dijo simplemente Yamamoto.

El líder del grupo retrocedió asustado. "I-Imposible… todos… todos fueron derrotados en un segundo" Hablo en completo shock, la mano fría de Naruto se posó en su hombro, con miedo vio hacia atrás y lo que vio lo espanto, detrás del rubio, creyó o mejor dicho juro que vio a un gigante zorro rojo-anaranjado demoniaco.

 **Beelzebub soundtrack (Zebel mark)**

"Oye…" Comenzó a hablar el rubio. "Dijiste algo sobre arrastrarme y hacerme pagar ¿Verdad? Interesante. Inténtalo, pero te hare saber…" Una marca extraña azul apareció en el brazo derecho de Naruto, un aura fría y escalofriantes lo rodeo. "Solo intenta acercarte a mi o a mis amigos y molestarnos" Mientras el rubio hablaba, sus compañeros veían sorprendidos las marcas azules que aparecían en el cuerpo del rubio. " **Tu serás el que lo lamentara"** Hablo con voz oscura y distorsionada, casi como si dos personas hablaran al mismo tiempo.

"¡U-Un demonio!" Grito de miedo el líder de los yakusas, lo que dijo tubo reacción en Naruto, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo frio y congelante. El rubio levanto su brazo, y de él salía una niebla fría y un brillo azul negrizco. "¡N-No!" El líder de los yakusas intentaba retroceder, pero Naruto avanzaba hacia él.

 **"¡Hyōma no Ken!"** (Puño del Demonio de Hielo) Naruto lanzo su puño hacia arriba, con él, el líder de las yakusas, la fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para lanzarlo muy alto, siendo parado solo por el techo, si se ve más de cerca se puede ver que sus ropas se congelaron un poco. Cayendo completamente paralizado, en el suelo había una pequeña capa de hielo que lo cubría.

 **Fin Beelzebub soundtrack (Zebel mark)**

"¿Qué… fue eso?" Pregunto Dino en estado de shock. Tsuna y sus amigos también se encuentran en la misma situación.

Naruto avanzo hasta que su pie quedo al lado de la cabeza del líder de los yakusas, este se arrodillo para hablar mejor con él. **"Despierta, solo te rose. No te hagas el tonto conmigo"** Ordeno el rubio.

 _"¿Qué pasa con él? ¡No puedo creer esto, para nada! Me he involucrado con un verdadero-"_

 **"1, 2, 3…"**

"¡E-Espera! ¡Estoy despierto!" Dijo el líder arrodillándose, quedando a la altura de Naruto. Pero al verlo directamente, pudo ver como las marcas azules se habían extendido hasta quedar en la cara del rubio.

 **"Llévate a todos de aquí, ya mismo"**

 _"Demonio…"_

 **"¡Y si no lo haces, entonces… reduciré toda su existencia a escarcha!"**

Al líder de los yakusas tanto fue su miedo que grito algo que perturbo a todos en la habitación. "¡El Demonio de hielo!" el miedo hacia que el mismo alucinara, pero la imagen del zorro gigante aún se mantenía detrás de Naruto, lo que lo hiso salir corriendo de miedo. "¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡El Demonio de Hielo está viniendo! ¡Mama! ¡Sálvame mami!"

Naruto parece que reacciono a sus acciones al escuchar al tipo gritar, se llevó una mano a la cara, ni el mismo creyó en lo que hiso, las marcas de su cuerpo desaparecieron, y el cálido brillo regreso a sus ojos. Pero aún se mantiene la confusión y el miedo en ellos.

"¡Eso fue increíble Naruto! ¡¿Cómo conseguiste hacer todos esos efectos especiales?!" Pregunto Yamamoto con brillos a su alrededor, todos, si incluso los yakusas que aún estaban despiertos, tuvieron una gota estilo anime por la forma tan delicada de romper el silencio.

Naruto solo se limitó a verlo, negando con la cabeza, estuvo a punto de contestar cuando Reborn apareció en el marco de la ventana. "¿Les gustaron los efectos especiales que hice? Me costó hacerlo, así que será mejor que me agradezcan" Hablo él bebe.

"¡Fueron increíbles niño! ¿Puedes hacer que yo haga lo mismo?" Pregunto Yamamoto, el ambiente poco a poco se vio relajado, con Yamamoto haciendo preguntas sobre cómo hacer ese tipo de efectos especiales, los demás también comenzaron a creer en la mentira que hiso él bebe, salvo Dino, que aún se ve sospechoso.

"Deben regresar a la escuela, no pueden faltar a clases" Les dijo Reborn.

"Tiene razón, vámonos" Dijo Yamamoto con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Tsuna y Gokudera siguiéndolo de cerca. Solamente Naruto se quedó dónde está.

 **TIME SKIP /Después de que Tsuna y sus amigos se fueran a la escuela/**

Naruto ese día no había ido a la escuela, la única excusa que se le ocurrió fue que se sentía mal, afortunadamente ninguno de sus amigos pregunto demasiado, después de que ellos se fueran, Naruto inmediatamente fue a su apartamento, buscando por todos lados una cierta cosa, el recuerda haber leído algo importante en ese libro, algo que realmente tuvo que tomar en cuenta, su momento de descontrol fue algo que le hiso recordar la advertencia que decía el libro de magia.

Poniendo patas arriba a su apartamento, el rubio finalmente encontró el libro debajo del piso, guardado junto con otro libro, el libro que lo trajo a este tiempo, pero lo que tomo más atención del rubio fue las siguientes palabras del libro de Gray Fullbuster.

 _Este poder carcome el alma. Aquellos que cazan demonios no pueden mantener mucho tiempo su cordura, el corazón del usuario de esta magia lentamente es teñido por la oscuridad, los poderes de la oscuridad, son orígenes de la magia oscura, un buen ejemplar es la magia del Devil Slayer. La oscuridad no es buena ni mala, la oscuridad es un terrible poder que reside en los corazones de todos. Si decides emplear esta magia, debes estar preparado para que la oscuridad te envuelva, solo con una fuerte voluntad podrás sobrellevar la oscuridad._

Una fuerte voluntad? Lo que perdió en el momento de venir a este tiempo… no es de extrañar que la oscuridad lo esté envolviendo, si esto sigue así, tendrá que irse, aislarse de todos para evitar dañarlos, hoy fue su primera vez en mostrar su magia ante sus amigos, fue un alivio que ese mocoso dijera que fueron efectos especiales, Naruto no tiene ni idea de que pensar si sus amigos lo ven como lo que grito aquel tipo yakusa, algo debe de hacerse para evitar que la oscuridad caiga sobre su corazón.

"¿Qué estas leyendo Fullbuster?" Dijo una voz infantil a sus espaldas.

"¿…Que? Oh solo eres tu mocoso" Dijo Naruto volteándolo a ver.

"Ese es un libro interesante"

"No te servirá de nada tratar de leerlo, este libro solamente lo puedo leer _yo_ " Dijo enfatizando el "yo" para decirle que él no podrá leerlo.

"Puedo darme cuenta de eso, por lo que veo está en un idioma que yo no entiendo, creo que no es un idioma que ningún humano de ahora pueda leer, y sin embargo tu puedes, es algo muy curioso"

"Deja de hablar ¿Para qué estás aquí? Tú quieres algo, y si viniste aquí, es porque me involucra ¿Cierto?"

"A Dino le parecieron interesantes mis efectos especiales, él quiere hablar contigo"

"Deja de mentir, puedo suponer eso, pero tu viste lo que hice, ¿Acaso quieres ver de lo que soy capaz? ¿El para sirve mi magia?"

"Me ahorras mucho cuando deduces mis planes"

"Entonces eso quieres ¿Eh? Ver el alcance de mis habilidades y planeas hacer algo como que Dino y yo nos enfrentemos ¿Verdad?"

"Si fuera una persona normal, me asustaría de lo bien que deduces las cosas"

"Nada en ti es normal. Ahh (Suspiro) sabes que no quiero que nadie sepa de mi magia ahora ¿Verdad? ¿Entonces para qué quieres hacerme pelear con otro?"

"Dino solo sabe lo básico, y cuando le dije él se emocionó mucho, prácticamente me obligo a venir aquí"

"Tks, bien. Lo hare. Pero quiero que sea en un lugar sin personas cerca"

"Eso se puede manejar"

"Bien…"

* * *

Reborn llevo a Naruto a una parte del bosque, lejos de la ciudad Namimori, en un claro con varias rocas grandes, arboles a sus alrededores, en medio del lugar, parado se encontraba Dino, junto a su mano derecha, Romario. Dino parece que no se puede quedar quieto, viendo de un lado a otro, dando vueltas de aquí a allá, en el momento en el que llegaron, prácticamente se le lazo con látigo en mano para atacar, pero fue detenido por una bala pasando junto al lado de su cabeza.

"Dino y Naruto pelearan solos, no se permite matar al oponente, fuera de eso pueden hacer lo que quieran, Naruto está obligado a usar su magia, eso también nos dirá que tan bueno eres ¿Entendido **Hyōga** **no Naruto?** " (Naruto del Glaciar) (1) Dijo él bebe llamando la atención de ambos rubios. Quienes lo vieron confundidos.

"¿Hyōga no Naruto? ¿A qué viene eso?" Pregunto Dino.

"Creí que el nombre le conviene, después de todo tu eres Caballo Bronco Dino, así que él será Naruto del Glaciar" Dijo simplemente Reborn. "En esta pelea veras porque le puse ese nombre"

"Espera un momento mocoso, nunca estuve de acuerdo con que otra persona estuviera aquí" Dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Romario.

"Tú mismo has visto lo inútil que se vuelve Dino sin sus subordinados, pero no te preocupes, el tendrá una privación sensorial" Explico él bebe.

"¿Privación sensorial?" Pregunto Dino, ya temiendo por su subordinado.

"En otras palabras, será vendado, se le pondrán auriculares, se le tapara la nariz, vamos a quitarle tantos sentidos como podamos, el no intervendrá en nada, solo estará aquí a mi lado, yo juzgare su pelea y decidiré cuando pararla" Dijo él bebe.

"Me parece justo, pero quiero que lo que veas hoy no se lo cuentes a nadie" Le dijo Naruto a Dino.

"Lo prometo, no se lo diré a nadie por el voto de Omerta" Dijo Dino, a Naruto ya se le ha explicado para qué sirve el Omerta, así que sabe que el rubio mayor va en serio sobre su secreto.

"Bien, ahora colóquense en posición" Dijo Reborn, los dos rubios pronto estaban a una distancia considerable, pero Dino se dio cuenta de las botellas de agua que Naruto tiene en el cinturón e su pantalón, cosa que le dio curiosidad, pero supuso que en esta pelea sabrá para que las usa.

"Bien entonces… ¡Comiencen!" Grito Reborn disparando una bala al cielo.

En el momento en el que se oyó el disparo, el agua dentro de las botellas de Naruto salió disparada de sus envases, Naruto se cruzó de brazos sin hacer nada, pero el agua que curiosamente se mantuvo flotando se convirtió en nieve, blanca nieve que se mueve como si estuviera viva.

 _"Bueno… cálmate Dino, aun no sabes de lo que es capaz, debo probar para que sirve esa nieve, debe tener alguna razón para usarla"_ Pensó el rubio mayor, tomando su látigo, lo agito de modo que agarro una roca de tamaño considerable y la arrojo al cielo, en otro rápido movimiento la golpeo en dirección del rubio menor, haciendo que la roca se destruyera, mandando varios proyectiles de rocas a Naruto, quien se mantuvo quiero y de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Como si la nieve tuviera vida propia, esta se movió y creo un muro que protegió a Naruto de las rocas. "Eres muy impulsivo" Dijo sin emoción Naruto.

 _"Esa nieve es una gran defensa, pero eso significa que no domina el combate cuerpo a cuerpo"_ Pensó Dino estudiando a la nieve. _"Se le complicaría todo si me acercara, pero yo soy un peleador de mediano alcance, pero no estuve estudiando con Reborn todo este tiempo como para que algo como esto me venza"_ Dino una vez más tomo una roca, pero Naruto frunció el ceño al verlo, rápidamente la nieve se movió por el suelo, y ataco a Dino, quien salto hacia atrás para evitarlo. Al mismo tiempo que repitió la misma acción, y arrojo los proyectiles de rocas a Naruto, que una vez más se protegió con la nieve.

Pronto una pelea por ver quien cae primero apareció, Dino arrojando proyectiles de rocas y Naruto tratando de atraparlo con la nieve.

 _"Su ataque y defensa es igual, todo parte de la nieve, pero creo que dicha nieve se limita a la cantidad de agua que cabe en esas botellas_ Naruto del Glaciar, un apodo muy estúpido ¿No crees? ¡No eres nada sin tu nieve! ¡¿Por qué otra razón estarías cargando con ella?!" Grito Dino tratando de provocar a Naruto, arrojando más proyectiles de rocas, que como antes fueron detenidas por la nieve.

 **"Yuki Shigure"** (Llovizna de nieve) Formando un círculo mágico en el cielo. Y condensando la nieve para formar una nube en el cielo, Naruto hiso que de esta nube cayeran proyectiles de nieve, asemejándose a lluvia.

"Que sorpresa" Dijo Dino viendo la nube, este trato de moverse, pero no pudo y al no poder moverse vio hacia abajo y vio que sus pies están rodeados de nieve, impidiendo que se mueva. _"Ya veo…hiso esa llovizna de nieve como distracción, de esa forma pudo atraparme, que chico tan liso"_

"Pero mientras la tengo puedo hacer lo que sea" En el cielo, nubes oscuras comenzaron a formarse, nieve comenzó a caer lentamente. Dino se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de clima.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Todo el agua es mi arma, todo el cielo está bajo mi control. **Tensō Jūrin** (Sometimiento de los cielos) una de mis habilidades más básicas y tal vez una de las más poderosas, manipulando el clima, puedo crear más nieve si la necesito"

 _"Por supuesto, todo este tiempo su concentración ha estado enfocada en el cielo, esperando el momento en el que las nubes se oscurecieran para crear una nueva nieve, Naruto del Glaciar, no lo llame así por nada"_ Pensó Reborn viendo de lejos la pelea.

La nieve acumulada por Naruto rodeo a Dino por completo, dejándolo sin escapatoria. "Antes de venir aquí, le dije al mocoso que no me gusta contenerme, si peleo, entonces peleo con todo, y en este momento, peleo con la intención de matar. **Yuki Kyū"** (Sarcófago de Nieve) Un círculo mágico azul apareció debajo de la nieve que rodea a Dino, no le permite moverse, dejándolo expuesto a cualquier ataque. "Esto se acabó. **Yuki** **Sōsō** (Funeral de Nieve )El anterior circulo que estaba debajo de Dino, creció en diámetro y brillo mucho más fuerte. Después de esto lo que hace es aplastarlo con una gran presión matándolo en un segundo. La presión es tan fuerte que es capaz de destruir el cuerpo del oponente convirtiéndolo en pura sangre, eso es lo que la técnica debe de hacer, pero por alguna razón no paso esta vez, confundiendo a Naruto, quien cauteloso dejo libre a Dino.

"Esa fue suficiente presión, si no hubiera recubierto mi cuerpo con esta capa de llamas del cielo habría quedado irreconocible" Dijo Dino por fin dejando ver su cuerpo, el cual está rodeado por densas llamas de color naranja. (2) "Te subestime, pero es la última vez que me dejo sorprender por tu nieve"

Naruto vio las llamas naranjas atentamente, estudiándolas, buscando una forma de quitarlas del cuerpo de Dino.

"Seguramente te estas preguntando ¿Porque no está muerto, si hice mucha presión en su cuerpo? Eso es porque las llamas del cielo tienen dos tipos, las "llamas suaves" que pueden servir para mantener una postura, y las "llamas Fuertes" que sirven para hacer ataques, pero son muy inestables, yo use esas llamas suaves para rodear mi cuerpo y mantenerlo en una "Postura" en la que la presión no la afectara, claramente esto me es muy difícil de hacer y creo que eta vez fue solo un golpe de suerte" Hablo el rubio mayor, las llamas que rodean su cuerpo se redujeron a una pequeña llama en su anillo.

 **Bleach OST 4 Track 4 Power to Strive**

Naruto vio esto como un desafío, y separando las piernas, trazo varios sellos de manos. **"Yuki Nadare** (Avalancha de Nieve) con esta técnica, Naruto puede crear una enorme cantidad de nieve y enviarla en forma de onda hacia todo lo que este a su alrededor, cubriéndolo por completo y ahogando a Dino en un auténtica avalancha de nieve. Y lo manipula de forma en la que Dino no pueda escapar, pero no conto con que este usara su látigo para sujetarse a una rama de un árbol y subir hasta la sima, salvándolo de la avalancha.

Dino vio sorprendido lo que hiso esta técnica. Es capaz de inundar un área completa formando una especie de océano de nieve. _"Este chico… es capaz de modificar el terreno"_ Pensó el rubio mayor.

"Lograste escapar, bueno, veamos si puedes permanecer en ese árbol con esto. **¡Yuki Taisō!"** (Gran Funeral de Nieve) En un círculo mágico azul enorme, Naruto puede enviar una onda de choque a través de la nieve. Causando que se comprima, haciendo que todo aquel ser o persona que esté debajo de la nieve sea triturado al instante. Las compresiones creadas producen un terremoto masivo. Al ser una técnica tan fuerte gasta una gran cantidad de Magia dejando a Naruto exhausto.

Dino tuvo en momento difícil para aferrarse al árbol, las ondas de choque casi lo hacen caer, y quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado si cae. Pero también dicha técnica tiene sus consecuencias, alzo la vista y vio como el rubio menor cae de rodillas, respirando cansadamente, es ahora o nunca.

Dino comenzó a correr hacia Naruto, ya que este trata de matarlo, él no debe ser suave con él solo porque es un niño. Usando su látigo, Dino sujeto a Naruto por el pie y lo arrojo lejos, después de eso salto en el aire y lo golpeo con varios latigazos, dejando marcas rojas en el cuerpo de Naruto,

 **Fin Bleach OST 4 Track 4 Power to Strive**

"¡Parece que ya te has desgastado mucho ¿Eh?! ¡Vamos a pelear como hombres ahora!" Grito Dino sujetando por el brazo a Naruto. _"Si lo que pensé antes era cierto, entonces Naruto no es bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, él depende mucho de la nieve"_

" _Dino idiota. Seguramente cree que Fullbuster no es bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la realidad es que este tipo puede ser de los mejores combatientes mano a mano que he visto y su manejo con las armas es el de un maestro"_ Pensó Reborn analizando la pelea.

Los ojos de Dino se abrieron en gran medida al ver como Naruto saltaba lejos de él dando varios giros mientras lo hacía. "¡Te equivocas si piensas que solo se jugar con la nieve! ¡Soy un maestro de las armas! ¡Déjame mostrártelo **Aisu Meiku: Sōdo!"** (Creación de Hielo: Espada) en un círculo mágico, una espada de hielo negrizco apareció en la mano de Naruto.

Rápidamente, Naruto trato de cortar a Dino con la espada, el cual al pensar que al ser hecha de hielo no sería tan fuerte, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era más fuerte que una real. Saltando hacia atrás, Dino sujeto la espada y trato de quitársela a Naruto, pero este mantuvo un agarre firme, el cual aprovecho para atraer a Dino a su cuerpo con una mano, y con la mano libre creo una segunda espada de hielo, cerca de cortar a Dino, pero este se lo impidió amarrándola con su látigo, saltando hacia atrás, dejando en manos de Dino sus espadas, Naruto rápidamente se colocó en la posición para usar su magia. **"¡Aisu Meiku: Aisu Hamā!"** (Creación de Hielo: Martillo de Hielo) creando rápido un martillo gigante hecho de pinchos de hielo, y con el golpeando a su blanco, que en este caso es Dino, que no tuvo como defenderse del ataque, siendo arrojado hacia atrás.

 **Fairy Tail Devil Slayer Ost**

 **"¡Aisu Meiku: Cōrudo Ekusukaribā!"** (Creación de Hielo: Fría Excalibur) en un círculo mágico azul, una gran espada de hielo apareció, el arma es fuerte y duradera, Naruto la uso para que le sea más difícil a Dino tratar de sujetarla, mientras que este ágilmente salta detrás suyo y lo golpeo con un fuerte latigazo, haciendo que tropezara por el dolor.

Haciendo un corte rápido, Naruto trato de darle a Dino, pero este salto para evitarlo, cortando unas rocas en el proceso, dejando atrás grandes olas de hielo. Naruto salto en el aire, y uso su gran espada para golpear a Dino como si de una raqueta de ping pong se tratase, arrojando a Dino lejos con un fuerte dolor en el brazo, donde recibió el ataque.

"¡Esto no es nada!" Grito Dino. **"¡Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce!"** Moviendo rápidamente su látigo, Dino ataco a Naruto en varias direcciones diferentes, golpeándolo fuertemente, el ataque fue tan fuerte que el suelo debajo de ellos se rompió por la fuerza de los azotes, finalmente, termino amarrando a Naruto por los brazos, impidiendo que se mueva. "Ahora ya no puedes crear nada, me di cuenta que necesitas de tus manos para hacer tus armas, si no puedes usarlas, entonces no puedes crear nada"

Naruto respiraba con dificultad, ese último ataque lo dejo gravemente herido, tenía incontables marcas rojas en su cuerpo, todas de un fuerte rojo carmesí.

Pero Naruto sonrió, a pesar de su desventaja, su sonrisa totalmente mostraba sus colmillos afilados. "No cantes victoria aun Caballo Bronco Dino. **¡Hyōma no Gekikō!"** (Furia del Demonio de Hielo) un círculo mágico azul apareció frente a la cara de Naruto, y de este, una gran bocanada de hielo salió de su boca, la ráfaga de hielo fue muy destructiva, arrojo a Dino a una gran distancia, también muy herido y el cuerpo congelado.

Dino se levantó difícilmente, respirando con dificultad, partes de su cuerpo fueron congeladas y su chaqueta verde fue destruida, dejándolo solo con sus pantalones y su playera mal trecha. Pero a pesar del daño, una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro.

Pero cuando alzo la vista, Naruto no estaba en su rango de visión, a donde se había ido?

"¿Estás buscando algo?" Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, estuvo a punto de voltear cuando algo afilado todo su cuello. "Ríndete" Dijo Naruto con el Kunai Hiraishin en manos.

 _"¡¿…En que momento él?!"_

"Ya estas marcado" Dijo Naruto sonriendo. Dino no entendió eso, pero bajo la vista y vio que en su brazo, casi pasando por desapercibido estaba una marca, a esto es a lo que debe referirse con estar marcado. "Cuando me quitaste mis espadas, toque tu brazo tatuado, sabía que te sería difícil verlo, ya que puede pasar desapercibido por el diseño de tu tatuaje, ahora esto es el final"

"¿Tú crees? Mejor mira bien tu cuerpo" Naruto no le entendió, pero hiso lo que dijo, y encontró el látigo de Dino agarrándolo por el pie, la distracción le vasto a Dino para arrojar a Naruto lejos de él. "Terminemos esto con nuestro mejor ataque" Dijo Dino sonriendo.

"Je, Seguro" Ambos tomaron sus respectivas posiciones, listos para atacar. Una hoja que caída del cielo lentamente fue la que decidiría el momento para atacar, cuando esta cayó al suelo, los dos rubios corrieron hacia el otro.

 **"¡Frusta di Cavallo!"** (Azote del caballo) Grito Dino dando un gran azote a Naruto.

 **"¡Hyōma no Senbi!"** (Cola rotatoria del Demonio de Hielo) grito Naruto creando una cola reptiliana con púas, con ella golpeando a Dino.

 **Fin Fairy Tail Devil Slayer Ost**

Ambos ataque de azote golpearon fuertemente a los dos rubios, ambos cayendo al lado del otro, respirando con dificultad. Ninguno de los dos podría moverse fácilmente, pero solo unos segundos después, ambos comenzaron a reír como idiotas.

"E-Eres muy fuerte… Dino" Dijo Naruto.

"Tu… también eres muy fuerte, casi creí… que me iba a morir en esta pelea… jeje"

"Termino como un empate, bueno, eso prueba que Fullbuster es fuerte y que a Dino aún le falta mucho por recorrer, tal vez tenga que recordarle mis enseñanzas" Hablo Reborn acercándose a los rubios.

"¡E-Espera Reborn! ¿Por qué soy el único que está siendo regañado?" Exigió saber el rubio mayor.

"Cállate" Dijo él bebe pateando a Dino.

Naruto se ríos de la interacción de esos dos, rio bastante, pero poco a poco el cansancio se apodero de él, lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando, al final se quedó dormido, tendido en el suelo.

"Vaya, no creí que se cansara tanto" Hablo Reborn, Dino también se quedó viendo al rubio menor, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención. Todos los golpes que Naruto tiene comenzaron a desaparecer, las heridas abiertas que tenían sangre comenzaron a sacar un vapor inusual, estas heridas comenzaron a cerrarse, curando poco a poco el cuerpo maltrecho del rubio menor.

"Así que de esto es capaz un Devil Slayer del Hielo, No me esperaba algo como esto, sin duda él debe estar en la Familia de Tsuna, con un poder como ese, no quisiera ser su enemigo. Jejeje… Ouch…. Creo que me excedí demasiado…"Dino pronto siguió a Naruto al reino de los sueños, dejando solo a Reborn y sus pensamientos.

 _"Esta magia es realmente poderosa, me pregunto si… podrá esta magia romper la maldición de los Arcobalenos? Debo investigar más, pero eso será para otro momento"_ Pensó el Arcobalenos del sol viendo a su alrededor. _"Pero de algo es seguro, causa mucha destrucción, espero que esto no sea un problema después, será un dolor de cabeza reparar todos estos daños."_

 **TIME SKIP/ En la casa de Tsuna/**

"¡Hiiee! ¡¿Qué paso con ustedes dos?!" Grito aterrado Tsuna, viendo a los cuerpos maltrechos de los dos rubios, después de su pelea, Romario que se mantuvo todo el tiempo con sus sentidos limitados, lo único que hiso cuando vio a los dos rubios durmiendo malheridos fue cargarlos hasta la casa del Jefe del rubio menor.

"Lo siento Tsuna, pero… um…"

"Yo les di un entrenamiento especial, para recordar los viejos tiempos con Dino, y Fullbuster quiso acompañarnos" Explico Reborn.

"¡Reborn! ¡Incluso si Dino-san fue tu aprendiz antes, no debes hacerle eso!" Grito en desaprobación el castaño. Su respuesta? Un Reborn dormido con los ojos abiertos y una burbuja en su nariz.

"Lo siento Tsuna, pero Naruto insistió" Dijo Dino continuando con la mentira de Reborn.

"Solo tráelo a mi habitación" Dijo Tsuna, honestamente para que gastar saliva, estos tipos o les gusta el entrenamiento o serán masoquistas para querer ser entrenados por el espartano de Reborn.

Dino cumplió con lo que le dijo Tsuna, cuando entraron ahí estaban Gokudera y Yamamoto, ignoro a estos dos por completo, dejando a Naruto acostado en la cama de Tsuna.

Paso un poco de tiempo y ya había caído la noche, Dino les invento una explicación a Tsuna y sus amigos del porque llegaron en tales condiciones, asombrosamente le creyeron, y Tsuna y sus amigos le contaron que paso con ellos ese día de escuela. Diciéndole que unos tipos se tercer año se estaba metiendo con Tsuna, a lo que Gokudera y Yamamoto lo protegieron, ganado una risa del rubio mayor.

"Ya veo, Puedo encargarle a Tsuna a ustedes"

"Espera, no digas cosas así" Dijo Tsuna nervioso.

"No tienes que decírmelo. Siempre protegeré y seré la mano derecha del Décimo" Dijo Gokudera con confianza.

"Pero, es bueno que no resultara lastimado" Dijo Yamamoto viendo a Naruto.

"Ramen… Tsuna… proteger… amigos… helado" Hablo Naruto en sus sueños.

"¿Por qué solo en sus sueños me llama Tsuna?" Pregunto el castaño.

"TKS los sueños de este tipo son extraños, ¿Quién diablos dice helados y proteger en el mismo sueño?"

"Cállate… Cabeza de pulpo" Respondió Naruto roncando. La respuesta de Naruto trajo la risa a todos en la habitación y la furia al peli plateado. Realmente, estas personas están locas, pero son las personas que Naruto quiere, y siempre protegerá, si es por sus amigos, es capaz de cubrir su corazón de oscuridad negra y maligna. Todo para mantener seguros a sus amigos.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, hare las aclaraciones.**

 **1.** **El apodo que Reborn le dio a Naruto fue de mi invención, me gusta cómo suena en realidad, así que ese será el apodo de Naruto por ahora.**

 **2.** **Pienso que como Hibari en un Flashback que tuvo, fue Dino quien le explico de los anillos y las llamas, eso quiere decir que es de los pocos que sabe de eso, además no se me ocurrió otra forma de utilizar las llamas en esta pelea, así que si creen que hare a Dino muy fuerte, pues solo fue por este capítulo, nunca he visto lo que él puede hacer a plena potencia.**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo por esta vez, y quiero decir que me siento decepcionado de que nadie quisiera apoyar el omake del capítulo anterior, :'( que maldad**

 **Como sea, espero sus review y sayonara.**


	6. Ranking Fūta

**Saludos a los lectores, tengo un anuncio importante.**

 **Pues quiero decir que he creado una página en Facebook, es una comunidad, para aquellos que quieran ver las actualizaciones serán subidas también a esta página, junto con imágenes, dibujos o cualquier cosas que se pueda hacer, votaciones y retos también se pueden hacer, así que pueden pasar a mi página para ver. (Aunque por ahora es nueva, no tiene mucho, pero de a futuro se irá incrementando)**

 **También si alguien desea hablar pues puede preguntar lo que quieran del fic o cualquier otra cosa. Solamente eso y acá les dejo el link.**

 **Ice-Devil-80-303318010053807/?fref=ts**

 **Espero y me apoyen dándole me gusta y comentar.**

 **Contestare los review del capítulo 4.**

 **natt7** **: Saludos! no hay que esperar más! Nuevo capítulo. Oh Yeah.**

 **white kurama** **: Saludos. Gracias, me alegro que te guste, dale like. Y normalmente no haría que Dino tenga mucho protagonismo, si no quisieron mostrar su fuerza fue por algo y eso fue por la pereza que ataca el mundo.**

 **loko89772** **: Saludos. Sobre tu duda, pues es solo apariencia, Naruto fácilmente pudo hacer nieve de donde quiera, simplemente uso un truco que le dice al enemigo que necesita agua para su nieve, pero en realidad eso no es tan necesario, es un engaño.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! Gracias por el apoyo que das leyendo este fic, el reencuentro entre Tsuna y Kurama lo planeo para más a futuro, no por ahora.**

 **ronaldc v2** **: Saludos! Tsuna tiene que trabajar muy duro, pero poco a poco se superara, y no tienes que esperar más, nuevo capítulo!**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Llamas Ultima Voluntad, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Katekyo hitman reborn, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Akira Amano.

* * *

 **"El Guardián de la Nieve"**

 **"Capitulo 5"**

 **"Ranking Futa"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"Ya veo, Puedo encargarle a Tsuna a ustedes"_

 _"Espera, no digas cosas así" Dijo Tsuna nervioso._

 _"No tienes que decírmelo. Siempre protegeré y seré la mano derecha del Décimo" Dijo Gokudera con confianza._

 _"Pero, es bueno que no resultara lastimado" Dijo Yamamoto viendo a Naruto._

 _"Ramen… Tsuna… proteger… amigos… helado" Hablo Naruto en sus sueños._

 _"¿Por qué solo en sus sueños me llama Tsuna?" Pregunto el castaño._

 _"TKS los sueños de este tipo son extraños, ¿Quién diablos dice helados y proteger en el mismo sueño?"_

 _"Cállate… Cabeza de pulpo" Respondió Naruto roncando. La respuesta de Naruto trajo la risa a todos en la habitación y la furia al peli plateado. Realmente, estas personas están locas, pero son las personas que Naruto quiere, y siempre protegerá, si es por sus amigos, es capaz de cubrir su corazón de oscuridad negra y maligna. Todo para mantener seguros a sus amigos._

 **Actualmente.**

"Ahh… Voy tarde, voy tarde" Dijo en chico rubio caminando calmadamente por las calles de la ciudad de Namimori. Tal vez aún no se da cuenta, pero este chico rubio está atrayendo mucha atención de las personas.

"Hey ¿Por qué ese chico viste así?"

"¿No es más simple decir por qué no viste nada?"

"Con este clima me sorprende que no esté congelándose"

"Eso no puede ser saludable, puede enfermarse"

El chico rubio perfectamente puede escuchar cada uno de sus susurros, este chico se llama Naruto, estudiante de la escuela Namimori, dichos susurros de deben a su vestimenta, o mejor dicho a su falta de ropa, ya que lo único que lleva puesto son sus pantalones y sus zapatos, nada cubriendo su parte superior.

 _"Estoy llamando mucho la atención…"_

 ** _"¿Cómo no llamarla? Si es invierno y tú caminando tranquilamente sin un abrigo, obviamente atraerá la atención de las personas"_** Dijo Kurama por su enlace mental.

 _"No es mi culpa que no soporten el frio"_

 ** _"Tú eres un maldito mago de hielo, obviamente no sietes el frio"_**

 _"Pero si es la verdad"_

 ** _"Cállate estúpido exhibicionista…"_**

La vida cotidiana de Naruto Fullbuster siempre tiene algún insulto por parte de su zorro demoniaco y perezoso amigo Kurama, pero la vida no es tan aburrida, no, no. En la ciudad de Namimori pasa de todo, Naruto vio arriba hacia el cielo, viendo como nubes oscuras se expandían, probablemente una fuerte lluvia caiga sobre la ciudad, por lo cual Naruto acelero el paso hacia su destino, esquivando ágilmente a las personas que transitan la calle.

En el camino encontrándose con una pareja de novios, el chico sacando un paraguas y la chica tratando inútilmente de quitárselo, oh la vida de los enamorados parece divertido, pero no para Naruto, normalmente él no se preocupa por tales sentimientos. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea grosero con las chicas, incluso tiene su maldito club de fans.

Aún recuerda lo agresivas que se ponían en el día de san Valentín.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"¡Naruto-kun! ¡Acepta mi regalo por favor!"_

 _"¡No! ¡Acepta el mío Naruto-sama!"_

 _"¡Hey! ¡Quítense novatas! ¡Solo yo puedo acercarme a Naru-chan de esa manera!"_

 _"¡¿Naru-chan?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!"_

 _"¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Tienes algún problema?!"_

 _Este tipo de situación nuca antes ha pasado por la vida del rubio, así que su reacción más lógica fue esconderse detrás de sus amigos para que lo protejan, o mejor dicho usarlos como escudos humanos, por lo tanto, Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera fueron usados para ser guardaespaldas del rubio, aunque ellos también tenían a sus propias fans de que preocuparse, hablo de Yamamoto y Gokudera por supuesto, Tsuna ese día se mantuvo esperando un chocolate inexistente de su enamoramiento._

 _Así que como dos de sus amigos estaban con las manos llenas con sus fans, Naruto recurrió a usas a su amigo tímido para ser escudo humano, pero lo bueno de todo es que descubrió la forma en como deshacerse de ellas, algo que Yamamoto y Gokudera nunca pensaron hacer, pedirlo amablemente._

 _"¡Naruto-san por favor acepta mi regalo!"_

 _"¡No el mío primero!"_

 _"¡Aléjense de Naruto-sama infelices!"_

 _Naruto estuvo todo ese tiempo sentado detrás de Tsuna usándolo como escudo, pero cuando vio que las chicas comenzaban a ponerse agresivas, se puso de pie y camino de forma tranquila hacia las mujeres hasta que notaran su presencia. "Señoritas cálmense un momento, sé que todas quieren darme un regalo por este día tan especial, pero no es razón para que se molesten unas con las otras, por favor no luchen entre sí, unas señoritas tan encantadoras no deben pelear y ensuciar sus hermosos rostros, me pondré triste si sus hermosos rostros son lastimados a causa de mí, así que por favor retírense y alégrense, con esas caras tristes ocultaran su belleza" una sonrisa deslumbrante, una caballerosidad perfecta y sorprendentemente una voz profunda fue suficiente para atrapar a todas las chicas en un ensueño de imaginación con el rubio, sonrojándolas por sus pensamientos._

 _"N-No… está bien… Andando chicas…" Dijo la que parece la vocera del grupo que suspiraba viendo al rubio que inconscientemente se quitó la camisa mientras les hablaba. Guiándolas a la salida, de alguna forma se las arreglaron para salir de la clase caminado de espaldas, sin dejar de perder de vista al rubio que siguió sonriendo deslumbrantemente._

 _Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna por su parte, estaban con las quijadas por el piso y un tanto sonrojados veían a Naruto como si le hubiera salido una segunda y tercera cabeza haciendo que el rubio se extrañase. "¿Pasa algo?"_

 _Gokudera trago saliva y apunto a Naruto con el dedo tembloroso. "¿Q-Quien eres y que le hiciste al bastardo de Fullbuster?"_

 _Naruto por su parte vio al peli plata como su se hubiera vuelto loco. "¿De qué hablas Gokudera? Soy yo, Naruto Fullbuster"_

 _Tsuna negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, poco falto para que se rompiera el cuello. "¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Lo que dijiste antes… ¡¿DE DONDE SACASTES ESAS PALABRAS?!"_

 _Finalmente el rubio entendió a que se referían. "Oh eso. Pues ya estaban poniéndose un poco pesadas, así que decidí quitármelas de encima, pero hoy descubrí que pidiéndoselos amablemente ellas se retiran sin decir más, bueno me voy" termino con una sonrisa inocente y se marchó a quien sabe dónde._

 _Los tres chicos acabaron aún más incrédulos, los tres pensaron lo mismo. "¿Cómo confunde amabilidad con seducción?"_

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Naruto aún no sabe porque sus amigos le veían raro toda esa semana, pero poco le importaba al rubio, vio hacia el cielo y ahora gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer en un roció suave, poco a poco su ropa se empapo y su cabello puntiagudo cayo también por la llovizna, ahora el rubio camina lentamente, a pesar de que esta en invierno, la lluvia puede caer si quiere, vio como las personas se iban a sus casas a refugiare de la fría lluvia en este día de invierno, dejándolo solo en medio de la lluvia.

 _"Bueno, esta lluvia se siente tan bien"_

 **" _No seas estúpido mocoso, vete a casa ahora, no quiero un Jinchūriki enfermo solo por su extraño fetiche por la lluvia"_**

 _"¡¿Q-QUE?! ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TIENE UN FETICHE POR LA LLUVIA?!"_

 ** _"Al parecer tú ¿No me digas que empezaras a ser un mocoso emo? ¡Te mato y me quedo con tu cuerpo si llegas a volverte emo!"_**

 _"¡ESTÚPIDO ZORRO! ¡A QUIEN LE DICES EMO?!"_

 ** _"¡A TI POR SUPUESTO! ¡MALDITO EMO DE MIERDA! ¡NO TE CURARE MAS SI EMPIESAS A CORTARTE LOS BRAZOS!"_**

 _"¡ESO ES RIDICULO ZORRO APESTOSO DE PORQUERIA!"_

 ** _"¡¿QUE DIJISTE STRIPPER BARATO?! ¡VE A PARARTE A LA ESQUINA Y PIDE UN FAVOR!"_**

 _"¡¿HUH?! ¡REPITE ESO!"_

 ** _"¡STRIPPER BARATO!"_**

 _"¡ZORRO DE MIERDA!"_

 ** _"¡EXHIBICIONISTA PENDEJO Y ESTUDIDO!"_**

 _"¡MALDITA ZORRA CALIENTE!"_

 ** _"¡CIERRA EL HOCICO ANIMAL!"_**

 _"…"_

 ** _"¿Huh? ¿Ya te enojaste?"_**

 _"…"_

 ** _"Hey…"_**

 _"…"_

 ** _"¡OYE TARADO!"_**

 _"¡PUTA ESTOY COMIENDO! ¡CALLATE!"_

 ** _"…"_**

 _"…"_

 ** _"Comete una polla como el stripper que eres…."_**

 _"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"_

 ** _"¿Huh? yo no he dicho nada, mejor ve a ligarte a algún doctor tarado como lo hiciste la otra vez"_**

 _"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Cuándo me ligue a un doctor?"_

 ** _"Cuando el mocoso Sawada tuvo esa divertidísima enfermedad de las calaveras, andabas de ligon con el doctor eso solo para que curara al mocoso"_**

 _"¡Maldito! ¡Eso fue para ayudar a Tsunayoshi! ¡Él se iba a morir, estúpido!"_

 ** _"No es así como lo recuerdo"_**

 ** _FLASBACK_**

 _Un día completamente normal para Naruto fue el día en el que renuncio a su orgullo como hombre para salvar a un amigo. Comenzó con el dando un paseo por el parque, cuando vio a su amigo Tsunayoshi en cuclillas frente a un chorro de agua lavándose las manos, la curiosidad tomo lo mejor de él y decidió ir a ver a su amigo._

 _"Yo Tsunayoshi, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto el rubio amablemente._

 _"¡N-Naruto-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto el jefe Vongola._

 _"Dando un paseo"_

 ** _"¡Qué vergüenza! Faltas a la escuela cuando hay campañas de vacunación…"_** _Dijo una voz burlona._

 _"¡Hiiee, Ahora Naruto-kun se burlara de mí!" Chillo el peli castaño._

 _"¿Hum? ¿Qué fue eso?"_

 _"¡N-Nada! ¡Nada de nada!"_

 _"Tsunayoshi… déjame ver" Dijo serio el rubio tomando de la mano al jefe Vongola, viendo una especie de tatuaje de una calavera._

 ** _"¡Que vergonzoso! Piensas que Naruto-kun se ve más sexi que tu sin camisa…"_** _Volvió a burlare la calavera._

 _La cara de Tsuna cayó en horror cuando escucho eso, volteo a ver a su amigo rubio y este se limitó a verlo con ojos inexpresivos, mientras se acomodaba la camisa que estaba a punto de caer de su cuerpo._

"Mocoso ¿Qué le pasa a Tsunayoshi" Dijo el rubio.

"¡Lo está ignorando por completo!" _Pensó Tsuna con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza._

 _"La enfermedad de la calavera. Es una enfermedad en la que calaveras aparecen en tu cuerpo y revelan secretos vergonzosos hasta que la víctima muere" Dijo Reborn, todo el tiempo estuvo al lado de Tsuna._

 _"Eso… es una enfermedad estúpida…"_

 _"También es llamada "La enfermedad de morir de vergüenza" por cierto, la enfermedad de la calavera causa la muerte dos horas después de que aparece" Dijo Reborn en lo más mínimo preocupado. "Así que para Dame-Tsuna es alrededor del atardecer"_

 _"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No quiero morir!" Grito a los cielos el peli castaño. "y tener que escuchar todos mis momentos vergonzosos…"_

 _"No te preocupes, seguirán hablando aun después de muerto, bien por ti, tu funeral estará lleno de sonrisas"_

 _"¡Eso no es bueno! ¡Sálvame Reborn!" Lloro el joven Vongola._

 _"No puedo hacer eso"_

 _"¡¿Huh?! ¡Eres el causante de su enfermedad y ahora no quieres ayudarlo! ¡¿Qué clase de demonio eres?!" Acuso Naruto con enojo._

 _"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Qué vida tan horrible!"_

 _"Solo hay una forma de curarte"_

 _"¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!"_

 _"Tengo un conocido que es particularmente bueno con enfermedades fatales. Si él te trata estoy seguro de que funcionara" Informa él bebe de sombrero elegante._

 _"¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? ¡Apresúrate y llámalo!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Tsuna._

 _"No quiero hacerlo si me lo piden tan descortésmente"_

"Ese bastardo…" _Pensó Naruto con rabia, que aumento cuando Tsuna se arrodillo y suplico al mocoso. Al final el mocoso los llevo de regreso a la casa de Tsuna, Naruto siendo tan cortes como es, se quedó fuera de la casa, se negó porque simplemente él puede negarse y ya, algún problema?_

 _Más tarde ese día, se la pasaron correteando al doctor Shamal, un doctor pervertido que no atiende a los hombres, solamente a las mujeres, el tipo se negó rotundamente a curar a Tsuna por su, en opinión de Naruto, ridícula obsesión con las mujeres._

 _Al final Naruto uso este pequeño pedazo de información para hacer que ese doctor de pacotilla curara a su amigo._

 _"Tsunayoshi, déjamelo a mí" Le dijo Naruto al chico que se quedó rendido esperando su pudo de pie viendo intimidantemente al doctor que no se vio afectado por su mirada._

 _"Curaras a Tsunayoshi o si no…"Dijo Naruto con la mirada oculta por su cabello._

 _"¿O que mocoso?" Reto el doctor._

 _Una bomba de humo rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto, asustando a Tsuna y confundiendo a Shamal._

 _"Si no cura a mi amigo… llorare…" Dijo una voz femenina envuelta en el humo. Este al aclararse revelo a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio como el sol, suelto hasta llegar a las rodillas, ojos azules encantadores y un cuerpo perfecto, con curvas perfectas, el humo restante ocultaba su cuerpo, pero cuando se aclaró por completo se pudo ver que está en ropa interior sexi._

 _Shamal, Tsuna e incluso Reborn se sorprendieron por el cambio de cuerpo, Shamal y Tsuna tuvieron hemorragias nasales intensas, Tsuna rápidamente tapo sus ojos inocentes completamente sonrojado, pero Shamal no, el vio al trasformado Naruto con lujuria en los ojos, prácticamente se podía ver corazones en sus ojos._

 _"Disculpe doncella, ¿Puede este mortal hacer algo para que tal hermoso rostro Angelical no suelte una triste lagrima?" Pregunto seductoramente el doctor._

 _"Doctor-kun… lo único que puede hacerme sonreír hoy es… que mi amiguito no se muera…" Dijo Naruko con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _"¡Por supuesto joven doncella! ¡Curare a este desperdicio de espacio para usted madmuacel!" Dijo el doctor sacando una caja de plástico. "Soy capaz de llevar bacterias y virus fácilmente, justo ahora tengo 666 enfermedades fatales diferentes, la razón por la que estoy bien es, por tener dos enfermedades con síntomas opuestos, ellas se cancelan una a la otra. Por ejemplo, teniendo una enfermedad que aumenta tu temperatura, se cancela con una que la baje. Por cierto, la enfermedad que cancela la enfermedad de la calavera es la enfermedad del Ángel" Dijo sacando una capsula, de la cual salió un mosquito._

 _"¡Ve! ¡Trident Mosquito!"_

 _"Shamal es normalmente un doctor, pero también es un asesino llamado Trident Shamal, el usa 666 mosquitos tridentes que cada uno tiene una bacteria causante de enfermedades mortales para poner a sus enemigos enfermos" Informo Reborn._

 _"Espeluznante" Dijo Naruko._

 _"Adelante, Ángel Mosquito" cuando el mosquito comenzó a chupar la sangre de Tsuna, las calaveras comenzaron a desaparecer una por una._

 _"¡Yatta!" Grito Naruko saltando felizmente, sin darse cuenta que sus pechos se agitaban mientras saltaba, haciendo que baba callera de los labios de Shamal y Tsuna._

 _"Y ahora… mi recompensa" Dijo tomando uno de los Grandes pechos de Naruko entre sus manos._

 _"¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Dónde crees que estas tocando?!" Grito Naruko golpeando a Shamal en la quijada y mandándolo a volar._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 ** _"¡Jajaja! ¡No cabe duda de que atraes a los hombres! ¡JAJAJA!"_**

 _"¡Cállate zorro estúpido! ¡Fue solo porque me transforme un mujer!"_

 ** _"Eso es lo que dices… ¡HAHAHAHA!"_** Tal parece que el zorro se morirá dela risa.

* * *

Han pasado algunos meses, se dejó atrás el invierno, dejando el clima perfecto de Naruto, siendo mago de hielo el frio se le da mejor que tratar con el calor, por lo cual Naruto se encerró en su apartamento con el aire acondicionado al máximo, helados por aquí y por allá se encontraban en el suelo, junto a Naruto, quien está completamente inmóvil viendo el techo.

 _"Este calor lo desprecio… y lo peor de todo es que no puedo usar mi magia porque la dueña se quejaría de porque hay hielo por todos lados…"_ El rubio suspiro de frustración.

 **"Deja de quejarte mocoso, este es un buen clima, que seas tan débil como para no soportarlo no es mi problema"** Dijo Kurama sentado a su lado, había invocado al zorro hace rato, solo para dejarlo salir a estirar las patas, ya lo ha hecho antes, y la dueña casi lo atrapa, esa mujer odia totalmente a los animales, por lo que casi lo lanzo a la calle si no le hubiera dicho que se trataba de un muñeco de peluche, oh si, Kurama luego de que se fuera la dueña pego un gran escándalo por rebajar al oh gran señor de los demonios, el Bijuu mas fuerte a un simple peluche.

"Pero…" Naruto hiso un puchero terco, este clima es infernal para un usuario de hielo. "Espero que llueva hoy… este sol me está matando"

 **"Sigues con ese fetiche por la lluvia, ¿Estás seguro que no eres un emo?"**

"Cállate… no tengo las energías para discutir contigo"

 **"No tengo más opción…"** Murmuro el zorro, acto seguido se levando en sus cuatro patas, camino hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, sacando unas paletas heladas, dado que las paletas están hasta la cima y el en ese momento es un zorro del tamaño de un perro pequeño, tuvo que usar su preciada cola para tomar el aperitivo congelado. Y se lo lanzo a la cara al rubio. **"Toma, deja de quejarte"**

Naruto un poco estupefacto por la acción del zorro abrió el empaque y llevo a su boca la paleta. "Hoy estas de mejor humor ¿No?"

 **"Cállate"**

"Jeje solo bromeo"

 **"Hm…"**

"Ne Kurama…"

 **"¿Qué?"**

"Estoy aburrido"

 **"No me importa"**

"Hace mucho calor…."

 **"Aguántalo como un hombre"**

"Que grosero… y yo aquí muriendo de calor ¿Dejarías que muera por este infernal clima?"

 **"Por supuesto, si eres tan débil como para que esto te mate, quiere decir que no valiste la pena como Jinchūriki"**

"Porque tu pequeño… ¡Ven aquí bola de pelos!" sin importarle el calor, Naruto se puso de pie de golpe, persiguiendo a Kurama por el apartamento, destruyéndolo en el proceso.

Pero un repentino golpe en la puerta los detuvo.

"Perdón por la intromisión" Dijo una vos conocida para Naruto. "Oh, Naruto aquí estas ¿Huh?" Yamamoto Takeshi entro a la habitación donde encontró a Naruto jalando por la cola a un zorro rojo-anaranjado, y este mordiendo su brazo, ambos paralizados de verle. "¡Oh! No sabía que tenías una mascota Naruto, un zorro ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no me lo diji-" No termino de hablar porque Naruto se movió muy rápido y cubrió su boca.

"¡Shhh! Takeshi te pido que no hables nada respecto a Kurama… mi casera odia a los animales, e correrá de aquí si descubre que tengo una… una…" La mirada de muerte que Kurama le está mandando por detrás de Yamamoto no ayuda a que Naruto termine de hablar, haciéndolo sudar nervioso.

"¿Una mascota? No te preocupes no diré nada" Susurro el azabache.

"¡Que es todo este alboroto Fullbuster-san!" Exigio saber Fuyukawa Mitoshi, dueña del complejo de apartamentos, una mujer de estatura promedio, rizado cabello color negro-purpura, ojos grises ocultos tras gafas circulares, vestimenta común.

"N-Nada, nada de nada Mitoshi-san…" Dijo Naruto sudando a mares.

"¿Qué es eso sobre una mascota? ¿Acaso usted tiene alguna aquí?" Pregunto la mujer tomando a Naruto por el collar y acercando sus rostros. "Si me entero que está ocultando un animal en mis apartamentos…. Fullbuster-san me encargare que ningún lugar lo acepte en sus complejos… ¿entendido?"

"Hai…" Dijo Naruto llorando lágrimas estilo anime.

"¡Hum!" Dijo la mujer volteando a ver a Yamamoto, poniéndolo nervioso, luego vio la habitación desordenada, luego otra vez a Naruto que seguía sudando a mares, pero noto rasguños y mordiscos en el cuerpo de este, y el rostro sonrojado por el calor (Ya que no sabe que Kurama se los hiso a Naruto ni de su condición hacia climas calientes) "Ustedes mejor cuídense muy bien, el BL es común hoy en día, pero no crean que los dejare hacer ese tipo de cosas en mis apartamentos, así que por favor no vuelvan a hacer este tipo de actos" Dijo suspirando irritada para luego salir.

"Ahh (Suspiro) cero que perdí años de vida por esto…" Suspiro Naruto sentándose en el suelo.

"¿Estas bien? Tienes muchos rasguños, el zorro los hiso ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Yamamoto en cuclillas junto a Naruto. Kurama que se mantuvo al margen de todo (Oculto en alguna parte del apartamento) hiso acto de aparición, de que le servía ocultarse si el humano ya lo había visto? Además ahora mismo él tiene la apariencia de un zorro normal, salvo por sus ojos rojos.

"Si… pequeño bastardo" Insulto al zorro.

"Ne Naruto" Comenzó a hablar el atleta del beisbol.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué es BL?" Pregunto con cara confundida.

"¿Huh…? Mmm la verdad ni siquiera yo sé" Contesto sinceramente.

"Ya veo, hay que preguntárselo a Tsuna después"

"Supongo"

 ** _"Estos tipos… son idiotas"_** Pensó Kurama, el sí sabe que es BL. Pero eso no es necesario decírselo al mocoso, tal vez Naruto pueda ser un emo con fetiche hacia la lluvia, pero es mejor que uno de "Esos"

"A todo esto… ¿A qué has venido hoy Takeshi?" Pregunto Naruto arreglando el desorden de su apartamento.

"Ajaja Vine para que vayamos a casa de Tsuna a pasar el rato" Yamamoto dijo cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Pero hace calor…" Se quejó el rubio.

"Ajaja Maa, Maa. Por cierto ¿Quién es este amigo?" Pregunto tomando a Kurama en brazos y cargándolo, dejando a Naruto blanco como hoja al verlo hacer eso.

"Um… su nombre es Kurama… y Takeshi… yo no lo cargaría si fiera tu" Dijo nervioso viendo como instinto asesino salía del cuerpo del zorro. Pero Yamamoto es tan denso que ni se dio cuenta.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno… puede morderte, no está entrenado" Dijo Naruto con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

"Ohh Ya veo, entonces lo dejare" Dijo colocando a Kurama en el suelo. El zorro una vez dejado en libertad salto a morder la mano de Naruto. Pero este lo esquivo.

"No parece muy amigable" Dijo Yamamoto viendo los intentos del zorro por morder a Naruto.

"Solo se molesta cuando lo llaman mascota"

"Ajaja Ya veo, entonces… ¿Quieres ir a la casa de Tsuna?" Pregunto giñando un ojo.

El rubio lo vio por un segundo antes de sonreír suavemente, sin importarle que pueda pasar, tomo a Kurama en sus brazos y asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien. Puede pasar algo divertido"

"Ajaja increíble, pero… que harás con Kurama" Dijo tratando de acariciar al zorro, solo para retirar la mano cuando este trato de morderlo.

"No te preocupes, ya sé que hare" Dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente. Pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando Kurama lo mordió en el cuello. "¡Argh! ¡Kurama maldito!"

"Parece que se divierten" Dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

 **TIME SKIP**

Fuyukawa Mitoshi siempre está en la recepción del edificio de apartamentos, siempre al pendiente por si alguien quiere una habitación, actualmente tiene cerca de 20 personas en su complejo, y ella se enorgullece de ver que su complejo se llene poco a poco, sin embargo, al serla dueña, siempre tiene que ver con que sus huéspedes estén lo más cómodos posibles, no importa como seas estos, ella debe recibirlos con una sonrisa.

Pero su huésped más problemático es Fullbuster Naruto, el chico no debería vivir por sí solo, pero él le informo sobre su estado, huérfano desde nacimiento, encontrado abandonado a los 8 años, sinceramente, Mitoshi no debería permitir que el chico viva por su cuenta, pero él ha demostrado ser capaz de mantenerse estable él solo, siempre paga la renta a tiempo, no molesta a los demás inquilinos, pero sus ojos… Mitoshi en toda su vida nunca había visto unos ojos tan vacíos, carentes de vida, como si nada le importara al chico, eso hiso que se preocupara, aun a la edad de 14 años, el chico no debería tener esa clase de ojos, los ojos de alguien que sabe la oscuridad del mundo y lo difícil que este puede ser, sin mencionar las veces que regresa lastimado, esos son los peores momentos, cada vez que regresa con moretones, contusiones o rasguños es su deber como dueña del lugar saber si alguno de sus inquilinos está siendo intimidado físicamente, pero el rubio desestimo sus preocupaciones diciendo que es por entrenamiento, para que quiere un chico entrenar? Alguna competición? Sea lo que sea, el chico le preocupa, él es el más joven de todos sus inquilinos, y en cierta medida le recuerda a su fallecido hijo…

El sonido del elevador abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos. "Y hablando del diablo" Susurro con un sonrisa.

Del elevador salieron Naruto, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela Namimori, aunque la camisa está abierta dejando ver su torso y el collar que nunca se quita, en sus brazos un peluche de un zorro. Al lado del rubio, el chico más alto, de quien conoce como el hijo del dueño de su restaurante de sushi favorito, igualmente con el uniforme de su escuela, por lo menos este si tiene abotonada la camisa.

"Buenos días Mitoshi-san" Dijo Naruto sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Buenas" Dijo despreocupadamente el atleta del beisbol.

Mitoshi asintió con la cabeza, a punto de voltear hacia otro lado, pero algo la detuvo, enfoco la mirada en el peluche. "Es un bonito juguete el que tienes ahí" Dijo sin emoción.

Naruto paro en seco, comenzando a sudar, robóticamente volteo a ver a la dueña. "¿…A-A qué se refiere Mitoshi-san?"

"Nada, simplemente me llamo la atención ese peluche, no creí que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas"

Naruto sonrió confiado. "Es solo un regalo" Dijo esperando que la mujer no profundizara la conversación. "Con su permiso" Dijo dando una inclinación y caminando junto a Yamamoto.

"Espera un segundo Fullbuster-san" Dijo tocándolo en el hombro, haciendo que Naruto haga una mueca de dolor y llamando la atención de la mujer. Acto seguido movió la ropa de Naruto a un lado, dejando ver la marca de mordedura al rojo vivo, cosa que hiso que los ojos de Mitoshi se habrán.

"¿Qué hicieron usted-?"

"¡Hablaremos otro día Mitoshi-san!" Grito Naruto saliendo corriendo arrastrando a Yamamoto consigo.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en la cara de la mujer. "Bueno, puede que sea mi imaginación, pero esa sin duda era una marca de mordedura… ¿Me pregunto quién se la hiso… Jejeje el zorro o… el chico?" dijo para luego enfocarse en papeles de administración.

Con Naruto.

"Maldición… espero que no me descubra…" Dijo Naruto sobando la marca.

"Ajaja Maa, Maa. Tuvimos suerte" Dijo despreocupadamente.

"¡Tú no eres al que pueden echar a la calle!" Naruto le grito con una vena palpitante en la cabeza.

"Lo siento, lo siento" Dijo Yamamoto colocando las manos delante de el en señal de defensa. El dúo camino por las calles de Namimori, viendo las cosas que encuentren interesantes, para Naruto que es de otra época, ver lo que los humanos han hecho con la tecnología lo impresiona, como es posible que se puedan ver programas en esta cosita llamada celular? Naruto parece un niño en una tiende de dulces.

"Oye mira Naruto, es Gokudera" Dijo Yamamoto señalando al peli plata que paso corriendo frente a ellos. "Me pregunto si algo está pasando, se veía muy ansioso, ¿Tu que dices Naruto?"

"Supongo que deberíamos ir, a ese tipo solo puede preocuparlo que le pase a Tsunayoshi, si está ansioso por algo debe estar involucrado con Tsunayoshi, vamos" Dijo Naruto dejando el takoyaki que estaba comiendo en manos de Kurama, que ni lento ni perezoso se los comió de un bocado.

 ** _"Los humanos son estúpidos… pero admito que su comida es lo mejor que ellos hacen"_** Pensó el zorro con las mejillas llenas, de zorro ahora parece hámster con esas mejillas tan hinchadas.

* * *

Gokudera interrumpió en la casa de Tsuna bruscamente. "¡Decimo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el chico clasificador estaba aquí?" Pidió saber el peli plata entrando en la habitación de Tsuna.

"¡¿Gokudera-kun?!" Grito Tsuna, en su habitación los objetos flotaban como si no se vieran afectados por la gravedad, en la misma habitación también están Reborn, Haru, I-pin, La vaca re-estúpida Lambo, y un niño.

Dicho niño parece ser el causante de la alteración gravitacional. Es de estatura baja y delgado normal para su edad, tiene el pelo de color rubio perlado, sus ojos marrón con un diseño muy infantil, tez clara. Lleva puesto una camisa color blanca con un suéter verde y pantalones jeans, chaqueta gris oscuro con una bufanda con rayas de contornos negro y blanco. Este niño se llama Fūta.

"¡Hola!"

"¡Disculpa la intromisión-ttebayo!"

Dijeron otras dos voces.

"¡Yamamoto! ¡Naruto-kun! Y… ¿Zorro?" Tsuna dijo viendo al animal que trae en manos el rubio.

"Ignóralo Tsunayoshi, no te ara nada" Naruto dijo poco convencido.

"Vimos a Gokudera correr hacia aquí y nos preocupamos, pero es bueno que no ha pasado nada malo y Wow, esto es increíble" Yamamoto dijo viendo los objetos levitar.

Gokudera se acercó a Fūta. "Había algo que quería preguntarte. ¿En qué puesto estoy para "La persona mejor clasificada para ser la mano derecha del Décimo"? ¿Puedes decirme eso chico clasificador?" Pregunto seriamente el peli plata.

"Eso es fácil. Aquí voy" Fūta enfoco la mirada hacia el techo. "El puesto de Hayato-Nii es… Ni siquiera está en el cálculo"

El peli plata entro en completo shock. "¡¿Qué?!" Grito tambaleándose hacia atrás, siendo sujetado por Tsuna.

"¿Puede ser que algo este fuera de los rangos de clasificación?" Pensó Naruto en voz alta.

"No es eso" Dijo Fūta. "Esta fuera de la atmosfera"

 _"Eso no tiene sentido…"_ Pensó el rubio.

"¡¿Fuera de la atmosfera?!" Preguntaron Tsuna y Gokudera.

"Ajaja Ese si es un tipo divertido" Rio Yamamoto.

 _"Yamamoto aún cree que es un juego…"_

"Ser la mano derecha para la mafia no es el único trabajo que hay, Hayato-Nii está clasificado como primero de "Hombres calificados para niñera" de todos los de la mafia"

"¡¿Huh?! ¡¿El mismo Gokudera que siempre está peleando con Lambo?!"

"¡¿Hahi Niñera?!"

"¡No bromees con esto! ¡Es una señal del apocalipsis!"

"También está clasificado segundo en la categoría "Querer a los niños" Dijo Fūta. "Eso es perfecto para ti"

"¿Me gustan los niños…?" Se preguntó el peli plata sin poder creerlo.

"Tú también eres divertido Gokudera" Trato de consolar Yamamoto.

Tsuna trato de acercarse a su amigo, pero uno mechones de cabello rosa impedían su visión, volando la vista vio a una mujer flotando en el techo. Posee un cuerpo atlético y proporcionado. El color de su cabello, largo hasta por debajo de la cintura, es único, bordando desde un tono achocolatado hasta un rosa palo, todo en mezcla y sintonía con sus ojos esmeralda y sus gruesos labios, que siempre lleva pintados de color rosa claro. Su piel es más bien pálida. En su brazo derecho, porta un escorpión tatuado. "¡¿Bianchi?!"

"Como esperaría de Fūta, un increíble uso de las clasificaciones, pero lo que importa es el amor" Dijo la mujer ahora nombrada Bianchi.

"Eso es genial-desu"

"Ella siempre hace entradas geniales" Comento Yamamoto.

El sonido seco de algo cayendo trajo la atención de todos hacia el suelo, donde yace hecho de piedra el cuerpo de Gokudera. "¡Esta petrificado por el shock!"

"Como estamos en esto, hagamos un clasificación de amor y dejemos en claro quién ama a quien" Sugirió la mujer de cabello rosa. "Empecemos con el rubio" Dijo señalando a Naruto.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!"

"Suena divertido" Dijo Reborn en un traje cosplay de astronauta. "Hazlo Fūta.

"¡¿Están hablando en serio?!"

"Entonces comencemos con "Quien ama a Naruto-Nii" dijo el niño, pero no parece que Naruto se vea muy afectado por lo que hace. "El puesto número uno en quien ama a Naruto-Nii es… ¿Huh? qué raro…" Dijo un poco confundido.

"¿Eh?" Dijeron todos.

"Ese puesto está en un empate pero… las personas que más aman a Naruto-Nii están muertas…" Dijo con la voz baja.

El rubio abrió un poco los ojos, pero luego volteo su mirada lejos de las de los demás, él sabe a quienes se refiere. Sus ojos lo dicen todo, están apagados, carentes de algún brillo.

"Dinos quienes aman a Fullbuster Fūta" Reborn ordeno.

"Las personas que más aman a Naruto-Nii son… Kushina Uzumaki… y Minato Namikaze…"

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior al oírlo, sus puños fuertemente apretados, Kurama que todo el tiempo se mantuvo al margen de todo se acercó a Naruto y con sus patas trato de llamar su atención, pero fue inútil, Naruto no respondía.

"Eso es inesperado" Comento Bianchi. "¿Este niño es amado por una mujer y un hombre? ¿Quién diría que atrae a ambos sexos?" Rio un poco la peli rosada.

"No es ese tipo de amor…" Fūta señalo. "Este ranking es sobre quienes aman a Naruto-Nii, estas dos personas están muertas, son sus padres" Dijo murmurando, agachando su cabeza. "Pero no son las únicas… todas las personas que han amado a Naruto-Nii están muertas… con la excepción del número cinco… alguien llamado Kurama…"

Parece que Naruto reacciono a lo que dijo el niño después. Vio hacia el suelo, donde el zorro lo veía preocupado, una solitaria lagrima apareció un su ojo derecho, negándola a dejar caer el Jinchūriki tomo al zorro entre sus brazos y lo elevo hasta quedar frente a frente. "Gracias… Kurama…" Susurro solo para ser oído por el zorro y él, sus ojos todo el tiempo ocultos por su cabello.

"¿Fūta, ese es el único ranking que Fullbuster tiene?" Pregunto Reborn rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

"Bueno… Naruto-Nii está clasificado como número uno en "El hombre más rápido del mundo" Dijo para sorpresa de todos. "También está junto a otros en la clasificación "Dúos más fuertes de la Mafia" siendo junto a Takeshi-Nii como el número cuatro"

"¡Ya oíste eso Naruto! ¡Somos los cuartos más fuertes! ¡Hay que entrenar duro para ser los numero uno!" Grito alegre Yamamoto pasando el brazo sobre los hombros del chico más bajo.

"Um… claro" Dijo lentamente.

"Naruto-Nii también está clasificado en "Hombres que caminan entre la oscuridad" como el número cinco" Dijo ahora un poco preocupado, ahora sí, toda la atención está dirigida a Naruto.

"¡E-Eso es ridículo Fūta! ¡No hay manera en que Naruto-kun pueda ser alguien malo!" Protesto Tsuna tratando de defender a su amigo.

"¡Cierto! Naruto nunca haría algo malo" Se unió también a las protestas Yamamoto.

Naruto frunció el ceño un poco, dando un paso al frente hablo. "Ustedes dos ya paren" Dijo seriamente, cortando las protestas de ambos. "Si lo que dijo es o no es cierto no tiene ninguna importancia, yo no creo en lo que dicen estos ranking, después de todo uno mismo decide que ser"

"Supongo que tienes razón" Dijo de mala gana Yamamoto.

"Vamos, no se enfaden" Trato de calmarlos, pero si hay una cosas que Yamamoto puede ser, es en ser terco, el tipo por muy amigable que sea puede ser terco cuando lo quiere. "¿Quieres calmante? Haces que el ambiente sea deprimente como la lluvia" Dijo Naruto con una gota estilo anime.

"¡¿Lluvia?!" Dijo Fūta de repente, su reacción hiso que dejara de comunicarse con la estrella clasificadora, haciendo que todos los objetos que levitaban cayeran, incluyendo a las personas.

"¿Qué sucede Fūta?" Pregunto Tsuna preocupado al ver como el niño se tambaleaba hasta caer sobre su cama.

"Me siento débil; no soy bueno con la lluvia" Dijo recostándose en la cama. "Odio la lluvia, cuando llueve mis clasificaciones se convierten en cosas sin sentido"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sin sentido?!"

"Hay una teoría que su comunicación con la estrella clasificadora se interrumpe cuando llueve" Informo Reborn.

"¡Ya fue suficiente con las teorías…! ¿Eso quiere decir, que las clasificaciones que hiso después que la lluvia empezó son incorrectas?" Pregunto el castaño.

"Entonces mi clasificación también…" Dijo Gokudera regresando a los vivos. Pero luego viola cara de su hermana Bianchi que le sonrió, haciendo que su estómago haga ruidos extraños y posteriormente haciendo que caiga sujetándose el estómago.

"¿G-Gokudera-kun…?"

"¿Estas bien?"

"¿Cuándo empezó a llover?" Pregunto Haru acercándose a la ventana, luego vio hacia la calle. "¡¿Qué es esto?!" Grito sorprendida. "¡Un ejército de paraguas-desu!"

Su grito llamo la atención de los chicos, los cuales se acercaron a ver. El niño había recurrido a Tsuna ya que espera de que él tenía que ayudarlo porque muchas Familias mafiosas lo estaban buscando para quitarle su libro de Ranking, ya que Fūta tiene la capacidad de hacer Ranking de todo y se dice que con la información de su libro (que contiene todos los Ranking que ha hecho) se puede conquistar el mundo fácilmente. Por lo cual, todas las personas que están afuera probablemente quieran capturarlo.

"Esos tipos son de la Familia Todd. Recuerdo haberlos visto antes" Informo Gokudera a Tsuna.

"Entonces van tras Fūta" Tsuna dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Tu decidiste cuidar a Fūta" Recordó Reborn.

"Eso es verdad" Dijo Tsuna bajando la mirada.

"¡Tsuna! No te preocupes, yo también te ayudare" Dijo Yamamoto guiñando un ojo.

"Sera mejor que nos mantengamos dentro" Gokudera ya tiene en sus manos la dinamita.

"Esos tipos van tras este niño, lo único que quieren es utilizarlo, despreciable…" Dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados. "Yo me encargo de ellos" Dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación.

"¡E-Espera Naruto-kun!" Grito Tsuna tratando de pararlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, el rubio se fue.

"¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?! ¡Naruto-kun fue a pelear el solo!" Grito desesperado.

"Cálmate Dame-Tsuna" Reborn para callarlo lo golpeo en la mejilla. "Fullbuster no tardara nada en regresar" Dijo confiado.

"¡¿Y cómo lo sabes?!"

"Porque ya está aquí" Dijo señalando al rubio que entraba por la puerta, luciendo bastante cansado, su respiración entre-cortada y se nota que está muy cansado.

"N-Naruto-kun… ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué te vez tan cansado?" Pregunto lentamente.

"Jeje… mira… por la ventana" Dijo el rubio sonriendo levemente. Los integrantes de la habitación obedecieron y fueron hacia la ventana, encontrando a todos esos hombres tendido en el suelo con múltiples heridas, contusiones y laceraciones en sus cuerpos.

"¡Wow! ¿Cómo los venciste tan rápido?" Pregunto muy impresionado el atleta del beisbol.

"Que no se te olvide…. Quien… es el hombre más rápido… del mundo…"Rio cansado el Jinchūriki, que por cierto trae consigo al zorro con espirales en los ojos.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _"¿Cómo planeas vencerlos mocoso?"_** _Hablo el zorro por su enlace mental._

 _"Usare "Eso" para vencerlos rápidamente" Dijo bajando por las escaleras._

 ** _"¡H-Hey! Esa técnica de cansa demasiado, por no mencionar que tu recuperación es lenta, aún falta a lo sumo otro mes para estar completamente recuperado, si usas esa técnica, probablemente estés otros 10 días agotado"_** _Informo el zorro sobre el estado de su cuerpo._

 _"No te preocupes, no pasa de mucho ahora, lo hare rápido" Dijo sonriendo. Pero luego frunció el ceño, junto sus manos como si estuviera orando, y en medio de estos una esfera azul brillante apareció. **"Mahāpadoma"**_ (Mahapadma/Octavo Infierno Congelado) _todo el entorno de Naruto junto al mismo tiempo fue "Congelado" siendo el rubio el único que se puede mover, pero algo curioso paso, en ningún momento parece que Kurama se soltara de él, así que el rubio se encogió de hombros y salió a acabar con los mafiosos._

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los mafiosos se encontraban en el suelo gimiendo de dolor por las repentinas heridas que aparecieron en sus cuerpos, y un Naruto sonriendo triunfantemente frente a todos ellos._

 _"Está hecho" Dijo sonriendo._

 ** _"Maldito… no te muevas tan rápido…"_** _Pidió el zorro que en todo momento se quedó sobre el rubio, haciendo que cuando este se moviera, el Kyūbi sintiera que se movía a la velocidad de la luz, dejándolo completamente mareado._

 _"Jeje lo siento…." Se disculpó rascando su mejilla._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

"Jeje… ahora tengo sueño…" Dijo Naruto sin vergüenza metiéndose en la cama de Tsuna. "Buenas noches" dijo comenzando a roncar, a su lado el zorro también se puso a dormir.

"¡N-Naruto-kun!"

"Ajaja parece que está cansado"

"¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar la cama del Decimo?!"

* * *

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir.**

 **Solamente feliz cumpleaños a Naruto Uzumaki, feliz 10 de octubre a todo el que lea esto!**

 **Pasen por mi página. Espero sus review y sayonara.**


	7. Ataque Inesperado y Equipo de 2 Hombres

**Que tal lectores, ha sido un tiempo desde que subí un capítulo de esta historia, mis disculpas por eso, he tenido varias cosas que hacer y asuntos que atender, pero no os preocupéis, nuevo material de lectura para vuestros ojos!**

 **Contestare los review del capítulo 5.**

 **natt7** **: Saludos! Técnicamente los que lo aman no están muertos, Naruto se fue a otro tiempo, bueno, pueden considerarse muertos ahora que está en otra era, y no descontrolare a Naruto, ese mundo no está preparado para Kurama, y en realidad creo que Kurama nunca entrara en batalla contra alguien en esta historia.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! Kurama es un poco Tsundere la verdad, ya sabes malo por fuera pero amable por dentro, en realidad el cumpleaños de Naruto es antes que el de Reborn y Tsuna, así que hasta esa fecha no se puede hacer su cumpleaños.**

 **ronaldc v2** **: Saludos! Gracias por el review, Kurama es un demonio, no hay que olvidar eso, no sé de qué me hablas por un Jinchūriki entre las hadas… (Silbido, silbido) la casera… humm. Creo que esa mujer es una fujoshi en secreto…**

 **: Saludos! Te divierte el fic? Bueno me alegra eso, si es un poco triste que todos los que te quieren están muertos pero…. Bueno que importa ahora?**

 **Kuroyami Mirai: Saludos! Bueno lo que hago es escribir y exprimir toda lo imaginación que se pueda, ya depende de cada persona si se hace adicto o no, y no abandonare esta historia, es parte importante para un proyecto diferente para el futuro, como la secuela se podría decir, no hay necesidad de llorar amiga! Lamento que se haya tardado la actualización (Hace una pequeña reverencia) no se si debo hacer esto pero si estas en un hospital pues solo puedo desear que te mejores, y no te preocupes si me llegaron tus otros review. Ya nos leeremos luego! XD**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Llamas Ultima Voluntad, Magia, Jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Katekyo Hitman Reborn, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Akira Amano.

* * *

 **El Guardián de la Nieve**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **"Ataque Inesperado y Equipo de Dos Hombres"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"Jeje… ahora tengo sueño…" Dijo Naruto sin vergüenza metiéndose en la cama de Tsuna. "Buenas noches" dijo comenzando a roncar, a su lado el zorro también se puso a dormir._

 _"¡N-Naruto-kun!"_

 _"Ajaja parece que está cansado"_

 _"¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar la cama del Decimo?!"_

 **Actualmente.**

La luna es hermosa cuando está completamente llena, proporciona la única luz durante las noches, iluminando las sombras nocturnas, proporcionando seguridad a aquellos con temor de las sombras.

La noche ya había caído sobre el mundo y por las calles de Namimori podemos ver a gente paseando o yendo a los típicos bares de copas para descansar de un ajetreado día de trabajo, todo mientras los varias personas de uniforme se dedicaban a hacer sus rondas nocturnas las cuales marchaban como de costumbre, o al menos eso creían ellos.

En la oscuridad de las sombras que proporcionaban las construcciones de viviendas, dos sombras se movían sigilosamente entre callejones, observaban el movimiento de las patrullas del Comité Disciplinario del Instituto Namimori que vigilaban las calles de la cuidad, aun a pesar de estar completamente oscuro pues la luna aunque estaba completamente llena, unas nubes oscuras cubrían su luz.

"¡Argh…! ¡Gahh…! ¡…Ahh!"

"¡Que débil! ¡Que débil! ¿Y este es el famoso Comité Disciplinario del Instituto Namimori? ¡No son para tanto!" Dijo la voz de un chico, una de las sombras que ha estado vigilando a los miembros del comité, golpeando a una de sus miembros, arrojándolo al suelo.

"¿Quiénes son… ustedes?" Pregunto el miembro del Comité de Disciplina mal herido.

"¿Huh? Somos del pueblo vecino, hemos venido como "Visitantes" al partido" Dijo la persona, su apariencia oculta por las sombras.

"No tiene gracia, Ken. Este chico no es a quien buscamos, termina rápido con él" Ordeno su compañero, al igual que el otro, este también ha estado vigilando al comité.

"Muy bien, no me odies, son ordenes de arriba" Dijo antes de una nueva golpiza.

"¡N-No te acerques!" Sus gritos fueron ignorados, recibió la paliza de su vida, las sombras desaparecieron una vez terminado su trabajo. Dejando un reloj de bolsillo sobre el maltrecho cuerpo inerte del miembro del comité de disciplina.

* * *

El agua caía como un suave roció, nada mejor que una ducha de agua fría para despertar completamente y librarse de ese sueño que persiste cuanto te levantas, eso es lo que Naruto siempre piensa, dejando que las gotas de agua fría caigan sobre su desnudo cuerpo, su cabello mojado y goteando sobre él, pero Naruto tiene la mente en otro lugar.

 _"Ya han sido seis personas atacadas en esta semana…"_ Pensó el rubio aplicando el Shampoo sobre sus cabellos rubios. _"Todos son miembros del Comité de Disciplina, Hibari Kyoya no dejaría que personas débiles lo sigan, ellos son fuertes, pero fueron encontrados gravemente heridos… lo que significa que, quien los haya atacado era mucho más fuerte que ellos… la pregunta es… ¿Quién tiene motivos para atacar a los miembros de Comité?"_

Las gotas de agua fría pararon mientras el rubio lava su cuerpo. _"No pude encontrar nada de quien los ataco, sea quien sea no dejo pistas… lo extraño es que todos tenían un reloj de bolsillo con ellos… Me pregunto si Hibari Kyoya los hace usar esos relojes como decoración…aunque todos estaban rotos…"_

El rubio salió de la ducha una vez limpio, amarrando una toalla a su cintura y otra secando su cabello, entro en su habitación, donde Kurama esta acurrucado sobre su cama. _"Las heridas no eran mortales, contusiones, piquetes de agujas y laceraciones… una que otra mordida… ¿Quién o qué demonios está atacando a los estudiantes de Namimori?"_ Pensó el rubio finalmente vestido con el uniforme de Namimori. Los pantalones negros, la camisa de botón blanca con los dos primeros botones desabotonados, la corbata azul suelta y el saco color beige, al menos comenzaría el día con la ropa puesta.

 **"Pareces tenso, si te preocupan esos insectos pues ahórratelo, no hay ninguna necesidad de desperdiciar el tiempo en esos humanos"** Dijo el Zorro levantándose de su cómoda cama.

"¿Kurama? ¿Cómo sabes en que estoy pensando?" Pregunto el rubio entrando a su cocina a preparar su desayuno, la comida más importante del día.

 **"Baka, estamos enlazados ¿Recuerdas? Yo sé todo lo que tú piensas"** Dijo Kurama siguiendo al rubio hasta la cocina. Sentándose en una de las sillas esperando su comida, para un zorro, está bastante humanizado por así decirlo, hasta tenedor y cuchillo tiene en sus garras y un pañuelo para no ensuciar su suave pelaje.

"Eso es grosero Kurama ¿No tengo libertad de pensamiento ni siquiera en mi propia mente?" Pregunto el rubio con un delantal rosa puesto y sacando ingredientes para cocinar.

 **"Yo no tengo la culpa de estar en tu interior, por otro lado, esos humanos fueron atacados porque probablemente el mocoso alondra ha hecho algo"** Dijo el zorro viendo como el rubio bate unos huevos, y en su estufa una hoya con caldo.

"Hibari no llegaría tan lejos como para hacerles eso a sus seguidores… ¿O sí?" Pregunto friendo los huevos.

 **"Te ataco solo porque eres rubio, yo creo que puede hacer eso"** Dijo el Kurama asistiendo con la cabeza.

"Ahora que lo mencionas… tal vez Hibari si ataque a sus propios hombres… ese tipo es un dictador en serio…" Dijo terminando su cocina y colocándolo en la mesa, comenzando a engullir sus alimentos, Naruto creyó que fue su imaginación, pero Kurama tiene pequeñas lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos cuando probó el primer bocado. El rubio se encogió de hombros, solo había preparado en desayuno japonés tradicional, sopa de miso, arroz blanco, caballa, tamagoyaki (Tortilla japonesa) y café.

 **"…Por otro lado, si los heridos aumentan quiere decir que el mocoso alondra no es quien lastima a esos humanos, en el peor de los casos atacaran a más estudiantes, estudiantes normales, algo está detrás de todo esto"** Sospecho el Kyūbi dando otro bocado al tamagoyaki.

"Tendré cuidado sobre mis entrenamientos de ahora en adelante, no quiero levantar sospechas…" Dijo más para sí mismo el rubio.

 **"Si, eso está bien"** Dijo el zorro dándole a Naruto el tazón vacío donde antes estuvo el arroz. **"Mas"** Exigio.

"Con ese tamaño no creí que comieras tanto…" Dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza, rellenando el tazón con más arroz para el zorro.

 **"Cállate…"** Dijo recibiendo el tazón con saliva cayendo se su boca.

 **TIME SKIP /En el Instituto de Namimori/**

El rubio Jinchūriki camina a paso lento, hoy no tuvo ganas de pasar a traer a Yamamoto o a Tsuna, solamente quiere un poco de tiempo para sí mismo y pensar en los resientes acontecimientos, mientras caminaba, el rubio pudo notar que hay menos estudiantes, él no vino ni tan temprano ni tan tarde, pero para esta hora del día ya están la mayoría de estudiantes entrando a las instalaciones, también noto más miembros del Comité de Disciplina en la entrada del Instituto, muchos mas que normalmente hay.

 ** _"Debido a los accidentes de la semana pasada, estos humanos naturalmente están tensos"_** Dijo Kurama desde su interior, hablando por su enlace mental.

 _"Me pregunto si alguien quiere vengarse del comité…"_ Pensó mientras evitaba a los guardias de la entrada y camino hasta las puertas del edificio.

"Herbívoro rubio" Llamo una voz fría desde atrás.

"¿Hmp?"

"El exhibicionismo está prohibido, si no te vistes ahora, te morderé hasta la muerte" La voz pertenece a nada más y nada menos que a el presidente del Comité de Disciplina, Hibari Kyoya. Tonfas en manos listo para golpear al rubio.

"¿Qué…?" Miro hacia abajo y solo encontró su pantalón sobre su cuerpo, y la corbata alrededor de su cuello. "¡¿En qué momen-?!"

Su grito fue interrumpido por una tonfa a centímetros de su cara. "Te morderé hasta la muerte en otro momento, tengo otros asuntos más importantes que atender" Hibari dijo guardando sus tonfas.

"¿Morder hasta la muerte a quienes están atacando a los estudiantes?" Naruto supuso. Recibiendo una mirada de parte del peli negro. "Hey, hey no te enojes"

"Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia, regresa a tus clases" Dijo fríamente.

"Sabes… puedo ayudarte a encontrar a esos tipos" Dijo el rubio de repente.

"No necesito tu ayuda"

"Incluso los leones cazan en grupos Hibari"

"Me niego, regresa a tus clases o te morderé hasta la muerte"

"Hmp, como quieras"

Ambos se separaron después de su "humilde" charla, el peli negro ya tiene sus pistas que lo dirigirán hacia el causante de esta agrupación de herbívoros en su territorio. Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es dirigirse al pueblo vecino, y poner fin a toda esta tontería.

Por su parte, Fullbuster se dirigió a su clase asignada, se sorprendió mucho al ver solo a unos cuantos alumnos, Gokudera y Yamamoto entre los que aun vinieron a clases.

"Buenos días" Dijo Fullbuster a los dos, aunque Gokudera lo ignoro por completo y Yamamoto parece que se quedó dormido. El rubio tomo su asiento, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, viendo el basto cielo azul. _"Tsunayoshi aún no viene… ¿Le habrá pasado algo?"_

Naruto se concentró, y entro a su paisaje mental, la ya conocida alcantarilla, con el agua sospechosa llegando a sus tobillos, las tuberías que llevan su Chakra a su sistema, y otras para su poder mágico. Camino un poco para llegar al frente de la gran jaula que encierra a su amigo, toco los barrotes con una mirada triste. Si tan solo supiera como abrir el sello para que su amigo zorruno pudiera salir…

 **"¿Qué quieres mocoso? Interrumpes mi sueño…"** Se quejó el enorme kitsune.

"¿Así es? Perdón…" Dijo bajando la mirada, sin miedo entro en la jaula de su compañero y se recostó sobre la cabeza de este, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "Últimamente están pasando muchas cosas…"

 **"¿Y eso te preocupa?"** Pregunto Kurama, ya renuncio a toda probabilidad de un buen sueño de belleza.

"Un poco… este lugar… es un misterio"

 **"¿Un misterio?"**

"Si… este mundo es un misterio… una que es muy difícil de descubrir…"

 **"Ya veo, ahora lo entiendo… estas confundido por este nuevo mundo, ya han pasado 7 años Naruto, ya debiste haber abandonado toda posibilidad de regresar"**

"Aunque me digas eso… aun no lo supero"

 **"Velo de esta forma, si tu no hubieras aparecido en este tiempo, toda vida en este planeta ya hubiera perecido"**

"Eso no es cierto, los animales acuáticos si hubieran sobrevivido…"

 **"Solo algunos, los demás no hubieran soportado ese cambio climatológico tan fuerte, salvaste este mundo, reconócelo"**

"Aun así… si yo no hubiera venido, no importaría, no estaría vivo para saberlo, no hubiera importado que hiciera _eso,_ después de todo, pasaría en un tiempo en el que ni tu ni yo existiríamos"

 **"¿No importan tus amigos?"**

"Creo que ni siquiera sabría que existirían si nunca hubiera venido, pero… estoy un poco aliviado de venir aquí…"

 **"¿Hump? Eso es nuevo, por lo que recuerdo, te arrepientes de venir a este mundo y ahora dices que estas aliviado, ¿Qué causo este cambio?"**

"Eso es porque…. Ya nadie me mira con odio, nadie quiere matarme, nadie se aleja de mí, por ahora… nadie me deja solo"

 **"Naruto…"**

"¡Hey! ¡Fullbuster-kun presta atención a la clase!" Grito de repente el Sensei, golpeando suavemente la cabeza de Naruto con un libro, sacándolo de su paisaje mental.

"¿…Uh-Hum?" El rubio se quedó sin palabras, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿…Ya es hora del almuerzo?" Pregunto entre sueños Yamamoto, el Sensei hiso lo mismo que con el rubio, lo golpeo levemente en la cabeza, haciendo que el azabache despierte de golpe "Yamamoto deja de dormir en clase y presta atención" Regaño el Sensei.

"Si, lo siento" Dijo imitando la misma acción que el rubio. _"Ni Tsuna ni Gokudera han venido… oh Naruto si vino"_ Pensó el jugador de beisbol bostezando. Viendo a su amigo rubio con la mirada perdida en el cielo. _"Hmm… Me pregunto que lo tiene tan pensativo… seguramente está pensando en entrar al club de béisbol. Ajaja no puedo esperar a que entre al club"_ Pensó con una sonrisa.

Naruto se estremeció de repente, viendo a su alrededor, solo vio al Sensei escribiendo en la pizarra, a algunos compañero de clase _tratando_ de prestar atención y a Yamamoto sonriendo un poco espeluznantemente. Prefirió distraerse en ver por la ventana.

A sus oídos llego el leve sonido de una explosión. _"¿Qué fue eso? Fue leve pero estoy seguro que…"_ Al ser un Jinchūriki y un Devil Slayer, sus sentidos están por encima de los normales, por lo tanto no fue difícil ver el rastro de humo que venía desde el distrito comercial de Namimori, el humo incluso tiene un olor familiar.

 _"Este olor… hoguera, pólvora ¿El mismo aromatizante que Tsunayoshi? No hay duda, Gokudera está por ahí, pero… hay otro olor, uno que nunca he sentido antes, huele a… ¿Un onsen? ¿Productos de limpieza corporal? "_ Naruto se levantó de repente, llamando la atención de los pocos estudiantes. "¡Takeshi tu vienes conmigo!" Grito tomando por la parte posterior del cuello a Yamamoto, increíblemente, a pesar de ser el más pequeño de su grupo de amigos, siendo de 147.5 m de altura, pudo levantar sin problemas a el más alto de su grupo de amigos, siendo Yamamoto de 177 m de altura, un espectáculo bastante curioso en realidad.

"¡Hey! ¡Fullbuster y Yamamoto! ¡Regresen a sus asientos!" Grito el Sensei, pero fue ignorado.

"¡H-Hey Naruto! ¡¿Qué pasa?!" Pregunto el azabache siendo arrastrado por los pasillos.

"Hace un momento vi humo cerca del distrito comercial, humo hecho por una explosión… ¿Conocemos a alguien que siempre hace explosiones?" Pregunto esperando la respuesta mientras corre, ya el azabache corriendo a su lado.

"Um… ¿La hermana de Gokudera?" Pregunto.

 _"¿Es en serio? ¿Su hermana…?_ No idiota, Gokudera es el único al que conocemos que siempre causa explosiones"

"¡Oh cierto!"

"De cualquier manera, ese tipo no recurre a su dinamita si no está peleando con alguien, si el lanzo su dinamita, quiere decir que está peleando contra alguien fuerte" Dijo ya en donde están los casilleros de los alumnos. "Toma tu Bate-espada y vámonos"

"E-Espera" El azabache dijo agitadamente, tomando rápidamente su bate.

"La explosión fue por el distrito comercial, está cerca de aquí ¡Vamos!"

"¡Ok!"

* * *

Tsunayoshi no había tenido una buena mañana que digamos, en este día Ryohei se encontró con uno de los Estudiantes del Instituto de Kokuyo del pueblo vecino que lo desafió a una pelea. En el camino a la escuela Tsuna y Reborn se reunieron con Hibari quien les dijo que Ryohei había sido atacado. Tsuna y Reborn fueron al hospital a visitarlo y descubrieron que él tenía varios huesos rotos y tenía cinco dientes salidos. Ryohei también confirmó que su atacante era de la Escuela Kokuyo y le dijo a Tsuna que guardara silencio para mantener la lucha en secreto de Kyoko.

Otros estudiantes de Namimori también estaban siendo atacados por lo que Hibari decidió enfrentarse al grupo y se fue a Kokuyo Land. En el escondite Hibari derrotó a varios estudiantes y se enfrentó al líder que afirma que él es la nueva orden en la ciudad.

Los objetivos del grupo son los de encontrarlo a él, atacando a los más fuertes de Namimori en busca de alguien relacionado con él, a Reborn le enviaron un ranking de la fuerza de combate del Instituto de Namimori, siendo sus amigos los principales, todo esto preocupo en gran medida al joven Vongola, quien corrió directo a encontrarse con sus amigos, siendo el próximo en la lista Gokudera.

Un sonido de explosión llego a sus oídos, cerca del distrito comercial. _"Esa explosión… ¿Podría ser?"_

Corrió por otros cinco minutos y lo alcanzo, frente a él, arrodillado estaba el peli plata de mal genio. "¡Gokudera-kun!" Grito llegando por fin, el peli plata lo escucho, volteo sorprendido al ver al joven Vongola.

"¡Decimo! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!" Pregunto Gokudera, su cuerpo tiene algunas heridas junto a algunas quemaduras.

"Bueno yo… vine a decirte que estabas siendo perseguido por estudiantes del Instituto Kokuyo"

"¿Recorrió ese camino para avisarme? Me siento halagado ¡Acabo de ocuparme de él!"

"¿Eh?"

"Lo mate, justo ahí" Dijo despreocupadamente, volteando a ver… nada. "¿Qué? ¡Se ha ido!"

"Me ahorraste el problema" Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos Vongola voltearon a ver a un chico de su edad, es alto y delgado, con lo cual también es ágil y rápido. Tiene el pelo negro cortado a media melena y ojos de azul oscuro. Tiene lo que parece ser en la mejilla izquierda un código de barras. Viste el uniforme del instituto Kokuyo del pueblo vecino al de Namimori. El uniforme es de color verde militar con botones plateados, dos bolsillos en cada uno de los lados del pecho y lo que parece ser un emblema del instituto, de color dorado encima de uno de los bolsillos. Usa gafas y un gorro de color blanco en forma de paperina, mal herido, sangrando con sus ropas hechas girones, quemaduras y en sus manos parecen ser su arma, Yo-Yos.

"¡Hiiee! _¿Este tipo es de Kokuyo? Parece peligroso"_ Pensó el joven Vongola temblando de miedo, el chico mal herido alzo su Yo-Yo, el cual tiene aberturas extrañas y lo lazo hacia Tsuna. El cual cerró los ojos esperando cualquier golpe, pero este nunca llego.

Abrió los ojos solo para encontrar a su amigo peli plateado frente a él, en su pecho púas de hierro clavadas en su cuerpo, la sangre se filtró sobre su ropa.

"Decimo… Huya" Dijo débilmente antes de colapsarse.

"¡Gokudera-kun! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna vio que ese mismo tipo se acercaba a él, dándole terror a Tsuna.

"Te destrozaré y entonces vendrás conmigo" Dijo el chico mal herido.

Tsuna se quedó estático en su sitio, temblando incontrolablemente. _"Tengo que huir pero mis piernas…"_

"Acabemos con esto" El chico de Kokuyo dijo lanzando su Yo-Yo, del cual salieron disparadas púas de hierro.

Antes de que las púas tocaran a Tsuna, este fue derribado al suelo por un cuerpo grande, mientras de escucho el sonido del metal chocando. Cuando Tsuna volvió a sus cinco sentidos, vio que quien lo salvo es nada más que Yamamoto.

"Deslizados como en una carrera, a salvo" Dijo el azabache sonriendo.

"¿No estas herido Tsunayoshi? Es un alivio" Dijo otra voz, Tsuna se sorprendió de ver a Naruto frente a ellos de forma protectora, en sus manos un cuchillo de tres puntas, se veía muy molesto.

"¡Naruto-kun! ¡Yamamoto!"

"Naruto me dijo que algo estaba pasando por aquí, cuando vio las explosiones vinimos en cuanto pudimos y… lo que está pasando no me gusta" Yamamoto dijo viendo oscuramente al chico de Kokuyo, mirada compartida con Naruto.

 _"Normalmente Yamamoto no se molesta…"_

"¡¿Cuáles son tus objetivos?!" Pregunto Naruto.

"Estas en medio" Dijo el chico de gafas, lanzo su Yo-Yo hacia el rubio, lanzando púas de metal contra el Jinchūriki. Hábilmente Naruto repelió todas las púas con su Kunai de tres puntas, Yamamoto tomo esa oportunidad para sacar su bate, que en un rápido movimiento se convirtió en una espada, cortando el Yo-Yo por la mitad.

"¡Lo ha cortado! ¡¿Desde cuándo Yamamoto va con un bate por ahí?!" Grito Tsuna en estado de shock.

"Ya veo. Estudiante de Namimori, clase 1-A, número 15, Yamamoto Takeshi" Dijo ajustando sus gafas, cambiando su vista hacia el rubio. "Estudiante de Namimori, clase 1-A, número 9, Fullbuster Naruto"

"¿Y eso/ Que?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Takeshi.

 _"Cierto, Yamamoto es el número 3 en el ranking de Fuerza del Instituto Namimori… y Naruto-kun es… el número 1"_ Pensó Tsuna viendo desde atrás a sus amigos. Ambos hacen un dúo formidable.

"¡Por ahí! ¡La explosión fue por aquí!" Grito un peatón a la distancia, guiando a varios policías hacia donde están.

"Tks… Tendremos que terminar con esto luego" Dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño al ver a las personas acercarse, llevo a mano hacia su bolsillo derecho, sacando un par de bombas de humo. Las arrojo al suelo, creando una cortina de humo delante de sus amigos. Cuando el humo se disipo ya no había señal de los Vongola.

"Desaparecieron, el objetivo de Ken junto al de Mukuro-sama… esto es una molestia" Dijo cojeando para salir del lugar. "quiero darme una ducha"

 **TIME SKIP/ Enfermería del Instituto Namimori/**

"¿Y porque Hayato está aquí?" Pregunto amenazantemente la hermana mayor de Gokudera, Bianchi. Platos de comida venenosa en sus manos para interrogar a los supuestos amigos de su hermano.

Naruto junto a Yamamoto y Tsuna trajeron a Gokudera a la enfermería de su escuela, dado que el supuesto doctor Shamal no atiende hombres, Naruto sorpresivamente fue quien trato las heridas de Gokudera, sin importarle lo que diga el supuesto doctor Shamal.

"¡Bianchi-chan!" hablando del diablo y este aparece.

"¡Aléjate!" Grito la peli rosa pateando la cara del doctor.

"Bueno, lo estoy atendiendo solo porque Reborn me lo pidió"

"¡QUE TE JODAN! ¡FUI YO QUIEN ATENDIO AL CABEZA DE CULPO! ¡MALDITO NO TE ROBES EL CREDITO!" Rugió en ira el Fullbuster, Yamamoto y Tsuna tuvieron un momento difícil tratando de calmar al rubio. Aunque fue ignorado.

"Vengo a ver a Hayato. Si te vas a poner en mi camino te arrepentirás" Amenazo la peli rosa con su comido venenosa.

"Incluso si hicieses eso, sus heridas no curaran"

"Cierto" dijo Tsuna. Naruto parece que se calmó lo suficiente como para no matar al fraude de doctor que tiene en frente. Por ahora.

"¡Ajajajaja!"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" Dijo molesta Bianchi.

"Yo… no estaba…"

"¿No estabas que?"

"¿Qué? Bueno, nada…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con "¿Qué?"?"

 _"Gokudera-kun… por mi culpa…"_ Tsuna comenzó a lamentarse, acto seguido salió de la habitación, Naruto frunció el ceño al ver al peli castaño salir.

"Sin duda tomara un tiempo que se cure completamente, pero puedo hacer que se acorte ese tiempo" Dijo de repente Naruto.

"¿Cómo lo harás?" Pregunto intrigado el jugador de beisbol.

"Solo dame un poco de tiempo, regresare en un instante" Dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación.

"Me pregunto que hará…" Dijo para sí mismo Yamamoto.

 **Dos horas después**

"Maldición, que le toma tanto tiempo a ese chico" Se quejó Shamal.

"Maa~ Maa ~ Naruto es rápido en hacer las cosas, debe ser muy importante si se está tardando" Dijo Yamamoto tratando de calmar la impaciencia del doctor.

"Ya llegue~" Dijo el rubio entrando con una plato de comida.

3…

2…

1…

"¡¿Te fuiste todo este tiempo solo para traer un plato de comida barata?! ¡¿Estas tratando de molestarme más de lo que estoy?!" Grito furiosa Bianchi.

"Este platillo no es para ti, es para Gokudera" Dijo impasible el rubio. "Dale de comer esto, le ayudara a recuperar fuerzas en poco tiempo" Dijo dejando el plato humeante en la mesita al lado del peli plata.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" Dijo la peli rosa estudiando cautelosamente el platillo que Naruto trajo. "¿es una especie de sopa de curry?"

"¿Quién sabe?" Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. "Si no quieres dárselo, entonces pruébalo para ver que no tiene nada. _A comparación de la comida envenenada que haces"_ Se burló mentalmente.

"Solo dime que hiciste" Gruño la peli rosa.

"Ahh… (Suspiro) este platillo se basa en cuatro hierbas medicinales, Dihuag, Dongdanguui, Chuan Xiong y Raíz de peonia, es un Si Wu Tang. Una mescla de hierbas que dice una leyenda curo a un viajero moribundo, tengo ciertos estudios, y me he especializado en la cocina medicinal" Dijo Naruto viendo su platillo.

"¿Cocina medicinal? ¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Yamamoto, diciendo la misma pregunto que los demás también quieren saber.

"La cocina medicinal es la unión de la comida, la medicina y la farmacología, que busca nutrir el cuerpo con hierbas e ingredientes con efectos terapéuticos. Además de las cuatro hierbas Si Wu Tang, utilice Kyo'o, daiuikyo y shouikyo para formar una mezcla original de especias medicinales. Deje las especias en remojo por una hora para extraer sus ingredientes activos. Luego puse las verduras y el borrego y los cocine a fuego lento hasta ablandarlas. Por último, añadí vino de Shaoxing y cilantro para darle más fragancia. Es un platillo medicinal. Cordero al curry Si Wu Tang" Termino su explicación.

"Ya veo, la cocina medicinal te calienta los órganos, sube el ánimo y expulsa los males del cuerpo y alma" Comprendió a la perfección Shamal.

"Denle de comer eso y tú, fraude de doctor, se lo darás, nosotros tenemos que prepararnos para salir hacia Kokuyo" Ordeno Naruto arrastrando a Yamamoto consigo, saliendo de la habitación.

 _"Fullbuster Naruto, buscas pelea conmigo ¿Eh? Me impresiona que haya hecho algo tan complejo solo para Hayato, debió de costarle mucho encontrar los ingredientes. Por ahora estoy agradecida, con esto Hayato se recuperara rápidamente, supongo que para devolver el favor debo ayudar"_ Pensó Bianchi viendo al rubio alejarse junto a Yamamoto. Rio entre dientes. _"Sushi de primera y Cocina Medicinal, sin duda esos dos serán buenos rivales para mi cocina"_

* * *

Naruto llego a su apartamento apresurado, solo tiene unos minutos para estar listo, el junto a Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Bianchi acompañados de Reborn irán a Kokuyo Land a atacar a los perseguidores de Tsuna. El rubio Jinchūriki se dirigió a su closet, es una suerte que tenga su hábito de quitarse la ropa, en un instante ya estaba en ropa interior, decidió usar ropa que no restringa sus movimientos y le de libertad de movimiento, tomando de su closet un pantalón azul oscuro, casi negro, similar a los pantalones **Jōnin** de Konoha, incluso las sandalias ninja negras que trajo el primer día en este mundo. (Mando a hacer réplicas de estos en su taya hace dos años atrás) vendas alrededor de los tobillos y alrededor de la pierna por debajo del muslo derecho, donde también está un Porta Armas alargado donde metió unos Kunai, también en su parte trasera una Bolsa Porta Armas, en la parte superior de su cuerpo, una camina sin manga del mismo color que los pantalones y sin excepción un poco de color naranja, una camisa manga corta debajo de la camisa sin mangas. Junto a guantes sin dedos con una placa de metal (Como el traje de Vegito de Dragón Ball)

 ** _"¿Seguro que quieres participar en esto mocoso? Recuerda que no puedes usar el 100 % de tu poder"_** Pregunto el Kyūbi a través del enlace mental.

 _"Me alegra que te preocupes por mí, pero tengo que hacerlo, esos tipos van tras Tsunayoshi, no puedo quedarme quito sabiendo eso"_

 ** _"¡¿Quién demonios está preocupado por ti?! ¡No quiero que muestres tu magia de hielo, eso es todo!"_**

 _"Tranquilo, no lo usare a menos que sea necesario, además, recuerda que tengo un pequeño arsenal en mis manos"_ Pensó el Jinchūriki sosteniendo un par de pergaminos. Posteriormente metiéndolas en su Bolsa Porta Armas.

 ** _"¿Vas a utilizar eso? Bueno no importa, es mejor eso a que uses tu magia de hielo"_**

 _"Tengo muchas armas selladas, no creo que use mi magia de hielo, pero si tengo que hacerlo lo hare, después de todo aprendí esta magia para proteger a mis amigos"_

 ** _"Solo espero que no pase a dificultades, espero que sepas lo que haces, recuerda que si usas esa magia te estas exponiendo al mundo, ¿Tomaste en cuenta que pensaran los mocosos si te ven usando esa magia?"_**

 _"Tengo algunas suposiciones, pero nada grave, espero…"_

Toc~ Toc~

"¡Perdón por la intromisión!" Dijo Yamamoto Takeshi entrando al apartamento. Vestido con unos pantalones negros, zapatilla de deporte, junto con una sudadera de cuello alto verde oscuro, junto a su bate guardado en su bolsa. Junto a un par de bolsas plásticas. "¿Ya estás listo Naruto?" Pregunto.

"¿Qué es eso?" Naruto ignoro la pregunta del azabache y enfoco su atención a las bolsas plásticas.

"¿Huh? Te y Sushi un pequeño almuerzo" Dijo sonriendo.

 _"¿Acaso cree que vamos a un día de campo…"_ Pensó con una gota de sudar bajando por su cabeza. "Maa~ pongámonos en marcha…" Dijo el rubio rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¡Yosh! ¡Sera divertido!" Yamamoto dijo saliendo del apartamento, el rubio siguiéndolo desde atrás.

 _"Por supuesto… Reborn le dijo que íbamos a jugar a la mafia con esos tipos…"_ Pensó Naruto con cara de palo. Caminaron por un tiempo por las calles de Namimori, el sol brillando cálidamente sobre ellos, las personas caminando haciendo sus deberes, ellos sin saber que están a punto de hacer. Pero es mejor si nadie sabe lo que pasara.

Tardaron poco tiempo en llegar a la casa de Tsuna, curiosamente, Gokudera está escondido detrás del muro perimetral de la casa Sawada, cualquiera diría que se trata de un ladrón o de un acosador.

"¡Yo Gokudera!" Saludo amigablemente el azabache. Llamando la atención del peli plata.

Este chasqueo la lengua con disgusto. "Tks… ¿Ya están ustedes aquí?" Pregunto molesto.

"Perdóname por vivir quieres, Takeshi ve con Tsuna, tengo que hablar con Gokudera" Pidió amablemente el rubio al chico más alto.

"Ok" Dijo este entrando al hogar Sawada.

"Ese idiota hace lo que le dices de buena gana" Comento casualmente el peli plata.

A Naruto se le hiso rara la pregunta. "¿Tú crees? No me he dado cuenta" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 _"Es un idiota…"_ Pensó Gokudera.

"De todos modos, ¿cómo están tus heridas? Olvida eso ¡¿Cómo demonios estas de pie?! Con esas heridas tendrías que estar al menos un par de días en reposo"

"Bueno…"

 _Shamal… no me importa como lo hagas, pero tienes que hacer que pueda moverme._

 _Ya te he dicho que no trato a los hombres, si no quieres morir estate quieto en la cama._

 _¡El Décimo está siendo perseguido! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí ahora!_

 _Ahh… puedo hacer que puedas moverte, pero tiene un efecto secundario, ¿Aun así lo quieres?_

 _No me importa lo que me ocurra._

 _No me eches la culpa por lo que pase después…_

"… Y así es como puedo moverme" Dijo Gokudera.

.

.

.

.

"…Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabes verdad?"

"¡Cállate Bakegitsune!"

La puerta del hogar Sawada se abrió de repente, mostrando al joven Vongola saliendo. "Gokudera-kun"

"¡Decimo! ¡Solo estaba admirando este magnífico pilar!" Dijo acariciando el pilar de la casa de Tsuna.

 _"…Idiota"_ Pensó Naruto con cara de palo.

 ** _"…Idiota"_** Al igual que su Jinchūriki, Kurama pensó lo mismo.

"No te preocupes por Bianchi, le he pedido que cubra su cara" Susurro Tsuna al peli plateado.

"¡¿En serio?!"

"Solo eres un niño Hayato" Dijo Bianchi disfrazada de ardilla gigante, espera… ¡¿Qué demonios?!

 _"Ahora no quiero ir con ella por otro motivo…"_ Pensó Gokudera son una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

"Bien, todos están aquí, derrotaremos a Mukuro" Dijo Reborn.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, empezando con su salida al pueblo vecino, sin atreverse a desviar su atención del único objetivo que tienen, confiando en que cada uno puede cuidar de su mismo, ya que dirigieron su atención a su próxima batalla, sabiendo que si alguno de ellos se contiene aunque sea un poco, ya están perdiendo desde el principio y Naruto se niega rotundamente a perder contra un tipo como Mukuro.

 **TIME SKIP /Kokuyo Land/**

"Está muy calmado" Dijo Bianchi viendo la calle completamente desierta.

"Una nueva carretera sustituyo esta, así que nadie pasa por aquí" Informo Reborn a los demás, todos se pararon frente a la entrada del que una vez fue el parque de Kokuyo Land, ahora reducido a un lugar abandonado y viejo.

"¿Toda el área está abandonada?" Pregunto Naruto viendo a los alrededores.

"Este lugar solía ser una zona de recreación llamada Kokuyo Land" Informo él bebe de ropa elegante.

"Yo ya he estado aquí" Dijo de repente Tsuna. "Cierto, cierto, aquí había un karaoke, un cine y un invernadero"

"Parece que el sueño ha acabado ¿Eh?" Dijo secamente la peli rosa del grupo.

"Si ya has estado aquí, muéstranos el camino Tsuna" Ordeno Reborn sentado sobre el hombro de Yamamoto.

"¡¿Heh?! ¡He estado aquí, pero fue hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo!"

Gokudera se adelantó a los demás, tomando entre sus manos el candado que mantiene cerrada las puertas del parque de recreaciones. "La puerta está bien cerrada, no parece que la usen como entrada ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Entraremos de frente por supuesto" Dijo Bianchi con dos platos de comida sospechosamente irradiante de un aura venenosa para la vista. Untándola sobre el candado, increíblemente, la comida hiso que el candado se fundiera. **"Poison Cooking: Ryokai Sakura Mochi"** (Cocina Venenosa: Tarta Sakura Fundida)

"¡Hey! ¡Bianchi!" Gruño Tsuna al movimiento precipitado de la peli rosa. Más fue ignorado por los demás que entraron al parque, llegando a lo que parece un área de arena y tierra.

"Si no me equivoco. Había un invernadero por ahí" Dijo señalando un área libre de vegetación.

"No hay nada, tus ojos son totalmente inútiles" Insulto Bianchi las degradantes habilidades de coordinación del joven Vongola.

"¿Qué es esto? Parecen huellas de animales" Dijo Yamamoto arrodillándose, tocando con sus dedos lo que parece ser una huella, Naruto se acercó a su lado, estudiando la huella.

"Solo con pisar el terreno, muy buena vista" Felicito el rubio.

Yamamoto luego de ver la huella vio una rama solitaria rota. "Esto es…" Dijo tomando la rama entre sus manos.

"¿Qué nuestro objetivo piso esta rama? Bien visto… pero es un engaño" Dijo Naruto confundiendo a su amigo más alto, los demás también prestaron atención a la conversación en el momento en que dijo "Engaño". "Todavía está lo bastante entera para haberla pisado y esta señal es de un corte" Dijo tocando el extremo que sin duda parece limpiamente cortado.

"Habrán hecho este engaño apresuradamente, es un trabajo muy burdo. Después de todo, los animales pueden dejar rastros, pero solo los humanos dejan engaños"

"Oh…"

"Y por la dirección en la que dejaron ese engaño…" Naruto vio algo en el suelo y enseguida fue a verlo, seguido de cerca por Yamamoto.

"¿Una piedra?" Pregunto confundido el azabache.

"Así es" Dijo volteando la roca, mostrando que en realidad había sido movida de su lugar, pues uno de los lados esta húmedo mientras el otro está seco. "Seca por atrás y seca por delante"

"¿Se trata de otro engaño?" Pregunto Yamamoto, sin duda tener un amigo que sabe de rastreo puede ser muy útil.

"Bueno, no deja de ser posible, pero esta humedad nos dice que tan adelante esta el objetivo, por su estado de humedad, no habrá pasado mucho tiempo" Dijo Naruto seriamente.

 _"Estos idiotas… se están luciendo frente al Decimo ¡Yo también tengo que ser de utilidad!"_ Grito mentalmente Gokudera.

"Algo se acerca" Dijo Reborn. En un instante ya todos están en alerta.

Desde los arboles salió una persona de apariencia salvaje, es de estatura media, ni muy alto ni muy bajo aunque parece más bajo ya que se encuentra encorvado. Pelo de color rubio aclarado, llevando en el flequillo un montón de pinzas, desordenadas y de punta, dándole un toque de lo más pintoresco y agraciado. Él tiene una gran cicatriz que se extiende desde la mejilla con mejilla, cruzando el puente de su nariz. Los ojos constan de un color anaranjado y su forma es atigrada y fina. Es visto con el uniforme verde del Instituto Kokuyo.

Esta persona se abalanzo hacia Naruto y Yamamoto, golpeando a Naruto, alejándolo de Yamamoto, quien cayo duramente al suelo, de la nada el suelo debajo del azabache se rompió, cayendo en un agujero. La persona que lo ataque también entro el dicho agujero.

"¡Yamamoto!"

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

"Parecía una persona"

"Pero Yamamoto…"

"Se ha caído"

"Parece que la memoria de Tsuna estaba en lo cierto, el invernadero está enterrado bajo la tierra" Dijo Reborn.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Estamos en el techo?"

"¿Estas vivo idiota del beisbol?" Pregunto insultantemente el peli plata.

Desde el fondo del invernadero, Yamamoto se encuentra sobando sus partes heridas, principalmente la cabeza.

"Ajajaja sorprendente" Dijo el azabache de lo más despreocupado.

"¡No es momento para risas!" Le grito Naruto desde arriba.

"¡Yamamoto hay algo ahí abajo!" Le grito Tsuna.

En gruñido animal alerto al usuario de espada, levantándose rápidamente, viendo a su alrededor, buscando a sea lo que sea que haga ese sonido tan inquietante.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un animal?" Pregunto Tsuna.

"No podemos hacer nada desde aquí" Dijo Reborn.

"¡Eso no es bueno! Yamamoto está…"

"Te doy la bienvenida Yamamoto Takeshi. Kaki-pi sigue dormido, y me aburre no tener órdenes. Y entonces aparece mi víctima. Estoy muy contento" Dijo el rubio de Kokuyo.

"¿Eh? Ese tipo ¡Es humano!"

"El uniforme de Kokuyo, ¡Es uno de ellos!"

"¡Los de ahí arriba! ¡¿Son amigos de este tipo?!" Grito e rubio de Kokuyo señalando a Yamamoto. "¡Están preparados para morir ¿Verdad?! Me ocupare de todos ustedes"

"¡Ajajaja! ¡Eres casi como un perro! ¿A qué estás jugando? Me recuerdas a Naruto con ese aspecto" Rio Yamamoto.

"¡JODETE YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! ¡YO NO PARESCO EN PERRO ATROPELLADO!" Grito Naruto desde arriba, se escucha muy molesto la verdad.

"¿Eres un idiota? Bueno, da igual" Dijo antes de lanzarse hacia el azabache quien lo esquivo por poco, saltando hacia las paredes, colocándose en su boca unas dentaduras artificiales de grandes colmillos, que al momento de colocárselos cambiaron la estructura de su cuerpo. Saltando de un lado a otro a gran velocidad.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

"¡No son habilidades humanas!"

"¡Gracias por la comida!" Grito el modificado rubio, saltando en dirección de Yamamoto, este saco rápidamente su bate, convirtiéndolo en una espada, pero en una mordida, el rubio destrozó la espada.

 _"Ese tipo… ¡¿Rompió el Bate-espada solo con sus dientes?!"_ pensó en estado de shock el rubio Vongola.

"La próxima vez será tu cuello" Dijo el rubio Kokuyo.

Yamamoto exhaló profundamente antes de soltar el aire de sus pulmones. "Ya veo, así que está bien derrotar a tu oponente cuando se juega a la mafia ¿Eh? Esas son las reglas ¿Verdad?" Dijo poniéndose serio finalmente.

"Yamamoto no está asustado, en realidad esta…" Comenzó a hablar Tsuna pero sus palabras murieron antes de ser escuchadas.

"Es un tipo duro a pesar de su apariencia" Dijo Reborn. "No se quedara quieto ahora que han roto su Bate"

 _"Bueno… Takeshi está bien, pero ese tipo peleara con la intención de matar, Takeshi nunca podría pelear a matar, en ese caso yo…"_ Naruto llevo su mano a su Bolsa Porta Armas, sacando unos Shuriken.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes de que peleemos?" Pregunto el azabache, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. "¿Tu cambiaste de apariencia? ¿Cuándo te cambiaste de disfraz?"

 _"¡¿TIENES QUE PREGUNTAR ESO?! ¡PEDASO DE IDIOTA!"_ Grito mentalmente Naruto.

Ken Joshima es el nombre del rubio de Kokuyo, actualmente en su rostro tiene una expresión inexpresiva, realmente ese tipo le pregunto eso? "Realmente eres tonto, Bueno está bien, te lo diré. Puedes jugar a muchos juegos si cambias de disco ¿No? Pues es lo mismo" Dijo mostrando tres dentaduras con grandes colmillos, de diferentes tamaños. "Cambiando de dentadura, activo diferentes habilidades de los animales **Kong Channel** " (Canal Gorila) Dijo cambiándose de dentadura, ahora su cuerpo tomo una apariencia parecida a la de un gorila.

"Es un homínido primitivo, un gorila del oeste" Dijo Bianchi reconociendo algunas características.

"¡Wow! ¡Increíble! ¿Es un nuevo tipo de montaje?" Pregunto sorprendido Yamamoto.

"¡Ya te he dicho que NO!" Grito Ken arrojando a Yamamoto con gran fuerza hacia la pared.

"¡Ahh…! Ngh" Gimió el azabache cuando su espalda choco contra la pared, cayendo en un sonido sordo.

"¡Yamamoto!"

"Tks, no puedo quedarme viendo" Dijo Gokudera alistando dinamita para atacar.

"Mejor no lo hagas, si el lugar explota Yamamoto también saldrá herido" Dijo Reborn severamente.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" Pregunto Tsuna.

"¡Vamos, Vamos! No te tomes un respiro, da igual donde te escondas, te encontrare. ¡Ahora estoy con el **Wolf Channel!"** (Canal Lobo) Grito el ahora cambiado cuerpo del rubio, atacando con zarpazos al azabache, que tomo un tiempo difícil de esquivar los ataques.

"No veo bien en la oscuridad" Gruño el azabache. Sus primeros miedos se elevaban de nuevo, pero los obligó a regresar, echando una ojeada a los alrededores y luego a sus compañeros, extrayendo confianza y fuerza de sus expresiones angustiadas... cualquier duda que pudiera tener en su propia fuerza, estaban más que abrumados por la fe que tenía en los demás y lo que sabía que todos podían hacer cuando luchaban juntos.

"¡Se dónde estás por tu olor!" Dijo Ken en moviéndose de un lado a otro en las sombras.

"Con su espada rota se encuentra en una gran desventaja" Dijo Bianchi oscuramente.

"Eso no es todo, está siendo cauteloso con su cuerpo, teme ser herido" Dijo Reborn en iguales condiciones que la peli rosa.

"Todo lo que haces es correr, ¿Tratas de hacer una pelea de resistencia?" Pregunto el hombre lobo.

"No es eso" Yamamoto dijo nerviosamente rascando su mejilla. "Tengo algo importante en mi vida además del juego de la mafia"

 _"Cierto, el club de beisbol participara en un torneo pronto, Yamamoto dijo que tenía un lugar como titular, ha estado entrenando duro, si resulta herido…"_ Pensó Tsuna tensándose al ver a su amigo esquivando las garras del rubio. "¡Esto no es bueno! ¿Qué hago? ¡No debí haber traído a Yamamoto!"

"¡No tenemos tiempo para pensar en lo que ya paso!" Naruto grito con fuerza, sin saberlo, cortando las acciones que Reborn iba a hacer con Tsuna, tomo entre sus dedos Shuriken listos para ser arrojados.

 _"¿Shuriken? ¿Planea usar eso contra ese tipo?"_ Pensó Gokudera.

 _"Tiene el riesgo de herir mortalmente a Yamamoto Takeshi con eso, ¿Está siendo serio?"_ Pensó Bianchi.

"¡Takeshi! ¡Muévete hacia la luz y mírame solo a mí! ¡Haz lo que te diga!" Grito Naruto. El azabache lo escucho fuerte y claro, moviéndose al círculo de luz proporcionado por el agujero en el techo. "Bien… ahora"

"No sé qué estas planeando ¡Pero este tipo ya está más que muerto! ¡Estas expuesto!" Grito el hombre lobo.

 _"_ ¡No dejare que lastimes a Takeshi, aliento de perro! _¡Ahora!"_ Grito mentalmente el rubio de ojos azules, lanzando los Shuriken hacia el agujero, lo curioso es que estos cambiaron su trayectoria hacia Yamamoto. Con las luces todos pudieron ver hilos amarrados a los Shuriken, Naruto movió los dedos de forma en que manipula los Shuriken a distancia, los ojos de Yamamoto se abrieron cuando entendió el mensaje de Naruto.

 _Izquierda_

Yamamoto se movió hacia la izquierda un paso, dejando un par de Shuriken pasando a su lado, ken también se movió hacia los lados saltando hacia los muros evitando los proyectiles.

"¡Eso no servirá de nada!" Grito el rubio, Naruto tomo esto como un reto y arrojo más Shuriken y algunos Kunai de su bolsa de armas. Haciendo señales con las manos para manipularlos.

 _Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, adelante._

Yamamoto dio una paso a su derecha y luego dos a la izquierda, dando un paso al frente, sin perder de vista a Naruto.

Dada la oscuridad algunos de los proyectiles chocaron entre ellos clavándose en la pared o el suelo.

 _"Es inútil… si no puede ver su entorno entonces no puede acertar"_ Pensó Reborn.

 _Salta_

Yamamoto dio un salto, un Kunai aterrizó en el lugar donde estaba. Naruto tomo más de sus armas, lanzando muchos proyectiles.

 _"Llego a lanzar unos veintitrés pero…"_

 _Arriba, abajo, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, adelante, salta, atrás, gira, agáchate._

 _"Eso es…"_ Pensó Gokudera entendiendo finalmente que está haciendo el rubio.

Abajo Yamamoto se movía como si bailara con las armas mortales, esquivando los proyectiles, no importándole lo que pase con su contrincante, solo enfocándose en lo que dice Naruto.

 _Abajo, salta, derecha, derecha, agáchate, salta, gira en el aire._

 _"Está usando lenguaje de signos, diciéndole a Yamamoto que hacer, mientras que al mismo tiempo hace esos signos para manipular los Shuriken"_ Pensó Reborn viendo con una sonrisa al dúo.

Los Shuriken chocaron con unos Kunai que Naruto lanzo, clavándose en el suelo, Naruto salto al aire, girando mientras lanza otros Kunai al mismo tiempo haciendo señales con las manos.

 _Derecha, derecha, izquierda, salta, gira._

"Esos dos están perfectamente sincronizados… son… como un maestro de obra guiando a sus músicos…" Murmuro Gokudera en estado de shock.

"Lo veo" Dijo Naruto aterrizando, en sus sientes habían más hilos, ahora Naruto junto a Yamamoto se movían casi sincronizadamente.

 _Izquierda, abajo, atrás, salta._

"¡Esto ya me está cansando!" Gruño ken, no solo debe preocuparse de que los proyectiles no lo lastimen, si no que no puede acercarse al azabache porque los Shuriken giran a su alrededor. "Pero… ¡En un combate no hay nada justo ni injusto. Pero ya leí todo tus ataques!" Grito esquivando un Kunai.

"¿Eso crees? En realidad soy yo quien ya leyó tus ataques, caíste en mi trampa" Dijo Naruto sonriendo con confianza, dejando ya de moverse, todos los Shuriken y Kunai chocaron entre sí, clavándose en las paredes y el suelo. Peri ningún arma ha tocado a Yamamoto. Todos los hilos formaron una especie de telaraña entre sí. "Te confiaste solo por tu vista" Dijo el rubio. "¡Takeshi córtalo!"

El azabache sonrió de lado, Naruto cumplió con su palabra de no dejar que se lastime, usando la parte restante de su espada, corto el hilo que esta frente a él, este acontecimiento provoco que otros hilos se tensara y se cortaron unos con otros, rodeando a Yamamoto quien salto hacia atrás, haciendo que Ken quede atrapado en su sitio.

"¡¿Qu-?! ¡¿Cómo?!" Grito en estado de shock, los hilos lo atraparon, amarrándolo de los pies, las manos y por el cuello, impidiendo que se mueva, quedando completamente expuesto.

"Ya te lo dije, lo vi todo. Desvié los Shuriken y Kunai que mande, haciendo que chocaran a propósito, al mismo tiempo no deje que te acercaras a Takeshi, ahora estas atrapado" Dijo sonriendo con satisfacción. "Takeshi está a salvo, ahora hay que terminar con esto" Naruto hiso algunas señales con las manos, señales que Yamamoto entendió a la perfección.

 _Noquéalo_

Yamamoto tomo la parte posterior de los restos de su espada, golpeando en la nuca al ken, este ante de caer en la inconsciencia dejo unas últimas palabras. "¿Quién eres tu…?" Dijo cuándo su mundo se oscureció.

"Bueno… solo soy una persona sin nombre que apoya la paz desde las sombras" Dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de sus compañeros.

"¡Ahora te sacaremos de ahí!" Grito Gokudera.

"Buen trabajo Fullbuster, mantuviste a salvo a Yamamoto y atrapaste a ese tipo" Felicito Reborn.

"Fue pan comido"

"Um… ¿Cómo es que Yamamoto se movía así? Naruto-kun dijo que hiciera todo lo que decía pero no dijo nada en todo el tiempo" Pregunto Tsuna completamente confundido.

"¿Cómo? ¿No lo leíste?" Pregunto Naruto tirando de la cuerda que trae a Yamamoto de vuelta a su grupo.

"¿Leer que?"

"Sigue siendo el mismo bueno para nada Tsuna supongo, Fullbuster aquí mando mensajes a Yamamoto por el lenguaje de signos, de ese modo se comunicaron entre ellos son necesidad de hablar, ya que si decía algo el enemigo hubiera anticipado el ataque y no hubiera resultado" Explico Reborn sentándose sobre el hombro de Naruto.

"No lo entiendo muy bien pero… Naruto-kun y Yamamoto estuvieron increíbles, no sabía que podían hablar solo haciendo señales con las manos" Dijo Tsuna sorprendido. Y no es para tanto, los jóvenes de ahora ya ni les importa aprender diferente métodos de comunicación, ahora las redes sociales son la comunicación mundial definitiva, o eso quiere pensar el joven Vongola.

"Fui yo quien le enseño a Takeshi el lenguaje de signos, fue más como un pasatiempo para los dos, pero sabía que necesitaría de eso en algún momento, que bueno que te lo enseñe" Dijo Naruto sonriendo a su amigo más alto.

"Ajaja fue divertido, podemos repetirlo" Dijo entusiasmado el azabache, moviéndose adelante y hacia atrás con impaciencia. "Aunque estoy aliviado de que me recordaras esas señales graciosa Naruto" Dijo acariciando la cabeza del más bajo del grupo, ganando un "Déjame" de parte del rubio menor, sin incluir a Reborn claro está.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Hey Takeshi, recuerda-"_

 _"¿Hum? ¿Qué cosa?"_

 _"¡No me interrumpas!"_

 _"Ajaja lo siento"_

 _"…Aun recuerdas el lenguaje de signos ¿Verdad? Lo que te enseñe hace un tiempo" Pregunto viendo al chico más alto._

 _"Um… esas señales raras ¿Verdad?" Dijo el más alto haciendo la "i" en lenguaje de signos._

 _"Si… esas señales raras… ¿Las recuerdas?"_

 _"Lo hago, ¿pero porque me preguntas eso?"_

 _"Pienso que puede ser útil, ya sabes, si jugamos al escondite con los de Kokuyo podemos hablar sin hacer ruido" Dijo nerviosamente el rubio._

 _"¡Oh! Entiendo, entiendo"_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

"Pero ustedes son increíbles, realmente son muy buenos" Felicito Tsuna.

"Tks solo tuvieron suerte" Comento de mala gana Gokudera, hirviendo en celos de ser el único que no ha sido útil para el décimo.

"Bueno, era de esperarse, no por nada los dos son el cuarto lugar en el ranking de dúos más fuertes de la mafia" Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa. "Pero por ahora debemos movernos, aún estamos en territorio enemigo"

"Si… debemos movilizarnos" Dijo Naruto levantándose, estirando la mano hacia Yamamoto, ofreciendo su mano para levantarlo, cosa que el azabache acepto con una sonrisa.

"¡Yosh! ¡Esta pelea me gusto! ¡Estoy encendido Ajaja!" Rio Yamamoto, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al escuchar esa frase conocida, frase que leyó en un cierto libro, el Jinchūriki rio entre dientes, si él es el exhibicionista de hielo, entonces Yamamoto será el cerebro de llama.

* * *

 **Bueno holaaa a todos los lectores, ya ha sido un tiempo, 10 de octubre hasta esta fecha, wow como pasa el tiempo de rápido.**

 **Solo hare una aclaraciones respecto a las alturas de los personajes, utilizo las alturas canónicas de los personajes, por lo cual Naruto es el más pequeño de su grupo, y siendo Yamamoto el más alto. Siendo las alturas estas.**

 **Fullbuster Naruto 147.5 cm de altura.**

 **Yamamoto Takeshi 177 cm de altura.**

 **Gokudera Hayato 168 cm de altura**

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi 157 cm de altura**

 **Gokudera Bianchi 165 cm de altura**

 **Hibari Kyoya 169 cm de altura**

 **Rokudo Mukuro 177.5 cm de altura**

 **Alturas sacadas desde wikia, comprueben si lo desean. Y una ultima cosa, el platillo que naruto hizo pertenece a shokugeki no soma, no me culpen, me gusta la idea de naruto y Bianchi siendo rivales, ya que la comida de Bianchi es comida venenosa pues porque no hacer que naruto haga comida medicinal? lo siento me gusto la idea.**

 **Bueno espero que se pasen por mi página, denle un pulgar arriba, que eso me ayuda mucho, espero sus review y sayonara.**


	8. Amigos en Peligro

**Bueno… esto es un poco incómodo pero…**

 **No me importa, mis disculpas por ausentarme un buen tiempo, la razón de eso?**

 **Bueno pues la pereza es un demonio que no debe subestimarse y tomo posesión de mi cuerpo y oh sorpresa!**

 **Todavía hay alguien leyendo esto?**

 **No actualice en un buen tiempo, obviamente a más de alguno le molestaría que no actualizara la segunda parte del especial de navidad: pero se me fue el tiempo, se pasaron las festividades y creí que hacerlo así de la nada sería raro. Así que díganme si quieren que termine esa mini historia. Oh voy a ser un sádico y traerles la segunda parte hasta la navidad de este año, alguien en contra? Alguien a favor? Debería darles la segunda parte este día de san Valentín o día del cariño?**

 **Bueno acabemos con esto que nadie quiere mis escusas. Contestare los review del capítulo 6.**

 **white Kurama: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Me gusto que te gustara, te tenía que gustar, es obligatorio. No es broma pero si te tenía que gustar.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! Gracias por tu review! Mukuro NO se enfrentara a Naruto, lo digo de una vez para que no tenga falsa esperanza. O eso creo. No se la verdad no estoy muy seguro. La verdad de entre los personajes de KHR no hay nadie que pudiese compararse a Natsu, así que me pareció que el idiota feliz de la vida e ingenuo de Yamamoto sería más apropiado para ser "Natsu" en este fic.**

 **ronaldc v2** **: Saludos! Gracias por el review, la verdad eso de la comida venenosa y la curativa fue al azar, bueno estaba viendo shokugeki no soma y dije "Me vale madres, yo también pondré comida en mi fic" y así apareció esa pequeña parte que se llama felicidad.**

 **: Saludos! Gracias por el review. No diré nada sobre tus sospechas pero… no, no diré nada, cada quien puede hacer sus propias suposiciones, aunque no sean ciertas.**

 **Naruto agüero: Saludos! Gracias por el review. No, Naruto NO tendrá pareja, tengo que decirlo en cada capítulo? Esto es un Shonen, o eso quiero que sea.**

 **72: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Esto es un poco incómodo o mejor dicho… molesto repetir lo mismo pero no quiero ser grosero así que… Sin emparejamiento, definitivo.**

 **angeldeoscuridad 104: Saludos… Ahh (Suspiro)**

 **Lo dejare en claro para siempre, no, Naruto no tendrá pareja, no se besara con nadie, odio a las mujeres de KHR con algunas excepciones, Naruto no será todo acaramelado con alguna mujer molesta. Que pasa con la gente y el amor? Quieren ver sexo o algo así? Solo besos con lengua o algo por el estilo? No todo en la vida es amor y besitos. Si, ódienme por eso pero esto no es un maldito shojo, aquí hay acción explosiones y sangre con un poco de hielo pero si hay sangre. :v**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama/ Demonio/ hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama/ Demonio/ pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Llamas Ultima Voluntad, Magia, Jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Katekyo Hitman Reborn, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Akira Amano.

* * *

 **El Guardián de la Nieve**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **"Amigos en Peligro"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"Pero ustedes son increíbles, realmente son muy buenos" Felicito Tsuna._

 _"Tks solo tuvieron suerte" Comento de mala gana Gokudera, hirviendo en celos de ser el único que no ha sido útil para el décimo._

 _"Bueno, era de esperarse, no por nada los dos son el cuarto lugar en el ranking de dúos más fuertes de la mafia" Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa. "Pero por ahora debemos movernos, aún estamos en territorio enemigo"_

 _"Si… debemos movilizarnos" Dijo Naruto levantándose, estirando la mano hacia Yamamoto, ofreciendo su mano para levantarlo, cosa que el azabache acepto con una sonrisa._

 _"¡Yosh! ¡Esta pelea me gusto! ¡Estoy encendido Ajaja!" Rio Yamamoto, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al escuchar esa frase conocida, frase que leyó en un cierto libro, el Jinchūriki rio entre dientes, si él es el exhibicionista de hielo, entonces Yamamoto será el cerebro de llama._

 **Actualmente.**

Mientras los Vongola se reorganizaban, dentro del edificio de parque Kokuyo, en una habitación a oscuras, donde todo estaba en malas condiciones. El chico que ataco a Gokudera y los demás anteriormente despierta de su descanso.

"Rokudo Mukuro-sama…" Dijo el de lentes viendo a su líder.

"Ya has despertado. Parece que la víctima número 4 fue difícil de roer, Chikusa" Dijo un adolescente bastante alto, tiene el cabello azul, tiene el pelo un poco parado atrás que parece como una piña. Su ojo izquierdo es de color azul y su ojo derecho es de color rojo.

Viste el uniforme de Kokuyo en la actualidad, que consiste en una chaqueta color verde, tirando al marrón, unos pantalones del mismo color y normales, unas zapatillas color negras, también normales; y mientras que él usa una remera diferente, que sería como un estampado de soldado color azul.

"Me encontré con el jefe de los Vongola" Chikusa dio su informe mientras ajusta sus gafas.

"Eso parece. Han llegado para jugar con nosotros. Han vencido a Ken" Chikusa jadeo sorprendido. Quitándose de encima la manta se dispuso a ir y terminar con las visitas. "No tengas prisa. Nuestros refuerzos han llegado"

Sentados cerca de ambos hombres, cinco individuos esperaban en medio la las sombras. La única luz proporcionada por una ventana dejaba ver sus apariencias.

La primera en destacarse es una mujer de su edad. Tiene el cabello rojo y ojos color Violeta, Ella aunque no le guste usarlo lleva puesto el uniforme de la Escuela Kokuyo por capricho de Mukuro, se podría decir que ella puede que sea una aficionada a la Moda.

El siguiente es un hombre alto. Tiene el pelo negro y medio-largo. En su cara tiene tatuado dos líneas en su mejilla, sus ojos son color celeste y delineado de color negro y se hacen notar sobre su piel de color levemente morena. Lleva el Uniforme de la Escuela Kokuyo por obligación de Mukuro.

Los siguientes son dos personas idénticas, tienen la piel gris y uniforme de la Escuela Kokuyo desgastado. Son altos y delgados. Sus rostros se ven mutado a causa de las restricciones a largo plazo que se colocan en la Prisión Verdicare. Lo que causa que no tengan cabello y sus ojos son solo dos agujeros negros vacíos.

Y por último un hombre adulto entre sus años 30 a 40. Cabello gris, usa lentes y viste el uniforme de Kokuyo por órdenes de Mukuro, en su cabeza tiene puesto un sombrero de copa negro. Curiosamente pajaritos de color amarillo se encontraban descansando en su hombro y cabeza.

"¿Por qué han venido?" Pregunto Chikusa poniéndose serio.

"¡A trabajar claro! ¡Mukuro-chan paga muy bien!" Dijo la pelirroja como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Deberías seguir descansando Chikusa. Dejémosle el equipo Vongola a ellos" con eso dicho, los refuerzos se fueron a hacer su trabajo.

Un ruido seco llamo la atención de Mukuro y Chikusa. Y ese era el sonido del libro de Fūta cayendo, este lo recogió con miedo y se escondió en las sombras. Ganado una risa entre dientes de parte de Mukuro. Las cosas se pondrían divertidas de aquí en adelante.

* * *

"¿Están seguros que están bien?" Pregunto Tsuna al idiota de la lluvia y al exhibicionista de hielo. _"Una vez más, estaba muy asustado como para moverme y metí en problemas a Yamamoto y Naruto-kun… realmente no puedo manejar este tipo de situaciones… debería rendirme…"_

"Si, no nos pasó nada. Pero lo siento niño. Rompí tu bate" Dijo Yamamoto mostrando la herramienta quebrada.

"No te preocupes. Te daré el d repuesto" Dijo Reborn sacando un bate nuevo de quien sabe dónde.

"¿Oh? ¡Gracias!"

"¿Tiene de repuesto?" la pregunta de Tsuna era más para sí mismo que para los demás, aunque Naruto lo escucho.

Dicho rubio se inclinó hacia la oreja de Tsuna. "La pregunta aquí es, ¿De dónde lo saco? ¿Acaso ese mocoso es Doraemon disfrazado?" Pregunto susurrando.

"Yo me hago la mismo pregunta…" Susurro Tsuna tapando su boca para que Reborn no lea sus labios.

"De todos modos, parece que el de anteojos sigue libre. Y hemos derrotado al animal. Decimo, ¡A este paso vencer a Mukuro a ser pan comido!" Dijo alegremente Gokudera ya sintiéndose victorioso.

"No sé por qué estás tan relajado, tu no hiciste nada" Dijo con burla el rubio.

"¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo?!"

"Basta ustedes dos. No subestimen a Rokudo Mukuro" Dijo Reborn lanzando una fotografía para que todos la vean. En ella se podía ver a ken, Chikusa y al hombre de antes. "¿Cuantas veces ha llevado tanto la mafia como la policía a situaciones desesperadas y peligrosas? Además, esta vez, ha matado gente para evitar la ley. Ha atravesado muchas situaciones derrotando a sus enemigos. La fuga se produjo un día antes de su ejecución"

"¡Rokudo Mukuro asusta bastante!" Chillo Tsuna asustado.

"Hmm no lo sé. Parece alguien que se inyectó muchos esteroideos para mí" Dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

"Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. Es probable que el enemigo nos esté viendo ahora mismo" Dijo Bianchi ajustando las gafas que traía.

Los demás voltearon a verla. Asistieron con la cabeza y se alistaron para seguir, excepto por un cierto rubio.

"Los siento pero… tal vez deban avanzar sin mí por ahora, tengo algo que hacer" Dijo el rubio caminando en reversa. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo. El rubio se tiro al hoyo del invernadero.

Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos. De todas las personas no esperaba que fuera el rubio quien se echara para atrás. "¡¿Que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Estas herido?!" Pregunto/grito Tsunayoshi en pánico.

"No es nada de eso. Tengo que hacer algo antes de continuar" Dijo Naruto dejando su cabeza sobresalir de la tierra.

Sus compañeros abrieron los ojos viendo al rubio que aparentemente aprendió a flotar.

"¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?" Pregunto Yamamoto sumamente sorprendido por que el rubio estaba en medio el hoyo y no se sostenía de nada a la vista.

"¿Oh esto? Hay una viga aquí así que me sostengo de ella" Dijo con total naturalidad. Era cierto, si uno mira más de cerca se puede ver que los pies del rubio se apoyaban en una viga de metal.

"¿Por qué tienes que entrar de nuevo?" Pregunto Bianchi.

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Voy por mis armas" Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"¡Deja de perder el tiempo! ¡Necesitamos irnos ahora! Deja esas cosas ahí. No las necesitamos ahora" Gruño Gokudera. No le gustaba para nada que el rubio no siquiera las órdenes del Decimo.

"A diferencia de ti. Yo no saco mis armas por el trasero. Esas cosas no son baratas y no me caen del cielo" La voz irritada y molesta del rubio no tardo en contestarle al peli gris. "Además no podemos dejar suelto a ese tipo. Voy a interrogarlo, debe tener información valiosa que podemos usar"

Eso… parecía un mejor motivo para entrar de nuevo en esa fosa de oscuridad.

"En ese caso te podemos esperar"

"Nah. Ustedes deben avanzar. Yo no me tardare mucho, así que voy a alcanzarlos en poco tiempo. Ya váyanse. Shu... shu…" Dijo moviendo la mano como si ahuyentara aun perro.

"¿Cómo vas a sacarle la información?" Pregunto Reborn.

"Papá tiene sus métodos" Dijo con misterio en su voz. Acto seguido se lanzó al fondo del invernadero. "¡Los alcanzare luego!" oyeron gritar desde el fondo.

"El… estará ahí por un rato, sigamos" Dijo Bianchi empezando a caminar. Los demás un poco inseguros la siguieron. Tsuna y Yamamoto dieron una última mirada al agujero antes de seguir con su camino.

"Joder… realmente utilice todas mis armas…" Dijo Naruto con un puchero molesto, en medio de toda esa oscuridad y solo iluminado por el agujero, el rubio desearía poder ver en la oscuridad. "¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea, creo que pise un Kunai…!"

"¡Ay, Ay ay ay ay oww…! Mierda… esto fue mala idea… ¿Ahora… como me desenredo?" Oh podre rubio, atrapado por su propia trampa. "…Veamos, si corto esto, probablemente me libere"

En poco tiempo, el rubio se liberó, pero por ahora, en medio de la oscuridad, con cautela y precaución, tomo cada Shuriken y Kunai que habían clavados en el suelo y las paredes. Una a una, fueron apiladas en medio del pilar de luz que daba el agujero del invernadero. Para que se mantengan visibles y no pase nada como volver a clavarse un Kunai en la palma de su mano por accidente. Por accidente.

También junto a Ken, amarrado fuertemente para evitar su escape, aunque aún se mantiene inconsciente.

Ahora lo difícil seria llevarse a Ken arriba. Tal vez lanzándolo y ver si salía?

Sí. Eso sería lo mejor.

"Muy bien… Ugh. Este tipo pesa más de lo que aparenta" dijo Naruto tomando a Ken en sus brazos, balanceándose por el peso de este. Arrodillándose el rubio con fuerza extra en sus piernas salto hacia la pared.

Estuvo a punto de caerse pero Naruto dio otro fuerte salto y aterrizó en la pared opuesta. Volvió a saltar en zig-zag por los puros hasta llegar a la viga de acero, donde se sujetó y con esfuerzo extra saco el cuerpo inconsciente de Ken fuera del invernadero.

Una vez el cuerpo afuera, salto de nuevo al agujero. Sacando un pergamino de su bolsa porta armas, uno a uno fue sellando sus armas. Pequeña explosiones de humo aparecían mientras se sellaban las armas. Terminando de sellar los Shuriken, siguió ahora con los Kunai.

Una vez terminado eso, Naruto miro las Cuerdas de Alambre en reflexión. Por un lado el alambre es un poco costoso. Pero nada que unas cuantas semanas de trabajo no puedan hacer que pueda reemplazarlas. Encogiéndose de hombros, dejo las cuerdas de alambre para otra ocasión, tomo su pergamino y lo guardo en su bolsa porta armas.

"Termine, ya debería regresar con los demás" Dijo Naruto caminando hasta quedar en medio del pilar de luz que proporciona el agujero del invernadero. Seguido de un gran salto.

Afuera del invernadero. Naruto tomo asiento en el suelo, secando con el dorso de la mano el poco sudor de su frente. Llevo su mano a su bolsa porta armas y saco un Grasito bajo en grasa.

"Um supongo que a los demás no les importara si tomo un pequeño descanso" Dijo abriendo la bolsita y sacando la bolita rosa con crema de coco. Llevándola a su boca y dándole un mordisco. Naruto gimió por el placer dulce que le dio el Grasito. "Es tan delicioso…"

Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de esta pequeña felicidad grasosa antes de ir con sus amigos. Sin darse cuenta que una silueta oscurecida por el sol se posó detrás suyo. Esta silueta levanto el brazo, mostrando un bate de beisbol.

Naruto abrió los ojos en estado de shock al sentir como lentamente caía al suelo, la parte posterior de su cabeza doliendo como el infierno. Poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando y Naruto sabia porque. Estaba perdiendo la consciencia. Antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad, unos zapatos negros aparecieron en su visión. Y el mundo se volvió oscuro.

Lo último que escucho fue el sonido de unas cadenas cayendo.

* * *

"Esperen, eh" llamo Tsuna. Deteniendo a su grupo. Consiguiendo la completa atención de ellos. "Llevamos caminando un buen rato ¿Por qué no tomamos un descanso?"

"Vale. Estoy empezando a tener hambre" Yamamoto con gusto accedió al descanso.

"¡Entonces comamos Decimo!" Dijo Gokudera.

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos, buscando un buen lugar para comer, afortunadamente, encontraron mesas de picnic en un claro. Desempacaron y colocaron las cajas con el sushi y las bebidas.

"Preparare el sushi y el té" Yamamoto dijo comenzando por tomar una de las cajas.

"¡Guau! ¡El sushi de la familia de Yamamoto!" Tsuna ya podía sentir el sabor del pescado fresco.

"¡Apártate Yamamoto Takeshi!" Bianchi dijo empujando bruscamente al azabache. "Aquí tienes Tsuna. Sopa de bichos venenosos para viajeros"

"¿Bichos venenosos?"

"Te hará sentir calor por todo tu cuerpo" la bebida en realidad parecía que podía matar a cualquiera, ese verde venenoso y el vapor morado que despedía no podían ser nada buenos. Sin mencionar que aún hay uno que otro insecto en el vaso.

 _"Creo que me hará sentir frio en vez de calor…"_ Pensó Tsuna alejándose un poco e Bianchi y su bebida venenosa.

"¡Caliente!" Los ojos de Bianchi se abrieron en estado de shock. El vaso con la bebida venenosa burbujeo hasta hacer una gran explosión. Sorprendiendo a los demás de sobremanera.

"¡¿Eso también es Poison Cooking?!" Grito Tsuna.

"No fui yo" la peli rosa retrocedió. Un extraño sonido se escuchó en los alrededores.

"¿Hm? Las cajas del almuerzo están…" Humo salía de las cajas.

"¡Oh mierd-!"

BAM

"¡Abajo!"

"¡¿Qué es todo esto?!" Grito Tsuna en desesperación.

"¡Estamos siendo atacado!"

"¡¿Eh?!"

"¿De dónde viene?" Yamamoto junto a los otros se escondieron detrás de la mesa de picnic.

"Hm… ese sonido" Gokudera cerró los ojos por un segundo, concentrándose. "¡Por ahí!" Grito lanzando su dinamita hacia el viejo edificio.

BOMM!

La gran explosión sacudió el edificio. El humo ascendía al cielo y escombros caían por todos lados.

"Que armas más patética…" Una voz entre el humo dijo con desprecio. La espesa cortina de humo comenzó a despejarse. Revelando a una pelirroja con el uniforme de Kokuyo. "Me pregunto como ustedes lograron derrotar a kaki-pi y Ken"

"¡Es el Uniforme de Kokuyo!"

"Entonces ella es…"

"Pero nuestro enemigo tendría que ser un equipo de tres…"

La pelirroja bufo molesta. "Si no fuera por las ordenes de Mukuro-chan no me hubiera vestido así" Dijo claramente disgustada por sus ropas actuales. "Pero ustedes se ven muy desaliñados, incluso para la Mafia"

Los Vongola se hicieron híper conscientes de sus ropas, y Tsuna pensó que tal vez esa su ropa de salida no era realmente la mejor opción cuando vas a pelear con criminales.

"¡Hey! ¡Tú llevas un uniforme escolar!" Grito en rabia Gokudera.

"No me trate de "Tú" como si me conocieras. Soy M.M. Hmph y no me hubiera puesto esto si Mukuro-chan no me lo hubiera pedido"

"Mukuro…" Murmuro Tsuna.

"Entonces ella es…"

"Ahh… Todo lo que veo son hombres sin cerebro. Qué triste" abraso a su clarinete contra su pecho. "Los hombres deben tener dinero. Al final, solo Mukuro-chan me da lo mejor"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Bueno, es hora de aniquilarlos totalmente. Los llevare a la otra vida. ¡Entonces podre ir a buscarme mejores atuendos y bolsos!" Grito llevando a su coca el clarinete y soplando a través de él. Las botellas con refresco comenzaron a burbujear de repente. Todos se tiraron al suelo cuando estas exploraron.

"¡Uwah!"

"¡Mierda!"

Escondiéndose detrás de las mesa. Tsuna cubrió con sus manos su cabeza muerto de miedo.

"¡¿Ese instrumento musical es su arma?!" Pregunto Yamamoto agachándose para que el líquido caliente de otra explosión no lo toque.

"¿Qué clase de ataque es ese? Así no nos podremos acercar" Gruño el peli gris.

La mujer de ojos morados volvió a tocar su instrumento. Más botellas y cajas de almuerzo explotaron.

"¡Maldición!"

"¡Wahh!"

Yamamoto se limpió unas cuantas gotas de té que cayó en su brazo. "¿Cómo es que está haciendo eso?" Pregunto Yamamoto

"Si seguimos así no podremos acercarnos"

"¡Eeeeek! ¡Aun no quiero morir!" Lloro Tsuna.

"Yo iré" Dijo la peli rosa saltando sobre la mesa, encarando a la pelirroja.

"¡Bianchi!"

"Te equivocas. El dinero no es lo más importante, es el amor" Las palabras salieron con tanto intensidad que hasta Gokudera desconocía a su propia hermana.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? Que molesta" M.M. frunció el ceño, algo en la peli rosa no le gustaba.

"Esa arma está construida como un microondas ¿No? Cuando una sustancia está expuesta a radiación, sus moléculas de agua comienzan a vibrar haciendo que la temperatura aumente" Dijo increíblemente descubriendo la habilidad del enemigo.

"¿Y que si sabes eso?" Bufo con simpatía. "Es verdad. La temperatura de una sustancia está gobernada por la vibración de sus átomos. Si los átomos vibran vigorosamente, la fricción hace que la sustancia eleve la temperatura. Las ondas de sonido especiales de este clarinete causan que los átomos vibren a una frecuencia de 5 billones de veces por minuto. La sustancia llega a su punto de ebullición instantáneamente. Si los humanos tuvieran que disfrutar de este sonido… ¡También hervirían con un KA-BOOM! ¡Jajajajajaja!"

"¡Eeeek!" Chillo de miedo Tsunayoshi.

"¿Eso es cierto?"

"Que mujer tan horrible"

"Ya basta de charla ¡Allá voy!" Grito Bianchi llevando sus manos a su bolsa trasera.

"¡Venga! ¡Hare que te explote el cerebro!" Grito llevando su clarinete a sus labios.

 **"¡Poison Cooking: Okataryori Kabe Hōdai!"** (Cocina Venenosa: Buffet a Gran Escala) un ataque a mayor escala. Que consiste en dos platos enormes llenas de comida venenosa. El termino buffet le queda bastante bien por la gran cantidad de comida del ataque.

"¡¿Aun tiene más ataques para hacer?!" Grito Tsuna sorprendido. Gokudera parecía ligeramente enfermo, decidió apartar la mirada de esa comida.

"Otro ataque ridículo" Rio con lastima. **"¡Burning Vibrato!"** (Vibración Ardiente)

A través de esas vibraciones sónicas en el aire, el sonido agudo y notas musicales. Los átomos de la comida vibraron hasta la ebullición. Haciendo que los platos de comida fueran solo una masa morada que la peli rosa coloco frente suyo.

"Está usando la comida como escudo"

"¡Brillante! ¿Pero será suficiente?"

Bianchi corría sin detenerse, sin importar que la comida ya estuviera hecha papilla.

 _"¿No está retrocediendo…?"_ Pensó M.M.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" Grito el escorpión venenoso lanzando las masas moradas de comida. "¡Esto es para ti! **¡Short Cake!"** (Torta Pequeña)

"¡Kyaaa!" grito de miedo M.M. "¿Eso es lo que pensaste que diría?"

Los ojos del Escorpión Venenoso se abrieron con incredulidad al ser tomada por sorpresa. El clarinete se partió en tres parte unidas por una cadena de metal.

"¡El combate cuerpo a cuerpo… También es mi especialidad!" Chillo moviendo el clarinete ahora nunchaku con maestría en contra de la peli rosa. Golpeándola en la cara y arrojándola contra en suelo.

"¡Guh!" Gimió de dolor con la cara pegada al suelo.

"¿A quién le importa el amor? ¡No hay nada mejor que el dinero!" Sonrió con arrogancia al ver a la peli rosa levantándose del suelo lentamente. "Sahh… Es hora de tocar mi número final" Dijo llevando el clarinete a su boca.

"¡Esto es muy malo!" Chillo Tsuna entrando en pánico.

Yamamoto no soporto ver más de esta pelea, estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Confundido volteo a ver al peli gris, pidiendo con la mirada una explicación a sus acciones.

"Espera Yamamoto… ya está acabado" Dijo sonriendo.

 _"Esta vez te haré estallar el cerebro"_ Pensó ya sintiendo la victoria en sus manos. Pero había algo raro, sus manos comenzaron a sentirse pegajosas y mojadas. Bajo la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

"¡Aaaaargh!" Grito con la boca llena de un material pegajoso morado. Su clarinete comenzó a fundirse en el líquido colorido.

"¡Su clarinete!" Dijo Yamamoto sorprendido por el repentino giro de los eventos.

"¿Es el ataque de Bianchi?" Tsuna ya ni sabía que rayos había pasado.

"Así es. Eso es lo que mi hermana perfecciono. Incluso con un solo toque funciona, la máxima Poison Cooking…"

 **"Senshi Doku Ban Ko"** (Mil Flores Venenosas) M.M. cayó al suelo derrotada. Yacía en el suelo convulsionándose en intervalos de tiempo. "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Eh?" por un momento Tsuna pensó que Bianchi iba en ayuda de M.M. pero todo se fue al diablo cuando esta paso de largo y fue hacia Reborn.

"Cuanto me alegro. No interrumpimos tu siesta" Dijo con alivio en su voz. El maldito Arcobaleno se la paso durmiendo todo el tiempo! Eso es pasarse o ser demasiado confiado.

"¿En qué momento Reborn…?"

"Entonces mi hermana estaba luchando para proteger el sueño de Reborn-san…"

"El amor vence todo ¿Eh?" Dijo con confianza.

"Bianchi realmente es espantosa…"Tsuna se vio en la necesidad de alejarse un poco de la peli rosa.

"Justo lo que esperábamos" Yamamoto dijo sonriendo por la victoria.

"…Khe" Gruño por lo bajo Gokudera.

"En realidad. Es bueno que hayan derrotado a esa codiciosa M.M." Una voz ronca se escuchó.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!" Grito Gokudera sacando su dinamita.

"Vamos, vamos cálmense… Por favor miren esto" Un hombre mayor apareció detrás de ellos, apoyándose con un bastón y varios pajaritos amarillos posados en su cabeza y hombros. El viejo mostro una computadora portátil, tres páginas podían ser vistas. "Sus amigos son mi siguiente objetivo"

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos en shock y temor al ver los rostros de personas que conocen bien.

"¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Haru!" Grito Tsuna cuando vio a su enamoramiento y a su amiga.

"…Naruto también" Dijo Yamamoto apretando los puños al ver a su amigo rubio con el cuerpo encadenado, su cabello tapando sus ojos y varias personas con el uniforme de Kokuyo rodeándolo.

"Sus amigas están siendo seguidas, y este jovencito es mi preso ahora" Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

"¡¿Quién coño eres tú?!" Pregunto Gokudera.

"Quizás a ustedes les resulte difícil entender a qué me refiero. Así que por favor presten su atención aquí" Dijo señalando una pared.

En estas tres pantallas aparecieron. Con la imagen de Kyoko junto a su amiga Hana. A Haru leyendo un libro en el parque. Y lo que casi les dios un ataque al corazón fue al amable Naruto encadenado inconsciente en el suelo, rodeado de varios estudiantes de Kokuyo.

"¡Bastado! ¿Qué estas tramando?"

"Así que tú eres nuestro próximo asesino"

El hombre con sombrero levanto las manos en defensa. "Vamos, vamos. ¿No les lije que se quedaran tranquilos? Les explicare todo" Dijo el hombre viejo con gafas. "Me llamo Birds. Como lo dice la palabra, mi Hobby es cuidar pájaros. La imagen que están viendo en la pantalla está siendo transmitida a nosotros por mis lindos pajaritos. Llevan consigo pequeñas cámaras"

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Tsuna al ver siluetas acercándose a las chicas. "Hay algo detrás de esas dos"

Detrás de Haru y las dos chicas sin importancia. Dos hombres altos y delgados sin cabello y de piel gris asechaban escondidos por el entorno, acercándose a las chicas por detrás.

"¿Qué… son esos tipos?"

"Se han dado cuenta. Esos son un par de asesinos leales a mí. ¿Notan sus adorables rostros? Ese es el resultado de estar encerrado durante 10 años en restricciones que no fueron removidas ni una sola vez. Es porque son unos asesinos en serie brutales"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Por favor miren. Muy pronto se unirán a sus amigas para la diversión y juegos inevitables Ojijijiji" El viejo tuvo que reírse de eso, esos chicos no pueden tocarlo, no con sus amigas como rehenes. Tal diversión! Como debería hacerlo gritar desesperadamente?

Lo gemelos se acercaban cada vez más a las chicas. Tsuna contuvo un jadeo al ver que cada vez están más cerca de sus amigas. Más cerca… más cerca…

"¡Uwahh! ¡Están en peligro!" No pudo evitarlo, grito aterrado.

"¡¿Qué les planeas hacer a esas chicas?!" Exigio la peli rosa preocupada por la seguridad de las chicas.

"¿Hm? Nada en absoluto. Si todos ustedes siguen mis órdenes claro" Riéndose de las expresiones en los rostros de los Vongola, Birds noto que el azabache del grupo se mantenía en silencio y mantenía una feroz mirada hacia la pantalla que mostraba al inconsciente rubio. "Me doy cuenta que solo se están preocupando por las niñas. ¿No les importa lo que le pase al chico?" Pregunto con una sonrisa altanera.

"No te atrevas a hacerle nada" La voz del azabache era fría, la orden era simple pero había algo oculto tras esa voz ronca y molesta.

En la pantalla del Jinchūriki los estudiantes comenzaban a moverse con impaciencia. Uno de ellos se paseaba de un lado a otro.

 _-¡Jefe! Vamos, déjenos divertimos con el chico-_ El estudiante de Kokuyo, cabello negro desordenado y lentes cuadrados, no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor del rubio, examinando el aspecto del Jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

 _-Cállate pedazo de mierda. Birds aún no ha ordenado nada, paciencia-_ Gruño el tipo más grande del lugar, llevaba unas cadenas amarradas en los antebrazos, y tenía una cicatriz que recorría desde su frente hasta llegar un poco más abajo del ojo izquierdo.

 _-Pero jefe… ¿No sería divertido marcarlo como uno de nosotros? Incluso si logra escapar, esa marca nunca se quitara de su piel-_ Dijo otro estudiante, de cabello castaño largo hasta que toco los hombros.

El estudiante camino hasta donde había una cubeta o canasta donde había leña ardiendo. Las llamas bailando con el viento. Dentro del cubo había una barra de hierro. Probablemente se trate de una Yerra. (Llamada también Marca o Fierro. Herramienta que se usa para marcar al ganado. Un hierro al rojo vivo que marca en la piel del animal para comercializarla)

Tsuna y los demás vieron con horror como ese tipo castaño se acercaba hacia Naruto con la barra al rojo vivo.

Pero Repentinamente, al castaño lo atraparon cuatro cadenas. Que lo atraparon y el tipo salió volando en la dirección opuesta, chocando contra un árbol y quedar inconsciente.

 _-Birds no ha ordenado nada. Manténganse quietos pedazos de basura-_ Ordeno el jefe sentándose en un tronco. Las cadenas que atraparon al castaño regresaron, siendo estas las cadenas que estaban amarradas a los brazos del jefe corpulento.

"¡Deja de joder! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver en con esto! si no les ordenas a tu asesinos detenerse te hare pedazos!" Grito Gokudera tomando con furia el uniforme del viejo.

"Ups. Mejor no me toques. Mira, tus amigas…" en las pantallas, los gemelos alargaron sus uñas de las manos, haciendo garras filosas. Las acercaron a las cabezas de las chicas lentamente. "Aun puedo darles órdenes. Las vidas de esas niñas yacen en mis manos. Y aun si logran salvarlas. Ese chico será el juguete principal para divertirnos! ¡Ninguno de ustedes está en posición de protestar! ¡Así que será mejor que no me vuelvas a tocar, imbécil!"

Extrañamente Yamamoto no dijo nada. Y Tsuna sentía que su corazón se saltó un latido al ver al rubio en esas condiciones.

 _"¡¿Por qué traje a Naruto-kun a esto?! ¡Ahora van a lastimarlo! Todo esto es mi culpa!_

Gokudera apretó los dientes en furia. Tantas formas de hacer pedazos al maldito viejo y no puede ni siquiera romperle un dedo. La vida es una perra ahora mismo. Con odio y rencor soltó al viejo y regreso con los demás.

"De acuerdo, comencemos" Birds hizo un gesto pensativo y luego se sonrojo. "Bueno entonces… quiero que alguno de ustedes le dé una paliza al Decimo Vongola Por favor"

"¡¿Qué?!"

 _"Eh… ellos no deberían saber que soy el Décimo Vongola ¿Cierto?"_ Pensó Tsuna.

"En otras palabras, quiero que golpeen a Sawada-kun" Dijo el viejo señalando al castaño.

 _"¡Lo saben!"_

Birds no podía sentirse más encendido por las caras de los Vongola, esas miradas de sorpresa, de negación, de odio hacia su persona eran exquisitas! Una verdadera maravilla! No podía ni imaginarse que podía ponerlos a hacer.

"Uh… parece que el friki de los anteojos se despertó" Dijo Gokudera con asco.

"Eww…" Todos saben a qué se refería.

"Quieren que estas niñas lleguen a casa, sanas y salvas, ¿No? En ese caso sufre una golpiza hasta que vea sangre, por favor"

"¡Ese tipo de ordenes son imposibles!"

"¡No seas irracional!"

 _"¿Cómo pudieron llegar las cosas a esto? Que… ¿Qué debería hacer? Reborn…"_ en estos momentos el asesoramiento del bebe seria de mucha utilidad pero… _"¡Está durmiendo en un momento así!"_

"Bueno, para esta bien si se niegan… Pero mis hombres no creo que sean tan pacientes… se están molestando. Pueden verlo, ¿Verdad?" Dijo el viejo. Y es tal y como dice. Los estudiantes se están impacientando. "Mi otro hobby, saben, es ver a la gente aterrada. Amo la mirada en los rostros de esta indefensa. Inconsciente e inocente gente cuando están asustados o sorprendidos. Me excita tanto que me sangra la nariz. Por ejemplo, ¿Qué pasa si de repente el chico es marcado como si fuera mero ganado? Me pregunto qué maravillosos rostros mostraran… Ahora que lo he dicho realmente quiero intentarlo…"

"¡¿Eh?!"

 _-¡Vamos jefe! ¡Este chico ni siquiera vale la pena! Digo… ¿Por qué otra razón lo dejaron abandonado?-_ Los Vongola abrieron los ojos incrédulos. Ellos no abandonaron a Naruto!

 _-No me importa que lo hayan abandonado. Pero… ciertamente esto me está molestando a mí también. Despójenlo. Veremos un buen lugar donde dejar nuestra marca-_ Con las órdenes del jefe. Los estudiantes de Kokuyo despojaron de su camisa al rubio. Todos pudieron ver su torso al descubierto y también…

 _-¡Fiuuu! ¡Mira ese collar! ¡Este tipo debe ser algún ricachón! Me gustaría quedarme con esto…_ Sus palabras no terminaron de ser escuchadas. Cuatro cadenas lo envolvieron y fue arrojado a aluna parte.

El jefe corpulento se acercó al rubio. Tomando con su mano el collar, inspeccionándolo. _–Esto puede ser una joya muy valiosa. Honestamente nunca antes he visto un trabajo tan fino y perfecto cono este… ni siquiera estoy seguro si se trata de una verdadera joya pero… un diamante o un zafiro… es lo único en lo que puedo pensar… me lo quedare-_

Con eso dicho le arranco el preciado collar de Naruto. Sus amigos sabían cuán importante era ese collar para el Jinchūriki, después de todo nunca lo han visto sin él. Despojarse de su ropa, eso sí es algo normal en el rubio. Pero nunca se quita ese collar, debe ser algo muy valioso si nunca se lo quita… y ahora mismo, está a punto de perder aquello tan valioso para él.

 _-Conseguí algo útil de esto… bien, márquenlo. Ya no me importa lo que hagan con el…-_

"¡Basta! ¡Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! ¡Golpéenme!" Grito finalmente el castaño.

"¡Tsuna!"

"¡Decimo!"

"Tks… y estaba por ponerse bueno… es una lástima que mis hombres no piensen eso" Para sorpresa de todos. Birds ni si quiera lo está considerando, que golpeen a Tsuna. "Quiero ver verdaderos rostros de terror Ojijijiji"

"¡No lo hagas!"

 _-Muy bien, el jefe lo dijo. Márquenlo-_ Dijo el tipo con lentes.

Para el horror y terror de los Vongola. Uno de los estudiantes tomo el yerro al rojo vivo. Un yerro con el nombre "Kokuyo" brillando en un caliente rojo intenso.

 _-¿Me pregunto dónde debería marcarlo..? ¿Huh? No me había dado cuenta pero… este chico tiene un tatuaje, muy lindo. Le arruinare este bonito tatuaje, aunque no se ni una mierda de lo que sea eso…-_

"¡Por favor! ¡Detenlos! ¡Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! ¡Vamos golpéenme!"

Muy tarde, el yerro ya había tocado el pecho del Jinchūriki.

"¡NARUTO!"

El silencio se propago, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Bianchi. Todos estaban en estado de shock. Lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer en los ojos de Tsuna, la boca abierta con incredulidad. Los ojos abiertos con horror.

 _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no está marcado?-_

Que pasa aquí?

 _-¡Oye Terasaka! ¡Esta mierda no está caliente! ¿Me estas jodiendo?-_

Qué demonios está pasando?

 _-¡No me grites! ¡Esta porquería se supone que debe estar lo suficientemente caliente como para atravesar una llanta de camión en este momento! ¡¿Acaso tu hiciste algo?!-_

Acaso todo fue una broma…?

 _-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Esta mierda simplemente esta_ fría _!-_

 _-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿No lo han marcado aun?-_

Naruto está bien? ¿Verdad?

De repente. Todo se quedó en silencio. Los ojos de todos se abrieron en estado de shock. El aire se sentía pesado. Un escalofrió recorrió las espaldas de aliados y enemigos. Nadie dijo nada, simplemente se sentía como si una bestia había sido despertada!

Una presión que nunca antes han sentido. Como si la tierra tratara de tragárselos- respirar se hiso una tarea muy pesada en estos momentos. Sudor frio empapaba los rostros de todos. Y finalmente…

"Oigan… tal vez ya me estoy volviendo loco pero… ¿No hace más _frio_ ahora?" Preguntó Yamamoto viendo como su aliento se podía ver claramente.

Esto es una locura. Esta no es la fecha en la que deberían sentir frio. El clima es raro todo el tiempo pero esto nunca antes ha pasado.

En segundos, nubes oscuras se formaron en el cielo. Dando un mal resentimiento a todos. Si es posible…la presión que sintieron antes se duplico ahora.

 _-Para haber golpeado a su oponente solo una vez, están demasiado relajados…-_

Esa voz…

 _-¿…No saben lo que es estar alerta?-_

Esa voz la conocen! Podría ser que…

 _-Tu… ¿Todavía estas consciente? Fullbuster Naruto-kun…._

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**


	9. Gran Señor Demonio del Invierno

**Hola gente. Hola a todos los lectores.**

 **Que hay de nuevo hoy? Si nuevo capítulo para sus ojos. Apreciándolo. Apreciarlo les digo!**

 **Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, o tal vez no, empecé un nuevo proyecto, una nueva historia, los invito a pasar a leer. Y bueno pasemos a lo importante.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! Gracias por tu review! Yo también estoy emocionado, este capítulo fue divertido de escribir. Me sorprendo a mí mismo. Pero como siempre trato de traerles su droguita visual, y espero mejorar mientras avanzo.**

 **: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Entiendo el sentimiento, a mí también me gusta ver un cuerpo rociado por su propia sangre, bañado por ese líquido carmesí exquisito y suculento… mmmm me preguntó si este capítulo será gore.**

 **Darks Draggenel: Saludos! Gracias por el review. No hace falta el insulto :´v por lo que yo se, la mayoría se va a estudiar, pero YO NO! No soy vago, estoy trabajando y es uno muy bueno, hago lo que me gusta. Si yo no voy a estudiar, envídienme, envídienme! Y creo que no afectara a las historias, digo tal vez me tarde en actualizar capítulos pero eso no quiere decir que dejare de escribir. Me tendrán por aquí por mucho tiempo.**

 **Flor Carmesi: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Buscaste spoirler por casualidad? Como es que sabes que ya no habrá estudiantes de Kokuyo? Ohhh vez el futuro, bien por ti Flor.**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama/ Demonio/ hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama/ Demonio/ pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Llamas Ultima Voluntad, Magia, Jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Katekyo Hitman Reborn, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Akira Amano.

* * *

 **El Guardián de la Nieve**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **"Gran Señor Demonio del Invierno"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _De repente. Todo se quedó en silencio. Los ojos de todos se abrieron en estado de shock. El aire se sentía pesado. Un escalofrió recorrió las espaldas de aliados y enemigos. Nadie dijo nada, simplemente se sentía como si una bestia había sido despertada!_

 _Una presión que nunca antes han sentido. Como si la tierra tratara de tragárselos- respirar se hiso una tarea muy pesada en estos momentos. Sudor frio empapaba los rostros de todos. Y finalmente…_

 _"Oigan… tal vez ya me estoy volviendo loco pero… ¿No hace más frio ahora?" Preguntó Yamamoto viendo como su aliento se podía ver claramente._

 _Esto es una locura. Esta no es la fecha en la que deberían sentir frio. El clima es raro todo el tiempo pero esto nunca antes ha pasado._

 _En segundos, nubes oscuras se formaron en el cielo. Dando un mal resentimiento a todos. Si es posible…la presión que sintieron antes se duplico ahora._

 _-Para haber golpeado a su oponente solo una vez, están demasiado relajados…-_

 _Esa voz…_

 _-¿…No saben lo que es estar alerta?-_

 _Esa voz la conocen! Podría ser que…_

 _-Tu… ¿Todavía estas consciente? Fullbuster Naruto-kun…._

 **Actualmente.**

Tsuna y sus amigos no se encontraban tan aliviados por que el rubio recuperara la consciencia, su amigo se encontraba bien. Y no fue marcado por esos tipos. Pero aún sigue encadenado, ni siquiera Naruto puede escapar si esta encadenado. Y por lo visto, ahora está rodeado por completo por los estudiantes de Kokuyo.

"Recobro la consciencia. Pero aún sigue atrapado, ¿En que está pensando ese Bakegitsune?" Se preguntó Gokudera.

Bianchi iba a contestarle, pero el jefe de los estudiantes de Kokuyo se comenzó a mover.

 _-Cielo, cielos… estaba pensando en ir por tus amigos ya que se entrometieron en nuestro camino. Estúpido Birds. Ahora ya no tendremos más juguetes… de todos modos ya deben de estar muertos-_ Dijo el jefe corpulento.

 _-¿Qué dijiste?-_

 _-¡Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta! Supongo que serás el entretenimiento de mis subordinados y el mío-_ Naruto se le quedo viendo, esos ojos azules fríos parecían penetrar lo más recóndito de su alma. Podía jurar que brillaban, aunque sea solo su imaginación. Y para asegurar que el rubio no intente nada, lo mejor sería intimidarlo. _–Hmph Realmente eres patético. Te las arreglase tu solo para quedar atrapado, casi fue demasiado fácil. Bueno es inevitable. No hay lugar donde escapar cuando somos 100 contra 1-_

 _-Sabes…-_

 _-¿Hmm?-_

 _-Me he estado pensando hace rato, pero hablas demasiado-_ Dijo el rubio mirando al jefe aburrido.

 _-¿Y qué?-_

"Ese idiota lo está provocando" Gruño Gokudera. Tsuna trago saliva al ver al jefe tomar por el pelo al rubio.

 _-Los tipos que hablan demasiado normalmente son los que no tienen nada bueno que decir. Me altera la gente así-_ Respondió el Jinchūriki, sin importarle lo que diga el jefe.

Dicha persona, se mantuvo callado por meros segundos, apretando el agarre sobre el cabello rubio del Jinchūriki con enojo, sacando un leve gemido de dolor al Jinchūriki. _–Hey chico, parece que estas olvidando que te tengo capturado. ¡Si me haces enfadar te atravesare!-_ Grito levantando al rubio por las cadenas del pecho.

Los ojos del jefe, junto con los ojos de los estudiantes y Tsuna y compañía se abrieron en estado de shock. La mano del jefe Kokuyo estaba congelada, al igual que las cadenas que mantenían preso a Naruto. El rubio se rio entre dientes llevándose la atención de todos, incluso Birds olvido que todavía tenía a dos rehén todavía.

 _-¿Q-Que es esto?-_ Se preguntó el jefe Kokuyo.

 _-La magia de creación es la magia de la libertad, no importa que sea, si puedes imaginarlo puedes hacer lo que sea. El único límite es la imaginación-_ Conforme hablaba el rubio, las cadenas comenzaban a romperse, liberando al rubio. El jefe Kokuyo retrocedió, pero luego frunció el ceño y rompió el hielo de su mano.

 _-No hay manera en la que puedas ganar-_ el aire alrededor de Naruto se enfrió, causando que una neblina fría lo envuelva. _–He tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para recargarme. Lo único que hiciste fue darme demasiado tiempo. Tú puedes tener 100 subordinados, puedes tener todas las armas que quieras, pero mi arma es toda el agua de la atmosfera-_

Los cielos se nublaron, poco a poco un agujero en el cielo se formó, dejando que nieve caiga libremente, causando sorpresa en las personas.

Dos círculos mágicos de color azul aparecieron en los antebrazos de Naruto. Hielo envolvió sus manos. Una cuchilla afilada de hielo se formó al lado del guante de hielo. Varios estudiantes tragaron al ver la aguda cuchilla de hielo, tomando una posición de boxeo listo para combatir. Mientras que Tsuna y los demás.

"¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡Lo sabía ese Bakegitsune es una U.M.A!" Las incoherencias de Gokudera poco importaban.

"Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo, no podrá con todos el solo" Dijo Yamamoto dando media vuelta.

"¡Alto ahí chico!" Garito Birds. "No se te acurra dar un paso más, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? El chico no es mi único rehén, si hacen lo que les digo puede que su amigo se vaya sin ser herido. Ojijiji" Rio con sadismo el viejo verde.

"¿Qué?"

"Aún tengo control sobre mis subordinados, puedo decirles que dejen ir al chico sin lastimarlo, claro eso solo pasara si hacen lo que quiero"

 _-Estas equivocado si piensas que puedes ganarnos, Mukuro-sama nos benefició con muchos juguetes-_ En la pantalla, Yamamoto y los demás vieron boquiabiertos como todos los estudiantes de Kokuyo sacaban armas de todo tipo. Bates de beisbol, espadas, palos con clavos, cadenas, martillos enormes, hachas, navajas, armas blancas y lo peor de todo, unos cuantos sacaron armas de fuego. Incluso el jefe corpulento, dejo de lado sus cadenas amarradas a sus brazos, para después tomar una katana. _–Serás fácil de derribar. No puedes hacer nada sin tus amigos, ¿Por qué otra razón te dejaron solo? Una vez que acabemos contigo iremos a por ellos. Ya deja de hacer el ridículo, ya vi que no son la gran cosa-_

Los Vongola apretaron la mandíbula molestos. Si tan solo pudieran hacer algo para evitar esto. Para sorpresa de todos, Naruto se rio entre dientes. Haciendo que el jefe entrecierre sus ojos con sospecha.

 _-No lo has visto. Gokudera puede hacer explotar todo, arrasando a cualquiera que esté en su camino. Bianchi es un especialista en venenos, una mordida a su comida y puedes despedirte. Takeshi es el jugador número uno de beisbol de la escuela, su bola rápida es demasiado para ustedes. Y Tsunayoshi, él es el que más promete de todos, solamente debe confiar en sí mismo. Mis amigos no son débiles, cometes una gran equivocación al subestimarlos y por sobre todo…-_ La presión regreso sobre todos, haciendo que se inclinen por la presión del aire. _–No te atrevas a subestimarme-_ Termino seriamente, volviendo sus ojos fríos y calculadores.

El jefe se mantuvo callado por no más de un minuto, para luego bajar su katana, e inesperadamente le tendió una mano al rubio. _-¿Por qué? ¿Porque intentas pelear? No tienes forma de ganar, y aun así te niegas a la derrota. ¡No me jodas! Las personas no son tan fuertes, no cuando te enfrentas a muchos oponentes. Debes saber por lo menos cuando rendirte-_ Gruño el jefe. _–Si te entregas sin pelear, dejaremos a tus amigos. Mukuro-sama agradecerá su rendición, únanse a Mukuro-sama, ustedes no pueden ganarle, ese hombre es un… un demonio del infierno. No podrán ganarle a un demonio como él-_

Naruto lo vio aturdido, bajo la cabeza, su cabello ocultando uno de sus ojos, los abrió de golpe y la presión sobre los estudiantes se duplico. _–Nunca me uniré a alguien como tú. Porque ese hombre ha lastimado a muchas personas, entre ellas amigos. Nunca voy a seguir tus reglas-_ Naruto tomo posición para pelear. _–Ven hacia mí con todo lo que tengas, luchemos solo tú y yo. Luchemos 1 contra 100 -_

El jefe sonrió como psicópata, lanzándose contra el rubio, corriendo con katana en mano. Alzo su brazo con la katana bajándola rápidamente con la intención de cortarlo. Pero Naruto metió su brazo en medio, parando la hoja afilada de la katana con la chuchilla de hielo.

El jefe retrocedió un paso y levanto su puño. Naruto lo esquivo saltando hacia adelante rodando sobre su espada, el puño choco contra el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para romper un poco el suelo. El Jinchūriki salto hacia atrás para evitar ser apuñalado. Parándose en una mano salto hacia tras con saltos mortales consecutivos. Se levantó con una sonrisa divertida levantando si pierna derecha para una patada justo en la cara del jefe. Pero este lo esquivo y después le dio un puñetazo, que Naruto también esquivo. Un segundo puñetazo vino, pero Naruto salto parándose en el brazo extendido para dar una patada en el pecho del jefe, pero este fue más rápido y lanzo a Naruto con su brazo.

El mago de hielo cay de pie con delicadeza, no afectado por ser lanzado. Sonrió con diversión y le hiso un gesto de "Ven aquí" al jefe, retándolo a venir. Cosa que cumplió el jefe Kokuyo, lanzándose dando apuñaladas contra el rubio que los esquivaba, y si no los esquivaba, chocaban las cuchillas de su guante contra la hoja de la katana. El jefe Kokuyo gruño y en un rápido movimiento tomo el brazo de Naruto y lo lanzo contra un árbol.

El choque provoco una pequeña pantalla de humo. De la cual salió Naruto dando saltos de resorte con sus brazos. Para luego a mitad de salto patear la katana del jefe, lanzándola al aire. Naruto la atrapo con facilidad para luego doblarla por la mitad como si fuera una ramita. Inutilizando el arma blanca. Ganando un gruñido molesto del jefe.

Las cuatro cadenas cayeron de las brazos del jefe Kokuyo. Inesperadamente Naruto sintió peligro atrás de él. Salto a un lado para evitar ser golpeado por un bate de beisbol. Sorpresa había en los ojos azules de Naruto. Pero rápidamente entendió lo que dijo anteriormente. Uno contra cien. Un reto complicado pero para Naruto era divertido. Salto hacia adelante evitando más golpes de los estudiantes de Kokuyo.

Cruzo los brazos parando tres katanas. Sus propias cuchillas de hielo brillaron por un momento para después hacerse más largas y agudas. Naruto lanzo puñetazos contra los estudiantes cercanos, los pocos que lo esquivaban terminaban cortados por las chuchillas de hielo. Dio saltos mortales hacia atrás y como si el tiempo fuera más lento, cuando su mano toco el suelo. Una capa de hielo se extendió de esta. Congelando el suelo y haciendo que uno que otro estudiante cayeran por resbalase. Se tiró al suelo girando con las piernas extendidas, pateando con ellas los bates de beisbol que se le acercaban. Aprovechando también para patear en la cara a los estudiantes.

Naruto parecía bailar con sus golpes y patadas. Los estudiantes de Kokuyo retrocedieron un poco, pero Naruto se levantó con una sonrisa depredadora. Sus amigos veían anonadados el despliegue de habilidades físicas del rubio. Pero a cualquiera le llamo la atención la forma en como usaba hielo aparecido de la nada.

Un sonido fuerte llego a los ojos de Naruto, su curiosidad tomo lo mejor de él, y trago saliva con lo que vio. Los demás estudiantes también se alejaron del rubio, dejándolo expuesto. Uno de los estudiantes. De apariencia de yakusa salió de entre los arboles con una motosierra. Dicho estudiante corrió hacia Naruto con la intención de rebanarle sus piernas.

Tsuna grito de miedo al ver la herramienta cada vez más cerca de su amigo y casi se olvidó de Kyoko y Haru para irse corriendo donde su amigo. Pero una mano lo tomo de la parte trasera de su camisa y vio a Bianchi señalando la pantalla. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Naruto agarrando la motosierra de los lados, asegurándose que las pequeñas cuchillas estén lejos de su cara. Naruto frunció el ceño y el hielo se extendió por la hoja de la motosierra, parándola al ser congelada. Naruto golpeo la motosierra, quebrándola por la mitad.

Otro estudiante, corpulento y con guantes de metal con picos en los nudillos corrió hacia Naruto al ver que su compañero perdió su arma. Los guantes de hielo y metal chocaron. Pero la fuerza tras los combatientes era diferente, al ser más grande y fuerte, el oponente de Naruto lo envió fácilmente hacia atrás. Pero Naruto no se retuvo. Los puños chocaron, uno tras otro. Golpe dado, choca contra otro puño. Después de muchos golpes, lo impensable paso. Ambos guantes se rompieron. Los de hielo de Naruto y sorprendentemente también los de metal. Metal maldita sea. Inconcebible que el metal se rompa con hielo. Era imposible.

 _-Tks…-_ Naruto gruño. Saltando hacia atrás. Quitando los trozos de hielo que quedaban en sus manos.

 _-¿Ya lo ves? No podrás pelear contra todos al mismo tiempo. Ríndete y le diremos a Mukuro-sama que tengo piedad contra ti y tus patéticos amigos-_ El jefe dijo riéndose con una mirada psicótica. _–Vamos solo ríndete. No eres nada, tus amigos no son nada. Todos van a morir si sigues peleando. ¿Debo recordarte que los tenemos como rehenes?-_

Eso tomo por sorpresa al rubio. Rehenes? Quienes? Sus amigos fueron tomados como rehenes? Imposible, todos son muy fuertes, ninguno es débil. Algo debió pasar. Ta vez una trampa o quizás hay alguien muye fuerte por ahí. Naruto sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Ellos están bien, confía en ellos. Ellos estarán bien, son fuertes, por ahora su concentración debe estar en vencer a estos tipos.

Algo agarro su pie, Naruto miro con sorpresa un látigo amarrado a su pie derecho, miro hacia atrás y ahí estaba un tipo con un látigo en mano. No tuvo tiempo de quitárselo cuando sintió que era lanzado contra el suelo. Naruto se levantó lentamente, escuchaba las risas de los estudiantes por ser derribado. Escuchando los insultos a sus amigos y hacia el sobre lo débiles que eran. Hubo uno en especial que molesto de sobremanera al rubio. Algo que es imperdonable. Como se atrevieron esos estudiantes de pacotilla insultar su magia? Llamarla débil era molesto, pero decir que es un inútil máquina de hielo? Imperdonable. No tienen idea de las dificultades que tomo perfeccionar esta magia.

 _-Jefe después de esto podemos ir por los otros ¿Verdad? Muero de ganas por romperle un brazo o dos a alguno de ellos-_

 _-Has lo que quieras, pero este mocoso es mío. Después pueden ir y divertirse con la basura-_

Algo se quebró dentro de la mente del rubio. Podía aceptar los insultos a su magia. Pero si se meten con sus amigos. Vas a sufrir mucho por eso. El aire a su alrededor se volvió frio, la neblina congelante regreso y el suelo debajo del rubio fue cubierto por escarcha.

 _-Miserables-_ Dijo Naruto con furia en su voz. Un círculo mágico azul apareció frente a su mano. Girando en el aire, una espada apareció.

Mientras con los Vongola, estos se sorprendieron por la creación del arma. "¡Apareció una espada!" Grito Tsuna sorprendido.

"¿Una espada de hielo?" Pregunto Yamamoto al ver el arma hecha del mismo material que los guantes de antes. Los guantes eran fuerte, como seria esta espada? Además el mismo es un usuario de la espada, como la usara Naruto?

La espada cayó en manos de Naruto. Naruto flexiono las piernas, inclinándose y trazando la hoja afilada con los dedos. Mirando como un depredador a su presa. _–Un insulto más a mis amigos y les garantizo que no verán el día de mañana-_ Gruño colocándose en posición para cortarlos a todos.

 _-¡Eso no nos asusta!-_

 _-¡Tenemos nuestras propias armas también!-_

 _-¡Acábenlo!-_

Con dos cortes, Naruto mando a volar a varios estudiantes, cortando desde sus ropas, armas piel. Lanzándolos por los aires. Los Vongola veían con la mandíbula por los suelos el despliegue de poder.

 _-¡Gaaahhhhh!-_ Con un corte horizontal, el mago de hielo lanzo a tres magos contra los árboles, destruyéndolos en el proceso.

Tres estudiantes con armas de fuego estaban en las líneas laterales, para el horror de los Vongola las armas son grandes. Lanzacohetes por el amor de dios?! Donde consiguieron eso?! Naruto estaba seguro que eso no era legal. Además está demasiado cerca! Naruto no veía escape, estaba atrapado. _-¡¿Qué te parece esto bastardo?!-_

Las tres granadas salieron disparadas. Los estudiantes ya se habían alejado del rubio, dejándolo expuesto. Al chocar contra el suelo, una gran explosión siguió poco después. Los Vongola gritaron por el rubio. Pero para su alivio este salto desde la bola de humo.

Dos círculos mágicos aparecieron en los entremos de la espada de hielo. Estos se extendieron hasta que la espada cambio de forma.

"¡Se convirtió en una lanza!" Grito Bianchi.

Usando su nueva arma, el alcance del rubio fue mayor. Movió la lanza golpeando a los estudiantes de Kokuyo llevándose varios de un solo golpe. La lanza de hielo brillo por unos segundos para después romperse por la mitad formando dos espadas gemelas. Las cuales blandió cortando a varios estudiantes. El número de oponentes bajaba de número como moscas. Faltaba un poco más.

"Esta vez son un par de espadas…" Dijo Tsuna muy impresionado. Quien diría que Naruto podía manejar tantas armas diferentes.

Dejando de lado a los Vongola, Birds veía incrédulo al rubio. Por ahora todavía tiene a las niñas como rehenes, pero de qué sirve si tiene que enfrentarse a ese tipo? Ese tipo era conocido, Mukuro había dicho que era posible que viniera, pero no estaba seguro. El rubio no parecía nada especial. Pero después de que los estudiantes le quitaran la camisa, se podía ver el tatuaje que tiene tanto renombre. Si se lo ve bien se parece mucho a ese hombre. Solo hay que ponerle una máscara y vería si es o no es ese hombre.

 _-Este chico… puede manejar muchos tipos de armas-_ Dijo seriamente el jefe, todo el tiempo estuvo parado fuera del rango del rubio. Viéndolo, estudiando su forma de pelear. _-¿Quién imaginaria que los Vongola tenían a un especialista enarmas?-_

"¿Qué es un especialista enarmas?" Pregunto Tsuna, Yamamoto también quería una explicación sobre el tema.

"Vera Decimo. Un especialista en armas es una persona que puede manejar y usar cualquier arma sin dificultad. La gran magnitud de habilidades que se pueden conseguir con solo un arma, un especialista lo multiplica por 100, conoce el funcionamiento, los riesgos, todo lo que significa usar un arma. Cualquier arma es buena, incluso si es un trapo o una vara" Respondió Gokudera.

"Impresionante…"

El choque y gritos de los estudiantes saco a los Vongola de su plática. Naruto golpeo el suelo con un hacha enorme rompiendo la tierra y con ella desequilibrando a los estudiantes de Kokuyo. Naruto frunció el ceño, y chasqueo la lengua. _–Todavía quedan muchos… Que molesto, los derrotare rápidamente-_

Un círculo apareció bajo los pies de Naruto, llevo su puño su palma, levanto los brazos como si tuviera un arco y una flecha. Un tornado de nieve horizontal apareció a su lado, cuando el min-tornado se disipo, una bazuca de hielo salió a la vida. Grande y listo para disparar contra los estudiantes. Pero de repente, una cadena envolvió su bazuca y se la arrebato. Naruto siguió con la mirada la cadena que choco con su bazuca contra un árbol. Miro al usuario de la cadena, encontrándose con la mirada arrogante del jefe Kokuyo.

Naruto respiro para tranquilizarse, ahora que destruyeron su bazuca, su magia bajo considerablemente, pronto se terminara toda la magia que reunió. Y honestamente se estaba comenzando a cansar. Por ahora recurriría a las técnicas shinobi para derrotar a este chico. Podía ser considerado un estudiante? El tipo era demasiado grande como para estar todavía en la escuela.

Pero no importaba, tenía que ir con sus compañeros a como dé lugar.

 _-Ya ni me sorprende que vayas a hacer, fenómeno de hielo. Solo tengo que noquearte, no… dejarte en coma será suficiente, ¡Vas a caer!-_ Grito el jefe Kokuyo corriendo hacia Naruto.

El rubio se esperaba cualquier ataque, las cadenas, los puños, lo que sea, pero no pensó en ser envestido. El enorme cuerpo del jefe Kokuyo pudo fácilmente obligarlo a retroceder. Su espalda choco contra árboles, rocas pero nada lo detenía. Sangre comenzó a caer de la comisura de sus labios. Su espalda lo estaba matando. Naruto vio hacia donde lo estaba llevando. Atrás de ellos estudiantes de Kokuyo tenían listas sus armas blancas para apuñalarlo por la espalda.

Naruto seguía siendo arrastrado, pero de un momento a otro dejo de resistirse, en su lugar cayó al suelo. El jefe Kokuyo no se esperaba ese movimiento tropezando con sus pies Naruto aprovecho para usar sus piernas como palanca y lanzar al cuerpo corpulento del jefe hacia adelante.

Pero para su decepción, lo estudiantes se movieron del camino, y el que pensaba que terminaría todo si el tipo era apuñalado.

Las piernas de Naruto temblaron y cayo de rodillas, respiraba con dificultad. Sudor lo cubría todo, y su cuerpo se cansaba más y más.

El jefe Kokuyo camino hasta quedar frente a Naruto, mirándolo hacia abajo con una sonrisa de victoria. Ahí de rodillas ante su oponente, nada más humillante para Naruto. Su respiración se aceleró, su magia puede que este agotándose, pero se concentró en la naturaleza, el aire y agua que lo rodea. El cielo, las nubes, los vientos. Nuevos y casi inexistentes Ethernanos llegaron a su cuerpo. Como luciérnagas, puntitos brillantes solo vistos para Naruto. Su contenedor mágico recibió la energía con gusto.

Naruto se levantó con nueva fuerza, dos círculos mágicos aparecieron frente a sus brazos, y Naruto atravesó esos círculos con sus brazos, apenas lo atravesó, sus puños y antebrazos fueron cubiertos por una capa de hielo que tomo la forma de un guantelete, púas a sus lados y una cuchilla de hielo a los lados. Naruto tomo posición para pelear. Con el pulgar se limpió un poco de sangre que caía de su labio. **_-¡Ice Make: Gauntlet Jotum!_** _(Creación de Hielo: Guante de Jotum)_

Gritando el nombre de su creación, Naruto corrió hacia el jefe, determinación ardiendo en sus ojos, tenía que terminar esta pelear rápido. Sus amigos lo necesitaban.

 _-¿Todavía quieres seguir peleando? Patético, ya ríndete-_ Gruño al ver lo terco que era el rubio en aceptar la derrota.

 ** _-_** _Este es quien soy yo, nunca me rindo. Y no esperes que empiece hoy. Si tú crees que podrás detenerme, eso es un grave error-_ Los puños de Naruto brillaron u el hielo se hiso más grueso, al igual que la cuchilla se hiso más aguda y afilada. _–No vas a ganar esta pelea, ni a mis amigos no heridas-_

Naruto choco su puño contra el puño del jefe. Lo retiro y lo intento de nuevo con el otro puño. El resultado fue el mismo. Los puños chocaban entre ellos. Naruto salto dándole una patada voladora, que el jefe esquivo. Para después caer y lanzar otra patada de karate contra su cara. El jefe se defendió con su antebrazo, y tomo esa oportunidad para golpear al rubio en la cara. Sacando sangre de su boca.

Naruto cayó al suelo pero se levantó rápidamente, se tiró al suelo y giro sobre su espalda para después levantarse con sus brazos y comenzar a girar, dando patata tras patada al jefe. La secuencia de patadas termino cuando el jefe agarro su pierna y lo lanzo contra un árbol.

El jefe Kokuyo lanzo sus cadenas y atrapo una roca grande. Con mucho fuerza este la levanto y se la arrojo a Naruto que la esquivo saltando a un lado. Pero no se detuvo ahí, el jefe tenia bien amarrada la roca, usándola como bola de destrucción la lanzo una vez más contra el Jinchūriki.

Naruto no se movió, en su lugar extendió las mano, y siendo arrastrado, atrapo la gran roca con las manos. Al ser arrastrado los estudiantes huyeron para no quedar atrapado. Pero Naruto levanto la roca al aire y tomo la cadena con su guantelete, girando la roca y lanzándosela al jefe Kokuyo. La roca choco con fuerza, levantando una nube de polvo y nieve. (Aún está nevando)

Naruto camino hacia el jefe, ahí tendido en el suelo, agarrándose de su cintura, el jefe tenia sangre cayendo de su cabeza, de sus labios y había polvo por todos lado, miraba a Naruto con un odio que era demasiado, ser derrotado y humillado frente a sus subordinados era demasiado, que clase de líder era?

 _-¿Vienes a burlarte? ¿No te basta con ganar? Je… derrotado por un incompetente-_ Dijo con vergüenza por esta humillación. Vio a Naruto de otra manera. Como alguien con una fuerza a respetar. _–Eres fuerte, pensaba que Mukuro-sama era una bestia pero tú… tu eres un monstruo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pelear por esas personas tan insignificantes? Tú solo podrías vencer a Mukuro-sama, para que aliarte con ellos…-_

 _-Porque ellos son mis amigos-_

 _-pero porque pelear contra nosotros si tu solo podías…-_

 _-Mukuro lastimo a mis amigos, está buscando pelea con Tsunayoshi. Si mi amigo está en peligro, entonces peleare. Lo hago por él, y por ellos voy a ganar toda batalla-_

 _-Ese chico tiene suerte de tener a alguien así de fuerte con el-_

 _-Claro que tiene suerte, si tan solo supiera que soy así de fuerte-_

Esta pequeña fuente de información le intereso al jefe Kokuyo. Los Vongola no sabían que tenían a un tipo extremadamente fuerte?

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-_

 _-Ellos no saben sobre mi magia de creación-_

 _-¿Así es como la llamas? Ah claro, lo mencionaste antes…-_ El jefe rio entre dientes, pero ahora su mirada era depredadora. _–Bueno, aun debes vencer a mis subordinados. Suerte, y ahora. Muere-_

Naruto sintió algo en la espalda, algo punzante, sintió como era perforado por algo, algo más llego, dos, tres veces. Algo se derramo, vio gotas carmesí cayendo al suelo. Un gran dolor paso a través de su cuerpo, su espalda ardía. Y estaba seguro que a lo lejos escucho un grito.

El mago y hielo se tambaleo, caminando hasta darse la vuelta, sus agudos ojos pudieron distinguir a un estudiante con una ballesta en la cima de un edificio.

 _"¿En qué momento ellos…?"_ Naruto finalmente cayó de rodillas. En su espalda, cuatro flechas penetraron su carne.

"¡NARUTOOO!" gritaron todos los Vongola, pero extrañamente, Tsuna no grito. Es más, en su lugar veía curioso la pantalla. Como si buscara algo.

"¡Es suficiente, voy a ir hacia allá!" Dijo Yamamoto dando media vuelta.

"¡Quietos! ¡No olviden que aún tengo a sus amigas, ¿Quieren que algo malo les pase?! ¡Yo soy quien da las reglas aquí! Escuchen, las flechas de Renji-kun siempre llevan veneno, aún tiene posibilidad de salvar a su amigo, solo hagan lo que les digo y se salvara. Claro que no me importa si se van, después de todo, en el tiempo en que se van a ayudarlo puedo decirles que lancen as flechas y sus amiguitas pueden pasar a ser otras manchas en la calle" Rio excitado al ver las caras de frustración de los Vongola. Tales exquisita miradas! Qué manera de divertirse! Algunas vez se divirtió tanto? Por supuesto que no! Esto es glorioso, excitante, magnifico.

"¡Que te jodan!"

"Eres irracional"

"Vamos, vamos, no tiene por qué enojarse conmigo, ya les dije que si quieren salvarlo hagan lo que les digo… ¿Hm?" Birds miro confundido al Decimo Vongola, que señalaba la pantalla.

"Deberías ver bien. Naruto-kun aún no pierde el… él está sonriendo" Dijo Tsuna señalando la pantalla, y es tal como dijo. A pesar de las heridas y cansancio, el Jinchūriki sonríe. No se sabe porque pero sonríe.

Con los estudiantes y Naruto. El jefe Kokuyo no entendía la gracia del asunto. Naruto sonreía como si se divirtiera, acoso le gusta el dolor? Ugh lo que faltaba, un masoquista para hacer que Birds se excite más, lo peor del mundo.

De repente, las flechas en la espalda de Naruto comenzaron a desmoronarse. Los estudiantes veían anonadados al rubio. Acaso no se muere con nada? Las flechas se desintegraron, caían copos de nieve de las flechas. Las flechas se convirtieron en nieve, y si es nieve, entonces no puede hacerle nada, la nieve no está hecha para herir, al menos no sirve para herir para los estudiantes. Dieron un paso atrás en estado de shock al ver las heridas cerrarse poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron manchas de sangre, pero no heridas.

 **Insertar Bleach OST - Senna**

El aire se arremolinó alrededor de Naruto, levantando la nieve y dándole un aspecto de saiyajin a Naruto. Dado curioso. Marcas negras se formaron desde su mano derecha, subiendo por su brazo hasta legar a su ojo, cubrió su torso y también grietas o venas azules brillantes resaltaban de las marcas negras. Su cabello se erizo, dejando un solo mechón de cabello caído.

Naruto levanto su brazo negro y con la otra mano reunió poder mágico. La temperatura bajo muchos grados a tal punto en que todos pensaron que estaban bajo cero.

 **-Aisu Meiku: Shirubā-** (Creación de Hielo: Mundo Nevado)

Solo esas palabras bastaron para sembrar el caos entre los estudiantes. Impulsando su poder mágico con el hielo de la magia Devil Slayer, Naruto levanto la mano derecha para congelar completamente un área extremadamente grande frente a él. Nadie reacciono, todo y absolutamente todo fue congelado. Los estudiantes, plantas, edificaciones. Nada quedo sin estar cubierto por el hielo.

Viendo los acontecimientos desde la pantalla, Birds internamente entro en pánico. Esas marcas y esas técnicas con el hielo. Solo alguien poseía esas habilidades. Codiciadas por el gobierno, la mafia y todos los países.

El hombre que salvo a la humanidad.

"Él es…"

Sus pies temblaron y sintió que le faltaba aire.

"No cabe duda… ¡Él es hombre número uno en el ranking de fuerza! ¡Él es…! **¡Dai maō Fuyu!** (El Gran Señor Demonio del Invierno) ¡Hyōga no Fullbuster Naruto!" Grito en estado de shock Birds.

 **Fin Bleach OST - Senna**

Todo se quedó en silencio, los Vongola admiraron el mundo nevado de Naruto. Si se lo ve bien hasta se ve muy hermoso, todo brillando con la luz del sol, los reflejos que causan y la forma curiosa en como todos los estudiantes terminaron petrificados en hielo.

Naruto se acercó a la estatua congelada del jefe Kokuyo, al final nunca supo su nombre, no es que le importara. Descongelo solamente su collar. Se lo quito y luego se lo coloco, admirando la piedra en el centro, para después ver al jefe Kokuyo. _–Lo siento viejo, pero solo yo puedo usar este collar-_

De repente Naruto cayó sobre una rodilla. Respiraba con dificultad y sus amigos se preocuparon. _–Use mucho poder mágico… tks que desperdicio, debí hacer esto desde el principio. Todavía me falta mucho por recorrer-_ Dijo el rubio, mirando a su alrededor vio un camino. _–Tsunayoshi y los demás se fueron por ahí, debo darme prisa-_

El rubio se levantó tambaleante. Jadeaba caminado con solo un ojo abierto. Cada paso dejaba una huella en la nieve. Cada paso hacia que se acercara más a sus compañeros. Tsuna sintió que ya era tiempo para ir por su compañero, pero este hombre los retenía, si tan solo pudiera ir con las chicas y salvarlas de esos gemelos diabólicos. Si tan solo el maldito de Reborn no estuviera durmiendo en estos momentos.

Birds tosió para llamar la atención, incluso si el señor demonio esta en este lugar, mientras tengo el veneno en su interior no podrá hacer mucho, ese veneno es letal. "Bien ya que el espectáculo termino. No creo que su amigo deba moverse mucho, incluso si se curó el veneno se propagara por su cuerpo. Si quieren la cura van a seguir mis órdenes ¿Verdad? Ojijiji"

"Maldito te estás pasando" Gruño Gokudera.

"Ojijiji tranquilo, aunque no lo parezca soy misericordioso. La próxima orden será la última" golpeo el suelo con su bastan, cuyo palo se rompió en pedazos revelando una hoja afilada y por un momento pudieron ver que esta esta electrificada. "Atraviesa al Decimo con esto"

"¡¿Qué?!" Grito Tsuna retrocediendo un poco hasta que tropezó con sus pies.

"¡Ojijiji! ¡Las caras que han puesto son exquisitas!" Birds les tiro el arma electrificada. Clavándola frente a Tsuna. "¡Vamos háganlo!"

"Es una locura"

"¡Que te jodan pervertido!"

"¡Eso es irracional!"

"Me niego"

"Ya se los he dicho. No me importa si se niegan. Entonces empecemos con esta chica" Dijo viendo la pantalla, la pantalla de Kyoko y Hana mejor dicho.

"¡Kyoko-chan!"

"Es como un pequeño y adorable angelito" Dijo Birds al tiempo que el gemelo extraño acerco sus unas afiladas a la cabeza de Kyoko. Y esta como toda una pendeja no se da cuenta!

"¡¿Qué hacemos?!" Pregunto Gokudera, pues la situación es cada vez peor. "¡¿No podemos hacer nada?!"

"Venga, hazlo" Dijo en un murmuro, pero a pesar de eso lo escucharon muy bien. El gemelo estuvo a punto de perforar el cráneo de la pendeja distraída pero.

"¡Espera!"

Se detuvo a medio camino, pero ojala y la hubiera perforado.

"¡No permitiré que ocurra! ¡No puedo dejar que le ocurra nada a Kyoko-chan! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!" Grito Tsuna.

"Entonces hazlo" Ordeno el viejo Bills perdón Birds. Tsuna camino hasta tomar con sus manos el arma. "Tienes diez segundos"

"Maldito" Gruño Yamamoto, curioso, normalmente no maldice.

 _"Ojiji que fácil, esa espada esta impregnada del más mortal para los hombres"_

"Yo lo hace" Dijo Bianchi dando paso adelante. "Llamare a una ambulancia inmediatamente"

"No hace falta. Lo hare yo mismo"

"Tsuna"

"¡Reconsidérelo Decimo!"

 _"Gokudera-kun me protegió sin tener en cuenta su seguridad… Yamamoto pudo hacer acabado sin poder jugar beisbol para siempre… Naruto-kun se lastimo porque deje que se quedara con el chico perro… ¡Yo puedo…_ Hacer esto!" Grito Tsuna alzando la espada y estuvo a punto de apuñalarse cuando de repente una mano agarro la hoja envenenada.

"¿Qué demonios estabas intentando hacer, Tsunayoshi? ¿Te volviste suicida de repente?" Y ahí estaba, Naruto paro la espada en el último momento, a solo unos centímetros de tocar la piel del Decimo.

"¡¿Naruto-kun?"

"¡¿De dónde saliste?!"

"Kuh…" Naruto se quejó, de la hoja pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. "Dame eso, no es seguro contigo" Dijo Naruto quitándole a Tsuna de las manos la espada.

"¡Tu…! Gran Señor Demonio…"

Naruto miro a eso. "No me han llamado así desde que tenía 11 años" Dijo mirando las pantallas, se dio cuenta que una de las pantallas estaban los estudiantes congelados y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad. _"¿Ellos me vieron…? Que estúpido, claro que me vieron. YO puedo verlo. Maldición… bueno tarde o temprano tendrían que saberlo"_

"¡Incluso si tienen al Señor Demonio de su lado, aun son vulnerables, tengo a sus amigas como mis rehenes, solo aumentaron mi diversión! ¡Tú! ¡Has algo de hielo y apuñala a Sawada-kun! ¡O de lo contrario esta chica sufrirá!" grito señalando la pantalla de Haru. Donde uno de los gemelos tenía sus garras listas para perforar la carne.

"¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que hare lo que me digas?" Pregunto Naruto mirando a Birds con ojos aburridos.

"¿Acaso quieres que algo le pase a tus amigas? ¡Me obedecerás Señor Demonio! ¡Contigo de mi lado Mukuro ya no es nada!" Parece que Birds comenzó a despotricar puras incoherencias.

"¿Y?"

"¡¿ _Y_?! ¡¿Acaso quieres verlas morir?!"

"Tú les das órdenes a esos tipos ¿Verdad?" Pregunto.

"En efecto, aun puedo ordenarles cosas, no tienes ninguna razón para negarte. ¡Vamos apuñala al Decimo con esas habilidades que mostraste!"

"Hazlo" Dijo Naruto como si nada.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije hazlo, ataca a las chicas, no me importa"

" _¡¿Qué?!"_

"¿Estas sordo o qué? No has escuchado la parte en la que dije que las ataques, tus ordenes no tienen poder sobre mi"

"¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?!"

Birds tembló de rabia, si a ellos no les importa, entonces de nada le sirve tener rehenes. _"¿Qué es este tipo…? ¿Porque me está haciendo temblar así…? No… ¿Realmente es humano? Tiene que… ¡Imposible! ¡Es imposible!"_ Birds comenzó a retroceder. La mirada del rubio cambio a una oscura.

El rubio comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el viejo. Su parte superior de su cara se oscureció y solo se podían ver don puntos azules brillantes. El viejo se vio acorralado contra la pared. Naruto acercándose cada vez más.

"¡A-Aléjate! ¡SI das un paso más m-matare a esas chicas!" Grito tratando en vano de retroceder, pues el muro se lo impide.

"Hazlo, te reto. Veremos quién es más rápido" Naruto llego demasiado cerca del viejo. Elevándose por sobre su cabeza viéndolo hacia abajo con ojos amenazantes. Birds tembló de miedo. Detrás del rubio, un gigante azulado demonio apareció atrás del rubio (Deliora para ser exactos). Y este demonio rubio. "Veamos quien es más rápido, tu ordenándoles atacar o yo en mostrarte las puertas del infierno. Pero será una pena, porque los muertos no pueden hablar ¿Verdad?"

Cara a cara, Birds temblaba de miedo. Naruto levando su puño y como ya todos vieron su magia ya no importaba si la usa frente a ellos. Un círculo mágico apareció y cubrió su brazo con un guantelete de hielo, la cuchilla afilada a su lado, pero la diferencia fue que la cuchilla no estaba en dirección hacia atrás, no, ahora apuntaba al frente. Naruto coloco la cuchilla contra la garganta de Birds.

Los ojos de Birds se llenaron de lágrimas, cometió el error de enfrentarse contra el Señor Demonio del Invierno. Quien se dice es el más fuerte de los 4 Señores demonio. Tsuna y los demás no hicieron mayor cosa más que ver a Naruto intimidar al viejo al punto en que casi parecía que el viejo se aria en los pantalones.

"¿Vamos, quien será más rápido. Tu o yo?" Naruto no le dio tiempo de hablar, ya que golpeo en la boca del estómago a Birds con su mano desnuda. El golpe fue suave, casi como una caricia, pero el estrés mental y que le arrebatara el oxígeno fue más que suficiente para dejar fuera de combate al viejo verde. "Bueno eso fue demasiado fácil…" Dijo Naruto haciendo desaparecer su guantelete de hielo.

"¡Ah! ¡Las chicas!" Grito Tsuna recordando a sus amigas en peligro. Pero para su sorpresa esos dos fueron derrocados. I-pin, Lambo adulto y Shamal fueron en el rescate de las chicas.

"¿En qué momento llegaron ellos?" Se preguntó Tsuna, aunque no importa, sus amigas están fuera de peligro! Un pequeño tosido le llamo la atención. Volteo y vio al bebe despierto. "¡Reborn!"

"Deberías estar agradecido de tener una Familia que te salva cuando estas en problemas"

Tsuna asintió conmovido pero luego recapitulo las palabras del bebe. "¡No somos una Familia!"

"¿Eh? ¿No lo somos?" Inesperadamente fue Naruto quien hablo. Y por alguna razón sus ojos se humedecieron. "Pero… Pero Tsunayoshi, ustedes son toda la familia que tengo, ¿Me estás diciendo que no hay un lazo más fuerte que nos une? ¿Solo somos conocidos para ti?" Las primeras lagrimitas cayeron y Tsuna entro en pánico. Si Naruto fuera un perro, podrían ver las orejas caer y la cola dejar de moverse.

"¿Vez lo que causas por negar a tu familia? Estas hiriendo sus sentimientos" Dijo Reborn aprovechándose de la situación.

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Naruto-kun por favor deja de llorar!" Rogo.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Es broma-Dattebayo! ¡Solo me burlo de ti por un rato!" Rio Naruto rompiendo el acto de perrito pateado que tenía.

"¡Mou Naruto-kun!"

"A propósito Reborn-san ¿Quiénes son estos tipos" Pregunto Gokudera, porque en ningún momento se esperaban estos encuentros.

"Escaparon de prisión con Mukuro"

"¡Espera! ¡¿Quieres decir que escaparon con Mukuro?!"

"Según Dino la fuga fue producida por Mukuro y sus amigos cercanos, M.M., Birds y los Gemelos" Dijo mostrando fotos de los convictos. Siete personas. Sabíamos que estaban bajo sus órdenes pero no imaginamos que se reencontrarían"

"¡¿No imaginamos?!"

Reborn hiso un tierno puchero que no era para nada tierno. "Pero, pero Dino dijo estos tipos eran inútiles"

"¡No cambies de actitud como si nada!"

"Entonces… ¿Quiénes eran los tipos contra los que Naruto se enfrentó" Pregunto Yamamoto. El Jinchūriki lo miro pero no dijo nada.

"Solo son los estudiantes de Kokuyo a los que Mukuro seguramente les pago"

"Meh, no importa, eran débiles" Dijo Naruto restándole importancia al asunto. Pero se notaba que se estaba sobre esforzando. Pero de repente. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¿Q-Que pasa?"

Naruto señalo al viejo verde. "Ese tipo los estaba molestando hace rato ¿No?" Pregunto y obtuvo un asentimientos. "Entonces creo que nosotros debemos divertirnos con el-Dattebayo" Naruto se acercó al viejo, sacando una bolsita verde de su bolsa porta armas.

"¡E-Espera Naruto-kun! ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Qué tienes en mente" Honestamente, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Bianchi se acercaron, si podían hacerlo algo al tipo que los molesto el tiempo era ahora.

"Solo voy a untarle por la boca un poco de esto" Dijo mostrándoles la bolsita verde.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto curioso Yamamoto.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién sabe? Me lo obsequio el dueño de un perrito cuando venía a la casa de Tsunayoshi" Apenas escucharon eso todos retrocedieron. Naruto toco la bolsita por la parte de abajo. "¡Oh! Sigue tibio"

Sabías que estabas jodida cuando Naruto sonrió como Koro-Sensei. El rubio puede hacer bromas, pesadas, peligrosas que afectan la autoestima de las personas, hace cosas asquerosas peri si llega a sonreír como Koro-Sensei date por muerto, tu reputación está muerta. Ignorando los sonidos extraños que provenían del viejo verde y de la risa sádica de Naruto. Tsuna enfoco su atención en Reborn.

"¿Habrá mas por ahí?" Preguntó Tsuna comenzando a inquietarse. Reborn suspiro. Tsuna no podía tolerar una _inofensiva_ broma. De hecho las bromas del Jinchūriki serían una muy buena forma de tortura.

"Los ahí" Dijo Bianchi, al instante los demás entraron en guardia. "¡Deja de esconderte y sal! Se que estás ahí" grito la peli rosa. "Sino sales tu iré por ti"

"E-Espera, soy yo" Dijo una voz infantil. Detrás de un árbol, un niño salió. Lleva puesto una camisa color blanca con un suéter verde y pantalones jeans. Llevaba chaqueta gris oscuro con una bufanda con rayas de contornos negro y blanco. Todos lo reconocieron.

"¡Fūta!"

"¿Estaba aquí?"

"Lograste escapar"

"En cualquier caso, me alegro. ¡Parece que estas bien! Están todos aquí, no te preocupes. Volvamos a casa juntos" Dijo Tsuna acercándose al niño. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron una fracción de segundo. Algo está mal aquí.

"Aléjate Tsuna-Nii. Yo… no puedo volver con ustedes"

"¿De que esta hablando?" Pregunto Naruto cruzándose de brazos. Dejando el cuerpo del viejo cubierto de un sospechoso material marrón.

"Me quedare con Mukuro-san ¡Adiós!" Grito Fūta con lágrimas en los ojos para después salir corriendo perdiéndose de vista en el bosque.

"¡Espera! ¡Fūta!" grito Tsuna persiguiendo al niño

"¡Tsuna!"

"¡Decimo!"

Ambos azabache y peli plata corrieron hacia su jefe. Pero se detuvieron al escuchar a Bianchi gritarles. Se voltearon lentamente como en cámara lenta. Una viga de acero pasó entre ellos. Chocando contra el suelo y levantando una cortina de polvo y nieve. (Dejo de nevar hace rato)

"¿Una viga de hierro?"

El sonido de unas cadenas y pasos alertaron a los Vongola. Un hombre amina hacia ellos. Y dejo caer una impresionante bola de acero con gravados de serpientes en ella.

"El siguiente asesino" Dijo Gokudera sacando su dinamita. Yamamoto su bate, Bianchi su comida venenosa y Naruto se colocó en posición para crear cualquier cosa en seguida. Pero a pesar de eso. El hombre se mantuvo tranquilo.

Una sola gota de sudor bajo por la cien de Naruto a su cuello. Su visión empezó a ser borrosa y comenzó a jadear. No, no NO! No ahora. El veneno no podía comenzar a hacer efecto en este momento! Naruto gruño, solo esperaba poder seguir a pesar de haber usado una gran cantidad de magia y ahora estando envenenado.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí este suculento capitulo.**

 **Pásense por las otras historias, denle una releída, no hace daño. Recuerden dejar su review y pasen por mi página de Facebook.**

 **Se despide este humilde autor y sayonara!**


	10. Hielo vs Acero La Ultima Bala

**Hola gente. Hola a todos los lectores.**

 **Que hay de nuevo hoy? Si nuevo capítulo para sus ojos. Apreciándolo. Apreciarlo les digo!**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! Gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te guste, no hay que esperar más, aquí tienes tu droguita : 3! Por cierto, no le digas a nadie sobre que doy droguita visual… a quien engaño? Ve y diles a todos sobre esto! ¡Esto debe ser compartido con el mundo!**

 **Jose WhiteCrow: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Si puede que Naruto este envenenado pero… es Naruto! Naruto tiene el Nakama Power así como Erza! Si ella puede destruir un meteoro con el Nakama power entonces Naruto puede pelear aun estando envenenado!**

 **Uh….**

 **He hecho spoiler?**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama/ Demonio/ hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama/ Demonio/ pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Llamas Ultima Voluntad, Magia, Jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Katekyo Hitman Reborn, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Akira Amano.

* * *

 **El Guardián de la Nieve**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **"Hielo vs Acero. La Ultima Bala de la Última Voluntad"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _El sonido de unas cadenas y pasos alertaron a los Vongola. Un hombre camina hacia ellos. Y dejo caer una impresionante bola de acero con gravados de serpientes en ella._

 _"El siguiente asesino" Dijo Gokudera sacando su dinamita. Yamamoto su bate, Bianchi su comida venenosa y Naruto se colocó en posición para crear cualquier cosa en seguida. Pero a pesar de eso. El hombre se mantuvo tranquilo._

 _Una sola gota de sudor bajo por la cien de Naruto a su cuello. Su visión empezó a ser borrosa y comenzó a jadear. No, no NO! No ahora. El veneno no podía comenzar a hacer efecto en este momento! Naruto gruño, solo esperaba poder seguir a pesar de haber usado una gran cantidad de magia y ahora estando envenenado._

 **Actualmente.**

"¡Hey Fūta! ¡Responde! Debe de haber venido de por aquí…" Tsuna se paseaba de lado a lado buscando al niño, en algún lugar habrá de haberse metido. Tsuna estaba preocupado por el, después de no haberlo visto por varios días y que ahora de repente aparezca diciendo que se quedara con quien los está lastimando simplemente no es aceptable, algo debió de pasar. _"¿Estará siendo amenazado para que diga eso?"_

Escucho una rama romperte atrás suyo, sonrió pensando que finalmente lo encontró. "¿Fūta?" No, no era Fūta. "¡Eeek! ¡Un estudiante de Kokuyo!"

"Hola, ¿Has venido a salvarnos?" Pregunto un estudiante de cabello azul que le tapaba un ojo. Tsuna quedo en blanco, quien era este sujeto? "Muchísimas gracias. Creía que nunca podría escapar de este lugar"

"¿También eres un rehén?"

"Venir hasta aquí para salvarme… debes tener amigos muy fuertes"

"Bueno, hay una mujer y un bebe… también creo que uno de ellos es más un monstruo con fuerza sobrehumana" Dijo refiriéndose a Naruto y la hazaña que hizo al vencer a todos esos estudiantes.

El chico parecía ignorar al supuesto "monstruo" y se enfocó en otra cosa. "¿Un bebe? ¿En un lugar como este?"

"Bueno, él es especial"

"¿Es fuerte cuando pelea?"

"C-Claro que no. Los bebes no pelean… bueno, quien sabe, todo sería más fácil si peleara" Murmuro la última parte.

"Entonces debe hacer algo indirectamente"

De que estaba hablando este tipo? No quería que lo salvaran? Y ahora haciendo todas esas preguntas raras de repente. "No puedo entrar en detalles…"

"¿Por qué no?" Su voz salió un poco más fuerte ahora.

"¿Eh…? ¡Ah sí! ¿Hay por aquí un estudiante de Namimori llamado Hibari-san…?"

"Yo soy el que hace las preguntas" Su voz fue más fuerte y hasta asusto un poco a Tsuna. "¿Qué es lo que hace ese bebe?" El viento soplo moviendo el cabello de ambos, pero de lo que Tsuna se dio cuenta es que su ojo oculto por su cabello era diferente.

 _"¡Su ojo!"_ El chico comenzó a acercarse, Tsuna retrocedió. Debía salir de ahí, ese chico le daba mala espina. "¡C-Claro! ¡Lo olvide! ¡Tengo que volver! ¡Volveré con mis amigos! ¡Nos vemos!" Grito apresuradamente dejando al chico atrás.

"Kufufu después de todo, ese bebe es un Arcobaleno, los siete bebes más fuertes de la mafia. Si es un Arcobaleno debe estar escondiendo algo" El chic con lentes Chikusa llego a su lado, se veía un poco mejor de a como estaba después de recibir las bombas de Gokudera. "Iremos tras el Décimo Vongola y averiguaremos que es… Kufufufu"

* * *

"Haa… Haa… M-Maldición" Naruto cayó al suelo sosteniendo su mano ensangrentada. _"Este veneno… no pensé que fuera tan fuerte…"_

 ** _"Eres un idiota, lo que recibiste no fue un veneno cualquiera. Además recibiste otra dosis de veneno, ¿Es que acaso quieres morir?"_**

 _"¿De que estas hablando Kurama? Recuerdo que solo me golpeo una flecha"_

 ** _"Esa espada que detuviste antes para salvar al mocoso Sawada estaba impregnada de un poderoso veneno, probablemente ya estarías muerto si no fuera porque estoy en tu interior, por ahora te recomiendo que no te muevas mucho, esparcirás el veneno por todo tu cuerpo si te mueves demasiado"_**

 _"Pero… mis amigos están…"_

Gokudera y Yamamoto pusieron el cuerpo del rubio contra el árbol, para después encarar al tipo con la bola de acero.

"Tenemos que vencerlo y encontrar al Decimo"

"Es inútil. Cayo uno, solo faltan cuatro" Dijo el hombro, llevo su mano a su cabeza y se quitó el sombre que traía, revelando su identidad como Rokudo Mukuro. "Ustedes no podrán vencerme"

"Tú eres…"

"¡Rokudo Mukuro!"

"Por fin te muestras"

"¿Qué le hiciste a Fūta?" Pregunto Bianchi.

"No conozco a ningún Fūta" Respondió simplemente. Increíblemente, solo con un solo brazo levantó la bola de acero y comenzó a girarla en el aire.

 _"Si llegara a golpearnos con eso… nosotros…"_ El siguiente en caer fue Gokudera, pero a diferencia de Naruto, este todavía estaba consiente.

"¡Gokudera!"

"¡Hayato!" Bianchi se acercó rápidamente a su hermano y reviso su estado. _"Tiene muchísima fiebre… ¿Es un efecto secundario del Mosquito Tridente de Shamal?"_

"¿Quién ira primero?" Se preguntó Rokudo.

Yamamoto se paró frente a sus compañeros. "Yo me ocupare de ti"

"Hmph, **Senja Reppa"** (Conquista Feroz de las Mil Serpientes) levantando la bola de acero delante de él, con una sola mano Rokudo golpeo la bola lanzándola contra Yamamoto.

 _"¡Muy lento!"_ Saltado a un lado, logro esquivar la bola, pero de repente cambio de dirección y fue atrapado recibiendo el ataque de lleno, siendo lanzado contra un árbol. "¡Gahh!" Gimió de dolor.

"¡Yamamoto!"

"¿Cómo? Lo había esquivado por completo"

Mientras enrollaba su cadena, Rokudo les dio a sus adversarios una sonrisa de confianza. "Ya lo han visto. No van a sobrevivir. No se aferren a esa esperanza"

"Esto no está bien, este tipo es fuerte"

"¿Quién es el siguiente?"

"¡Joder!" Gokudera a duras penas logro levantarse y sacar un par de dinamitas, pero está demasiado enfermo como para pelear.

"Espera" La atención de todos fue directamente hacia el azabache que se estaba levantando. "Aún no he perdido"

"¡Yamamoto!"

El azabache levantó el bate guardado en su funda. "Hubiera estado cerca si no hubiera usado esto como escudo" Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Yamamoto, imbécil. Me habías preocupado"

"No cambia el hecho que su ataque es peligroso. Tenemos que resolver el misterio de su ataque" Dijo Reborn seriamente.

"…Corrientes de aire" La voz de Naruto se escuchó de tras de ellos, se voltearon sorprendidos a ver al rubio con su mano envuelta en hielo para detener la hemorragia.

"Escuche sobre eso" Dijo Yamamoto. "un lanzamiento crea turbulencias durante el recorrido, pero… esto no es beisbol"

"Esas hendiduras en forma de serpientes son la causa. La turbulencia es causada porque las hendiduras hacen que el aire alrededor de la bola se mueva. Las corrientes se enredan en una completa red y crean una corriente con muchísimo más poder creando torbellinos que succionan lo que esté cerca" Termino de explicar.

"Tú conocimiento sobre muchas armas es muy útil, como se esperaba de un especialista maestro en armas" Elogio Reborn, aunque Naruto no se lo tomo como alago, por alguna razón sintió que estaba "obligado" a saber esos detalles.

"Solo porque sepan el secreto no quiere decir que se libraran de su muerte" Rokudo lanzo su bola de acero al aire, Yamamoto se tensó, pero sabía qué hacer.

 _"Seguir los principios, esquivar y golpear después del lanzamiento"_

 **"¡Bouja Reppa!"** (Conquista Feroz de Violentas Serpientes) una versión más potente del anterior ataque. Cuando la bola de acero cayó justo en frente de Rokudo este uso ambas palmas para empujar la bola. El resultado fue un ataque de gran potencia.

"¡Ahora!" Grito el azabache saltando hacia un lado. Rokudo cerró los ojos con confianza, se terminó para el azabache. Alrededor de la bola feroces vientos formaron un torbellino. "¡¿Está girando?! ¡Mierda!"

No tuvo tiempo de escapar, el torbellino lo succiono e inmovilizo como si fuera una serpiente atrapando a su presa. "¡Garghhh!" Con el golpe Yamamoto salió disparado contra el árbol donde estaba el rubio apoyado. Choco contra el árbol y cayo, no se levantó. Un poco de sangre salía de sus labios cayendo hacia su barbilla. "Ngh..." Quedo inconsciente.

"¡Yamamoto!"

"Les dije que no se aferren a la esperanza" La atención de los Vongola restantes se dirigió a Rokudo. "Les daré un final trágico como prometí"

"Hijo de puta… deten…" Mal momento para que los efectos secundarios dieran su peor golpe. Agarrándose el pucho con dolor, Gokudera fue el siguiente en caer. Gokudera, Yamamoto y también Naruto. Ahora solo quedaban…

"No te dejare" Dijo Bianchi parándose deforma protectora frente a su hermano y sus amigos con platos de cocina venenosa en manos.

Rokudo le dio una mirada de lastima, comenzó a recoger su cadena para un siguiente ataque. "Aún no he usado ni el treinta por ciento de mi fuerza. No tienes ni una posibilidad. Déjalo, fue un error tratar de oponerse a un _demonio_ como yo, Rokudo Mukuro"

¡BOOM!

El suelo debajo del puño de Naruto se agrieto, ganando la atención de todos. Nadie se podía dar cuenta, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo oscuro muy bien escondido. Ignorando el dolor de su mano congelada, y de las advertencias del zorro en su interior, Naruto su puso de pie.

"¿Sabes con quien estas buscando pelea? ¡Nosotros somos la Familia Vongola!" Naruto dio un paso a delante y en ese instante ya desapareció.

Rokudo retrocedió con su bola de acero pegada a su pecho y frente a este estaba Naruto con su puño envuelto en una neblina fría mientras había un guantelete de hielo golpeando la bola de acero.

"Es extraño… ¡Siento un gran poder viniendo de este niño! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!" Rokudo golpeo su bola de acero con su palma, la fuerza y el poder que tenía fue suficiente para mandar a volar a Naruto, pero este no se dejó vencer, se levantó rápidamente con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos.

"Si tú eres el _demonio_ que va poder fin a nuestras vidas…" Rokudo no lo dejo continuar, lanzando su ataque de Conquista Feroz de Violentas Serpientes contra el rubio esperando callarlo de una vez por todas.

¡CRASH!

La bola de acero choco contra un escudo hecho de hielo en forma de flor, detrás de este Naruto estaba con los brazos extendidos y su sonrisa no podía ser más grande. "…¡Entonces yo soy el Cazador de Demonios!" Su sonrisa reflejaba sus oscuras intenciones.

Rokudo retrocedió un paso al ver a Naruto, con la parte superior de su rostro de ensombrecida por su cabello y solo unos círculos brillantes blancos, pero lo que lo hiso retroceder fue la bestia que se podía ver detrás del rubio, un gigante de grandes colmillos y ojos llenos de ira. (Deliora)

"¡Tú no eres humano! ¡Eres… eres un monstruo!" A pesar de esa visión, Rokudo se mantuvo firme y como prometió, no dejaría a ninguno con vida.

"¡¿Qué importa qué soy yo?!" La tierra misma parecía responder a la furia de Naruto. El suelo debajo de él se congelaba y si antes nevaba ahora era como si una tormenta se avecinaba. La neblina fría regreso a sus puños y estos brillaron en color luz azulada. "Te atreviste a lastimar a mis amigos… los heriste y no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados"

Su piel tomo un extraño color morado enfermizo, sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios. Y Reborn entendió a que se refería eso. _"¿Acaso… el veneno se está esparciendo más rápido de lo que pensamos?"_

"¡Mi espíritu, huesos y sangre…!" Naruto corrió hacia Rokudo con su puño brillando y una marca como un tatuaje apareció en su brazo derecho.

"¡Detente Naruto!" Grito Reborn.

"¡…Los daré por mis amigos-Dattebayo!" Su puño choco contra la bola de acero que lanzo Rokudo para evitar ser herido, pero Naruto no se detuvo ahí.

¡CLACK!

En el momento en que su puño choco contra la bola de acero este no se detuvo. "¡RAHHHH!" Siguió y siguió golpeando, constantemente sus puños chocaban contra la bola de acero. Con un último puñetazo con toda su fuerza logro desviar la bola de acero y este corrió hacia Rokudo.

Pero este no se quedó quieto, sus nudillos estaban protegidos por esas manoplas con puntas de acero. Hábilmente Rokudo esquivo los golpes y puñetazos de Naruto, en un pequeño descuido de este, debido al dolor que sintió por el veneno, esto lo golpeo tan fuerte que fue mandado a volar contra el suelo y rodo hasta quedas frente a sus compañeros.

Naruto como pudo se levantó en sus rodillas, jadeando con solo un ojo abierto. _"Es inútil… ya no tengo más poder mágico… pero…"_ un sonrisa apareció en su rostro. _"¡Mi Chakra esta completamente intacto!"_

 ** _"Y también me las arregle para que el veneno no te afecte por un corto periodo de tiempo, sabes que tienes que hacer ¿No?"_** Le respondió Kurama en su mente y la sonrisa de Naruto no podía ser más grande.

 **Insertar Naruto Shippuden OST II - Shikku**

Naruto llevo su brazo a su boca y tan extraño como pareciera este mordió a sí mismo, ganado los gritos de sorpresa de sus compañeros y una mirada cautelosa de Rokudo. Parecía increíble, pero un aura verde rodeo el cuerpo del rubio y las heridas de sus nudillos (Porque estaba lastimado por golpear ACERO con ellas) y sus heridas por la anterior pelea se curaron.

 _"Las habilidades de mi madre…"_

 ** _"Los Uzumaki eran conocidos por poseer poderosas fuerzas vitales, que les otorgaba una longevidad increíble._** **_Algunos miembros del clan eran capaces de sanar sus heridas y la de los demás al morderse y consumir su Chakra. Tu madre tenía esta habilidad y al parecer tú también heredaste esta habilidad"_**

Naruto llevo su mano a su bolsa porta armas y saco dos Kunai especiales, una para cada mano. _"Y las habilidades de mi padre… es lento por ahora, pero servirá. Aunque me golpee seguiré moviéndome"_ Hecho una rápida mirada al bosque, pero fue solo por un instante. Naruto camino hacia un lado con la mirada calculadora de Rokudo siguiéndolo, comenzó a correr alejándose de sus compañeros.

Rokudo no era tan estúpido, seguramente el rubio pensara que si el descuida su espalda sus compañeros lo atacaran por detrás, así que sabiendo eso. "Son suficientes juegos. Voy a pulverizarte. **¡Bouja Reppa!"** (Conquista Feroz de Violentas Serpientes)

Naruto actuó rápido y lanzo uno de sus Kunai hacia Rokudo, pero las turbulencias del aire cambiaron su curso, y este cayo en el suelo cerca de sus pies. Fue demasiado tarde para el rubio, los torbellinos de viento lo atraparon y sujetaron como serpientes a su presa.

Espero por el golpe que se acercaba.

20 centímetros antes del impacto.

.

.

.

10 centímetros para el impacto.

.

.

.

5 centímetros…

.

.

.

 _"¡Ahora!"_ Grito mentalmente. _"¡Su atención está enfocada hacia el frente! Lo que significa…"_

"¡Que descuidaste la parte trasera-Dattebayo!" Grito Naruto apareciendo de la nada tocando el hombro de Rokudo.

"¡¿Por ambos lados?!" Jadeo Rokudo Mukuro en estado de shock.

¡0 centímetros!

El ataque le dio de lleno a Naruto. "¡Ahora!" Gritaron los dos rubios. **"¡Hiraishin: Goshun Mawashi no Jutsu!"** (Dios Trueno Volador: Jutsu de Intercambio en el Mismo Momento) Naruto desapareció del frente de la bola de acero. Y en su lugar apareció Rokudo completamente estupefacto.

 _"¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí…?"_ Rokudo escupió sangre y el Naruto detrás de él desapareció en una explosión de humo. La fuerza de su propio ataque lo mando a volar contra el suelo y la tierra debajo de este salió volando debido al impacto. Piedras, tierra y polvo fue levantado no dejando ver nada de lo que paso.

 _"Mi padre realmente sabía muy buenos Jutsu"_ Pensó con una sonrisa victoriosa cayendo de trasero contra el suelo frente a sus compañeros.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Bianchi. En todo momento el rubio no parecía que fuera a hacer algo como eso. Ella supuso que una vez que Rokudo Mukuro se descuidara ella atacaría por la espalda pero grande fue su sorpresa de que el rubio apareciera detrás del criminal de la nada, de la nada!

Naruto les enseño sus dos delos levantado en señal de victoria. "Gane"

 **Fin Naruto Shippuden OST II - Shikku**

"¡¿Oye Bakegitsune que diablos fue lo que paso?!" Gokudera no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a interrogarlo. "¡Me vienes con que eres un maestro de las armas! ¡Bien, eso es aceptable! ¡Pero después vienes con que eres algún extraño fenómeno que hace cubitos de hielo y ahora aparecen dos de ti?! ¡No me jodas! ¡¿Qué diablos eres?!"

Por la mirada de Naruto paso algo cercano con la tristeza pero desapareció tan pronto como apareció. "Les explicare todo luego, por ahora…" Volteo a ver a la nube de polvo y sonrió de lado. "Al menos ya todo se acabó ¿No?"

"¡No me vengas con esa mierda! ¡¿Qué…!"

"Suficiente Gokudera" Corto Reborn los gritos, en realidad comenzaban a molestarlo y era mejor que se callara y así se mantenía vivo. "Esa técnica, ¿Fue el Hiraishin del que me hablaste?" Pregunto esta vez mirando a Naruto.

"Reborn-san… ¿usted sabia de este idiota? Me refiero a sus… cof… capacidades" Pregunto usando mejores palabras.

"Ah, soy consciente de lo que Naruto puede hacer, pero solo lo sé porque me lo ha contado, en realidad he sido consciente de esto por un tiempo, pero a petición de Naruto no dije nada"

"¿Y se puede saber porque no nos lo dijiste? Esta información sería muy útil para esto"

"No es como si yo no quisiera decirles, en realidad si quería, pero no estaba listo. Aun me falta mucho por recorrer y no controlo al 100% este poder" Se explicó.

"Entonces explícate, esa técnica, parecía un movimiento e alta velocidad" Supuso Gokudera.

El Jinchūriki suspiro, todos ellos son tan exigentes con este podre rubio. "¿Puedes ver ese Kunai?" Les dijo señalando el objeto clavado frente a él. (Cayo cerca de los pies de Rokudo pero como intercambiaron lugares esta frente a Naruto) "Esta marcado, a simple vista parece un movimiento de alta velocidad de largas distancias, en realidad es un movimiento espacio-temporal de tele-transporte instantáneo" Camino hasta recoger el Kunai de tres puntas y mostrarse mejor a sus compañeros. "Para activar esta técnica se debe colocar un sello especial o la Fórmula Técnica (Jutsu-Shiki) y así marcar el destino deseado. Una vez hecho esto, entro en un vacío dimensional que instantáneamente me transporta al sello. El sello puede aplicarse en casi cualquier zona mediante el simple contacto físico, esto incluye al propio oponente o algún medio que me rodee, en este caso mi Kunai, donde sea que lo lance ahí puedo tele-trasportarme"

"Vale, por ahora ya sé que la tele-transportación es real no fake. Pero eso no explica el otro tú"

"Un simple clon, ¿Les dijiste que yo recibí entrenamiento ninja?" Le pregunto a Reborn.

"Si lo hice"

"Bien, ¿ya viste? Técnicas ninja. Hablaremos de todo después, por ahora sugiero que busquemos a Tsuna y…" Miro a Yamamoto que seguía tirado inconsciente. "Vamos a curar a Takeshi"

¡BOOM!

Fue solo un instante, un instante en donde Naruto bajo la guardia. La bola de acero impacto contra su cuerpo mandándolo a volar y chocar contra el árbol cayendo en la parte superior de Yamamoto, ok eso le dejaría otras heridas al azabache pero al menos amortiguo su caída.

"Qu…"

Todos se voltearon a ver a Rokudo que tenía ambas manos extendidas, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero los abrió segundos después, se podía ver una mueca de molestia en su rostro y parecía que quería matar a todos.

"No estoy aquí para jugar… me he cansado de sus juegos, admito que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero no dejare que vuelva a pasar" Miro al rubio que se agarraba el brazo con mucho dolor. "Esta vez, use un 80% de mi fuerza, me sorprende que tu cuerpo este intacto, probablemente te subestime demasiado… pero ahora… voy a acabar con lo que vine a hacer" comenzó a caminar acercándose cada vez más mientras enrollaba la cadena de su bola de acero.

Bianchi estaba preparada, sus platos de comida venenosa listos para lanzarse, comenzó con uno. Lanzándolo en dirección a sus ojos pero este simplemente movió la cadena frente a el haciendo algo así como un ventilador y la comida no toco ni un pelo. Siguió con un pastel purpura venenoso, el mismo resultado. Esto era malo, se estaba quedando sin comida venenosa.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!"

La atención de todos se fue a los árboles, ahí en lo alto estaba Tsunayoshi mirando con rabia a Rokudo. Reborn por su parte sonrió. La cara de Tsuna paso de enfadada a una de pánico en cuestión de segundo, será que es bipolar o algo?

"Tú eres… Vongola… ¡Baja aquí Vongola!" El chico no parecía querer bajar, no hay problema. "Venceré a esta mujer y esperare" Dijo Rokudo mirando a Bianchi. Levanto su gran bola de acero al aire y cuando esta iba cayendo frente a él. **"¡Bouja Reppa!"**

"¡Bianchi!"

Reborn ya se esperaba esto. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por la sombra de su sombrero. "Es hora de darlo todo, tu última voluntad" Miro a su compañero animal que parecía una bola verde extraña. "León" Pidió en silencio un poco de esfuerzo. En un brillo de arcoíris la masa verde so transformo en una pistola. "Vuela, la última"

¡BAAMM!

El ataque se acercaba como una serpiente a punto de morder a su presa, Rokudo cerró los ojos confiado. Pero de repente un cuerpo apareció frente a Bianchi, nada más y nada menos que Tsuna en un increíble despliegue de fuerza detuvo la bola de acero con sus manos desnudas.

"¡Tsuna!"

"¿Ha detenido el ataque?"

La ropa se destruyó, una flama anaranjada a apareció en su frente y cuando Tsuna levanto la cabeza, sus ojos parecías más salvajes. **"¡REBORN! ¡Rokudo Mukuro! ¡Te derrotare con mi última voluntad!"**

"Es tu ultima oportunidad. Ve y sella las cuentas con Rokudo Mukuro"

Rokudo giro en círculos su bola de acero. "No puedes derrotarme con esa mierda de fuerza"

"¡Vamos!"

 **"¡Bouja Reppa!"**

Todo era tan simple, el Décimo caía preso de los torbellinos y será golpeado, eso es lo especial de su ataque, no hay forma de esquivarlo si es atrapado por los torbellino, sin embargo, su bola de acero no hizo los torbellinos, en su lugar avanzo como una simple bola de demolición y Tsuna aprovecho esto para agacharse y correr hacia Rokudo.

"¡Dorearghhhh!" tremendo fue el golpe que recibió Rokudo en su mandíbula, la fuerza fue suficiente para mandarlo a volar pero este no se quedó quieto tampoco.

 **"¡Hija Reppa!"** (Conquista de la Serpiente voladora) la versión aérea de sus anteriores técnicas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que en realidad debía de atacar como si una serpiente atacara desde el aire, más parecía que solo era una pelota gigante cayendo del cielo, porque las turbulencias y torbellinos de viento no aparecían.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Tsuna devolvió el ataque contra Rokudo y este, una vez más, recibió su propio ataque cayendo al suelo a gran velocidad más las heridas de su anterior pelea.

 _"¿Porque no funcionan mis ataque? ¿Eh?"_ Miro a su bola de acero y se dio cuanta hasta ahora de algo, las hendiduras con forma de serpiente estaban rellenadas por hielo, frio hielo que hizo que la bola de acero pareciera eso, solo una bola de acero, no podía causar turbulencias si no estaban las hendiduras. Miro hacia el rubio y noto que este tenía el descaro de sonreír. Lo que puso molesto a Rokudo. "Jugar con la bola era solo mero entretenimiento… "Murmuro, se levantó del suelo con la ropa desgarrada revelando su torso lleno de cicatrices.

"Está bien a pesar de todos los ataques que ha recibido. No puedo creerlo" Dijo Bianchi admirando la alta resistencia del criminal.

"Creo que utilizare todo mi poder contra ti. ¡Ahí va!" Grito lanzando su bola al aire sin agarrarla por el otro extremo, se fue volando con todo y cadena. Corrió hasta Tsuna y. "¡Mi verdadera especialidad son las artes marciales!"

Le dio con el codo en el estimado, le agarro la cabeza y lo golpeo con su rodilla y mientras estaba desorientado lo pateo tirándolo contra el suelo. "¡Aun no hemos acabado!" Lo agarro de la cabeza y lo aplasto contra el suelo.

"¡Gahhh!"

"Esto es el final" Sentencio y desde el cielo la bola de acero descendió aplastando a Tsuna y creando una nube de polvo que no dejaba ver nada.

Bianchi estaba sin palabras, que acaso esto era señal de que finalmente fueron derrotados?! Como fue que ella, el adulto aquí, dejo que unos _niños_ pelearan hasta el punto de salir terriblemente lastimados.

"Tu esperanza a desaparecido. ¿Quién es el siguiente?" Se preguntó mirando a Bianchi y a Reborn.

 **Insertar Fairy Tail - Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring**

La bola de acero se movió y de este salió Tsuna, mal herido pero salió.

"¿Qué?"

"Aun no..." Murmuro el moreno. "No eres una mala persona. Lo puedo asegurar"

"¿Qué diablos dices?"

"Con un corazón tan débil… no podrás vencer mi última voluntad"

"¿Mi corazón?" Se preguntó Rokudo, pero luego lo desestimo. "¡No hables como si me conocieses! Derrotar al enemigo y enviarlos a las puertas del infierno… ¡Ese es mi modo de vida!"

"¡Mentira!"

"¡Cállate mocoso!"

Naruto desde lo lejos sonrió. _"Poder mágico renovado! ¡Al 30% sin embargo pero…!"_ En un instante Naruto desapareció de su lugar contra el suelo y apareció detrás de Rokudo y formo un sello mágico frente a Rokudo que se quedó quieto por la sorpresa de ver este extraño círculo. **"¡Aisu Meiku: Nakkuru!"** (Creación de Hielo: Nudillos)Naruto rápidamente se quitó del camino.

"¡Gahhh!" Un gigante puño de hielo salió desde el suelo mandando a volar por los aires a Rokudo.

"¡Te derrotaremos con nuestra última voluntad!" Grito Tsuna y agarro a Naruto por el elástico de su pantalón.

"Eh..." Naruto quedo en blanco. Grito cuando Tsuna comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje y ganado fuerza centrífuga. "¡AAAhhh!" Nunca antes va a subestimar a Tsuna que sorprendentemente lanzo a Naruto a una velocidad casi igual a la con la que volaba Rokudo.

"¡…!" Rokudo miro sorprendido ver a Naruto acercarse desde el aire.

Finalmente entendiendo el objetivo de Tsuna. Naruto sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. Se rodeó de neblina, marcas negras aparecieron en el lado derecho de su cuerpo y un tatuaje también en su brazo derecho brillando de color azul celeste y la tierra misma respondía a su poder elevándose.

"¡La tierra bajo sus pies se está congelando!" Jadeo en estado de shock Bianchi.

A medida que Naruto se acercaba a Rokudo la temperatura bajaba en gran medida al punto en que la ropa comenzaba a congelarse y romperse dejando ver piel que comenzaba a volverse azul por el bajón de temperatura.

"¡F-F-F-F-FRIO!" Grito Rokudo al ver sus ropas congelarse.

El puño de Naruto se rodeó de hielo. **"¡Hyōma…!"** (…del Demonio de Hielo) Grito empezando su ataque y creo en sus brazos dos grandes artefactos similares a dos partes de una armadura, creada del hielo, para dar un poderoso y destructivo golpe y con todo el poder mágico que le quedaba a Naruto su hechizo se hizo más fuerte. **"¡…Zero no Haken!"** (Puño de Destrucción…) Tremendo fue el golpe que Rokudo fue lanzando contra el suelo girando sin detenerse.

¡BOOM!

El choque y el impacto contra el suelo dejo inmóvil al criminal. Naruto cayó al suelo con una sonrisa de victoria.

 **Fin Fairy Tail - Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring**

"Parece que ya podemos regresar a Namimori" Dijo Reborn de brazos cruzados.

"¿He… perdido?" Se preguntó mirando al cielo. Este tipo era increíble, aún estaba consiente.

Tsuna y Naruto se acercaron a Rokudo, seguido de cerca de Bianchi y Reborn. "Cada vez que atacas, cierras los ojos. Como si no quisieras ver la muerte del enemigo. Usaste la bola de acero en vez de tus manos para rematarme" La llama de última voluntad se extinguió. "Eso es porque hay culpa en tu corazón y dudas. Creo que es extraño. En absoluto pensé que asustabas. Hay un niño llamado Lambo en nuestra casa. Es como tú. Tan irracional…"

"Y molesto, irritante, te dan ganas de ponerle un bozal, congelarle los pies y tirarlo a un lago en lo más profundo…" Continúo Naruto pero se ganó un coscorrón de parte de Bianchi.

"…Como decía. Tan irracional pero no puedes odiarlo. Eres un buen tipo" Tsuna sonrió.

Los ojos de Rokudo se agrandaron. _"Este chico… ¿Ha podido averiguar eso en un solo encuentro? Ya veo… es la sangre de los Vongola"_

"He perdido" Admitió. "Ahora entiendo porque Rokudo Mukuro está interesado en ti"

La guardia de todos se levantó en menos de un segundo.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿No eres Rokudo Mukuro?" Pregunto Tsuna comenzando a entrar en pánico.

"Soy un doble"

"¡¿Un doble?! ¡Mira ahora se está poniendo interesante!" Dijo el rubio con sarcasmo.

"¡P-Pero estabas en la foto de la prisión!"

"El verdadero Mukuro nunca permitiría ser fotografiado. Y Rokudo Mukuro… es el hombre que me lo ha quitado todo" Gruño.

"¿Todo? Así como… todo, ¿Todo? Incluso tu virginidad…" Naruto retrocedió un poco.

Una enorme vena palpitante apareció en la cabeza del ahora rebelado doble. Decidió ignorarlo porque ya ni quería seguir hablando con ese rubio molesto.

"Cuéntame que ha pasado" Pidió Reborn.

El hombre acepto, y comenzó. Era un huérfano que fue adoptado en una familia de la mafia. Debido a esto, el Jefe y la familia que lo crió eran su vida. Así, con el fin de devolver su amabilidad, sirvió a la familia como un guardaespaldas hasta que llegó a ser conocido como el hombre más fuerte en el norte de Italia. Cinco años antes de los acontecimientos de este día, el jefe tomó otro huérfano y él se convirtió en su responsabilidad. Él lo amaba como si fuera realmente parte de su Familia como la forma en que su Familia lo trató. Después de llegar a casa después de jugar a las cartas, un día, se encontró con que todos en su Familia habían sido asesinados.

En realidad, Mukuro había utilizado una bala especial de la Familia para asumir el control el cuerpo del doble y lo utilizo para cometer ese asesinato. Debido a esto, se mantuvo a tener pesadillas sobre el incidente y, finalmente, trató de suicidarse; sin embargo, él no podía, porque estaba bajo el control de Mukuro. Finalmente, perdió su nombre y voluntad y se convirtió en el falso Mukuro Rokudo. Lo hizo todo y cualquier cosa por él y se convirtió en una máquina de matar.

"¿Cómo pudo? Rokudo Mukuro… ningún humano podría hacerlo"

"Exacto" Dijo Naruto de repente, él también estaba sorprendido, pero en menor medida, porque? No porque fuera un bastardo de corazón frio. Sino porque él nació en una tierra donde la muerte era cosa de todos los días. Puede sonar insensible, pero la muerte en su tiempo era como respirar, un día empieza, alguien ya está muerto, cae la noche, alguien más está muerto. "Esta no es la obra de un humano, esto es algo al nivel de un _demonio_ "

"Ocupémonos de él, Decimo"

"¡Gokudera-kun!"

Naruto se deslizo al lado del peli plata con los brazos cruzados. "¿Eh? Esto es sospechoso, casualmente te derribas cuando empieza la pelea y casualmente ahora que todo termino ya puedes levantarle… ¿Tenias miedo?" Pregunto con una sonrisa. Sus palabras murieron en el momento en que este lo golpeo en la cara sin voltear a verle.

 _"Cuanto me alegro. El efecto secundario del Mosquito Tridente debe haber acabado"_ Pensó Bianchi con alivio.

"Vongola, debes ser capaz de derrotarlo, tienes los recursos necesarios y buenas compañía" Dijo dando un rápido vistazo a Naruto. "Derrótalo… escucha atentamente Vongola, el verdadero objetivo de Rokudo Mukuro es…" Los ojos del falso Rokudo se abrieron de golpe, nadie sabe cómo, pero a pesar de sus heridas, Rokudo falso se levantó y empujó a Tsuna dejos. Grito cuando proyectiles se insertaron en su cuerpo. Tal vez quería hacer una buena acción, tal vez solo quería hacer algo bueno al final o tal vez solo quería morir finalmente.

"¡Es el tipo de las gafas!" Reconoció Gokudera el ataque. "¿Dónde está?"

"Ya se ha ido" Respondió Reborn. La intención asesina se sintió pequeña al momento del ataque, pero ahora ya no queda rastro de ella. "Un ataque y desaparecer"

"¡¿Estas bien?!" Increíble la amabilidad de Tsuna, eso fue lo que pensó Naruto, ayudar a su enemigo… Tsuna es uno en un millón.

"Están tratando de mantener el secreto" Dijo el bebe con los ojos ocultos por la sombra de su sombrero elegante.

"Qué asco de vida…Ngh" Murmuro.

"Aguanta un poco"

 _"Tsunayoshi… realmente te preocupas por todos incluso de tus enemigos… eres único en tu clase, en serio… haces que las personas quieran ayudarte"_

 ** _"Me recuerda a un cierto chico de hace tres años"_** Kurama dijo a través de su enlace mental.

 _"Cállate..."_ Que le pasaba a ese zorro en estos momentos? Recordándole lo sucedido hace tres años? Joder, es que nunca se cansara de avergonzarlo así? Naruto tuvo que mirar al cielo para que los demás no notaran su sonrojo.

"Me llamo… Lancia…"

Naruto miro tristemente como el ahora revelado Lancia cerraba los ojos, miro hacia otro lado, no queriendo ver el cadáver. Y se encogió al oír los gritos de Tsuna. Este mundo… o es diferente del mundo shinobi. Las personas realmente son peor que los demonios verdaderos. Rokudo Mukuro no es un demonio cualquiera, este tipo… sobrepasa los límites de la maldad. Naruto se prometió en silencio que cazaría a este hombre y le pondría fin a sus pecados.

"Lancia no está muerto" El rubio fue sacado de sus pensamiento al oír esta buena noticia. "El problema es el veneno de las agujas. Probablemente se salve si toma el antídoto en menos de una hora"

"¿De verdad?"

"El tipo del Yo-yo debe tener el antídoto"

"En ese caso, vayan chicos" Dio de repente el Jinchūriki llamando la atención de sus compañeros. "Como pueden ver, el veneno me está afectando a mí también, pero no se preocupen. Tengo una solución y también para este tipo… solamente vayan…" Naruto se tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Gokudera lo agarro justo a tiempo.

"Deberías descansar, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros Naruto. Quédate y descansa" Ordeno él bebe de traje elegante.

"Como si pudiera descansar cuando ustedes van directo hacia Mukuro…"

"Naruto-kun, has hecho mucho por nosotros hoy y no sé cómo agradecértelo. Me gustaría que descansaras por un tiempo. No quiero que sigas hiriéndote por protegernos" Pidió Tsuna.

Naruto lo miro como por un minuto para después apartar la mirada. "Supongo que si el jefe lo pide…" Honestamente, con todo lo de hoy a Naruto le vendría bien sentarse por un momento. Pero antes que eso. "…Pero solo lo hare si te llevas esto" Dijo entregándole un Kunai de tres puntas.

"¡Eeek! ¡No lo quiero! ¡Eso es muy peligroso!" Prácticamente se alejó 5 metros en 5 segundos.

Reborn tomo el arma y lo guardo. "Mientras te quedes aquí supongo que está bien, con nosotros debería ser suficiente"

Dejaron a Yamamoto, Lancia y a Naruto ocultos en los árboles, dejándolos descansar después de sus batallas. Solo esperaban que no les pase nada. Tsuna, en compañía de Gokudera, su hermana y Reborn se fueron, quedando atrás sus compañeros y un criminal.

"Maldición… Tsunayoshi mejor que me agradezca después por esto" Naruto se levantó y tomo a Yamamoto por detrás del cuello.

 ** _"Mientras yo esté en tu interior, morir por veneno es poco probable, eso sí, te hará débil por un tiempo mientras los efectos se acaban, más el tiempo en que tu cuerpo rechaza el veneno"_**

 _"Tenerte cerca es muy útil… ¿A que más soy inmune con la ayuda del todopoderoso Kurama?"_ Pregunto jugando con el nombre del zorro.

 ** _"Muy gracioso estúpido"_**

Naruto abrió la boca de Yamamoto y acerco su brazo a este. Con fuerza este apretó la mandíbula del azabache y en cuestión de segundo un aura verde rodeo a Yamamoto. Cualquier herida que el azabache tuviera desaprecia tras consumir el Chakra del rubio. "Tsunayoshi no quisiera que el muriera… oh bueno, no tengo nada que perder" Repitió el mismo procedimiento con Lancia. En sus brazos quedaron marcas de mordidas que seguramente quedarían permanentes, pero la regeneración dada por el Kyūbi hizo que estas desaparecieran poco a poco.

"Porque…"

"Oh ya despertaste" Naruto menor importancia podía darle, se recostó contra un árbol.

"Porque…"

"Oh cállate, pareces una radio vieja" Naruto cruzo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. "Lo hice solo porque Tsuna hubiera hecho lo mismo" Completamente inconsciente de la situación, llevo su mano a su bola porta armas y saco un Grasito bajo en grasa con relleno de coco. "Me pregunto si estarán bien…" Murmuro dándole un mordisco a su golosina grasosa.

"Soy tu enemigo y aun así…" No podía moverse, no supo porque, y miro a sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock al ver sus manos encerradas en hielo.

"Obviamente no te dejare ir por ahí libre, después de todo no sé cuándo el verdadero Rokudo Mukuro intentara controlarte y tu trataras de matarnos. Por ahora tus heridas están bien. No te muevas mucho, o el veneno se esparcirá por tu cuerpo"

"Eres más cauteloso que el Vongola, y al parecer el más fuerte del grupo…. ¿Cómo? ¿Alguien con tu fuerza debería ir al frente y derrotar a Rokudo Mukuro"

"Podre ser fuerte, pero eso es porque peleo para proteger a mis amigos. Además si quisiera ir lo aria en este momento pero…" Miro a Yamamoto. "No puedo dejar a un amigo solo, sabiendo que este es territorio enemigo, si Tsunayoshi llegara a tener problemas, el mocoso sabe que hacer" Dijo mirando a otro Kunai de tres puntas en su mano.

"Esa arma…"

"Es el arma que caracterizaba a mi padre, el me dejo esto. Herede sus habilidades, para proteger a mis amigos"

"Hubieran dejado que muriera… de esa manera, mis pecados abrían acabado, podría haberme unido a mi familia… Podría haber…"

"¿Desde cuándo la muerte es la solución para todo?" Corto Naruto. "La muerte es solo un escape. Tus pecados no van a desaparecer solo porque ya no estés entre los vivos. Tus acciones, las personas que heriste, el dolor y la tristeza de aquellas familias y amigos cercanos no van a desaparecer. La única forma de redimirte es seguir viviendo, vivir y ser una mejor persona"

"No soy tan fuerte como tú…"

"¿Estás diciendo que no está bien vivir si no eres fuerte? Vivir… es ser fuerte, incluso si lo has perdido todo, debes seguir adelante. Aquellos amigos no les gustaría verte desperdiciar tu vida, ¿con que cara vas a verlos una vez muerto? Vive, redímete, busca una razón para vivir, vive por esa razón, y cuando finalmente llegue el final, podrás verlos con la frente en alto y decirles que tuviste una buena vida, a pesar del mal comienzo"

"Siendo reprendido por un niño… pero tal vez tengas razón… por ahora, creo que viviré…"

Naruto sonrió. "bien por ti"

Con el corazón de Lancia puesto en un nuevo futuro, Naruto y compañía están a un paso más cerca de vencer a Rokudo Mukuro. Sin embargo…

Naruto, un mago de hielo, cuyo dominio en su elemento es muy alto sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda. _"¿Qué es este mal presentimiento…?"_

Desde lo lejos, una niebla apareció de repente. Se escucharon pasos, tres personas supuso Naruto. El olor era desagradable, acaso algo se murió en algún lado de por aquí? La habilidad de sentir emociones negativas gritaba alejarse. Odio y deseos de venganza llenaron la mente de Naruto. Estos sentimientos… no son humanos.

"¿Qué es… eso"? Se preguntó al ver la fuente de estas sensaciones.

Tres siluetas aparecieron en medio de la niebla. Vendas blancas envolvían todo su cuerpo. Túnicas de color negro ocultaban sus cuerpos. Sus cabezas tenían sobre ellas un sombre igualmente negro. El sonido de cadenas llego a los oídos de Naruto.

Lancia por su parte estaba aterrado. Esas personas.

"Vindice… están aquí…"

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	11. Seis Caminos de Reencarnación

**Hola gentecchi.**

 **Tarde? Probablemente.**

 **Los hice esperar? Seguramente.**

 **Todavía quieren que siga? debo hacerlo.**

 **Bueno, para quienes siguen "El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo" está en pausa mientras les preparo una sorpresita por ahí. Llevará tiempo sí. Pero espero terminarlo pronto para ustedes. Traje devuelta este fic, porque realmente quería seguir con los demás. Por ahora solo quiero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA: Saludos! Gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te guste, tus halagos son bienvenidos y recibidos con una sonrisa**

 **Lamento la tardanza, no me mates!**

 **Jose WhiteCrow: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Pues te esperas! Este capítulo es solo RELLENO!**

 **natt7: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Ejeje que es esa carita medio pervertida? No te metas con mi Naruto :)**

 **Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Interesantes tus "momentos" divertidos. Naruto solo usara magia de hielo, además de las habilidades en Ninjutsu, darle algo más seria hacerlo muy fuerte para los estándares de KHR.**

 **216kfazE: Saludo! Gracias por el review. Hiciste que me acordara de esta historia, siéntete orgulloso :v Eh, Naruto no peleara contra Vindice, o tal vez si, pero no lo veras en este capitulo. Si tengo pensado en power up de ese tipo que describes, pero es caso aparte.**

 **Ishiro Shizuka: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Ajaja! *Risa Yamamotodesco(?* me alegra que te guste, fue por ti que escribí este capítulo. Agradéceme lectora** **:v9**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama/ Demonio/ hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama/ Demonio/ pensando " _ **quiero salir a jugar**_ _"_

Llamas Ultima Voluntad, Magia, Jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Katekyo Hitman Reborn, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Akira Amano.

* * *

 **El Guardián de la Nieve**

 **Capítulo 10**

" **Seis Caminos de Reencarnación"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _Naruto, un mago de hielo, cuyo dominio en su elemento es muy alto sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda. "¿Qué es este mal presentimiento…?"_

 _Desde lo lejos, una niebla apareció de repente. Se escucharon pasos, tres personas supuso Naruto. El olor era desagradable, acaso algo se murió en algún lado de por aquí? La habilidad de sentir emociones negativas gritaba alejarse. Odio y deseos de venganza llenaron la mente de Naruto. Estos sentimientos… no son humanos._

" _¿Qué es… eso"? Se preguntó al ver la fuente de estas sensaciones._

 _Tres siluetas aparecieron en medio de la niebla. Vendas blancas envolvían todo su cuerpo. Túnicas de color negro ocultaban sus cuerpos. Sus cabezas tenían sobre ellas un sombre igualmente negro. El sonido de cadenas llego a los oídos de Naruto._

 _Lancia por su parte estaba aterrado. Esas personas._

" _Vindice… están aquí…"_

 **Actualmente.**

Hacia frio.

No era como ese agradable frio en un día caluroso, no, era un frio escalofriante. Mientras los restantes miembros de la familia Vongola caminaban por los pasillos del destruido edificio de Kokuyo, el silencio hacia enorme la tensión. Quien sabe en qué momento serian atacados y ese sentimiento hacía temblar al "líder" de los Vongola. Este frio silencio hacía temblar a Tsunayoshi Sawada.

El jefe de los Vongola dejo salir su cabeza de la camisa manga larga de color negro que le dio Bianchi. _"Me alegra que Bianchi haya traído ropa de repuesto para mi… ¡Pero estoy comenzando a sentirme nervioso!"_ Chillo mentalmente.

Y no es para menos, pues el edificio de Kokuyo está en tan mal estado que fácilmente podría competir con cualquier casa embrujada, no es que Tsuna alguna vez haya entrado a alguna antes por supuesto.

"No podemos seguir por aquí, han destruido las escaleras"

Tsuna dejo sus divagaciones al escuchar a Bianchi. Miro curioso al frente y ahí encontró espaleras destruidas sin posibilidad de ser usadas nuevamente.

"Seguramente Mukuro está en el siguiente nivel" Supuso Reborn. "debe quedar alguna escalera intacta en algún lugar"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Tsuna.

Reborn se volvió hacia el jefe Vongola. "Es más fácil para ellos defenderse de nosotros si dejan solo un camino. Pero por otro lado también eliminan sus rutas de escape. Lo que quiere decir que están preparados para luchar"

" _¡Hie, ahora sí que estoy nervioso!"_ Tsuna sudo frio a las palabras del bebe de traje elegante.

Buscaron un buen rato por el edificio, en más de una vez tuvieron que dar vueltas para buscar escaleras, y las que encontraban están destruidas. No había forma de subir al siguiente nivel así, ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Tsuna abrió una puerta y Gokudera se precipitó al frente, como si esperara peligro. Afortunadamente para los Vongola no lo había, en su lugar dieron con un golpe de suerte, una escalera de emergencia los esperaba al final del pasillo.

"¡Ahí está!"

"Una escalera de emergencia" Dijo Reborn comenzando a caminar hacia dicho lugar.

El sonido de unos yo-yos los detuvieron en seco, se volvieron lentamente, sorprendidos por el enemigo, detrás de ellos los esperaba Chikusa, con sus yo-yos listos para atacar. Gokudera dejo de lado su sorpresa, rápidamente saco su dinámica –quien sabe de dónde– de sus ropas y las lanzo contra el chico de lentes, estas explotaron creando una pantalla de humo.

"Decimo, siga adelante. Déjeme este tipo a mí, siga adelante"

"Hayato, los efectos secundarios del tratamiento de Shamal aun te afectaran, como antes ¿Aun así, piensas luchar?" Dijo Bianchi con preocupación por la vida de su hermano menor.

"Por supuesto, para eso he venido"

La peli rosa vio la determinación de su hermano. Dejo salir un ligero suspiro, él no retrocedería no importa lo que le diga. "Sigamos, Tsuna"

"¿Huh? P-Pero…"

"Siga, por favor. El Décimo debe encargarse de Mukuro" Le recordó Gokudera el motivo por el cual vinieron.

"S-Si lo sé, pero…"

"Decimo, nos reuniremos todos cuando todo esto haya acabado, con el idiota del béisbol y el zorro idiota"

A la mente de Tsuna vinieron las caras de sus otros dos amigos y también de su familia, Haru e incluso de I-pin, Lambo también. "Tienes razón, eso haremos. ¡Entendido, me voy!" Dijo dando media vuelta siguiendo a Bianchi y Reborn hacia las escaleras.

Dejaron al peli plata ahí abajo.

Tsuna y compañía subieron a la segunda planta. Giraron en una esquina con cautela, es territorio enemigo después de todo. Llegaron a lo que parecía una sala de bolos en mal estado.

"No parece que estén en la segunda planta"

Dejaron de lado la segunda planta, pues al parecer Mukuro no se encuentra ahí, así que ahora pasaron a la tercera planta. Esperaban encontrar a Mukuro ahí, aunque Tsuna prefería que no.

"Así que la tercera planta era un cine…" comento Tsuna al ver la gran pantalla al fondo y muchos asientos frente a esta. Una ventana cercana estaba abierta y con el viento las cortinas que la cubrían se levantaron, eso asusto a Tsuna.

Conforme caminaban más espelúznate se hacía todo. El edificio realmente parece que tuvo mejores días, todo está destruido y no se puede saber si hay electricidad en realidad. Tsuna abrió una puerta rechinante, al entrar vieron una habitación parecida a algo así como un teatro. Todo estaba descuidado. Al final de la habitación, sentado en un sofá dañado un muchacho de cabello azul con el uniforme de Kokuyo los esperaba.

Tsuna al verlo jadeo, lo reconocía. "¡Tú eres…! ¿Aquí es donde te retiene?" Tsuna se adelantó dando un par de pasos hacia el chico, pero al ver que Bianchi y Reborn lo veían un tanto desconfiados decidió informarlos. "Es un estudiante de Kokuyo con el que me encontré antes, es un rehén"

"Kufufu tomate todo el tiempo que necesites. Estamos a punto de comenzar una larga y duradera relación, Decimo de los Vongola" Dijo suavemente el chico de cabello azul.

El que ese chico supiera de su –aun lo niega– estado como jefe de los Vongola lo extraño. "¿Cómo sabes que soy de los Vongola?" Pregunto con confusión en su voz.

"Espera, Tsuna" Dijo Reborn. "te equivocas Tsuna, él es…"

Antes de que él bebe pidiera pronuncias su nombre, el chico comenzó a reírse oscuramente, como si ya supiera que iba a decir él bebe le contesto.

"…Exacto. Yo soy el verdadero…" el chico entonces levanto al cabeza, y aunque la oscuridad era algo molesta, todos pudieron ver dos heterocroma ticos ojos viéndolos, uno azul y el otro rojo. "…Rokudo Mukuro"

De repente la puerta detrás de ellos se cerró de golpe, sobresaltando a los Vongola. Cuando se voltearon se sorprendieron de ver al que cerró la puerta, un niño que ellos conocen.

"¡Fūta! No me des esos sustos por favor…" jadeo Tsuna con una mano sobre su corazón.

Bianchi se veía aliviada de ver al niño. "Parece que estas bien…"

"Hemos estado buscándote por un buen rato" Bianchi dijo acercándose el niño con cautela, pues eran vistos en todo momento por Mukuro y eso os inquietaba. "Es peligroso, retrocede Fū…" Al momento en que la peli rosa volteó a ver al niño, los ojos de esta se agrandaron por lo que veía, una arma punzocortante de tres puntas en las manos del niño. "¡¿Fūta?!"

Tsuna jadeo el nombre de la peli rosa al verla caer, en sus ropas una mancha de sangre comenzó a crecer, producto dela herida causada por Fūta. La peli rosa se sostuvo el área del vientre mientras se retorcía de dolor ahí en el suelo.

"¡Bianchi! ¡Bianchi resiste! ¡¿Fūta porque hiciste eso?!" Tsuna volteó hacia el niño y este se le abalanzo con el arma. Trato de apuñalarlo pero Tsuna se movió rápido para esquivarlo, apenas. Al levantar la vista, Tsuna reconoció los ojos de Fūta como iguales a los de Lancia.

"Parece que lo tiene bajo su control mental" dijo Reborn suponiendo la habilidad de Mukuro.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Despierta Fūta!" Tsuna dio pasos hacia atrás rápido para evitar los ataques del niño que gruñía a cada fallo. Mukuro disfruto del espectáculo de lo más tranquilo ahí sentado. Tsuna gruño de dolor al ver envuelto en algo de repente, fue jalado con fuerza y aterrizo de espaldas de Reborn, quien sostenía un látigo.

"He traído el látigo que Dino te dio" Dijo entregando el articulo a Tsuna.

"¡¿Y qué quieres que haga con él?!" Chillo Tsuna sosteniendo el arma característica de su auto proclamado hermano mayor.

"¿Cómo que qué vas a hacer? Si no haces algo te van a matar" Reborn dijo de lo más normal del mundo, como si hablara del clima.

"¡Pero estamos hablando de Fūta! ¡No puedo hacerle daño!"

Mukuro rio por los chillidos del Vongola. "¿Y bien, que vas a hacer Decimo de los Vongola?"

Tsuna al escucharlo volteó a verlo, si derrotaba a Mukuro entonces… eso es! Para quitarle el control mental a Fūta debía derrotar a Mukuro. El jefe Vongola entonces corrió hacia el chico de ojos bicolores moviendo el látigo con la intención de atacarlo, pero Tsuna es Tsuna, y el ataque termino dándole a él. La risa de Mukuro lo molesto un poco, pero se le fue rápido a ver a Fūta detrás de él enredado entre el látigo.

El niño quería alcanzar su arma, pero Tsuna la golpeo lejos, lo que hizo que el niño gruñera mirando ferozmente al jefe Vongola, Tsuna al verlo reconoció los mismos ojos que vio anteriormente con Lancia. La voz interna de Fūta le llego a Tsuna, la culpabilidad del niño por atacarlos, su deseo de regresar con ellos llenaron la mente de Tsuna, haciéndolo decir las palabras que el niño más quería escuchar.

"No has hecho nada malo. Tú no has hecho nada malo. Nosotros somos tus amigos Fūta, puedes volver a casa con nosotros, no te preocupes"

Por supuesto Mukuro los vio levemente sorprendido. Para romper su control mental se le debe decir a la persona controlada aquello que más quiere escuchar. Fūta se agarró fuertemente la cabeza con un gruñido, cuando por fin se liberó del control de Mukuro cayo desmayado por lo que dijo Tsuna, eso y el hecho de que no ha dormido por diez días.

Mukuro miro sin emoción al caído niño. "Parece que…se ha desmayado por lo que dijiste. Eso y que no ha dormido en los últimos 10 días. Desde el principio dio muchos problemas. Vinimos a Japón para encontrar al Decimo jefe de los Vongola, pero básicamente no sabíamos por dónde empezar a buscar. Así que hicimos que Fūta-kun, que ya te había conocido, viniera a nosotros. Siguiendo el código de silencio "Omerta" no quiso decir nada. Incluso estando bajo mi control mental nunca dijo nada sobre los Vongola. Es impresiónate de hecho" elogio el de ojos heterocroma ticos.

Reborn, que se mantuvo en silencio por ahora, dio a conocer el resto del plan de Mukuro. "Así que como no tenías otra opción, utilizaste el ranking de fuerza de combate de Namimori que ha sido creado para hacer salir a la familia Vongola"

El chico de Kokuyo se encogió de hombros. "Y mi plan fue un éxito total. Al fin y al cabo, el Décimo de los Vongola está aquí mismo"

En un ataque inusual de ira y enojo Tsuna se volvió hacia Mukuro con una mirada hostil. "le has hecho eso a Fūta… que era inocente. ¡Rokudo Mukuro! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que son las personas?!" Pregunto Tsuna con la voz alzada.

Mukuro se lo pensó, hasta se llevó un dedo al labio inferior fingiendo pensar. "Juguetes, básicamente" fue la respuesta simple que recibió.

Tsuna rechino les dientes con molestia. "¡Déjate de bromas!" Grito mientras de desenredo del látigo y corrió con este hacia Mukuro.

El cual comenzó a levantarse de su sillón. "Nunca pensé que tendría que luchar directamente…" ante esta situación, y viendo que tendrá que pelear. Mukuro uso su habilidad y su ojo derecho cambio, ahora ya no posee el kanji de seis. (六) su ojo cambio mostrando el kanji del número cuatro. (四)

Mukuro salto hacia Tsuna con un bastón y en el momento en que se cruzaron, el chico de Kokuyo paso de largo a Tsuna y este fue golpeado en varias direcciones dejando heridas en brazos, piernas, espalda, pecho, en todo el cuerpo.

"¡Gahhh! ¿Q-Que ha sido eso?" chillo Tsuna tendido en el suelo donde cayó después de ser tan brutalmente herido.

"Hizo su movimiento en cuanto ambos cruzaron sus caminos" explico Reborn.

"No esperaba menos de un Arcobaleno. Exactamente" Dijo Mukuro volviendo su mirada hacia Tsuna mientras recogía el arma que dejo Fūta en el suelo, uniéndola a su bastón y así creando un tridente.

Tsuna noto algo en su ojo derecho, jadeo cuando la reconoció. "Una llama de última voluntad en su ojo…"

Con una llama de color índigo en su ojo derecho este le respondió notablemente sorprendido. "¿Oh? Conque puedes verla… este es el poder del "Cuarto Camino" una habilidad que aprendí del Camino Asura"

"¿Camino de Asura? ¿Habilidad?"

"¿Te suena algo de "Seis caminos de Renacimiento"?" Pregunto Mukuro.

"Son las formas de existencia o destinos que conforman el ciclo de la existencia, en las cuales renacen los seres sintientes en tanto no se hayan liberado y alcanzado la iluminación. Cuando la gente muere renace como: **Jigokudō** (Demonio), **Gakidō** (Espíritu Hambriento), **Chikushōdō** (Animal), **Shuradō** (Asura), **Ningendō** (Humano) y **Tendō** (Deva)" Explico Reborn.

Ala buena explicación del Arcobaleno Mukuro asintió. "Yo poseo los recuerdos de haber estado en los seis reinos, y tengo las seis habilidades de combate de cada uno de ellos"

"¿De qué… estas hablando?"

"Si eso es verdad, entonces eres un verdadero monstruo" Declaro Reborn.

Al escuchar sus palabras el chico de cabello azul volvió su mirada sobre su hombro para ver el Arcobaleno. "Tú no eres el más indicado para decir eso. Tú un bebe maldito. Un **Arcobaleno** "

Por su parte Tsuna no entendía las palabras dichas por su adversario, lo confundía. _"¿Se refiere a Reborn cuando dice lo de Arcobaleno?"_

Su pregunta nunca fue respondida, porque Mukuro se preparó para su próximo movimiento. "Ahora deja que te enseñe… mi siguiente habilidad"

En ese instante su ojo derecho volvió a tener un cambio, el kanji para cuatro cambio al kanji del número uno (一) fue en ese momento en que Mukuro decidió usar su habilidad, golpeo el suelo con su tridente y la reacción fue instantánea.

Tsuna grito cuando el suelo debajo de él comenzó a agrietarse para revelar un abismo sin fondo, con horror vio como sus amigos comenzaron a caer, grito sus nombres pero no fueros escuchados, aparecieron lágrimas en sus ojos, esta vez… esta vez no habría nada que lo salvara!

¡Punch!

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron en par en par al sentir un fuerte dolor en su mejilla. "¡¿A que ha venido eso Reborn?!" chillo sobándose la mejilla.

¿Eh…?

¿Reborn? Que no había caído en el abismo…? Entonces como…?

"Todo eso era una ilusión" Le contesto Reborn como si este leyera su mente.

"Kufufufu has visto a través de ella, bien hecho" la voz de Mukuro los saco de su conversación, ambos volvieron la mirada hacia el chico de ojos bicolor. "El primer camino, el camino de infierno, una habilidad que destroza el espíritu con pesadillas interminables, sin embargo estoy empezando a darme cuenta de la relación que los une. En este caso el Arcobaleno actúa como un monitor-"

"Te equivocas" corto tajantemente el bebe con sombrero. "Yo solo soy el profesor partículas de Tsuna"

"Kufufu ya veo, es algo único. ¿Pero el profesor no va a atacar? No me importa luchar contra los dos al mismo tiempo"

"Así es la ley"

"¿Así que la ley, eh? Vaya, es una respuesta muy típica de la mafia"

"Además no hace falta que yo haga algo, él acabara contigo" declaro Reborn para la consternación de Tsuna, quien comenzó a cuestionarlo, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Más sin embargo el profesor lo ignoro.

"Oh… que maravillosa confianza hay, es interesante… me parece bien" De repente el ojo de Mukuro cambio de kanji, ahora siendo el kanji del número tres. (三)

Tsuna de repente sintió un cosquilleo en su pierna, al volver la vista se encontró rodeado de serpientes. "¡HIIEE! ¡¿Serpientes?! Chillo de un modo no tan masculino, pero parpadeo rápidamente al recordar lo que dijo Reborn anteriormente. "¿Estas también son ilusiones?"

Desafortunadamente para el Vongola castaño ese no es el caso, Mukuro se encargó de aclarárselo. "Son serpientes venenosos verdaderas" declaro para el miedo del castaño. "El tercer camino, el Camino Animal. La habilidad de invocar animales para matar al enemigo"

Entonces con una sonrisa torcida volteó a ver al Arcobaleno. "Tu alumno está en problemas, ¿No vas a hacer nada?" Le pregunto con arrogancia.

"No seas tan arrogante, Mukuro. Soy el mejor tutor particular que hay" declaro el bebe.

Mukuro sintió una presentica enemiga detrás suyo y de repente una tonfa fue directo a su cabeza, pero este la repelió golpeándola con su tridente. Después en el medio del aire, sobre Tsuna, varios tubos de dinamita cayeron alrededor del jefe Vongola.

Los causantes de los ataques resultaron ser nada más y nada menos que Gokudera Hayato y Hibari Kyoya, ambos mal heridos, apoyándose con el otro para mantenerse en pie.

"Lo siento Decimo, llegamos un poco tarde" Dijo Gokudera siendo cargado por el chico más alto, ósea Hibari.

"¡Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun!" exclamo Tsuna. "Los dos están aquí…"

"¿Lo entiendes ahora Mukuro? No solo he entrenado a Tsuna" declaro el bebe para molestia del de ojos bicolores.

Hibari frunció el ceño hacia Gokudera. "Ya te he devuelto el favor" Dijo fríamente tirando a Gokudera al suelo.

"¡Ay!"

" _¡Lo ha tirado!"_ Grito mentalmente Tsuna, no, no quería decirlo en voz alta porque seguramente la cabeza principal del comité de disciplina mandaría su ira hacia él.

Mukuro por otra parte se mantuvo en calma ante los nuevos acontecimientos, mostrándose perfectamente estoico ante los Vongola. "Vaya, vaya, tenemos mucho público hoy" dijo sarcásticamente. "¿Qué estará haciendo Chikusa?" se preguntó en voz alta, pues era el chico de gafas quien debía detener al bombardero.

"El tipo de las gafas y el otro animal están echándose una siesta en el patio" Dijo Gokudera levantándose de la anterior caída.

Hibari no parecía gustarle la idea de estar callado y quieto en un rincón, en su lugar levanto su tonfa caída y se preparó para pelear. "¿Estás listo?" Le pregunto a Mukuro entrando en una postura de ataque.

"Eres bastante temible. Pero por favor no te interpongas entre el Vongola y yo" Pidió increíblemente con amabilidad. "Además apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie. Claro que no me extraña, pues te he roto algunos huesos"

Claro esto no impidió que el peli negro fuera contra él. "¿Quieres decir tus últimas palabras?"

"Eres muy divertido. No me dejas otra opción, acabare primero contigo" exclamo el chico de ojos bicolores al mismo tiempo que el kanji en su ojo derecho cambio una vez más, regresando al número cuatro. "¡Acabare en un instante!"

Ambos hombres se lanzaron contra el otro en una batalla, tonfas chocaron contra el tridente, los sonidos provocados por dichos choque resuenan en la habitación. Tsuna se quedó ahí aturdido viendo la pelea de estos dos fuertes y habilidosos chicos.

"¿Cuánto es un "instante" para ti?" se burló Hibari, pues parece que esta pelea está llevando mucho más que un instante.

Tsuna solo podía limitarse a verlo con admiración, al presidente del comité de disciplina es decir. "¡Lo sabía, Hibari-san es muy fuerte!"

"No lo subestimes Mukuro, ellos siempre están mejorando"

"Ya veo, es muy cierto. Nunca sabremos como habría sido la pelea…" Mukuro esquivo un golpe de Hibari. "…si no hubieras estado tan malherido" Dijo con burla al ver a Hibari detenerse abruptamente debido a sus heridas, que comenzaron a sangrar por el movimiento extremo de las articulaciones.

"¡Hibari-san!"

"Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Acabemos con esto de una vez" el ojo de Mukuro cambio, revelando el kanji del número uno, en otras palabras el camino del infierno. Hibari miro estupefacto las flores de cerezo que aparecieron en el techo de la habitación. Hermosas de hecho, pero letales para él.

Tsuna miro confundido los pétalos que caían al suelo. "¿Sakura?"

"Hibari no puede moverse estando cerca de flores de cerezo, y eso es porque tiene Sakura-kura. Shamal se la causo con un Trident Mosquito" declaro Reborn seriamente, confundiendo a Tsuna y preguntándose _cuando_ Shamal le haría eso a Hibari.

Mukuro por su parte miro hacia abajo al chico arrodillado con dolor frente a él. "Eso es, vuelve a arrodillarte ante mi"

Hibari se tambaleo hacia adelante, por un momento Tsuna temió que todo terminaría ahí, pero grande fue su sorpresa y la de Mukuro también, cuando Hibari en realidad se lanzó hacia el chico de ojos bicolores golpeando directamente en la boca del estómago.

"Jeje, esa no te la esperabas" Dijo Gokudera, su voz atrajo la atención de Mukuro. "Shamal me dio el antídoto para la enfermedad de Hibari"

Con su declaración Hibari aprovecho su distracción y lo golpeó fuertemente en la barbilla lanzándolo lejos y causando que las Sakura se desvanezcan. Mukuro cayó en un ruido seco y con el todo Kokuyo.

Tsuna sonrió aliviado, por fin derrotaron a Mukuro, aunque el no hizo nada pero… bueno Reborn se lo acaba de recordar, pero hay que olvidarse de ese detalle. Un ruido seco los interrumpió y cuando voltearon miraron sorprendidos a Hibari, que cayó al suelo gruñendo de dolor.

"¡Hibari-san! ¿Estás bien?" Rápidamente el jefe Vongola fue a ver al peli negro, encontrándolo inconsciente.

"Ha luchado hasta quedar inconsciente. Debió de estar muy molesto por haber perdido anteriormente" dijo Reborn acercándose a paso lento para quedar al lado de Tsuna.

"Hibari-san es increíble… ¡Ah cierto! ¡Tenemos que llevar a los demás al hospital rápido!" Dijo Tsuna recordando las condiciones de Hibari y los demás que dejaron atrás.

"No te preocupes, un equipo médico experto Vongola está en camino" Dijo el bebe relajando parcialmente a Tsuna.

Una voz ronca los interrumpió. "Ese equipo médico no será necesario"

Todos volvieron su mirada con horror hacia el dueño de esa voz. Siendo Mukuro quien hablo, mientras sostenía una Russian Flintlock Pistol y para sorpresa de los Vongola este se apuntó hacia su cabeza. "Porque no habrá sobrevivientes, hasta otra… Arrivederci"

¡BANG!

Ni Tsuna, ni Reborn mucho menos Gokudera pudieron hacer algo en contra de Mukuro. Solo se limitaron a ver con la boca bien abierta y los ojos contraídos por el shock, simplemente alguien acaba de morir frente a ellos.

"Se suicidó…" fue lo único que atino a balbucear el peli plata.

"¿P-Porque lo ha hecho" balbuceo débilmente Tsunayoshi.

Reborn, siendo el que sabe cómo funciona la mente de un mafioso fue quien respondió ese cuestionamiento. "Quizás prefería morir a ser capturado. O quizás…"

Tsuna de repente se sintió frio por dentro y por fuera, era un sentimiento que lo inquietaba. _"¿Qué es este sentimiento? Algo anda mal"_ Pensó con un leve titubeo en su cuerpo.

"Por fin han vencido a Mukuro…" una nueva voz, calmada y suave se hizo presente detrás de ellos, se volvieron hacia la dueña de la voz, siendo esta Bianchi quien –con algo de dificultad– se levantaba hasta quedar semi-sentada. "¿Me ayudas a levantarme, Hayato?" Pidió a su hermano.

El peli plata puso más peso en su pie derecho, inclinándose un poco por la vergüenza. "B-Bueno, creo que no tengo opción… ¡Pero solo por esta vez!" Dijo en un tono típico de un tsundere.

"¡Gokudera-kun aléjate!" Sin saber la razón, Tsuna grito una advertencia.

La cual llego un poco tarde, pues Bianchi saco un arma casualmente parecida a la punta del tridente de Mukuro logrando con este cortar la mejilla del peli plata.

"¡¿Pero qué haces Aneki?!"

La propia Bianchi parecía sorprendida de sus propias acciones. "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

" _Lo sabía… algo está mal. No es la primera vez que tengo esta sensación…"_ A su mente regreso el chico de pelo azul. Débilmente pronuncio su nombre, como si fuera la declaración del fin. "¿Rokudo… Mukuro?"

Bianchi volteo a verlo, como si la llamara, su ojo derecho se tornó rojo como la sangre y un kanji del número seis quedo en medio de la pupila (六) "Kufufuf… Nos volvemos a ver, aún tengo algo que hacer. He vuelto del infierno" declaro la peli rosa.

"R-Realmente es…"

"¿…es?"

"¿De quién me ocupo primero?" Se preguntó la peli rosa poseída empuñando el arma de Mukuro frente a los Vongola.

"Decimo, déjeme esto a mi" dijo Gokudera parándose protectoramente frente a Tsuna. Después comenzó un acto que ni el mismo Tsuna se creyó. "¡rin! ¡hyo! ¡to! ¡sha!"

" _¡¿Un exorcismo?! ¡¿Dónde ha aprendido a hacer eso?!"_ Grito mentalmente Tsuna. Mientras Gokudera seguía recitando lo que sea que recita Bianchi comenzó a tambalearse y sujetarse la cabeza. _"¡Y encima funciona!"_

"¡B-Bianchi! ¿Q-Que ha pasado?"

"No lo sé"

Entonces Tsuna se acercó a la peli rosa con cautela, de repente sintió la misma sensación graciosa en su vientre, era como si sus intestinos se sacudieran. Volvió su vista hacia su amigo y rápidamente esquivo un ataque con el arma de Mukuro. "¿Gokudera-kun? No… ¡Mukuro!"

Esquivo por los pelos otro ataque del peli plata. Cayo cerca del bebe con sombrero. "¡Reborn! Gokudera-kun ha sido…"

"Así que no fue suerte. Eres el primero que se percata de las posesiones con solo un vistazo" elogio el ahora Gokudera poseído. Él presenta lo mismo que Bianchi, su ojo derecho muestra e ojo de Mukuro. "Eres sorprendente hasta el final"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pidió a quien sabe quién que le respondiera la pregunta.

Reborn parecía ser, como siempre, el único que sabía que está pasando. "No hay duda. Hiciste que pareciera un suicidio pero en realidad usaste esa bala…. La **Bala de Posesión** está prohibida. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?"

"¿Así que sabes que esto es causado por una bala especial?"

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Una bala especial? ¿Cómo la bala de última voluntad?" Le pregunto Tsuna a su tutor particular.

"Así es. Como su nombre indica, permite tomar el control del cuerpo de otra persona"

"¡¿Qué?! Es por eso que Bianchi y Gokudera-kun han sido…"

"Fue una bala especial creada por la Familia Estraneo; no solo necesitas un espíritu fuerte, también necesitas ser apropiado para usarla. Hace mucho tiempo el uso indiscriminado de la Bala de Posesión hizo que fuera prohibida. Las balas y la capacidad de crearlas debieron ser destruidos desde entonces" explico Reborn todo lo relacionado con la bala especial, asustando a Tsuna aún más.

"Eso no es como el control mental. Yo los controlo y estoy por encima de ellos. Lo que significa que este cuerpo es mío" Dijo Mukuro usando el cuerpo de Gokudera para infligirse una herida en el cuello, lo que gano un jadeo de Tsuna y sangre de la herida.

"Esa bala debió ser el método para tener controlado a Lancia" teorizo el bebe con sombrero. "¿Pero porque las tienes?"

"Déjame decirte… que es porque son mías. Ahora te poseeré, Decimo Vongola" declaro el peli plata volviendo su atención al chico castaño.

"¡¿YO?!"

Reborn frunció el ceño bajo su sombrero. "Lo sabía, tu objetivo es…" dejo la interrogante en el aire para ser respondida por Mukuro.

"Kufufuf… No es mi objetivo, es mi razón de ser. Mi venganza solo puede ser llevada a cabo controlando al joven jefe de la mafia"

"¿De que estas hablando?" honestamente todo esto asusta a Tsuna a niveles que los brabucones soñarían con causarle. "¡N-No! Poseerme podría ser inútil y nada provechoso" trato de disminuir las intenciones de Mukuro inútilmente.

"¡Ten cuidado con su arma!" Tsuna abrió los ojos para ver la punta del tridente de Mukuro. "si eres herido por eso será capaz de poseerte" indico Reborn.

"Me impresiona que lo sepas" dijo el peli plata, de repente este lazo el arma hacia Tsuna quien con pánico se agacho y se hizo bolita, esquivo bien el ataque, pero el arma cayó en manos de Bianchi, dejando así que el cuerpo de Gokudera cayera al suelo. "Exactamente, pero yo llamo a este ritual "Contrato"." Dijo la peli rosa cayendo al suelo después de haber causado una herida en Hibari.

"No puede ser… ¡También ha poseído a Hibari-san!" Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más pues el cuerpo malherido del peli negro se levantó de golpe y con la tonfa lo golpeo en la cara, claro que esto también hizo que el cuerpo de Hibari también cayera junto con Tsuna.

"¿Oya? Este cuerpo no es muy útil" dijo Mukuro poseyendo a Hibari. "Pelear en este estado… que hombre tan aterrador, Hibari Kyoya" con eso dicho el cuerpo volvió a caer.

Tsuna volvió hacia el peli negro ignorando el creciente ardor en su mejilla que comenzó a entumecerse. "¡Hibari-san! La presencia de Mukuro ha desaparecido"

"Ten cuidado, puede poseer a Gokudera y a Bianchi" advirtió el Arcobaleno.

Fue en ese entonces que los dos hermanos se levantaron, no conforme con ellos dos de repente en las puertas del lugar llegaron Chikusa y Ken, malheridos pero de pie.

"¡Cuatro Mukuro´s!"

"Poseer a cuatro personas a la vez… nunca lo había oído"

"¡Eso no…" el poseído Gokudera exclamo cambiando el kanji de su ojo al número tres. (三) En sus manos varios tubos de dinamita se prendieron y este los lanzó contra Tsuna. "…es todo!"

¡BOOM!

La gran explosión resonó por la habitación haciendo que Tsuna, otra vez, huyera del peligro.

"Además puede usar las habilidades de los poseídos…" dijo Reborn, no es que él pueda ser sorprendido fácilmente, pero esto nunca lo había visto antes. Reborn salto para esquivar un desgarrón de Ken en su forma de Lobo.

"Deberías preocuparte de tu propia vida" dijo Chikusa poseído lanzando su yo-yo y de este salieron disparadas múltiples agujas contra el Arcobaleno. El bebe uso su chaqueta como escudo para repeler las agujas, aunque eso le costó que su caro traje se destruyera. Mukuro se rio de la tortura que recibió Tsuna con una sonrisa medio sádica. "El segundo camino, el camino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos. La habilidad para usar las habilidades de los enemigos"

"Esto es malo, los ha poseído y encima puede usar sus habilidades"

Entonces debajo de sus cuerpos una columna de fuego surgió, por suerte ambos lo esquivaron –aunque Tsuna fue pateado para esquivar la columna de fuego– pero la pelea no termina. Esto es sin duda el poder del primer camino.

"Si fuera posible me gustaría poseerte si herirte. Puedes rendirte ya sabes"

"¡No aguanto más!" Chillo Tsuna agarrándose la cabeza temblando de miedo.

"No has aprendido nada" se quejó Reborn. "¡Es una ilusión!"

Reborn salto para esquivar otra columna de fuego, pero Mukuro lo ataco con el cuerpo de Gokudera, arrojándole dinamita de frente. Ken poseído salto con el arma y apuñalo el sombrero, Tsuna jadeo pensando que fue a Reborn a quien poseyó, pero en realidad solo fue eso, solo apuñalo al sombrero, Reborn salto para recuperar su sombre, noto de hecho, que había algo en este.

"Hacía mucho que no sentía lo que era un verdadero combate" Miro en dirección de Tsuna, casi como si se disculpara con él, casi. "Yo no puedo hacer nada. Tsuna, has algo, rápido" ordeno.

"¡N-No seas irracional! ¡Esto es más de lo que puedo hacer!" Chillo el chico castaño.

Reborn entonces saco algo de su sombrero. "En ese caso… llama a alguien que SI pueda ayudar" exclamo el bebe pateando hacia Tsuna una cierta arma. Esta giro por el suelo hasta quedar a los pies del peli castaño.

"¿Eh?" Tsuna miro confundido al arma en sus pies, aun temblando, lo recogió.

Esta es… el arma de Naruto.

El Kunai de Tres Puntas.

"¡¿EHHH?! ¡Has perdido la cabeza Reborn! No hay forma en que yo use esto…"balbuceo el jefe Vongola. Miro otra vez el arma y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

"Bueno, si no haces algo para defenderte te mataran" dijo Reborn tan simple como siempre.

"P-Pero…"

Mukuro vio el titubeo de Tsuna con el arma. Sonrió internamente, incluso en esta situación, uno normalmente tomaría el arma con determinación y atacaría para defenderse, es un simple instinto de supervivencia. _"Se debe haber dado cuenta de lo que significa agarrar un cuchillo… "¡Si apuñalas a una persona con un cuchillo de verdad, se morirá! ¡No puedo hacer eso! puedo ver como se pone pálido con solo darse cuenta de este hecho"_

Mukuro en el cuerpo de Ken se acercó corriendo hacia Tsuna, con el arma lista para apuñalarlo. Tsuna titubeó pero levanto el arma, justo como Naruto lo hace, o al menos lo intento, ya que el agarre no era el mismo, el temblor en sus manos hacia que no sujetara el Kunai con fuerza.

" _¿Cómo es que lo haces, Naruto-kun? So-Sostener esta cosa… y ser capaz de encarar al enemigo, eres increíble… ¡No puedo ni soñar con compararme a ti nunca!"_ Tsuna entonces lanzo el Kunai hacia Ken, que lo miro sorprendido por el repentino movimiento, pero Tsuna nunca fue entrenado en lanzamiento de armas, ni un poco.

El Kunai se movió inestablemente en el aire y termino inclinándose hacia el sueño mucho antes de llegar a Ken. El chico animal sonrió mientras volvió a su camino del Lobo.

El Kunai de Tres Puntas se enterró en el piso de madera a dos metros de Ken.

Un metro.

50 centímetros…

" **¡Hyōma no Ken!"** (Puño del Demonio de Hielo)

De repente un puño apareció de la nada y se impactó contra el hombre de Ken y este salió disparado hacia la dirección opuesta. En medio del aire apareció un Naruto con los ojos cerrados y en su espalda cargaba a un malherido Yamamoto.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación mientras todos trataban de procesar los acontecimientos de ahora.

"¡Oigan, ¿A dónde se fue el universo?!" Exclamo el rubio en el suelo. No se podía ver su cara, porque el cuerpo más grande de Yamamoto lo eclipsaba por completo. Por supuesto siendo Naruto no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su situación, y la forma en como lo resolvió pues… "¡Hey poste de luz quítate de encima, maldición!"

Yamamoto no se movió.

"¡NO TE HAGAS EL DORMIDO AHORA! ¡ESTABAS PERFECTAMENTE DESPIERTO HACE DOS SEGUNDOS!"

"Ugh… Viejo no quiero ir a la práctica hoy… es martes"

Una vena enorme apareció en la cara de Naruto mientras otras más pequeñas a lo largo de todo su rostro." Hey…" Murmuro el rubio. "…¡SI NO DESPIERTAS AHORA MISMO LE DIRE A TSUYOSHI-SAN SOBRE TU ESCONDITE SECRETO DE HENTAI, BAKAMOTO!"

"¡No! ¡No mi escondite Naruto!" Grito el azabache levantándose de golpe, miro a todos lados confundido y un poco entrañado por la falta de luz. "¿Are…? ¿Naruto?"

"Aquí abajo, Bakamoto"

Takeshi miro debajo de él. Vaya, de alguna forma está sentado en la espalda de Naruto y este lo volteo a ver golpeando sus dedos contra el suelo en un intento de calmarse.

"¿Qué haces ahí abajo, Naruto?"

"No lo sé, dímelo tu"

"Bueno… no estoy muy seguro"

"Yamamoto Takeshi…"

"¿Presente?"

"¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!"

"¡Wah lo siento!"

"Yamamoto… Naruto-kun"

Ambos nombrados volvieron su mirada a la de su amigo.

"¡Yo Tsuna!" saludo Yamamoto con su característica sonrisa despreocupada. Aparentemente no consiente de la situación, su compañero rubio por el contrario no paso desapercibido nada.

Naruto miro con el ceño fruncido las quemaduras, los rasguños, la mejilla inflamada de Tsuna, todo ese daño a su amigo tímido y sin embargo los ve con tanta esperanza que sorprendió al Jinchūriki.

"Tsunayoshi…" murmuro el nombre de su amigo con tanto odio, no, no odio a su amigo, sino odio hacia el que osara causarle esas heridas. "¿Quién te hizo eso?" Pregunto oscuramente.

Esta pregunta pareció hacer que Yamamoto también se diera cuenta del estado de Tsuna. En su primer momento se vio sorprendido, pero al paso en que su cerebro comprendía la situación una expresión oscura apareció en su usualmente alegre rostro.

"Tsuna…"dijo el azabache con remordimiento en su voz. Se sintió inútil, no había sido capaz de proteger a su amigo.

"Kufufufu…parece que tenemos más invitados no deseados. Invaden muy alegremente mi territorio"

Ambos rubio y azabache volvieron su atención sobre sus hombros. Fulminaron con la mirada a los chicos de Kokuyo, pero no tardaron en reconocer a sus amigos del lado del enemigo.

"¿Qué pasa aquí Tsunayoshi? ¿Por qué Gokudera y Bianchi están del lado del enemigo?" Pregunto Naruto sin quitar la vista de ambos amigos antes mencionados.

"Mukuro ha poseído sus cuerpos, no dejen que los corte con esa arma, si son golpeados con ella Mukuro será capaz de poseer vuestros cuerpos. Puede usar las habilidades de todos, pero también… los demás estas heridos, sus cuerpos son obligados a moverse pese a sus heridas, tengan cuidado en como pelean contra Mukuro" explico rápidamente Reborn.

Naruto y Yamamoto asintieron.

"¿Estos dos son mis oponentes ahora, no es así? Tengo la ventaja en todo caso, no pueden herir a sus amigos y no pueden dejar que yo no rompa sus cuerpos también" se burló Mukuro en el cuerpo de Bianchi.

"No los subestimes Mukuro" dijo Reborn. "Ahora te toca pelear contra el numero 3 y número uno del ranking de fuerza de Namimori. Yamamoto Takeshi y Fullbuster Naruto"

"Kufufufu, soy consciente de ello, esto será interesante"

"Takeshi" Llamo Naruto.

"¿Qué?" le contesto seriamente sin quitar la vista de los poseídos.

"Toma esto" dijo el rubio sacando de su bolsa porta armas un pergamino. Sin quitar la vista de los demás hizo un par de sellos de mano y en una explosión de humo apareció una espada. "Somos dos contra cuatro. Tu encárgate de los dos de Kokuyo, déjame a Gokudera y Bianchi a mi"

Yamamoto tomo la espada de Naruto con gusto. "Claro, pero no lastimes a nuestros amigos"

"Por supuesto que no lo hare, baka" dijo el rubio tomando de su bolsa un pergamino diferente al anterior, este es más pequeño comparado con el otro, pero solo por las dudas lo mantendrá cerca. Se agacho y tomo el Kunai de tres puntas que lanzo Tsuna.

El equipo de dos hombres está listo para pelear.

Tsuna permaneció en silencio mirando con admiración a sus dos amigos. _"Naruto-kun, Yamamoto… estoy tan feliz que de vinieran"_ Pensó con mucho alivio, pero lo que no entendía es como llegaron aquí.

"Eso se debe al Kunai" respondió Reborn a su pregunta, otras leyendo su mente. "Fullbuster no te dio esa arma para que pelees, te la dio para llamarlo en caso de emergencia. Al ser lanzada, esta manda un mensaje a su dueño y este siente el peligro, usando el kunai como un medio marcado, Naruto puede adquirir la habilidad de instantáneo teleporte, mientras tenga la marca, Naruto puede teletransportarse al lugar marcado" explico el bebe con sombrero.

 **/Naruto vs Gokudera y Bianchi/**

El rubio se llevó el pergamino a la altura de su rostro y lo mordió dejando así libres sus manos mientras sostiene el pergamino con la boca. Naruto sabía que tal vez no fue buena idea dejarle los chicos de Kokuyo a Yamamoto, pero confía en que el azabache pueda vencerlos, lo que si no podía confiar era en que usaran a Gokudera y Bianchi en contra de Yamamoto, pues este podría caer fácilmente en sus engaños y posiblemente termine igual que ellos.

Por eso él se encargara de ellos, ya que no se dejara engañar fácilmente.

"Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo que por tus amigos" Dijo el poseído Gokudera como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

Naruto levanto la mirada al ver tubos de dinamita en el aire cayendo en su dirección. Rápidamente se llevó una mano a su bolsa porta armas y saco un Kunai y amarrado a este un papel con unos kanji escritos en él.

" _¿Qué es eso?"_

el Jinchūriki entonces lanzo el Kunai hacia las bombas y realizo un sello de mano, de repente el papel comenzó a quemarse, igual que la mecha de la dinamita…

" _¿Acaso eso es igual a…?"_

Mukuro no termino su pensamiento pues el papel al igual que la dinamita estallaron todas juntas sobre sus cabezas.

Naruto salto hacia atrás para esquivar un pastel venenoso de Bianchi. De repente el ojo de esta cambio su kanji al número tres. Detrás de ella, deslizándose por sus hombros aparecieron serpientes que saltaron en dirección de Naruto.

Los ojos azules del rubio se ampliaron al ver a los reptiles ahí. _"¿Serpientes? ¿Las invoco de alguna forma?"_

"El tercer camino, el camino animal me permite invocar animales para matar a mi oponente" Dijo Bianchi sonriendo.

Las serpientes estaban a escasos centímetros de Naruto y sus bocas se abrieron revelando grandes colmillos que amenazan con morderle el brazo.

" **¡Aisu Meiku: Sen'eijashu!"** (Creación de Hielo: Manos de Serpientes Ocultas en las Sombras)

Desde la manga de la ropa de Naruto un brillo azul apareció en las sombras de su ropa y de estas serpientes de hielo salieron y mordieron a los reptiles de verdad.

"Oya, oya esto es una sorpresa" dijo Gokudera.

"¡Espero que te gusten las sorpresas más grandes entonces!" Gruño Naruto canalizando más magia en el ataque. De repente desde debajo de su camisa salió otra serpiente de hielo esta vez siendo mucho más grande que las anteriores, esta se enrollo alrededor de Bianchi logrando así inmovilizarla.

"Kuh…"

"No te muevas" ordeno Naruto.

"Oh yo no lo hare, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu serpiente"

Los ojos de Naruto su agrandaron al ver que el hielo de su serpiente se volvía morado y comenzaba a derretirse.

" _Por supuesto, la habilidad de Bianchi… volver todo lo que toca comida venenosa, maldición"_ Pensó el rubio molesto.

 **/Yamamoto Takeshi vs Chikusa y Ken/**

Yamamoto se movió lentamente hacia la derecha, su objetivo es el de alejarlos lo más que pueda de Tsuna.

"Para esto de una vez" dijo el Ken poseído. "No vamos a alejarnos de mi objetivo, además estas siendo muy obvio"

Claramente eso no le gusto al azabache, que gruño por ser descubierto. Puede que sea un despreocupado la mayor parte del tiempo y que eso le dé contantes regaños de Naruto, pero hay algo que Yamamoto puede hacer. Y eso es ver a su oponente, analizarlo, y en base a sus descubrimientos actuar. Justo como en el beisbol.

Miras al bateador analizando su postura, en como hace el arco, en como mueve su cuerpo. Entonces analizas el tipo de tiro que debes elaborar. Recto directo al centro. Una bola rápida. Bola quebrada.

Yamamoto dejo sus divagaciones sobre el beisbol por ahora, esta gente lastimo a Tsuna y por lo que ve también controlan a Gokudera y Bianchi, tal vez sea un poco idiota, pero si hay algo que Yamamoto Takeshi no hará en esta vida será abandonar a sus amigos.

"Lo único que tengo que hacer es dejarlos inconscientes" Se dijo a sí mismo, sin embargo fue escuchado claramente por sus oponentes.

"Veamos si eres capaz de hacerlo" dijo Chikusa moviendo su yo-yo en círculos, como esos trucos de circo.

Ken salto hacia el azabache usando su camino el Lobo y con sus garras afiladas dio constantes arañazos intentando que alguno le dé al azabache, quien gracias a sus reflejos adquiridos por jugar beisbol pudo esquivarlos. Mientras Ken seguía con lo suyo continuo empujando a Yamamoto hacia atrás.

De repente la espalda de Yamamoto choco contra la pared. "¡Mierda…!"

Chikusa aprovecho esa abertura y lazo su yo-yo contra Yamamoto arrojando sus agujas desde el yo-yo.

Sin embargo Yamamoto lo esquivo deslizándose entre las piernas de Ken y rodo por el suelo hasta ponerse de pie. "¡Fiuuu estuvo cerca, estuvo cerca"

"Te mueves bien, como se esperaba del número tres del ranking de fuerza de Namimori" Dijo Chikusa y en un movimiento rápido lanzo su yo-yo y este se amarro a la espada del azabache. "Pero veamos cómo te mueves estando restringido. Suelta tu espada y perderás tu única arma contra mí, no tienes la opción de alejarte ahora"

Yamamoto miro a su espada inmovilizada y después al cordón del yo-yo que lo lleva a la mano de Chikusa. "¡Entonces no me alejare… iré directo de frente!"

Mukuro abrió mucho los ojos cundo vio a Yamamoto correr en su dirección con su espada señalándolo. Iba a saltarlo pero Yamamoto fue más rápido, pero al ser tan amable, el azabache giro la espada para que sea la empuñadura la que golpee.

"¡Gangh!"

La empuñadura de la espada lo golpeó fuertemente en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire y derribándolo a sus rodillas.

Yamamoto sonrió mientras cortaba el cordón del yo-yo. "Yosh, uno menos, debo ir por el otro. Ahora solo hay que detener a Gokudera y Bianchi para poder regresar todos juntos a casa"

"¿Cómo sabes que se acabara la batalla, amigo traidor de los Vongola?" Dijo Chikusa levantando difícilmente la cabeza, su ojos revelo el kanji del número uno.

"¡¿Q-QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO YAMAMOTO?!"

El azabache parpadeo confundido al grito de Tsuna. Cuando volvió su mirada se encontró con lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

 **Flash Back**

" _¿Mm? ¿Por qué me estás dando esto, Naruto?" pregunto Yamamoto viendo con curiosidad el Kunai de tres puntas en su mano._

 _Ambos regresan de clases y se dirigen a la casa del chico más alto. Yamamoto hoy trato de suicidarse, por más idiota que fuese, se sentía terriblemente mal hoy, pero gracias a Naruto y Tsuna pudo entender que no debía tirar su vida tan fácilmente. Ahora el incidente quedo en total secreto de la escuela. Hibari se encargó, de maneras que ni Naruto ni Yamamoto quieren enterarse, de que nadie hablara del incidente._

" _Jejeje pase mucho tiempo lejos, así que pensé… que te gustaría un pequeño regalo. No es la gran cosa, pero un recuerdito de mis viajes no es malo, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Naruto sonriéndole al chico más alto, aunque su sonrisa disminuyo considerablemente al ver un poco de duda en los rasgos del azabache. "Tal vez no es el mejor regalo… pero si no lo quieres"_

 _Al ver la expresión un tanto triste de su amigo Yamamoto rápidamente se explicó. "¡No, nonono, no! No es que no me guste, un regalo de Naruto es increíble no importa que sea, es solo que no sé qué dirá mi viejo cuando me vea con un arma…"_

" _Oh no te preocupes por eso, vamos juntos a tu casa y se lo explicamos" propuso el rubio adelantándose un poco para quedar al frente de Yamamoto. "Es solo que me sentiré más seguro si tienes esto contigo siempre"_

" _¿Eh? No entiendo"_

" _Veraz, para mi, este Kunai es importante… si siempre lo mantienes junto a ti, yo siempre voy a estar ahí cuando necesites ayuda" dijo el rubio sonriendo suavemente._

" _¡Oh entonces el viejo sin duda va a dejarme conservarlo ahaha!" Rio el chico más alto apretando el Kunai fuertemente. "¡Pero eso quiere decir que yo debo darle algo a Naruto también para poder estas junto a Naruto cuando necesite ayuda!"_

" _¡Esto es completamente diferente, tómalo como algo casi literal bakamoto!"_

" _¡Ahaha Naruto estas rojo! ¿Tienes fiebre?"_

" _¡P-Por supuesto que no-Dattebayo!"_

 **Fin Flash Back**

Yamamoto abrió enormemente los ojos al ver a Naruto frente a él, como fue que llego ahí? El rubio lo miraba con una expresión de shock y de su boca un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer. Miro hacia abajo confundido, algo lo estaba mojando, su mano se sintió pegajosa y caliente.

Al bajar los ojos noto que su mano agarraba fuertemente el arma de Mukuro, ósea la punta de su tridente. Vio cómo su mano empujaba el arma en el cuerpo de Naruto. La sangre salió e cuerpo del rubio haciendo un pequeño charquito debajo de ambos chicos.

"Take… shi" dijo débilmente Naruto, para después escupir sangre por la boca, se dejó caer y Yamamoto apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarlo.

"¡Na-!" comenzó el azabache pero su garganta se cerró, no le salían las palabras. "¡¿Naru…?!"

"¡Tu!" grito Reborn hacia el Gokudera poseído. Este volteó a verlo y le sonrió oscuramente. "¿Cuándo?"

"¿ _Cuándo_? Haces preguntas muy interesantes. Ya deberías saberlo, el primer camino, el camino del infierno me da la habilidad de torturar a mis oponentes con pesadillas, en otras palabras me permite usar ilusiones, ilusiones que afectan al cerebro, que también este afecta a los cinco sentidos haciendo que mi oponente vea, sienta, etcétera diferentes cosas"

"¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¿Cuándo fue que nos metiste a todos en una ilusión?" Volvió a preguntar el bebe notablemente más molesto.

"Kufufu… desde el inicio" rebelo Bianchi, ella entonces cerro los ojos.

Yamamoto por su parte dejo abajo el cuerpo de su amigo, lo miro aun con los ojos en estado de shock.

"Take… shi, no fue… tu culpa" dijo débilmente Naruto y en contra de todo lo que el azabache quería este cerro los ojos.

Algo se rompió en la mente de Yamamoto.

"¡AAAAAAAAAH!"

Reborn se volvió rápidamente hacia el azabache. "¡Espera Yamamoto!"

Tsuna recién salió del trance que tuvo al ver a su amigo apuñalar a su otro amigo, dio un grito sin voz cuando Yamamoto se puso de pie y agarro su espada fuertemente con una expresión indescriptible para el jefe Vongola.

"¡RAAAAH!" Yamamoto entonces corrió hacia el cuerpo más cercano de Mukuro, en este caso Ken.

"Estas lleno de aperturas" dijo una voz detrás de él. El azabache apenas se dio la vuelta cuando vio a Naruto agarrando el arma de Mukuro y sacándola de su cuerpo, este levanto el arma y apuñalo a Yamamoto en la espalda. En los ojos del rubio se pudo notar un cambio significativo. Su ojo derecho era de color rojo y tenía el kanji del número seis en medio de la pupila.

Yamamoto jadeo cuando una sensación eléctrica paso por su cuerpo, sintió su ropa mojándose con su caliente sangre, le dolió mucho, nunca antes había sentido este tipo de dolor.

Tsuna miro en estado de shock como ambos de sus amigos se lastimaron entre sí. Su expresión se volvió de absoluto terror al ver seis cuerpos poseídos. Yamamoto y Naruto se unieron al grupo de poseídos de Mukuro.

Todos los cuerpos poseídos le sonrieron, sonrisas que nada bueno le prometían al Decimo. Y simultáneamente soltaron su risa.

"Kufufufu…"

* * *

 **Bueno gentecchi, esta vez va a ser capitulo doble, no los voy a hacer esperar demasiado, esperen mañana la segunda parte y final del arco Kokuyo.**


	12. ¡Quiero ganar! El despertar de Tsuna

**SEGUNDA Y ULTIMA PARTE DE ESTE ARCO GENTECCHI!**

 **Jiv (Guest): Saludos! Gracias por el review. Entiendo tu confusión, y si debo explicarlo de alguna forma diría esto.**

 **Naruto no sabía que Yamamoto iba hacia el con el arma, a sus ojos él estaba peleando con Gokudera y Bianchi. Lo mismo sucedió con Yamamoto, que peleaba con Chikusa y Ken, ambos fueron engañados por las ilusiones de Mukuro.**

 **Yamamoto creyó haber derrotado a Chikusa, pero en realidad ataco a Naruto, bien hasta ahí todo genial, ¿Por qué la nieve no reacciono? Fácil, porque, para Naruto, Yamamoto no representa una amenaza que necesite alejar con su nieve. ¿Tú estarías en guardia frente a un amigo o familiar? No, claro que no, y Mukuro se aprovechó de esto, de ahí como es que pudo engañar a ambos.**

 **Estas satisfecho con mi explicación?**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama/ Demonio/ hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama/ Demonio/ pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Llamas Ultima Voluntad, Magia, Jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Katekyo Hitman Reborn, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Akira Amano.

* * *

 **El Guardián de la Nieve**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **"¡Quiero ganar! El Despertar de Tsuna"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"Estas lleno de aperturas" dijo una voz detrás de él. El azabache apenas se dio la vuelta cuando vio a Naruto agarrando el arma de Mukuro y sacándola de su cuerpo, este levanto el arma y apuñalo a Yamamoto en la espalda. En los ojos del rubio se pudo notar un cambio significativo. Su ojo derecho era de color rojo y tenía el kanji del número seis en medio de la pupila._

 _Yamamoto jadeo cuando una sensación eléctrica paso por su cuerpo, sintió su ropa mojándose con su caliente sangre, le dolió mucho, nunca antes había sentido este tipo de dolor._

 _Tsuna miro en estado de shock como ambos de sus amigos se lastimaron entre sí. Su expresión se volvió de absoluto terror al ver seis cuerpos poseídos. Yamamoto y Naruto se unieron al grupo de poseídos de Mukuro._

 _Todos los cuerpos poseídos le sonrieron, sonrisas que nada bueno le prometían al Decimo. Y simultáneamente soltaron su risa._

 _"Kufufufu…"_

 **Actualmente.**

 _"¿Qué estás viendo Tsunayoshi?"_

 _Tsuna se sobresaltó al sentir una fría respiración en la nuca. Volvió su mirada sobre sus hombros encontrando a Naruto recostado en su escritorio detrás de él. Naruto miro en la dirección donde Tsuna tenía antes su mirada._

 _Delante del rubio y del castaño sus dos amigos, Yamamoto y Gokudera una vez más tenían otra de sus peleas unilaterales, con Gokudera gritando y Yamamoto solo asintiendo con una sonrisa despreocupada._

 _"Son idiotas pero buenos amigos" Naruto sonrió también junto a Tsuna. "Ahora ya no estás solo, ¿No es así?"_

 _El de pelo castaño asintió con una suave sonrisa._

 _"Sabes… en verdad no quiero separarme de ustedes" dijo Naruto, Tsuna se sorprendió y volvió su mirada hacia el rubio. "Estar junto a amigos es lo mejor, quiero que siempre estemos juntos y nos protejamos los unos a los otros" Naruto se volvió a recostar sobre sus brazos que hacían de almohada improvisada. "¿No sería eso algo increíble, Tsunayoshi?"_

 _"¡SI!"_

Yamamoto corrió hacia Naruto con el arma de Mukuro, Tsuna quería gritarle pero su voz murió en cuanto vio al azabache apuñalar a Naruto, este también se veía sorprendido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de su amigo más alto. Tsuna solo podía oír algunas cosas, como a Reborn exigiendo respuestas y Mukuro riéndose de ellos.

Solo cuando vio al ahora poseído Naruto y Yamamoto fue que se dio cuenta de su situación.

Tsuna nunca antes había sentido este tipo de terror en su vida. Simplemente sus amigos más cercanos fueron poseídos por su enemigo y ahora este los utiliza en su contra.

"Kufufu… ¿Y ahora, quien podrá ayudarte?" se burló el poseído Naruto, de pie frente a los otros cinco cuerpos poseídos.

Tsuna comenzó a retroceder, su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía como si le faltara el aire, el normalmente chilla, grita, solloza cuando tiene miedo, pero esta vez ni eso, no es capaz de soltar ni siquiera un gemido lastimero.

¡Punch!

"¡Ay duele!" chillo Tsuna sosteniendo su mejilla izquierda. Ahora las dos mejillas están lastimadas! "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Reborn?!" chillo.

"No te desesperes Tsuna. Si eres mi estudiante…" Reborn se vio forzado a interrumpirse por las agujas venenosas que le lanzó Chikusa. "…Si eres mi estudiante podrás sobreponerte a esto"

"¡Es inútil decir cosas como esas!" grito Tsuna corriendo lejos de los ataques enemigos. ¿Eh? Como es que regreso su voz? Como es que ahora puede moverse cuando antes estaba paralizado? Las palabras de Reborn tienen este efecto en él?

"Kufufu, yo creo que es el profesor el que se está desesperando" dijo el Yamamoto poseído. "Estas cayendo en un profundo caos por la crisis de tu estudiante" entonces el azabache ataco con su espada, sin embargo Reborn lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

"No estoy mintiendo. Tu hermano Dino también lo supero" a la mención de su auto proclamado hermano mayor Tsuna se detuvo en seco. "Cuando Dino era mi estudiante se enfrente a una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Se sobrepuso y eso lo cambio. Ya no era el débil Dino, se convirtió en "Potro Salvaje" Dino"

"¿Se convirtió? Argh ¡No lo entiendo! Además Dino-san y yo somos…" fue interrumpido cuando tubos de dinamita cayeron sobre su cabeza. La explosión mando a volar a Tsuna derribándolo al suelo.

"Basta de charla, acabemos con esto" dijo Chikusa poseído. El poseído corrió hacia Tsuna con el tridente en mano, cosa que asusto a Tsuna pero de repente este cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

El arma cayó al suelo y rodo hasta los pie de Ken, que estaba cerca de Chikusa, en ese momento. "¿Oya? A veces pasa. Incluso si me apodero de un cuerpo, cuando este se rompe no puedo hacer nada" explico Ken.

"Eso es… ¿Estas forzando su cuerpo a pesar de que sus heridas no lo permiten?"

"Por eso no poseíste a Hibari" se dio cuenta Reborn.

El cuerpo de Chikusa difícilmente se levantó. "Chikusa aún puede seguir un poco más" dijo Ken poseído.

"Si lo fuerzas entonces sus heridas le..."

"Kufufu estoy bien. No siento dolor" declaro Chikusa poniéndose de pie.

"¡¿No es el cuerpo de tu amigo?!"

"Incorrecto" denegó Chikusa. "una vez les poseo es mi cuerpo. Tengo el derecho de elegir cuando romperlo o matarlo"

"E-Eso no está bien"

"¿Tienes tiempo de preocuparte por los demás cuando estas apunto de ser asesinado?" dijo Naruto levantando su Kunai de tres puntas.

Le siguió Yamamoto levantando su espada. "Eres un hombre alucinante. No eres apropiado para la mafia"

Había algo de lo que Tsuna se dio cuanta al ver los cuerpos de sus amigos. _"Está brotando sangre de sus heridas…_ ¡Por favor, detén esto! ¡Morirán si siguen así!"

"Kufufu ahora lo recuerdo. Cuando peleaste contra Birds, ibas a apuñalarte a ti mismo para salvar a tu amiga. Hagamos lo mismo. Por culpa de tu debilidad te poseeré"

"Escucha bien" esta vez quien hablo fue la Bianchi poseída. "Si quieres que tus amigos dejen de sufrir daños haz un trato conmigo sin intentar huir"

Tsuna se veía indeciso, aceptar o no aceptar, realmente no sabe que es peor.

"Entiendo, no confías en la palabra de tu enemigo, ¿No es así?" dijo Bianchi, ella se acercó al Naruto poseído. "¿Entonces aceptaras si libero a tus amigos y también los curo?"

"¿Eh? ¿Curarlos?"

"Si, eso, curarlos" dijo Yamamoto también acercándose a Naruto.

"Durante el final de tu pelea con Lancia pude ver una habilidad de Naruto Fullbuster que me dejo atónito" dijo Gokudera imitando las acciones de los otros cuerpos.

"Y como también te preocupan tus enemigos pues…" Ken y Chikusa se acercaron, quedando así todos alrededor de Naruto.

"Dudo que te niegues… si curo al más herido, ¿no es… así?" difícilmente Hibari se levantó.

"H-Hibari-san"

"Si todos son curados no vas a tener ninguna queja, prometo dejar sus cuerpos en cuanto hagamos el contrato"

Tsuna aún se veía indeciso.

"Veo que no me creerás hasta que yo cumpla mi parte, bueno…" Bianchi entonces ladeo un poco la cabeza de Naruto, exponiendo su cuello. Yamamoto movió la ropa de Naruto para dejar expuesta la piel de su hombro. Gokudera levanto la camisa y se acercó a su cadera. Ken y Chikusa se acercaron a su brazo. Y Finalmente Hibari se quedó con el otro brazo.

"¿Q-Que le están haciendo a Naruto-kun?" vacilantemente la voz de Tsuna hizo la pregunta.

"Va a curar a todos" respondió Reborn. "Fullbuster me hablo de ello una vez, su cuerpo tiene una habilidad especial, cuando alguien muerde su piel, el mordedor succiona la energía de Naruto haciéndola suya, con esa energía el cuerpo herido del mordedor es sanado por completo, pero esto es peligroso para Naruto, pues si se queda sin energía puede llegar a morir"

"No… no lo entiendo"

¡Punch!

"Son como vampiros, pasa algo así como si succionaran su sangre, sin ella el cuerpo se queda seco y no puede seguir viviendo, ¿Ahora si entiendes Dame-Tsuna?"

"¡N-No tenías por qué golpearme Reborn!"

"Argh"

Los dos fueron sacados de su conversación, Tsuna jadeo al ver que los seis poseídos habían mordido a Naruto. Bianchi a un lado del cuello, Yamamoto lo mordió en el hombro, Gokudera en la cadera, Ken, Chikusa y Hibari en cada brazo. Lentamente a los cinco los rodeo un aura verde brillante. Tsuna noto que las heridas de todos comenzaron a sacar un curioso vapor. En este orden, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Gokudera, Ken, Chikusa y Hibari fueron sanados, siendo Hibari el que más se tardó por sus graves heridas.

Cuando se alejaron del cuerpo de Naruto quedaron las marcas de los dientes de todos, y por el aspecto de las mismas estas se iban a quedar ahí, por siempre.

"E-Están curados"

"¿Qué dices ahora? Con todos curados, todos estamos felices, pero…" Yamamoto poseído sostuvo la espada contra su cuello, aturdiendo a Tsuna quien chillo al ver una gota de sangre caer por el pequeño corte que se hizo Yamamoto. "Aun poseo sus cuerpos, ahora estando curados puedo atacar con todos los cuerpos sin amenaza de romperlos, tengo a los tres más fuertes del ranking de fuerza de Namimori, una experta en venenos y a mis dos seguidores, ¿Quién tiene la ventaja ahora?"

"Me siento cansado después de curar a todos" dijo el Naruto poseído. "Si te sigues resistiendo lo único que lograras es que cure y cure y siga curando mis heridas con este cuerpo, lo usare hasta dejarlo seco y sin vida. Después de todo una persona como tú no puede vivir en este tipo de mundo"

"No eres apropiado para ser el décimo jefe de los Vongola"

"No dejes que te engañen Tsuna, su objetivo nunca fue el de negociar. Si lo ves desde otro punto de vista, ahora puede pelear sin forzar los cuerpos de los demás, está curado y en control de todos, la situación no es favorable para nosotros" Dijo Reborn refrescándole a Tsuna las intenciones ocultas de Mukuro.

Bien es cierto, Mukuro ahora tiene en su poder a los más fuertes del ranking de fuerza de Namimori a sus subordinados –que no son para nada débiles de hecho– junto con una experta en venenos. ¿Cómo podría ser su situación peor de como ya está? es cierto, están instando poseerlo y eso no está bien.

"Debo asumir que rechazas la propuesta. Bueno no importa, conseguiré tu cuerpo aun si con eso debo herirlo para lograrlo. Harías las cosas más fáciles si simplemente te rindes… bueno el resultado será el mismo al final" Ken entonces fue el que levanto el arma de Mukuro.

Tsuna se estremeció bajo la mirada cruel del rubio de Kokuyo, pero más que el chico, temió más al ver el arma que amenazaba con arrebatarle el control de su cuerpo. "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Reborn, ¿Qué hago?!" Le pregunto desesperantemente al bebe.

"No puedo hacer nada por ti. Ocúpate tú mismo de ello" Si tal vez sonaba demasiado frio, pero esas son sus órdenes, tuna debe hacer todo aquí. Así de injusto es el mundo de la mafia.

"¡E-Eso es terrible!" chillo Tsuna sintiéndose traicionado por su llamado "profesor particular" no se supone que él debe ayudarlo? Y en consecuencia de este pensamiento, dirigió su desesperación en modo de exasperación. "¡Tú siempre me ayudas! ¡No me abandones ahora Reborn!"

Él bebe respondió a Tsuna dándole una patada en el mentón y posteriormente ignoro el quejido del peli castaño y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa –Reborn tenía que pararse sobre Tsuna para hacer esto– y dijo. "No seas tan patético. ¿Me escuchas Tsuna? Tú eres el Décimo Vongola más que ningún otro. Si dejas fluir tus sentimientos esa será la respuesta que un Vongola te daría"

 _"¿Mis sentimientos?"_

"Kufufu, parece que el profesor particular se ha desesperado. Lo que de verdad quiere es abandonar este lugar. O acaso… ¿No quieres huir por el bien de tus amigos?"

"Quiero ganar…" salió como un pequeño murmuro de la boca de Tsuna, aunque fue lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por Naruto y Reborn. "Quiero vencer a Mukuro..."

Reborn sintió una pequeña agitación en su espalda, Leon estaba preparado.

"¿Oh? Eso no me lo esperaba. Oiré el resto de tu historia después de poseerte" dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar hacia el peli castaño. "¡Después de que mates a tus amigos con tus propias manos!"

Aun con la mirada pegada al suelo Tsuna murmuro. "No quiero perder con tal semejante persona, ¡QUIERO VENCER A MUKURO!"

De repente la habitación entera se ilumino por el resplandor que produjo León, el cual floto en el aire frente a Tsuna y dejo muchos hilos de luz omnidireccionalmente. Por supuesto esto no se lo esperaba Mukuro, pues volteo a ver a Tsuna exigiendo una explicación.

"¡Vongola, ¿Qué has hecho?!"

"¡Yo no he hecho nada!" contesto el décimo igualmente desconcertado.

"Por fin a aparecido, justo como _aquella_ vez" Dijo Reborn atrayendo con esa sola oración la atención de Tsuna y los cuerpos de Mukuro. "Cuando Dino se convirtió en "Potro salvaje Dino" paso lo mismo"

"Ya veo, esto ha sido cosa tuya, ¿No es así, Arcobaleno?"

"Te equivocas, esto es obra del camaleón multiforme León, mi compañero" informó el bebed de sombrero elegante. "Por algún motivo se convierte en un capullo cuando mis estudiantes son sometidos a una gran prueba. Y cuando el estudiante mejora, aparece"

"Sorprendente" Tsuna no sabía si lo que dijo Ken fue con sarcasmo o no.

"Me gustaría saber que va a mostraros…"

"…Ciertamente son únicos"

Realmente estaban siendo sarcásticos. Y Tsuna lo sabía. "Se están riendo de nosotros, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Así fue como Dino-san se convirtió en el potro salvaje?"

"Mira" le dijo Reborn señalando a su compañero.

Tsuna levanto la mirada encontrando a León haciendo gentos un tanto extraños. "¿Esta sonriendo?"

"Está a punto de dar un nuevo objeto. Solo para ti, mi estudiante. En el caso de Dino escupió su látigo y a Enzo" dijo Reborn mientras a su mente llegaban recuerdos del arma característica de su antiguo alumno y de su mascota tortuga.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enzo es hijo de León entonces?!" Exclamo Tsuna realmente impactado esta vez. _"Pero si algo como Enzo aparece será de ayuda…"_

Sin embargo, el enemigo no sería tan amable de esperar a que este proceso se termine.

"No puedo jugar con ustedes para siempre" Dijo el Naruto poseído recibiendo de Ken el tridente de Mukuro. Mientras que en su otra mano sostuvo el Kunai de tres puntas de Naruto. "¡Acabare con esto de una vez!" grito cortando a León por la mitad, cuyos restos de este cayeron al suelo haciendo un charco verde.

"¡León!" Chillo Tsuna horrorizado por la aparente muerte del agradable camaleón. Sin embargo Reborn alivio su miedo con sus siguientes palabras.

"No te preocupes. León es un camaleón multiforme" dijo Reborn al tiempo que los chacos se unían regresando a León a su forma original. "Más importante aún… mira arriba. Parece que ha terminado. Ese es el nuevo objeto"

"Eso es…" Tsuna se vio interrumpido por unos guantes cayendo en su cara, su apariencia era de por si simple, guantes de lana de color blanco con líneas rojas cosidas horizontalmente y un curioso número "27" cosido a estos. "¿Eh? Esto es… ¡¿UNOS GUANTES?! ¡¿Cómo voy a pelear con esto?! ¿No se suponía que escupiría un arma o algo como Enzo?! ¡¿Cómo rayos va a ayudar en esta situación el que mis manos estén calentitas?!"

"¿Quién sabe? Solo póntelos" ordeno él bebe.

"Kufufu" rio Naruto viendo con gracia la aparente "arma" del décimo, riéndose del aparente chiste frente a él. "Eres sorprendente... ¡INCLUSO HASTA EL FINAL!"

Tsuna espero el ataque de Naruto con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y los brazos frente a él en una forma de defensa. Más sin embargo el ataque nunca llego.

Naruto poseído tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones, no entendía porque de repente el cuerpo dejo de funcionar. Sin heridas ni nada que le impidiera moverse libremente, no tenía sentido como es que no podía mover sus extremidades.

 **Insertar Bleach OST - Stand Up Be Strong [Extended]**

De repente Mukuro vio algo extraño, había hilos, hilos casi invisibles saliendo desde el agarre de Mukuro en el Kunai de tres puntas. Estos comenzaron a alargarse extremadamente, los hilos entonces se arremolinaron alrededor de los brazos, torso y piernas de Naruto. Los movimientos ahora se hicieron imposibles para Mukuro, pues no podía moverse como él quería.

"¡¿Qué esta… pasando con mi cuerpo?!" Jadeo Mukuro intentando romper con fuerza bruta los hilos extraños.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Se preguntó Tsuna al ver al rubio poseído actuando de forma tan extraña.

"Tu conjetura es tan buena como la mía" Respondió Reborn, él tampoco tenía idea de que pasaba aquí.

"¿Qué… que pasa? ¿No puedo mover mi cuerpo… por culpa de estos hilos?"

 _"¿Hilos?"_ Pensó Reborn viéndolo más nítidamente, no había nada cerca de Mukuro. ¿Qué está pasando?

 _«…Eso sería por mi culpa»_

Una voz resonó en la cabeza del chico de Kokuyo. Haciendo que los ojos del antes mencionado se agrandaran. _"¿Una voz… en mi cabeza?"_

 _«Correcto. Rokudo Mukuro esto te pasa por querer controlar un cuerpo ajeno»_

"¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Es imposible que alguien pueda resistirse a mi posesión…"

Reborn se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Mukuro y de que hablaba consigo mismo en voz baja.

 _«Como si alguna vez dejaría que mis amigos fueran heridos por mi propio cuerpo. Es por eso que, al momento de saber que controlabas el cuerpo de Lancia, pensé en un par de cosas que pudieran contrarrestar esto. Una de ellas fue "programar" mi cuerpo para activar una cierta técnica en caso de que me volviera en contra de mis amigos»_

"¡¿Qué?!" el grito de Mukuro asusto a Tsuna. La realidad de Mukuro se vio afectada por las palabras de Naruto.

 _«El Kunai que sostienes…»_

Mukuro vio el Kunai de tres puntas en su mano izquierda.

 _«Tiene un sello especial. Cada uno de mis Kunai tiene un sello extra invisible para cualquier otro, el sello que posee tiene la particularidad de detectar a quien está siendo dirigida la cuchilla, es como un sensor, el sello reacciona cuando está en el espacio personal de mis amigos. ¿Cómo es esto posible, te preguntaras? Eso es porque en secreto reuní material genético de todos mis amigos y los implante en este sello, de esa manera mis Kunai desatarían este sello de restricción.  
Mi padre era un maestro del Fūinjutsu. Por ende creo muchos Estilos de sellado. Este en particular, sella los movimientos de mi cuerpo alimentándose de mi Chakra y formando hilos de energía» _

A cada palabra se le hacía difícil de entender a Mukuro. Que quiere decir con "Chakra", "sellado" y "hilos de energía"? tiene algo que ver con su habilidad de crear armas de hielo?

 _«Algo así…Al utilizar esta técnica, me permite controlar partes de mi cuerpo utilizando cuerdas o hilos de energía controlados por el espíritu de alguien (Kurama), formando líneas o cadenas incontables. Estas cadenas rodean mis extremidades para que no puedan ser movidas debido a causas externas. O en tu caso, cuando me controlaste y perdí el control de mi cuerpo. De esta manera, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo y este es paralizado. De esta manera mis amigos nunca deberán preocuparse de que yo vaya contra ellos»_

"Pero eso no tiene sentido… Te he poseído, no deberías poder ni siquiera comunicarte conmigo, controlo tu espíritu, todo de ti… ¡Es imposible que estés consciente mientras poseo tu cuerpo!"

 _«Ah, no puedes creerlo, bueno en parte en cierto… te estoy hablando gracias a la intervención de un amigo»_

"¿Qué?"

 _« ¿Quieres conocerlo? Bueno entonces déjame complacerte tu deseo…»_

* * *

Goteo.

Goteo.

Gota.

Los ojos de Mukuro se agrandaron al verse de repente en un lugar completamente diferente. Miro a su alrededor consternado por las aguas turbias en las que estaba de pie, las altas paredes que sostenían tuberías de diversos diámetros. Pero lo que se llevó su absoluta sorpresa fue el de ver una jaula gigante en frente de él.

 _"Bienvenido… a mi mundo interior"_

Mukuro se volvió en la dirección de esa voz. Ahí detrás de él, Naruto Fullbuster lo recibió de pie con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

 _"Ahora que estamos frente a frente… conoce al que controla mi espíritu actualmente. ¿No saludaras a nuestro invitado… Kurama?"_

"¿Qué… es esto? como es que… ¿Esto está en tu interior, Naruto Fullbuster?" por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo Mukuro se quedó congelado en su lugar, mirando con admiración y temor esta bestia.

 _"Te dije anteriormente que los hilos son controlados por el espíritu de alguien… bueno ese alguien es Kurama, si mi cuerpo no me responde, él tiene la obligación de controlar mis acciones cuando los hilos paralicen mi cuerpo… justo como ahora en el exterior"_

* * *

Mukuro de repente regreso al mundo exterior, y para su consternación su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. No, no por sí solo, estaba siendo controlado por esa bestia en su interior…

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues el cuerpo de Naruto se abalanzo sobre los cuerpos de Ken y Chikusa. Moviéndose como si fuera una marioneta este pateo a Ken y a Chikusa lo empujo con la palma de la mano fuertemente, mandando a si a sus dos subordinados a volar.

"¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Mukuro está atacando a sus propios amigos?!" Exclamo Tsuna sorprendido por el repentino cambio de situación.

* * *

 _"Ahora parece que ya lo sabes…"_ Dijo Naruto en su mundo interior. Mukuro abrió los ojos al ver que regreso ahí. _"¡Ahora ya sabes que no eres bienvenido en este cuerpo! ¡LARGO DE MI CUERPO MUKURO!"_

El chico de Kokuyo de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla, solo le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que Naruto lo había golpeado con tal fuerza que lo mando a volar. No, no literalmente, se refiere a que lo mando a volar de su cuerpo.

Lo rechazo y lo expulso de su cuerpo.

* * *

El cuerpo de Naruto de repente se derrumbó.

"¡¿Naruto?!"

Ante el grito preocupado de Tsuna el cuerpo del rubio respondió. Levantando un su puño cerrado y levanto el dedo pulgar.

 _"¿Eh? ¿Por qué Mukuro me hace esa seña? No espera… no siento a Mukuro cuando miro a Naruto-kun…"_ Para confirmar su sospecha Tsuna volteó a ver a los demás, si ahí estaba, ese sentimiento de alejarse de ellos. Aún están en posesión de Mukuro, pero entonces… _"¿Naruto-kun es el otra vez…?_ E-Eh… ¿N-Naruto-kun, eres tu… el verdadero Naruto-kun?"

"¿Qué está diciendo Tsunayoshi?" dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie. Este volteo a verle y sus ojos volvieron a ser los amables ojos azules de Naruto. "He vuelto"

 **Finaliza Bleach OST - Stand Up Be Strong [Extended]**

"Naruto-kun…" exclamo Tsuna con lágrimas en sus ojos. "B-Bienvenido de vuelta" alcanzo a decir por los sollozos que salían de él, no podía evitarlo, ya no estaba solo en esta pelea.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso, Fullbuster?" Pregunto Reborn. "¿Cómo te quitaste el control de Mukuro sobre tu cuerpo?"

"Hablaremos de eso después" respondió mirando fríamente a los cuerpos de sus amigos, los que están bajo la posesión de Mukuro. "Ahora lo que debemos hacer es quitarle a Mukuro el control sobre nuestros amigo… y Hibari también" añadió al último sin tantas ganas como a los primeros.

"Kufufu… ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?" Dijo el Yamamoto poseído.

Ahora mismo, todos los cuerpos de Mukuro se pusieron al tanto de lo sucedido con Naruto y es seguro decir que ahora van a ser más cuidadosos. Atacaría principalmente con los cuerpos de sus amigos, eso limitara el daño que puede hacer y le dará la oportunidad a Ken y Chikusa de atacarlo por detrás. Junto a sus otras habilidades aún tiene muchas oportunidades de vencer a Naruto, pese aunque este sea el más fuerte de Namimori. Pero él tiene a los rangos dos y tres de su lado, junto al número cuatro y Bianchi.

"Atacare sin darte oportunidad de contraatacar" dijo este pero de repente dio un paso y se congelo en su lugar, su cuerpo está temblando y comenzó a jadear. No quería que se hiciera a notar pero fallo miserablemente al ver sonreír a Mukuro.

"Oya, Oya, Oya… resiste por favor, no debes derrumbarte cuando la diversión está a punto de comenzar" pidió Mukuro con sarcasmo en su voz. "Supongo que tus batallas hasta ahora están pasándote factura. Bueno eso es mejor para mi"

"Hah… sí, estoy muy cansado y de hecho tengo un poco de hambre…" confeso el rubio sonriendo mientras lleva una mano a su bolsa porta armas, por supuesto esto no pasó desapercibido por Mukuro. "Se tan amable de dejar que este chico se tome un descanso con un poco de hielo…"

"¡Como si lo fuera a permitir!"

Naruto salto hacia atrás para evitar los tubos de dinamita lanzados por Gokudera. En serio de dónde saca tanta dinamita?

Naruto saco aquel pequeño pergamino que había mostrado anteriormente. Estaba abriéndolo cuando Hibari y Ken se abalanzaron sobre él. Naruto dejó caer el pergamino en el suelo y uso sus manos para detener la tonfa de Hibari y las garras de Ken. Miro hacia abajo al pergamino que tenía el kanji de hielo (氷) escrito en el medio.

"¿Me ayudas aquí?" le pregunto a Ken usando su mano para hacer los sellos manuales correspondientes. Dio un pisotón en el medio del kanji de hielo y en una explosión de humo apareció un gran bloque de hielo, que de hecho había servido como escudo para frenar las agujas que había lanzado Chikusa.

"¿Hielo?" Se preguntó Tsuna.

"Fullbuster es especial en muchos sentidos" dijo Reborn. "Una parte de sus habilidades es que él puede consumir su elemento para obtener energía, sin embargo no funciona con hielo que el mismo haya creado"

"Ya veo…" murmuro el pelo castaño. "¿Espera que? ¿Consumir?"

Ken y Hibari se alejaron de Naruto. Este último le incoó el diente al hielo.

"¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡¿Lo decías literalmente?!"

Los Mukuro veían un tanto perturbados a Naruto comerse el hielo sin hacer caras –uno normalmente las haría si comiera hielo y lo masticara– pero habían escuchado lo que dijo el Arcobaleno, Naruto podía reponer energía si comía hielo, no es así? Que pasara ahora que ya lo hizo?

"Fiuuu eso estuvo bueno" Dijo Naruto limpiándose un poco la boca restregándose el puño frente a esta. "Ahora que he comido, me siento renovado"

"Maldito" dijeron a coro los cinco poseídos.

Tsuna por su lado veía en una luz completamente nueva a Naruto, él es tan fuerte y valiente. Es posible… ¡es posible que ellos ganen! _"Naruto-kun es increíble… Realmente estoy feliz de haberlo traído con nosotros"_

Tsuna apretó los puños, sintiendo que la victoria estaba tan cerca. Bueno, al cerrar los puños este se dio cuenta de algo, había algo en sus guantes. "¿Hay algo dentro? ¿Cómo se metería aquí?" Se preguntó quitándose el guante, sus acciones atrajeron la atención de Reborn y de Gokudera poseído.

Al sacar el objeto este jadeo al ver lo que era en realidad. "¡U-Una bala!" exclamo esta vez ahora si ganando la atención de todos.

 _"¡Una bala especial!"_ Pensó Mukuro alarmado al ver ese instrumento.

"Pásamela, Tsuna" ordeno Reborn de repente.

"¡No te lo permitiré!" grito Ken atacando a Reborn.

"¡Mocoso! ¡Tsunayoshi!" Naruto volvió sobre sus pasos hacia su amigo más amable. Fue interceptado por Yamamoto y Hibari. Estos dos usaron sus armas para alejarlo. "¡Muévanse!"

"Si tanto quieres ir a pelear con mis otros cuerpos, entonces deberías matar a estos primero"

"¡Cállate! ¡Muévete!"

"Has que me mueva" reto Hibari, sabía que no podría atacarlos, son los cuerpos de sus amigos después de todo e iba a explotar esto a más no poder.

La espada y la tonfa chocaron contra los Kunai de tres puntas. Naruto estaba acorralado, no podía ir hacia Tsuna.

¡BOOM!

Naruto abrió los ojos en grande al ver la explosión y a Tsuna por ningún lado, eso quiere decir… "¡TSUNA!"

"Ha recibido el impacto por completo. Parece que esa será una gran herida" Dijo Bianchi.

Cuando el humo se aclaró todos pudieron ver a Tsuna ahí tirado en el suelo humeando por la explosión y había unas cuantas quemaduras en su piel expuesta.

"¡Tsuna!"

"Kufufu, ahora solo faltas tú y todo esto acabara… voy a asegurarme que mi control sobre ti sea especialmente más grande que los demás y así poseerte completamente. Y junto a ese poder bestial de tu interior estoy seguro que ya nada en el mundo podrá oponérseme"

"¡Cállate! ¡Tsunayoshi está completamente bien! ¡Él se levantara enseguida! ¡Porque yo… CONFIO EN TSUNA!"

* * *

 _"Me duele… me duele todo el cuerpo…"_

 _"¿Voy a morir?" "_

 _"Es suficiente, ¿verdad?"_

 _"Lo hice bien, ¿Verdad?"_

 _"Lo siento chicos… todo es mi culpa"_

 _"Ya basta de ser herido…"_

 _"Ya basta de estar asustado"_

 ** _"¡Oh por dios estas ropas! Tsuna se ha ido y me dejo todo este desorden… siempre le digo que se ocupe el mismo de esta cosas"_** Una voz conocida para Tsuna llego a sus oídos. Se escuchaba levemente gruñona, más no enojada ni molesta. Como siempre su madre no puede mantenerse enojada por mucho tiempo.

 _"¿Mamá? ¿Esto es un sueño?"_

 ** _"¿Qué es esto? las pruebas de Sawada están entre los deberes diarios…y para colmo solo ha sacado 2 puntos. Realmente es Dame-Tsuna, tendrá que esforzarse más si quiere conquistar a Kyoko"_**

 _"¿Por qué estoy escuchando a Kurokawa criticarme justo ahora?"_

"Parece que este es el efecto de la Bala del Reproche" dijo Reborn a unos escasos metros cerda de él. "Lo que escuchas son reproches a tiempo real que van hacia ti"

 _"¿Reproches? ¿Por qué tengo que está oyendo reproches en un momento como este? ¿Me van a llamar Dame-Tsuna hasta el final?"_

 ** _"¡Hahi! ¿Pero en qué cree que está pensando? ¡Ir hacia la base enemiga no es nada racional!"_**

 _"¿Haru?"_

 ** _"¡Gyahahaha Haru está llorando!"_** Ugh esa voz molesta, es Lambo.

 ** _"¡No estoy llorando! Haru va a ser la esposa de un jefe de la mafia. ¡No puedo llorar por algo así! Tsuna-san… ¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo!"_** Porque se escuchaba como si le hablara sabiendo que la está escuchando?

 ** _"Cálmate un poco, Kyoko"_** Esa voz… ¿Onii-san? **_"No te preocupes, Sawada es el hombre más fuerte con el que he peleado. No lo perdonare si vuelve derrotado"_**

 ** _"Tienes razón… el estará bien. Tsuna-kun vuelve a casa pronto"_**

 _"Kyoko…chan…"_

 ** _"¡Cállate! ¡Tsunayoshi está completamente bien! ¡Él se levantara enseguida! ¡Porque yo… CONFIO EN TSUNA!"_**

 _"Naruto-kun también…"_

"No creo que deba darme mi reproche" escucho Tsuna a Reborn a su lado. De repente los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron de golpe, revelando ojos llenos de poder y determinación.

* * *

Chikusa miro a los ojos de Tsuna cuando estos se abrieron de golpe y no le gusto lo que vio.

"¿Oh? ¿Porque me miras así? Acabemos con todo esto. No puedo dejarte morir aun…" Chikusa entonces lanzo su tridente. Frunció el ceño cuando Tsuna agarro la punta del tridente con facilidad y con un agarre fuerte. Un brillo en sus manos lo cegó momentáneamente, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio sorprendió el cambio en los guantes, siendo ahora manoplas con la letra "X" en medio.

Gruño cuando Tsuna rompió una de las puntas del tridente, retrocedió cuando una flama de color anaranjado comenzó a arder en la frente de Tsuna y este abrió los ojos revelando pupilas de un color naranja brillante.

"Mukuro…" murmuro Tsuna con una voz imponente y seria. "¡Si no te derroto no podre morir en paz!"

Naruto se quedó mirando a Tsuna como lo que le pareció una eternidad, más que ver la flama que ardía en su frente o el cambio en sus guantes, siendo ahora manoplas, Naruto se fijó más en los ojos de Tsuna. Había cambiado tanto. _"Sus ojos se ven llenos de poder… menos mal. Por fin estas a ese nivel… ¿Entonces ahora puedo desatar todo mi poder?"_

Chikusa sintió el cambio en Tsuna y retrocedió rápidamente. "Esa flama sobre tu cabeza… ya veo, esa bala especial dio en el blanco. Aunque la llama parecía más viva y fuerte durante tu pelea con Lancia"

"La Bala del Reproche saca a la luz el espíritu luchador de Tsuna. Es completamente diferente a la bala de última voluntad. Es una bala con un nuevo poder"

"Si, si, sí, sí. Bala del Reproche, carísima de parís, tecnología bien mamona, mi chosto. Bla, bla, bla…" Interrumpió bruscamente Naruto mirando a Reborn como si fuera un idiota. "En serio mocoso, este no es un manga shonen para que tengas que explicar las habilidades de Tsunayoshi" Dijo este como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Entonces el rubio volteo a ver a Tsuna y le sonrió enormemente.

"Lo has hecho bien Tsunayoshi, y estoy impresionado de que hayas aguantado tantas emociones en un corto periodo de tiem-" el rubio fue interrumpido por el ataque de los seis cuerpos poseídos por Mukuro. Naruto frunció el ceño al ver que el que lo ataco fue Yamamoto, quien sostenía la espada que le dio como si fuera un experto en ella. Bueno es Mukuro quien lo controla, algo sobre kenjutsu debe saber ese tipo. "Que grosero, estaba hablando"

"Hablar no va a hacer que me derrotes, aunque eso es imposible de todos modos" respondió el Yamamoto poseído.

 **Insertar Naruto Shippuden Movie 3 OST - 02 - Flying Light**

"Me pregunto si eso será cierto, después de todo hasta fui capaz de salir de tu control, ¡Mukuro!"

Naruto se hizo a un lado para esquivar una estocada de Yamamoto. En su mano agarro fuertemente el Kunai de tres puntas. Salto sobre el cuerpo del azabache y uso a este como apoyo para alejarse.

Yamamoto entonces ataco con su espada dando cortes y estocadas a cómo podía y Naruto se defendía hábilmente de cada ataque. Naruto dio un salto mortal hacia atrás para evitar un corte de la espada de Yamamoto. Se recompuso rápidamente y la espada y Kunai choraron continuamente.

¡Clack!

¡Clack!

Naruto se arrodillo para atacar los pies del chico mayor pero este salto esquivando sus ataques. Naruto se tensó pero rápidamente tomo una respiración profunda para calmarse. Debió usar todo su esfuerzo para conservar la calma, mantener los músculos flojos y regular la respiración. Si su cuerpo se tensa no podrá atacar velozmente y eso puede costarle la pelea.

¡Clack!

¡Clack!

La hoja de la katana choco contra el Kunai, el choque creo pequeñas chispas entre la fricción de los metales. Ambos, rubio y azabache forcejearon tratando de dominar al otro.

"Estoy impresionado de que seas capaz de defenderte con esa arma tan pequeña"

"Eso no es de importancia, incluso usando una rama te patearía el trasero, ¡Y ten por seguro que lo hare-Dattebayo!"

De repente el rubio dio un salto mortal hacia atrás para esquivar un tubo de dinamita. Cuando volteo la vista en medio del aire ya no vio a Yamamoto, en su lugar ahí estaba Gokudera dejando en el suelo varios tubos, y todos estaban encendidos, maravilloso.

"¡Explota!"

¡BOOM!

El Kunai de tres puntas salió desde la explosión y se enterró en la pared, de repente en esta apareció Naruto. Fue realmente rápido.

"Es rápido" Dijo Tsuna, ni siquiera lo había visto.

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver agujas venir en su dirección, casi fueron ocultadas por el humo de la explosión, pero Naruto pudo notarlas fácilmente. E igual de fácilmente fue capaz de bloquear cada aguja que iba en su camino.

Ken y Hibari aparecieron detrás de él.

"¿Qué…?"

Naruto ladeo la cabeza dejando pasar una tonfa al lado de su cara y después se agacho para esquivar un desgarrón del camino del León de Ken. El Jinchūriki paro con el Kunai la tonfa de Hibari, que iba dirigida a su cara. Entre el otro rubio y el peli negro le dieron un poco de problemas a Naruto para defenderé y atacar.

"Nada mal, pero no es suficiente para golpearme" dijo Naruto sonriendo salvajemente.

"Yo no pienso eso todavía"

El pie de Naruto se sintió gracioso, miro abajo y vio con una pisca de asco la pizza morada burbujeando bajo su pie. El material de su sandalia comenzó a corroerse, como si hubiera pisado acido. Rápidamente se quitó la sandalia.

"Espero que te des cuenta que no importa que hagas, no eres rival para mis habilidades" Dijo Chikusa. De repente detrás de Naruto apareció Ken, pero una mano agarro al rubio enemigo. Siendo este Tsuna y sin perder tiempo lo golpeo con el codo alejando así a Ken de él y de Naruto.

Tsuna volvió sus ojos hacia una zona llena de sombras del rincón. "¡Aquí!" grito dando un puñetazo en dirección de las sombras. Hubo un quejido ahí en la oscuridad. Un pie salió desde las sombras y pateo a Tsuna.

 **Finaliza Naruto Shippuden Movie 3 OST - 02 - Flying Light**

"Estoy realmente sorprendido. Antes no pudiste ver a través del camino del infierno" Dijo el verdadero Rokudo Mukuro dejando salir su cabeza desde las sombras. Había una herida que derrama sangre desde su cabeza, pero por lo demás parecía intacto.

"Eso es debido a la bala especial. La "sangre de los Vongola" de Tsuna ha despertado. En vez de romper las limitaciones externas y de aumentar la presión durante crisis, como lo hace la bala de última voluntad. La Bala del Reproche quita todos los limitadores desde su interior, despertando el espíritu interno de la persona. Y al mismo tiempo, elimina los limitadores de sus sentidos desde dentro"

"¿Qué había dicho?" replico Naruto con el ceño fruncido. "Esto no es un manga shonen, no es obligatorio que le digas todo sobre la habilidad de Tsunayoshi al enemigo"

Reborn parecía pensar que era mejor ignorar al rubio. "En otras palabras, es un poder que solo aparece si eres de la línea sanguínea de los Vongola, la Híper Intuición"

"¿Híper intuición?"

"Tsuna ya había mostrado señales de poseer esto en las anteriores luchas" dijo Reborn recordado brevemente a Tsuna advertir a Gokudera sobre la Bianchi poseída y también el control de Mukuro sobre Lancia.

"Nunca vas a acabar de sorprenderme" Dijo el Gokudera poseído. "De todas formas aunque puedas ver a través de mis ataques no puedes vencerme"

"Estoy seguro de que no has olvidado que estos son los cuerpo de tus amigos" termino la oración Bianchi. "¿Acaso puedes hacerles daño? ¡No, no puedes!"

Los cuerpos iban a lanzarse hacia Tsuna y Reborn pero una pared de hielo salió al frente del Vongola y el Arcobaleno.

"Espera un poco señor, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi" Dijo Naruto sonriendo salvajemente. "No olvides que aún estoy aquí. Mi prioridad ante todo es apoyar a Tsuna y ayudarlo a detenerte. En ese caso mi trabajo es el de detener a los demás, mientras Tsuna se encarga de tu cuerpo principal"

"Una sugerencia inútil" respondió el verdadero Mukuro parándose detrás de todos sus cuerpos poseídos. "Esos son las palabras de alguien que no tiene el poder de enfrentarme de igual a igual. No necesitas preocuparte. Tu humilde habilidad de crear cubitos de hielo no puede ni compararse a la mía. Te mostrare… que tu humilde habilidad con la que cuentas no puede ser comparada con mi poder"

Parecía que estas palabras habían congelado el tiempo mismo, pues nadie se atrevió a decir nada poco después. El Jinchūriki volvió su mirada sobre su hombro, vio a Tsuna y Reborn intensamente. Los ojos de Tsuna se agrandaron ligeramente, asintió con la cabeza y Reborn dejo salir una risa entre dientes. Esto se iba a poner interesante.

Naruto en silencio le había pedido permiso a Tsuna de encargarse él de los demás, dejándole a Tsuna el camino libre contra Mukuro. El rubio regreso a ver a Mukuro y sus cuerpos poseídos.

"Tu…" comenzó Naruto con voz ronca y profunda. "…¿Crees que mi magia es tan simple? No me hagas reír. Creo que ya había explicado esto… La Magia de Creación de Hielo es la magia de la libertad. Puedo crear lo que quiera con hielo. El único limitante que se le puede atribuir a esta magia es la imaginación del usuario y para tu mala suerte… ¡Yo no soy tan corto de imaginación!"

"Ridículo" se burló Mukuro en el cuerpo de Gokudera. "Con ese poder bien podrías dominar el mundo si quisieras, la creación de armas mediante un elemento tan versátil como ese es sin duda solo un desperdició en manos que no lo usan a todo su potencial"

"¿Qué no lo uso a todo su potencial?" se burló Naruto con una sonrisa enorme, eso parecía un reto para el rubio. "Bueno déjame decirte… que si no te he pateado el trasero es porque es Tsunayoshi quien debe hacerlo. Por supuesto hablo del verdadero tu… a todos los que tienes controlados, seré yo quien los detenga"

"Kufufufu, dices cosas muy divertidas. ¿Realmente puedes levantar tu espada en contra de los cuerpos de tus amigos?" Esta vez fue Mukuro en el cuerpo de Bianchi quien le contesto.

 **Insertar Bleach OST - Invasion**

El Yamamoto poseído por Mukuro levanto su espada contra su cuello. "¿Cómo lo harás si corres el riesgo de que los asesine yo mismo de esta forma? La diferencia de poder de mis Seis caminos de Reencarnación y tu simple poder de crear armas de hielo es igual a comparar a un adulto con un infante"

"Un infante y un adulto, ¿Huh? cuando tu arrogancia llega tan lejos es casi lamentable. Muy bien Rokudo Mukuro, voy a llevar esa arrogancia tuya hasta el suelo" Naruto casi se rio, Mukuro estaba siendo ingenuo. " **¡Aisu Meiku…!"** (Creación de Hielo…)

El rubio rápidamente choco su puño contra su palma. La neblina fría lo rodeo y la habitación se hizo más fría. Un enorme círculo mágico azul apareció en sus pies. Todos los cuerpos que Mukuro controla se tensaron, vieron con cautela cualquier tipo de arma que venga de este oponente.

Naruto sonrió oscuramente, casi como una sonrisa psicópata. "Caerás por el error que cometiste… Y ese fue el subestimarme"

Una gran cantidad de hielo salió desde el círculo mágico, este comenzó a crecer hasta casi topar con el techo. Mukuro vio con los ojos bien agrandados la… la cosa que creo Naruto. Seis brazos salieron desde los lados, una cabeza parecida salida de una película de terror se presentó con una corona que recuerda vagamente a la de la estatua de la libertad de New York. Esos seis brazos sacaron afiladas garras de hielo más negrizco que el resto. Unos ojos vacíos que parecían llorar a mares lo miraron, la creación de hielo sonrió con sus grandes colmillos, que seguían hasta la mandíbula. Parecía una mujer, si los hilos de cabello de hielo largos que caían por la cabeza hacia la espalda eran una suposición. Solo parecía que la parte superior del cuerpo fue creada, pues aunque Naruto quisiera crearle piernas a esa cosa, no cabría en la habitación.

Parecía algo sacado de una película de terror.

 **"¡…Rokubusō no Mahākāra!"** (Mahakala de Seis Brazos) Dijo Naruto con vos seria.

Mukuro, Tsuna y hasta Reborn se paralizaron por el aspecto de la creación de Naruto.

"¿Qué… es eso? ¿De dónde salió?" Pregunto Tsuna, una sola gota de sudor cayo por su rostro hasta la mandíbula. Todos se tensaron cuando vieron a la criatura de hielo mover sus seis brazos.

Naruto ni se inmuto a las expresiones de shock de todos los presentes. Miro directamente a Gokudera, o mejor dicho a la persona que controla su cuerpo. "¿Asustado?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Exclamaron los seis cuerpos controlados por Mukuro.

"¿En serio? Yo tengo miedo" Declaro el rubio dándole una leve mirada a su creación.

"¿Tienes miedo? Estas asustado de tu propio poder, ¿Huh?" Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Gokudera poseído. "Estoy sorprendido de cual fanfarrón resultaste ser, Naruto Fullbuster"

"No tienes miedo de tu fuerza, ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no. Controlo a la perfección cada habilidad que poseo, no tengo necesidad de temer al poder que domino"

"Ya veo… sin embargo no comparto tu opinión. Cualquier tipo de poder corrompe a su usuario hasta cierto punto" Naruto entonces señalo acusadoramente a Mukuro. "Y tu punto de corrupción te llevara a la derrota"

En un rápido movimiento los brazos de hielo atacaron a los seis cuerpos controlados por Mukuro. Por supuesto trato de alejarse y esquivarlo, pero con los cuerpos heridos de cada persona poseída el trabajo fue lento, las seis garras atraparon a los seis cuerpos poseídos.

"¡S-Suéltame!" Grito el Gokudera poseído retorciéndose tratando de escapar.

"Esta cosa… sea lo que sea no es nada parecido a algo que haya visto antes…" Se quejó Bianchi.

"Ni en los seis caminos he visto algo como esto" Dijo el Ken poseído, a su lado un brazo abajo Chikusa fue el siguiente en tratar de liberarse. "Además… esta cosa, hielo que se mueve como un ser vivo…"

"Una habilidad increíble" Dijo Yamamoto haciendo una mueca por ser sujetado tan fuertemente.

"Realmente si tuviera más poder hubiera podido controlarte, Naruto Fullbuster" Termino el Hibari poseído.

Los seis cuerpos controlados por Mukuro fueron aprisionados entre las garras del asesino de seis sueños.

"¡Suéltalos, Naruto! ¡Los vas a lastimar!" Ordeno Tsuna.

Naruto le sonrió de forma tranquilizante. "No te preocupes, Tsunayoshi… ahora que los atrape, ellos ya no serán más lastimados. Yo me ocupare de retenerlos, tú derrota a Mukuro de una vez por todas. Por nosotros, por nuestros amigos que nos esperan en casa, ¡Derrótalo por el daño que le hizo a todos!" Grito finalmente el rubio cayendo de rodillas mientras jadeaba.

Tsuna lo vio caer y una expresión de sorpresa pasó por su rostro. "¡…Naruto-kun!" El Jinchūriki le levanto el dedo pulgar, indicando que estaba bien. El jefe Vongola sonrió a su amigo. Se volvió hacia el cuerpo real de Mukuro con el ceño fruncido. "Podemos continuar sin distracciones ahora, Mukuro"

Por supuesto el Mukuro real, que salió desde las sombras no estaba contento en cómo van las cosas. "Malditos…"

 **Finaliza Bleach OST - Invasion**

"Dedo reconocer que tu habilidad no es humilde ni débil en lo absoluto, no tenía idea de que podías crear seres capaces de moverse por sí mismo. Pero aun así no puedo dejar que te creas la gran cosa. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que aún no he usado una de mis seis estilos de combate?"

Fue Reborn quien sabía a qué se refería y fue quien contesto. "El quinto camino, el Camino Humano"

Mukuro le dio la razón. "Exactamente. Nuestro mundo es el camino humano. En realidad es el más cruel y horrible camino. No estoy siendo irónico. Por eso mismo odio este mundo, así como esta habilidad. No la usaría si no fuera necesario. El camino humano es el más cruel…" en ese momento, para el asombro de los Vongola Mukuro agarro su ojo derecho y lo rasgo. "¡…Y la más peligrosa habilidad!"

La piel de su lado derecho se volvió negra. Su ojo cambio de kanji ahora siendo el kanji del número cinco (五) al mismo tiempo que una oscura aura negra lo envolvía.

 _"¿Qué es eso…?"_ Pensó Naruto entrecerrando lo ojos para asegurarse de no estar viendo otra ilusión. _"Una increíble aura negra lo cubre… y sus emociones son más oscuras y malignas que antes. ¿Nuestro oponente es realmente humano? Su aura y concentración y ese poder maligno… no son los de un humano"_

"Un aura muy negra" Dijo Reborn, la sombra de su sombrero le ocultaba sus ojos.

"¿Puedes verla?" Más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación de hecho. "Para los guerreros que luchan y emiten un aura. El tamaño de su aura representa…"

Mukuro de repente salto hacia Tsuna a gran velocidad y levanto su tridente balanceándolo hacia Tsuna con fuerza. Difícilmente Tsuna logro sostenerlo con sus manos.

"¡…Su fuerza!" dejo su tridente y con bastante fuerza golpeo a Tsuna desde abajo dando de lleno en su abdomen.

"¡Gahh!"

"Entre tú y yo… ¡Hay demasiada diferencia de fuerza!" declaro Mukuro haciendo girar su tridente y con este golpear a Tsuna con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo a chocar contra la pared.

"¡Tsunayoshi! _¡Debo ir allí…!"_ Naruto pensó mientras trato de levantarse, sin resultados. El hechizo, la pelea y ese problema con _Vindice_ le costaron gran parte de magia y Chakra. Y por si fuera poco debe mandar magia constantemente al Mahakala para que este no se rompa y termine liberando a los otros. _"Primero voy a noquearlos"_ Pensó mientras volvió su mirada a los cuerpos de sus amigos y enemigos.

Los agrandados ojos de Naruto y Mukuro miraron con sorpresa las llamas de color anaranjado en _las manos_ de Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi…" murmuro el rubio.

"Si eso hubiera sido todo tu poder hubiera estado muy decepcionado" Dijo Tsuna.

"Estas empezando a entenderlo. Los guantes "X-Gloves" están hechos del mismo material que las balas última voluntad. Al fin y al cabo los dos vienen del interior de León. Por eso mismo pueden tener su propia llama última voluntad"

Aun sin embargo Mukuro se burló de esa habilidad. "Básicamente es como un gato que eriza su pelaje para parecer más grande. Cambiar la forma de tu aura no servirá de nada"

"La llama de última voluntad no es ninguna aura"

"¿Oh? ¡Muéstramelo entonces!" Grito el chico de cabello azul lanzando hacia Tsuna su tridente con la intención de apuñalarlo. Pero para su sorpresa Tsuna atrapo el bastón y con el calor de las llamas este se dobló, ahora ya no pareciendo ningún bastón. Tsuna lanzo un puñetazo hacia la cara de Mukuro que este esquivo. Sin embargo quedo algo de su anterior golpe. _"Quema… ¿El aura está emitiendo calor?"_

"La diferencia en la densidad de energía entre una aura y la llama de última voluntad es muy grande" dijo Reborn atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él. "A diferencia de un aura que solo algunos pueden ver, la llama última voluntad tiene sus propias propiedades destructivas. Es energía súper condensada"

Naruto parece que se está llevando muchas sorpresas hoy. Una tras otra el poder de Tsuna lo sorprende. El rubio volvió su mirada hacia Tsuna mientras con sus manos dejo inconsciente a Gokudera. _"¿Ese es en verdad… Tsunayoshi?"_

Su sorpresa parece no tener fin, se ensancharon sus ojos cuando de repente Tsuna desapareció y reapareció detrás de Mukuro, el peli azul como pudo se defendió del golpe de Tsuna usando su tridente como interceptor del golpe, aun así término aboyándolo.

"¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué ha hecho?" Jadeo Mukuro levantándose después de haber sido derribado por el anterior ataque.

"¿Ya has terminado de calentar?" Le pregunto Tsuna sin perder la expresión estoica en su rostro.

"¡KUHAHAHA! Me alegro de haber calculado mal todo esto" dijo Mukuro, si es posible su mirada se hizo más maliciosa, no solo eso, Naruto sintió sus emociones y ahora parecen ya no estar agitadas como antes. Esto es malo, está enfriando su cabeza. Tranquilizándose. "Con tu cuerpo, no tendré que quedarme al margen. Podre atacar a las familias directamente y causar una guerra entre la mafia"

"Así que esa es tu meta" supuso Reborn.

"Kufufu claro que no, eso es algo muy pequeño. Mi meta es poseer el cuerpo de cada persona importante del mundo" Personas importantes, presidentes, gobernantes, generales militares, ese tipo de personas que tienen el poder sobre su nación y/o su ejército. "Con ellos en mi poder, sumiré al mundo en una bella y pura oscuridad. Una guerra mundial. ¿No es un poco cliché?"

"De hecho si, suena a algo que un villano común de algún manga diría" dijo Naruto con irritación en su voz. ¿Acaso está en un manga? ¿O pero aun… en un fanfic?

Mukuro prefirió ignorar a Naruto, de hecho todo referido al rubio. "Pero comenzare con la mafia. Erradicándola del todo"

"¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con la mafia?" pregunto Reborn la cuestión que todos se hicieron en algún momento en sus cabezas.

"¿Buscas venganza?" supuso Tsuna, pareció surtir efecto, si la reacción de Mukuro decía algo.

"No tengo intención de perdonarte a ti tampoco. Porque gracias a mi última forma serás mío. ¡Mira bien! ¡Te lo demostrare ahora mismo!"

Naruto frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para nada como iba la pelea. Mukuro comenzó a tener ventaja al usar sus ilusiones para atacar a Tsuna con objetos solidos escondidos en las ilusiones. Mukuro golpeo con la rodilla a Tsuna y siguió con un golpe del codo en su espalda, derribando con esto al Vongola.

"¡Tsunayoshi!"

"Estoy bien" dijo el jefe Vongola levantándose aun con su expresión estoica. "Un ataque como este no me hace daño"

"¿Oh? ¿Estas subestimando mi fuerza? ¡Debería entonces aumentar la fuerza para que si sientas mis golpes entonces!" Dijo Mukuro pateando a Tsuna varias veces en el estómago.

Naruto, así como está ahora, no puede ir a ayudar a su amigo. Mirar como es lastimado puede que sea la peor tortura que pueda recibir Naruto.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿No te llega el aire?" se burló Mukuro. Le dio una última patada a Tsuna, sin embargo la mano del peli castaño la detuvo. El ilusionista frunció las cejas, trato de liberar su pie del agarre, pero este era fuerte.

"Si tienes tiempo de decir esa cosas, deberías usarlo para preocuparte por ti" Dijo Tsuna arrojando el pie y con ello el cuerpo entero, lejos.

Siendo nada más que un espectador. Naruto se estaba empezando de arrepentir de haberle dejado Mukuro a Tsuna. Debió atacarlo cuando lo vio. Atacarlo y detenerlo, para que así Tsuna no tuviera que lastimarse. Si, Tsuna se hizo más fuerte, pero a que costo? ¿Acaso está bien llevar a un chico amable como Tsuna a un mundo como este? La mafia no es un lugar para Tsuna. Él mismo ya dijo que no desea ser parte de ese mundo. Y si embargo nadie lo escucho…

 _"Ese chico tan tímido y bondadoso ahora parece alguien completamente diferente. No solo su expresión, su presencia normalmente baja y su miedo desaparecieron. En ese estado permanece tranquilo, analiza a su oponente, aprende con cada movimiento que hace Mukuro. Tsuna eres muy diferente ahora, que casi no te reconozco…"_ Pensó Naruto con una extraña expresión de desconcierto con esto. _"No debo interferir… no debo… interferir. Pero cuando veo sus ojos…siento que debo protegerlo. Tsunayoshi es el tipo de persona a la cual deseas proteger de todo y de todos. Él simplemente te hace sentir así… quiero ayudarlo, quiero detener esto y hacer que todo termine de una vez por todas. Para así regresar a casa y protegerlo a él y a los demás… debo hacerlo. ¡Yo debo protegerlos!"_

"No interfieras, Fullbuster" Le dijo Reborn interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo hacia eso de todos modos? Pero las palabras del Arcobaleno trajeron un ceño fruncido de parte del rubio. "Esta es la tarea de Tsuna, debe ser él el que termine con esto. ¿Qué clase de jefe sería si solo se queda sentado y deja que sus subordinados de lastimen?"

"¡¿A quién le importa eso?! ¡Yo debo-!"

"¿Debes qué? Así como estas ahora serás un estorbo para Tsuna"

"¿Qué no siempre decías que los subordinados deben proteger a su jefe?"

"Eso es cierto, pero los subordinados deben saber cuándo pueden o no interferir en las peleas que solo su jefe. Fullbuster, eres fuerte. Quizás demasiado. Eso es malo para todos los demás. ¿Acaso quieres volverlos dependientes de tu fuerza? ¿Crees que solo por tener esas habilidades debes cargar con todo tu solo? No actúes tan arrogantemente"

"¡Arro…! ¡¿Arrogante?!" Exclamo el rubio con molestia en su voz. "¿Qué sabes tú? Tsunayoshi es una buena persona. Cuando Tsunayoshi fue puesto en esta situación yo pude sentir su miedo y desesperación. ¿Por qué poner a alguien tan amable y bondadoso como Tsunayoshi en esta situación? Tsunayoshi nunca quiso esto. ¡Pero por estas cosas que pasaron tuvo que volverse más fuerte casi obligatoriamente y después se puso esos guantes para usar ese extraño poder! ¡Sin embargo es imposible que Tsunayoshi no salga herido de esto! ¡Él debe estar sufriendo! ¡Tsunayoshi está usando ese poder y está siendo lastimado, todo para cumplir la estúpida orden del Noveno! ¡Acaso…!" Naruto trago y parpadeo para sacarse la humedad no deseada de sus ojos. "¡¿Acaso alguna vez le preguntaste que es lo que Tsunayoshi quería?!"

"¡…!" Reborn tembló de sorpresa a las palabras de Naruto. Volteo hacia la dirección de Tsuna y lo vio siendo sujetado desde atrás por Mukuro. Por la forma en que era sostenido se podía ver el dolor en la cara del Vongola, esa posición le daba libertad a Mukuro de romperle los brazos si quisiera. Sin embargo aun con todo eso el Arcobaleno sonrió. "Todo esto es para la maduración de Tsuna"

"¿Qué?"

"Ser más fuerte. Superarse a sí mismo. Superar retos y obstáculos. Derrotar a quienes hirieron a su Familia. Ese es el trabajo del jefe. Protege a todos envolviéndolo desde arriba como el cielo" Dijo Reborn sonriendo ante la mirada confusa de Naruto. "Tsuna necesitaba esto para superarse, ahora mismo ya no es el Tsuna de antes… este es el verdadero poder de Tsuna"

Mukuro pateo a Tsuna mandándolo a volar hacia su tridente, que anteriormente había caído y enterrado en una grieta. Tsuna iba a ser lanzado hacia esa arma.

Reborn sonrió. "¡Vamos Tsuna! ¡Enséñale el poder del X-Gloves!"

Para el shock absoluto de Naruto. Las llamas en las manos de Tsuna ardieron ferozmente e increíblemente detuvieron el movimiento de Tsuna a escasos centímetros de la punta del tridente.

"¡¿Ha usado las llamas como propulsores?!" Naruto y Mukuro exclamaron con incredulidad al mismo tiempo.

"Maniobrabilidad de alta velocidad utilizando llamas última voluntad como propulsores" Informo Reborn sonriendo levemente.

Naruto abrió mucho la boca. _"Es cierto, yo vine a este lugar porque quería proteger a mis amigos. Pensé que conmigo bastaba. Tenía la cabeza demasiado en alto. Y sin darme cuenta no note que estaba interfiriendo en el desarrollo de los demás. Tuve miedo de ver lastimados a mis amigos…incluso llegue a pensar que ellos me estaba reteniendo. Estaba equivocado. Todos vinimos juntos a derrotar a Mukuro. Todos juntos… juntos. ¡Unidos como un equipo!_ ¡Ve Tsunayoshi!" Grito al final con ánimos hacia su amigo.

"¡RAHHHH!" Mukuro fue agarrado por Tsuna de la cabeza, y sus manos ardieron con la llama de última voluntad.

¡BOOM!

Tsuna dejo su mano sobre la cara de Mukuro aun cuando este cayo inconsciente. La llama estaba purificando esa fue aura negra. Naruto noto por la esquina del ojo que el tridente de Mukuro se rompió en pedazos. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya termino?

"Se acabó" dijo Reborn.

La llama en la frente de Tsuna se extinguió. "Si…" la expresión estoica cambio por fin, a una preocupada, pero cambio. "¿Todos están bien? ¿No están heridos?" Le pregunto a Naruto.

 _"Incluso ahora… estando herido y prefieres preocuparte por los demás._ Sí, ellos están bien" dijo sonriendo enormemente el rubio dándole un pulgar arriba a Tsuna. Su creación de hielo comenzó a dejar a los seis cuerpos en el suelo. La Mahakala de hielo se rompió en miles de pedazos y desapareció del lugar en una ligera lluvia de piezas de hielo.

"El equipo médico de los Vongola llego también" informo Reborn, parece que fue llamado hace poco, pues León se había convertido en un teléfono. "También ya le dieron el antídoto a Lancia"

"Que alivio… Eh, ¿qué había pasado contigo, Yamamoto y Lancia-san. Naruto-kun?" Le pregunto, porque después de todo Naruto había aparecido ahí de repente y sin rastros de Lancia.

"Eh, lo deje recostado ahí" Dijo Naruto sudando un poco frio. Después de todo estuvo en medio de una disputa cuando Vindice había-

"Mukuro, no está muerto, ¿Verdad? ¿Él estará bien?" Dijo Tsuna mirando al inconsciente ilusionista con cautela pero aun así con preocupación. Saco una risita al rubio por su comportamiento.

"Tan blando como siempre" Dijo Reborn.

"Pero ese aspecto de ti no es malo en lo absoluto" dijo Naruto sonriendo complacido por ver que la amabilidad de Tsuna aún se mantiene intacta.

"¡Aléjate de él, Vongola!" el súbito grito de Ken interrumpió el alivio momentáneo de la victoria de los Vongola. "¡Ustedes los de la mafia no van a tocarlo!"

El chico bestia junto a su compañero Chikusa se arrastraron hacia Tsuna y los demás. Naruto maldijo mentalmente su equivocación. Debió haber mantenido su creación por un poco más de tiempo, ahora estos están libres. Sin embargo debía agradecer algo. El cuerpo humano por más fuerte que sea reacciona a las temperaturas, ya sean altas o bajas.

En este caso fueran bajas temperaturas. Estar atrapados en el hielo entumeció sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran torpes y lentos. Por supuesto sus demás amigos también tienen este problema, pero mientras no recobren la consciencia estarán bien.

Este comportamiento, así como la lealtad no son comportamientos que alguien como Tsuna pueda entender. "¿Por qué llegan tan lejos por alguien como Mukuro? ¡Fueron poseídos y utilizados por Mukuro!"

Chikusa tiembla a medida que se arrastra. "No hables como si supieras todo. Esto no es nada"

"Comparado con lo que sufrimos en el pasado…" el balbuceo de Ken dejo salir algo sobre su pasado. Cosa que notaron Tsuna y los otros. E incluso le preguntaron sobre eso. "Nuestra Familia nos utilizó como conejillos de indias"

"Lo que sospechaba. Ustedes son parte de la Familia Estraneo, la Familia que creo las balas de posesión"

La prohibieron porque era lo que más les convenía. Y gracias a eso mi Familia fue exterminada. Los altos mandos de la familia estaban atrapados, debido a ello comenzaron a desarrollar armas especiales para sobrevivir. A todos los niños nos reunieron para comenzar los experimentos"

Brevemente Ken se permitió recordar los sucesos del pasado. Sacudió la cabeza ante esto.

"Día tras día, crueles experimentos… no podíamos escapar. Pero él… ¡Cambio nuestra existencia por si solo! Era el más callado, el que nunca llamaba la atención. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que oí su voz. Aquella vez por primera vez en nuestras vidas teníamos un lugar al cual pertenecer. ¡No permitiré que acaben con eso!"

Tsuna, quien simpatiza con ellos luego de escuchar su historia, dice. "Pero yo, no puedo… sentarme y ver como lastiman a mis amigos. Así que…Ellos también son el lugar al que pertenezco"

 **¡FWM!**

Parecía ir en cámara lenta, el momento en que Naruto volteó hacia las puertas, que se abrieron de golpe. Ese sentimiento de nuevo… muerte, odio, rencor y malicia. Naruto vio a las figuras de negro y vendajes.

"¿El equipo médico?" Tsuna volvió su mirada hacia ellos, aliviado por su llegada. Su sentimiento no le duro mucho.

El sonido de cadenas.

Naruto, Tsuna y Reborn vieron a los tres hombres atrapar a los tres miembros de Kokuyo. Las cadenas agarraron sus cuellos con un collar.

"¿Q-Quiénes son?" Pregunto Tsuna dejando un leve tartamudeo en su voz. Incluso él se dio cuenta de que algo va mal con estos hombres.

"Vindice" dijo Reborn con voz seria. "Los protectores de las leyes de la mafia. Castigan a aquellos que la ley no puede castigar"

 _"Justo como lo dijeron… dejarían que nosotros hicieras todo el trabajo y ellos solo se llevarías la basura"_ Naruto particularmente expreso mentalmente su disgusto con los hombres de negro y vendas.

Las cadenas jalaron a los tres chicos de Kokuyo, Tsuna jadeo ante esto. ¡Ellos están heridos! "¡¿Qué están haciendo?!"

"Detente Tsuna" interrumpió el Arcobaleno. "Desafiarlos no trae más que problemas"

"Pero…"

"Así es la ley"

"¿Qué va a pasarles? ¡¿Y qué hay de Lancia-san?!" Chillo al recordar al oponente previo pero bueno.

"Serán juzgados y castigados"

"¿C-Castigados, pero cómo?"

"¿Quién sabe? Pero no será suave. Nuestro mundo es duro"

Duro, cruel y despiadado. Esas palabras quería agregar el rubio, pero lo dejo así. Vindice volvió su cabeza sobre su hombro, Naruto frunció el ceño. Discretamente amenazo a estos hombres para que se fueran de una vez por todas. Sin decir nada los hombres dejaron la habitación y su presencia de repente desapareció. Como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

"¡Perdonen la tardanza! ¿Hay alguien herido?"

La atención de todos sin embargo fue interrumpida por algo más agradable. El equipo médico finalmente llego.

Estos entraron con camillas, botiquines de primeros auxilios y todas las herramientas necesarias. Entraron un total de cinco camillas, con cada una con un par de especialistas. A cada amigo de Tsuna los levantaron y acostaron en las camillas. Naruto suspiro, miro hacia abajo en su propia herida sangrante. Esto dejara cicatriz.

Naruto miro sin expresión en su rostro como Tsuna siente un dolor repentino en todo su cuerpo, que resulta ser el efecto posterior de la bala y se desmaya en el agotamiento, seguido por Reborn que decide dormir después de que elogia a Tsuna por ser capaz de cumplir la orden del noveno.

"Hmph, no van a cambiar nunca… me preocupe por nada entonces" Dijo el rubio. Miro como sus amigos fueron llevados en camillas, posteriormente llego otra para Tsuna y una más para él. Este se dejó caer en la camilla y no le importó ser transportado, en serio este día fue muy agotador.

Ugh ahora tenía que explicar de alguna forma todo sobre sus habilidades y probablemente también sobre su pasado. Serán muy problemáticos estos días. El Jinchūriki cerró los ojos permitiéndose caer en la inconsciencia por hoy.

"Creo… que un descanso por ahora estaría bien-Dattebayo"

* * *

 **Bueno gentecchi ahora si con esto concluye el arco de Kokuyo. Y como había dicho antes…**

 **La "retrasada sorpresa" que les había preparado. Está en mi página.** **Vayan a mi página en Facebook "Ice Devil 80" y encontraran a Naruto con su nueva técnica. Dibujados especialmente para este capítulo de hoy.**

 **Dibujos hechos a mano, hechos por su servidor, espero les gusten (^** **ヮ** **^)**

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

* * *

 **"Vongola Enciclopedia~"**

 **Reborn:** Hoy hablaremos sobre la nueva técnica de Naruto.

 _Video: **"Aisu Meiku: Rokubusō no Mahākāra"** (Creación de Hielo: Mahakala de Seis Brazos) El rubio rápidamente choco su puño contra su palma. La neblina fría lo rodeo y la habitación se hizo más fría. Un enorme círculo mágico azul apareció en sus pies._

 **Reborn:** Es un hechizo del Ice Make. Tiene la apariencia de una seudo mujer de seis brazos, es una creación dinámica y por lo tanto es hielo que se mueve. Su apariencia perturbadora tiene el fin de intimidar a su oponente.

 **Naruto:** ¡Hey, se te olvida algo!

 **Reborn:** Ah sí. Como último dato, Naruto se inspiró en este ataque al ver una estatua de Ashura en el Edificio Heiseikan de Arqueología Japonesa del Museo Nacional de Tokyo. Aunque no tengo ni idea de porque también le agrego esa apariencia femenina perturbadora…

 **Naruto:** Ah, es porque ese día también fui a ver la película de **El Aro** (^ヮ^)

 **Reborn:** Eres perturbador Naruto…

 **Naruto:** Jajaja La guía del recorrido dijo que mi fascinación era enfermiza y potencialmente peligrosa…


End file.
